Til Death Do Us Part
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: AU After Shay's death, Kelly Severide heads to Vegas hoping to forget about his miseries for a while. After Nadia Decotis's death, Erin Lindsay heads to Vegas also hoping for a few days escape. But one night changes everything for both of them, putting them on a new life course filled with tension, romance and danger. CHAP 39 UP NOW
1. What Happens In Vegas

**Title: Till Death do us Part  
** **Chapter 1 – What Happens In Vegas…**

 **Summary:** AU After Shay's death, Kelly Severide heads to Vegas hoping to forget about his miseries for a while. After Nadia Decotis's death, Erin Lindsay heads to Vegas also hoping for a few days escape. But one night changes everything for both of them, putting them on a new life course filled with tension, romance and danger.

 **Disclaimer:** Chicago Fire, PD and Med and its characters are the property of Dick Wolfe, NBC. I only own my evil muse (Alice-love her!) and any OCs that might come along.

 **A/N:** We're back! And with a new Erin/Lindsay adventure! Yay! This will focus on them again but of course you know I'll have some beloved Sevasey broments as Matt helps Kelly try to cope with…well everything lol don't want to give too much away. So lots of danger/action/tension/hurt/comfort and romance to come! So this starts with the line from season 3 eppy 5 (Nuclear option) and then goes AU from there (I've rewritten _that scene_ from eppy 6). Hope you all like it and please enjoy!

* * *

He wanted to forget…run away…disappear…anything to make the pain stop – the pain of watching his best friend die before his very eyes.

 _'Shay…Shay!...she's gone…shut up…I'm sorry….she's gone….NOOOOOOO'_

He'd stay up each night…drinking or doing whatever he had to to try to make the pain go away. Nothing seemed to help. Matt was well meaning but after a while the well-meaning…just needed to go away. They all did. But as he said those words another thought formed…maybe he could go away? Just a holiday!

 _"You know what we need…a Vegas weekend…this weekend!"_

He had mentioned it on a whim…after a few bottles and a beer buzz while playing poker at Molly's. A Vegas weekend sounded like the perfect getaway and with his team there…he wouldn't get into too much trouble – the gambling kind.

 _"A squad weekend…a team thing…don't make me order you…"_ he snickered and then went about playing his game. But the more he thought about it, the more it started to grow in his mind…in his heart. He had moved in with Matt to try to lessen some of the pain at Shay's absence but spent more time on the couch, floor or in the bed of total strangers than his own.

Anything to lessen the pain. Nothing so far was working.

 _A Vegas weekend…could just drink…play some cards…hang with the guys…forget about here….for a while…_

But one by one the squad team bailed on him, most with flimsy excuses until he was sporting a complex as big as his headache and just as hard to remedy. In reality he couldn't blame them, as he wasn't exactly the best person to be around these days.

"Hey…"

Kelly looks up to see Matt in his doorway and leans back in his chair. "Hey…" he replies as Matt remains in place. "It's safe to enter," he adds lightly.

"Thought you might be ready to rumble like last time," Matt retorts with a slight smirk.

"I had a few hours of sleep last night…the last time…"

"I know," Matt starts as he quickly raises his hand to stop his friend's speech. "So…Vegas huh."

"Yeah…Vegas. Wanna come?"

"Can't…too much to do here with Christie and the whole divorce thing," Matt huffs as he slumps down onto the counter opposite Kelly's desk and rubs his face. "Jim's…he's something else but I think I'll be able to get him to see the light. Plus I wanna be here for Christie and Violet right now. New place…new start. Wanna support them."

"Yeah…makes sense," Kelly nods in agreement. "Just watch your back around that guy. Sounds like a real prick."

"Oh he is that," Matt replies as he looks at his friend in concern. "Kelly…you know I worry. I don't think you should go alone."

"I promise I won't drink and drive and I'm not taking that much to play the tables with. I just…I just wanna go and forget life for a few days. I…I asked the guys. Ah maybe it's my own fault. Doubt I'm good company these days."

"I wish I knew what to say…" Matt mutters in an undertone as Kelly looks up with a small smile.

"I'll be fine. I'll plant myself at some table…find some hot chick and just…forget about life for a few days," Kelly looked up with a grin as Matt shook his head just as his phone buzzed.

"I gotta go."

"I'll see you in a few days."

"Kelly…if you need anything…even if it's just to come down there and stop you from doing something stupid…call."

"I will."

Kelly watches Matt take his leave and felt his agitation somewhat settle as he sunk back into his chair. _I'll just find a table and some hot chick and…_ "yeah…" Kelly groans as he rubs his face and then shuts off his computer and then stands up. He looks at a picture of him and Shay and feels a lump of emotion forming in his throat as he remains frozen in place.

He finally manages to pull himself away, grabs his duffle bag and heads for the front of Firehouse 51; Boden coming to Matt as both of them watch Kelly get into a cab and pull away.

"Think he'll be okay?"

"I hope so," Matt replies somberly. "I just hope he doesn't do something he'll regret."

XXXXXXXX

 _"Where are you?"_

"At the airport and don't try to stop me. I have a few day's holidays coming and…and I need this," she replies in a soft tormented whisper; her watery eyes looking at the picture in her left hand.

 _"You shouldn't be going alone."_

"Hank…I need to do this. I'll be fine. A few days. I'm gonna…"

 _"Fall off the wagon," he states flatly. "You know I'm not gonna sugar coat it."_

"I can't…I'm the reason she's…I just need a few days away from here."

 _"Vegas?"_

"I got a good deal. I'll see you on Monday."

She quickly hangs up and then looks at the picture in her grasp once more before she hears her own voice echoing in her head.

 _'Nadia? Has anyone heard from Nadia? I have tried to call several times…my fault she went out…it was for me…I did this!'_

Her eyes instantly well and she quickly swallows; her brain reminding her that she was in public and to wait until she was in a private hotel room before she was to break down. _Get a grip Erin…she inwardly scolds…don't walk onto the plane looking like you're about to break down._

She checks her ticket before she slowly stands up to answer the boarding call, not knowing in that moment that on another airline, one that had just left, was someone who was about to have a major hand in changing her life completely. Someone unexpected but someone that in the long run would be just what she would need.

"Vegas…here I come."

XXXXXXXX

His mood on the plane was misery-laden at best. He kept seeing Shay lookalikes everywhere or heard the name Lesley…or someone who sounded like her. He worried that his short escape would be fraught with misery and his plan to have a good time would backfire in the worst possible way. But as soon as he stepped into the hotel, the sound of laughter, music, the slots and just merriment in general lifted his mood and chased away most of his melancholy.

"Kelly Severide," he tells the desk clerk as he checks in. He takes the key to his room and heads for the elevator, anxious to just dump his stuff and park himself at a table for the next few hours. He had practiced tossing the dice and could only hope that lucky number eight would offer his wallet a few extra dollars.

Dressed in his plane attire, black dress shirt and blue jeans, Kelly takes only his wallet and keys and heads for the elevator and then down into the gambling arena on the main floor. He pauses for a moment at the entrance to just take in the exhilarating sights before him, a small rush starting to course through his system, promising some fun times ahead.

"Now…where is that craps table," Kelly states with a grin as he pulls away from his place and heads for the nearest table. He puts down his chips, leans over the table and tosses his first set of dice. No win. His mood remains the same, somewhat melancholy despite all the joy and mirth around him. He tosses them again. Seven. No win. _What the hell am I doing here…alone?_

Around the same moment he entered the gambling arena, _she_ wandered into the same area, only from another entrance. Erin's lips tried to paste on a happy smile but it was a façade, an outward display to those teeming around her that she was just like them, there to escape their dismal lives for a few days but tell everyone looking that it was what they _wanted_ not actually _needed._

"Why…am I here…" she moans while pausing for a few seconds to consider going back to her room to just order in room service. _You can hide away later…just walk around a bit and…_ her inner thoughts pause as she hears the faint beat in the distance calling to her. _The club…go get a few drinks and dance your sorrows away._

She would do just that. But in order to do that she'd have to traverse the sea of gambling faces before her. Her eyes briefly wander from table to table, scanning the various faces as she slowly meandered toward the club, her brain wondering if there will be one who will catch her eye for… _he's…_ she stops, her gaze focusing on one male figured slightly leaning over the craps table.

The black shirt hugged his well-formed upper frame, her eyes resting on his taut arms as they rested on the sides of the table; the rest of his body just as perfect. _Personal trainer? Police officer? Whatever he does he keeps in shape!_ She was on a mission but couldn't help but just pass by a bit closer, wanting to observe and enjoy the view a bit longer but not wanting to be discovered doing so. That plan is rendered moot.

She nears the table and looks at the other gamblers, trying not to let her gaze wander over to the two sapphire pools now looking at her in wonder. They trade smiles and an instant spark is felt between them both; so much so that as soon as she turns to leave, tries to flee, his words pull her back.

 _"Play craps at all?"_

 _"Nope…good luck."_

 _"Hey wait a minute…come back. New girl luck…works every time, please? Come on. You're the shooter. Just…aim for the back wall," Kelly tells her with a smile; a smile that makes her feel weak in the knees._ His eyes drop down to her shirt, a few top buttons open but leaving plenty to the imagination which he didn't mind in the least. Her jeans hugged every curve and he wondered what it would be like to have her legs wrapped around him.

 _"Eight easy!"_

 _"Okay…what are we going for this time?"_

 _"Another eight."_

 _"Eight hard!"_

She smiles and her dimples force his smile to grow and lean in a bit closer. Small electrical sparks continue to fly, starting to gain greater strength as the two of them draw a bit closer; the sounds of the happy crowds around them starting to be drowned out by their two rapidly beating hearts.

They could have blamed anything they wanted…the heat of the moment, the adrenaline rush from the back to back wins or the alcoholic buzz playing with their emotions and rendering them a bit helpless to the other's silent feral call but when their lips locked, everything changed. Warmth flooded through each of them, super charging their hearts and making their minds race with sexually charged thoughts.

But a passing remark, "hey…get a room," by a stranger, forces them to instantly take stock of reality and slightly pull apart.

"So…"

"So…"

Both of them utter at once and then smile; Erin's cheeks still flushed and warm and Kelly's entire frame on fire.

"I won."

"New girl luck," Kelly reminds her as both remain in place.

"Here…are your winnings," the clerk hands a small pile of chips to Kelly.

"Wanna get a drink or…something…spend them together," he urges with a smile that was driving her to want to just jump him right there. "Seems only fair. Or…did you have other…plans?" He asks hoping she wouldn't say she was on her way to meet…someone.

"I was going to…the club. Just want to dance and forget…life for a while. Sorry if that seems…morbid," Erin gently stammers as Kelly shakes his head.

But it didn't. In fact it was just what he wanted to do. Dance…get drunk…have some hot sex and forget about the intense inner pain still eating away at him, due to Shay's death. That was the plan…some of it would happen, but not in the order he wanted.

"Sounds great. Are you…meeting someone there?"

"No. Just me. Unless you come with me," she invites, her heart racing at top speed that his answer would be yes. _Please…please you gorgeous stranger….say yes so I can lose myself in you for a few hours and then…go back home._ her plan was almost the same as his. And much like his, it wouldn't go as planned.

"I'm Kelly by the way."

"Erin."

And that was it. No jobs…no oh where are you from? What do you do? Why are you here? Just…two people, two names and two reasons to want to forget about life for a few hours.

They enter the pulsing club, instantly ordering drinks and then hitting the dance floor – food being put on hold for a later time. The first drinks are consumed and the pulsing base seems to get louder, the pace a bit faster and their bodies coming a little bit closer.

Another round of drinks. His hands on her hips. Her body grinding into his as they start to think they are the only two on the dance floor…in the world.

Another round of drinks. A few bites of food and then back onto the dance floor to try to use up a bit more of the growing sexual tension.

"So…anything else you wanna do in Vegas?" Kelly's hot breath whispers in her ear; his voice holding a bit of a drunken slur. And despite the fact that her skin was already on fire, the warm air tickles her sensitive ear lobe sending new shivers down to her feet.

"Wanna…see Elvis," she retorts with a slightly slurred giggle.

"Me too!" He tosses back with a wide grin.

"Damn you're hot!" She growls as her hands latch onto his cheeks and pulls his lips back to hers; her mouth devouring his while their bodies continue to bounce with the beat.

"Mmm likewise," he adds as his hands slide down her back and rest on her butt.

"Hey you two…get hot and heavy in your room!"

Kelly looks at the couple beside them with a heavy frown and is about to make an angry when Erin's hand rests on his arm.

"Whoa tiger! I like that idea!" She states over the music as he turns back to her with a nod and grin. "I just want do crazy things for the next few days but I want them all to be legal!" She had mentally meant that she didn't want to end up in jail; but didn't audibly qualify that.

"Okay!" He answers back as he takes her hand and snakes his way back to their small table. "I need food."

"Let's find a room…and order in room service."

They finish the final round of their drinks, now being completely inebriated and not really in the best frame of minds to make sound decisions; especially serious ones. Instead of heading back into the belly of the large hotel and up to one of their rooms, they head for the exit doors and emerge outside into the cool night air; the pulsing beat still ringing in their ears.

They end up on the strip where the bright lights and loud sounds instantly start to assault their senses. "Too loud," Erin groans as she looks around, moving too fast and cursing as the world around her starts to spin a bit faster than wanted or desired.

"Hey…Elvis!" Kelly suddenly points as Erin turns to see a couple dressed in full Elvis & Pricilla 60's-esque attire.

"Let's follow!"

With a sloppy grin, Kelly's grip around her hand tightens and the two of them follow the costumed couple into a small building with soft lights and soothing music.

"Welcome," a man dressed in white greets them. "Please wait a few minutes."

"Sure," Kelly shrugs as he looks at Erin with a warm smile before he leans in and kisses her on the lips. Once again, their drunken stupor gets the best of them and their arms intertwine. But a polite, "ahem," forces them to break apart and once again offer sheepish smiles.

"I can…fast-track you two if you want."

"Legal right?" Kelly laughed, honestly thinking it was a joke and what he…what they were about to do wasn't that serious.

"We want," Erin grins as she leans into Kelly a bit more.

If they had had any kind of nutritional substance in their systems, to counterbalance the alcohol or a few less drinks, they might have been able to think clearly…maybe contemplate the real consequences of their actions a bit more…or consider just what they were doing. But that wasn't to be and ten minutes later the two of them were once again walking out of the small building, hand in hand and all smiles.

"My room…or yours?"

"I have a King sized bed," Kelly wags his brows, making her smile grow wider.

"I have handcuffs," she retorts playfully as his face flushes further.

And by the time they finally make it back to his room, their hands are rapidly undressing the other, tearing off and tossing various articles of clothing in various directions. Kelly's black shirt goes flying, the shirt with a neatly folded piece of paper tucked into the upper pocket; a piece of paper he put in there without stopping to read it.

A piece of paper that simply but 'legally' read: _"State of Nevada…Marriage Certificate."_

* * *

 **A/N:** well…how did you all like the start to this new adventure? Oh boy…what happens when they realize just whats happened? When will that actually happen? In Vegas or back home…thinking what happens in Vegas…? How are those at 51 and 21 gonna react when the news comes out? And how will our couple react to their life changing news? Would love your thoughts so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	2. Comes Back to Chicago?

**Title: Till Death do us Part  
** **Chapter 2 – …Comes Back to Chicago?**

 **A/N:** Thanks everyone! (Special thanks to Guest13  & JainaW for your great reviews) so glad you all are liking this AU take on this part of the series and hope you like this update just as much!

* * *

 _A piece of paper that simply but 'legally' read: "State of Nevada…Marriage Certificate."_

That piece of paper would remain neatly folded and tucked into Kelly's black dress shirt and be remembered at a later time.

But right now, the only thing that mattered to two people – was satisfying the needs of the other. The two of them took turns suggesting which part of the room they wanted to make love in, pausing briefly to enjoy some room service before going back to enjoying each other.

They didn't want to know anything personal about the other except for any food or drink allergies and which one wanted to be on top next. Nothing personal meant they could walk away guilt free when the weekend was over with no more than happy memories and a bad hangover.

"Mmm so beautiful," Kelly whispers as his lips continue to leave searing trails down her flushed skin; her body arching into his.

"You make me feel…amazing," she would complement back as her hands latched onto his face and pull his lips back down to hers.

A hot shower for two was next on the menu and then finally…a few hours later the two of them finally collapsed into the arms of the other and would sleep until later the next morning.

Kelly is the first to awaken, his head pounding and his lips uttering a soft groan as his eyes flutter open. His mind races to recall the last night's events as he looks down to see a very beautiful but sleeping woman still pressed up against him. _Craps table…a beautiful stranger…drinks…dancing…lots of drinks…more drinks…Elvis sighting…sex…more drinks…more sex and now…the worst hangover…_

He hears Erin's lips utter a small moan and looks down as she looks up with a sleepy smile. "Morning."

"Morn…ing…" Erin manages as she tries to push some golden brown locks out of her face. "What…didn't we do last night?"

"Nothing illegal," Kelly retorts as she slightly sits up, his fingers making small trails down her naked spine. "You were…amazing last night," he praises as she smiles and then pecks him on the mouth.

"Mmm you too."

"Hungry? We didn't exactly have much in the way of real food last night," he nods toward the room service cart which had only two small plates on it.

"Coffee…" she lightly groans as her hand touches her pounding temple. "Hangovers…suck."

"I agree," he too lightly groans as he slightly pushes himself from the bed, the sheet pulling free. She offers his perfect, naked frame a loud wolf whistle as he chuckles and heads for the bathroom, grabbing a robe on the way. Erin takes the other robe and then calls for some breakfast.

She spies his wallet in the back of his jeans pocket and for a few split seconds, contemplates looking at his name…something personal – maybe where he lives or….his last name? _Nothing personal…that was the pact…_ yeah a drunken pact.

Kelly returns from the bathroom and spies Erin standing beside the window looking out into the lightly overcast. "Should we bet on today's weather?" He asks lightly as he nears, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back against his chest.

"Think my gambling days are over," she retorts as he chuckles. "You?"

"Was never much of a gambler. Figure it's money you can afford to part with right? I have no extra money."

"Hear ya on that," she agrees as his arms around her tighten. "Last night was amazing…almost too wonderful."

"Erin…"

"This was only for the nigh right?" She replies as she twists around in his arms and looks up into his tender gaze.

"Just one night…what about tonight?...or this morning?" He asks warmly as his hands slowly slide down her waist and rest on the belt to her robe. He pulls her close as his fingers pull at the plush drawstrings. "I want to forget…"

"What?" She asks as he looks at her in surprise. "Did you say…you want to forget?"

"Yeah…I want to forget about my life for another day," he admits earnestly as his fingers tuck a golden strand behind her ear and then kisses her forehead.

"Kelly…"

"Nothing personal right?"

"Right…" she agrees as she leans in closer. But just before they connect once more, a knock is heard at the door and both quickly pull apart and tighten the belts on their robes.

 _"Room service!"_

Kelly heads for the door to get the food, while Erin heads for the table, cleaning off the few dirty dishes to make way for the clean ones about to grace their presence. She looks at Kelly and can't help but wonder what he's trying to forget. _Maybe he's got a bad gambling past? Ah then why go to Vegas? Divorce? Has to be…why else would a man that good looking and…amazing come to Vegas to forget. Damn! Break up…oh well he's my emotional rebound and I'm his sexual rebound…what's his real story?_

They enjoyed a somewhat non-personal breakfast, having agreed to stick to their non-personal pact and then agreed to meet downstairs for another try at the craps table, lunch and then one more spin on the dance floor before their final night together.

"See you soon," Erin tells Kelly as she kisses him on the lips. Still dressed in the plush bathrobe, she pulls away from his door and heads for the elevator, Kelly watching with a satisfied grin.

He closes the door and then leans against it and rubs his face. "What the hell…am I doing," he lightly groans as he spies his clothing strewn all over the floor. He picks up his black shirt but before he can check what's in the pocket, his phone buzzes and he's quick to take the shirt and pack it back in his suitcase.

 _'How's the trip so far? Haven't mortgaged away 51 yet have you?' –Matt._

He can't help but smirk at his friend's text as he quickly texts back a reply – _'Met a good luck charm and won a few. They paid for dinner last night…tonight too. Trip was just what the doctor ordered. See you tomorrow night.' – Kelly._

After a shower and a fresh change of clothes, Kelly grabs his wallet and key and heads toward the elevator, his head still slightly pounding and his mind wondering how the rest of today would go. As he steps into the cool steel box, a twang of guilt starts to overcome him and he can't help but wonder if it might be worth breaking that pact… _even a few details? Someone as beautiful and fun as her?...what's she doing here? Trying to escape something also? What? Maybe a who? What's her real story?_

XXXXXXXX

After her shower, Erin puts on a form fitting, short dark dress, a pair of heels and then looks at herself in the mirror.

"One more night to remember," she whispers as she heads for the door. But just before she can fully escape, her phone also buzzes with a message from home and she's quick to answer it.

 _'Just checking in…call it the worried father in me…everything okay?' –Hank._

Of course she couldn't fault him; despite being her boss, he was the closest thing to a father she had known all her life so worrying about her all alone after a close friend's horrific death that she blamed herself for would be natural.

 _'Fine. Had a great one night stand last night and will have one more tonight. I'm fine. See you tomorrow.' –Erin._

With that she grabs her small clutch and locks the door. As she rides down the elevator, she can't help but wonder if giving a few personal details would hinder things or make them better? _Just…go with the plan. Enjoy your hot fling for a few more hours and go home and try to…_ the final thought starts to depress her so instead she forces her mind to concentrate on the elevator music and then the chatter from the crowd as she enters the bustling gambling arena once again.

Kelly watches the elevator doors open and Erin emerge and his smile can't help but instantly widen. _Wow…_ his mind races as his eyes devour her frame clad with the black body hugging mini dress. But it was the sparkle in her eyes and the dimples adorning her mischievous smile that has him totally entranced once more and made him feel weak in the knees.

"How long does that new girl luck hold?" She playfully asks as she loops her arm in his and they head for the same craps table that she won at the day before.

"Let's go find out," Kelly looks at her with a playful wag of his brows as his hand drops to the small of her back and leads her toward their intended target.

Lady luck would smile upon them once more as this time it was Kelly's turn to roll two eights in a row, giving them a modest amount to go and blow for the rest of the night, and that's exactly what they do. First they head to the fine dining restaurant, each ordering something expensive and then heading back to the nightclub to dance away all their energy. Once again the alcohol flows freely as they move to the beat pressed up against each other on the dance floor.

"I want you…so badly," Kelly whispers as her body grinds against his on the pulsing floor. With that notion now swirling around in both their heads, they head for the exit, the real exit this time, and into the elevator, once again ending up in his room, because it was the closest.

This time when Kelly's clothing was tossed in every direction, the only bits of paper to fall from it were a few gambling receipts and a parking stub – nothing as important as the other one in his black shirt.

"Make me forget…" Erin whispers to Kelly as her body arches upward into the air.

If his mind hadn't been in an alcoholic fog he might have called her on her words…the same words he had offered; maybe pondering or asking what she wanted to forget. Only in this moment he was all too happy to comply.

"Okay," he's quick to reply.

And once again this night starts to repeat the actions of the night before, with the two of them happily satisfying each other in a vain attempt to escape the emotional pain that had brought them together in the first place.

However…it wouldn't end the same as the night before. After completely exhausting all the energy they had built up, a few hours later they finally collapse into the dark realm of happy sleep.

But when Erin awakens about an hour later she tells herself to leave now… _just cherish the good memories…you have many and a few pictures to jog your memory in darker times. Don't make it harder or awkward…just go now…_ and she does.

She scribbles a small note, gathers her things, creeps toward the door and then carefully closes it. She leans against the wall of the hotel, in the quiet hallway and for a second feels regret for leaving the handsome man in his bed without a final goodbye kiss or a goodbye in person.

 _He's going back to his life…probably his girlfriend or whatever and you are going back to yours…just go…now_

Without looking back, Erin hurries toward the elevator that would take her a few levels up to her room where she lets herself in…locks the door and finally breaks down – expelling fluid emotion until she passes out and is whisked back into the dark realm of sleep.

XXXXXXXX

"Thank you for the best two days of my life – ever. I'll never forget you. Erin."

Kelly reads the small note the next morning as a heavy frown adorns his brow; his fingers reaching for his phone and looking at the funny selfies they had taken. A few drunken ones on the Friday but a few he could actually show Matt, taken on Saturday.

"Damn…wish I had asked where she lived…something," he groans as he looks over at her side of the bed; the empty side, and already missing her presence. Her scent lingered…on the sheets, the robe…his skin and he was remiss to wash it away for fear he'd wash away all the amazing memories with it.

 _Just get up …have breakfast and go home...and then try to deal with…life._

"Yeah…life," he huffs as he slowly pushes himself up and then stumbles toward the bathroom. He looks at his somewhat haggard expression in the mirror and purses his lips. He splashes some cold water on his face and then turns and heads back into his hotel room. For a few split seconds he sees her lying in bed waiting for him and his lips can't help but smile. But that smile fades as soon as her image does and he's instantly hit with pangs of loneliness.

 _Time to get going…_

With those words dancing firmly in his mind, he slowly starts to pack up his few items, the black shirt now on the bottom of the small suitcase; telling himself he'll have breakfast, maybe toss one last dice and head for home.

"Still wish I had asked where she lived…something," he sighs as he slams his suitcase shut. "Who was she really?"

XXXXXXXX

"Kelly!"

As soon as Erin hears that name being called at the airport, she instantly looks up to see who was on the receiving end of that name. _It's not him…you should have at least gotten a last name!_ she inwardly scolds herself as she looks down at the time on her boarding pass and then up at the clock on the wall. With her head still slightly pounding from the last two days booze buzz she wonders just how she'll fare on the trip home.

 _Too late to find another club and just dance away this misery?_ She once again inwardly ponders as she looks down at her phone. She slowly stands up and looks around to see what was within walking distance where she could go and…but that plan is instantly foiled as the overhead paging system goes off and it's time to board the flight home.

"For the best…" she mutters in an undertone as she gets her pass ready and gets ready to board. She turns and looks outside into the Vegas skyline and feels her heart sink. "Well…what happens in Vegas…"

XXXXXXXX

"Well…what happens in Vegas," Kelly lightly huffs as he gets off the airplane a few hours after Erin's had landed – in the same city just on near opposite sides. Night was starting to fall and all he wanted was to get home and get some real sleep.

His lips slightly twist upward as he remembers just why he was so tired – the last two nights he did a bit more than sleep. But he didn't mind. He wasn't about to trade those two nights for… _well maybe another night…or two…or more…_ he huffs as he rubs his face, inwardly cursing himself once more for not getting at least her last name or finding out what city she lived in.

"Kelly?"

"Hey…yeah!" Kelly calls out as he leaves his suitcase at the door as his friend's smiling face appears.

"You survived," Matt greets with a wide grin as he nears and gives Kelly a friendly hug and then pulls back, looking at Kelly as if inspecting him to see if he had changed.

"Ha ha…nothing's changed," Kelly deadpans as he picks up his suitcase, drops it in his bedroom and then rejoins Matt in the kitchen, happily accepting a cold bottle of beer.

"So…tell me all about it…about _her,_ " Matt entreats as Kelly's grin widens. "That good huh?"

"Oh yeah…just wish…"

"Wish what?" Matt presses.

"Wish I knew she really was. I think I heard her last name once…maybe Friday night but I was so drunk…Saturday we reminded each other of the personal pact and…damn it," he sighs as he slumps down in his chair; his mind not even aware of a vital piece of paper that once discovered, would change everything.

XXXXXXXX

"You made it…" Jay comments as his partner slowly enters the homicide area the following morning.

"Barely," she retorts as Voight appears. "I'm fine…it was…fun," she can't hide the smile that creeps into her features when Kelly Severide's face appears in her mind's eye.

"What was his name?" Jay presses.

"Doesn't matter…I won't see him again," she replies firmly. "So…what's on deck? I just need…to get back to work."

Voight looks at her in concern but knows if he argues with her here it'll only get her back up against the wall and all their agitation will soar and that's that last thing that he wanted. So he merely shrugs and hands her a file, looking at her in fatherly concern.

"It was a great few days but now it's back to reality right?" Erin states as she pauses before taking the file. "I know I can't run away from this pain….or guilt."

"Erin."

"I'm driving!" She declares as Jay looks at Voight in quiet despair.

"Just make sure she's okay…any signs of faltering, come back. No matter what she says."

"Easier said than done," Jay groans as heh pulls away and hurries after his partner.

Voight's lips purse as he recalls her words… _'won't see him again…'_ it was the first time in long time that she had that tone in her voice; the tone where she wanted to sound like she didn't care but she did – whoever this guy was she wanted to see him again. He'd press her for more details later.

"So…how was Vegas?"

"It was…great. Best two days of my life," she answers simply as she turns the corner and then stops the dark police sedan.

"Gonna tell me his name?"

"It doesn't matter. I won't see him again so…okay what do we have?"

"Erin…"

"It was Kelly. And before you ask we made a pact when we first met that there would be no personal stuff…that included last names. I think I heard it Friday night. It was a drunken fog…we were…there was an Elvis impersonator. I don't remember much and I wanted it that way. It's over. Back to reality. So…the call? What was his name again?"

Realizing it was pointless to argue, Jay gives her the details and both get out of the car. They approach the two people standing outside the House they needed to go up to and visit their suspect, but destiny was about to get in their way.

"We need you both to step back and…" Erin starts just as the man turns to her and looks at her a few seconds before a smile adorns his face.

"Hey…it's you!"

"Pardon?" Erin asks as Jay looks at her in wonder.

"Vegas right?"

"What?"

"This is the guy from Vegas?" Jay asks in shock.

"No," Erin answers in haste as the man's brow furrows.

"Were….you in Vegas?" He asks slowly, wondering if he made himself a fool for nothing.

"Yes but I don't remember you. I'm sorry now if you don't mind…"

"I was dressed as Elvis."

"Ah right…Elvis."

"You impersonate Elvis?" Jay asks in amusement.

"Hardly. I tune deaf," the man snickers. "My wife and I wanted to do a Vegas thing dressed as the King and Priscilla."

"Right. Well…that's…great," Erin replies slowly as her mind races to wonder if she had done anything that would come back to haunt her. It was about to.

"So, how's your husband?" He asks with a wide grin as Jay's expression instantly turns to surprise. "Did he survive?"

"My…what?" Erin's turn to ask in utter shock as Jay's jaw slackens.

"Your…husband," the man repeats as his frown returns. "We were the couple that got married right after you in Vegas. The Elvis couple! Well actually remarried but what the hell. It's Vegas right!"

"Married?" Jay looks at her in surprise as Erin's world starts to spin. "Erin?"

She looks at her partner in shock as her brain races to piece together the utterly fuzzy events of a few nights ago. _What the hell…did I get…married? WHAT?_

XXXXXXXX

"Yeah hold on…I just gotta…" Kelly huffs as he pulls his clothes from his suitcase and dumps them into his laundry hamper, the black shirt now hanging over the rim. He carries it into the hallway, telling Matt he'll help him with his construction project as soon as he puts his laundry in the washing machine.

"No…hurry," Matt comments as he notices the piece of paper fall from Kelly's black shirt pocket. He picks it up and slowly unfolds it. "What the…uh Kelly!"

"Yeah? What's going on?" Kelly calls from the laundry room.

"So…what else did you do in Vegas?"

"Just…got drunk, had hot sex and…" his voice trails off with a chuckle.

"Got married?"

"Yeah right," Kelly laughs from inside their small shared laundry room. But when he hears silence he pokes his head out and looks at Matt and shakes his head. "Married no I didn't…" however, his words are instantly halted mid-sentence as Matt holds up the legal marriage certificate. "What…did you find?"

"You…got drunk and…got married," Matt states with some amusement as Kelly's eyes widen as he nears.

"What the hell…" Kelly mutters as he reads the paper and then looks up at Matt in shock. "I got married?"

And much like the woman on the other side of town, his brain also races back in time, trying desperately to claw its way through the drunken fog to piece together exactly what he did. _What the hell…did I get…married? WHAT?_

* * *

 **A/N:** Uh oh…lol so a bit more lovin' for our couple b/c what happens in Vegas has followed them back and while amusing to some, reality has caught up and now the stark realization of what they actually did. How will they reconnect? And how will their first meeting go? Would love your thoughts so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	3. A Fork in the Road?

**Title: Till Death do us Part  
** **Chapter 3 – A Fork in the Road?**

* * *

Erin looks at the man with the wondering expression and remains fixed in place. _Kelly and I went to the club and…_ you were already nursing a few strong drinks before that without food! Her brain quickly reminds her. _The club…dancing…some guy told us to leave…was it leave?_ it was in reality someone telling them to get a room but the drunken fog hadn't lifted so at this point it was moot. _We left…we went outside…but then inside again…there was an Elvis and then…we made out and some guy said…wait…that was a chapel? He married us? Even that drunk? THIS CAN'T BE!_

"Sorry Sir, we have work here."

"Okay sure…well nice to see you again. Hope you guys enjoyed your weekend."

Her and Jay watch the two men pull away and then she turns to see her partner staring at her in surprise. "I…did not get married. He's just joking."

"You said you were…"

"I would have remembered getting married! I remember the Elvis but…" her voice trails off as her brain races to recall what happened that night. _That's why you think you heard his last name…it was during the vows! Oh…damn!_ "Well I never got any paperwork so…"

"You sure?"

"Yes I unpacked everything already. Nothing was there and I'm sure if Kelly got something he would have tried to…that guy was joking. It's Vegas…"

"What happens in Vegas…comes to Chicago?"

Erin turns and glowers at her partner who can only offer a sheepish shrug but has no words in reply. "I didn't get married…I have no ring…there was no certificate…didn't…happen," her voice trails off as she once again tries in vain to recall anything but losing herself in the magic that was Kelly's inviting embrace. _What the hell did I do!_

XXXXXXXX

"Married?" Kelly stares in shock at the piece of paper now in his grasp. "I don't…this is fake right? One of those…haha jokes you take back with you?"

"Looks pretty legit," Matt replies as Kelly's lips purse.

"No way…this is fake…there were no rings and there was some Elvis guy…" his voice trails off as he hurries back to his room to see if he could find anything in the way of an outward marital symbol. "I don't have…" he starts and then stops as he pulls out from a crevice in his suitcase a small packet of two simple gold bands. "Oh…damn."

"So…what happens in Vegas, comes to Chicago?" Matt retorts.

"Not helping," Kelly tosses at Matt who lightly smiles and shrugs.

"You can't remember but you said you were so drunk that…"

"I would have remembered saying I do!" He shakes his head as he pauses in his actions and then looks at Matt with a weak expression. "I got married."

"Well at least you have a last name now and…"

"Yeah call her up and say what? Hey…you're my wife so…?" he huffs as Matt's lips draw into a thin line. "Quickie divorce?"

Silence as Matt knows it has to be his friend who makes that call. While a divorce wasn't a pleasant word in this case…it could be justified a bit easier than say if they had actually been lucid when making the decision, were married for many years or there were children involved. None of that applied here.

"I went to try to mask the pain of Shay's death and now I might have ruined someone else's life!"

"I'm sure if you two just meet and talk it out…she might not even know."

"Erin Lindsay…name sounds kinda familiar now," Kelly ponders as he grumbles in an undertone. "Yeah…I heard it the night of my drunken ceremony. A chapel on the strip with Elvis as my witness. Great!"

Matt can only offer his friend a somewhat amused smile, although knows the situation is far from amusing. In the eyes of the State of Nevada, Kelly Severide and Erin Lindsay did both freely enter into the bonds of marriage…no matter the underlying influence – in this case copious amounts of hard liquor.

"Mills is good with a computer right? Think he can find her?"

"Just upload her picture to Google and search her face…I'm sure she's on there…somewhere."

"Right. How do I do that?"

"Ask Mills," Matt retorts as Kelly tosses something at his friend. But just as quickly as it had started, the jubilant moment quickly fades and serious emotions replace the mood in the room.

"Vegas…seemed like a good idea at the time," Kelly mutters as he leaves the room with the certificate in hand; Matt watching his friend go and wondering how this new situation would affect him?

XXXXXXXX

"How did it go? Did Jarvis give up…"

"Erin got married," Jay interjects at the same time which instantly caused all in the small homicide area to stop whatever they were doing and look at her and Jay in surprise.

"That was fast," Voight retorts as his gaze rests on Erin who shakes her head.

"Some guy from Vegas…some Elvis wanna be said that but it's not true," she insists as Mouse's head appears.

"Well I can confirm for sure. All marriage licenses have to be registered so…a quick database search would solve this," he innocently suggests.

"No. There is nothing to search for because there is no wedding. Jarvis didn't give up Davis, so we're back to square one," she rattles on as Voight looks at her with his arms now folded across his chest. "What? The details of my Vegas trip are no one's business."

"They might be if you have to change your last name," Antonio volunteers; Erin shooting him visual daggers a few seconds later. "Could have happened…" he shrugs as he slightly smirks.

"So…back to the case at hand."

"Don't you want to know?"

She turns and looks at Mouse and then back to Voight with a distressed expression.

"Would put your mind at ease," Voight tells her in truth as he pauses. "And…stop the gossip," he looks at the men behind him. "And the gossip _will stop_ once we confirm it was just a joke right?" Voight asks, almost rhetorically; no one daring to question or counter that statement.

Instead all of them nod in agreement but are anxious to figure out the truth – in reality no one more so than Erin. As soon as she makes a move toward Mouse's desk all the other men stand up and start to move.

"Guys…this isn't high school…I get to see first," she groans as Voight shakes his head and all of them remain in place. "Please…let it be false," she whispers as she hovers over Mouse's shoulder. For a few seconds she holds her breath while the silence in the somewhat open area around her seems to thicken.

She watches the tech's fingers flying over the keyboard as he starts to access the Nevada registry database, her mind praying that it was false and she didn't make a drunken mistake. _What if he's still married!_

"And the results are…"

"I'm married."

"You're married?"

Both state at once as she and Mouse exchange surprised glances and a chatter instantly resumes behind her.

"To…Kelly Severide."

"Severide?" Voight pipes up as he nears. "Benny Severide's kid?" He asks somewhat gruffly.

"I have no idea look I need…really? Married?" Her mind spirals as Platt enters the area with a wondering glance. "We need to keep this…."

"What's…going on?"

"Erin got married."

"Under wraps," she groans as Platt's eyes widen.

"Con…grats," Platt offers as Erin shoots her a deadpanned expression. "Is he hot?"

She looks at Voight with pursed lips and shakes her head. "I need to find Kelly Severide."

XXXXXXXX

"Why not just go and see Gabby's brother. I'm sure he has a guy there that can look up Erin Lindsay," Matt suggests as they head for the door to leave their shared apartment.

"Antonio…right," Kelly nods as he looks back down at the registry, the bands of gold still on his dresser. "What if she was like…married?"

"Well that would suck for you," Matt retorts as Kelly's lips purse. "What? You were the one that always said drunken mistakes were stupid. Come on, we'll stop by the station and then…well go from there."

"What if she has like 3 kids? Or…" Kelly's voice trails off into a nervous chatter as they head toward precinct 21. "Shay would totally kick my ass if she were here right now."

"She would and then she'd laugh and tell you to man up and deal with it."

"Yup…she would," he huffs as he casts a stony gaze out the window. "But then…if she was here…"

"Don't…" Matt gently warns his friend as he looks at him in sympathy. "She'd never want you to felt any guilt because of her. This was a mistake but not that bad of one. At least her name isn't in connection with an arrest warrant."

"That I know of," Kelly he groans as they near the police station. "This…won't take long. I'll find out where she is, go and see her and offer to pay for the divorce and then…"

"Just find out where she is. I'll wait for as long as I need to."

Kelly gives Matt a nod and slowly heads into the busy police station, his heart rate gaining momentum with each fateful step he takes. He walks up to the desk where Platt is working and offers her a nervous smile.

"Is Antonio Dawson here?"

"Sure…name?"

"Kelly…Kelly Severide. Friend of Gabby's."

"Kelly…Severide? You're the husband? She did well!" Platt blurts out and then both her and Kelly stare at each other in shock. "Sorry…inside voice."

"I'm…what. Uh…yeah is Antonio here?"

"He is but…don't you want to talk to Erin instead?"

Kelly feels his world starting to slow and then finally come to a complete stop. _She's…here? She came looking for me? Who tipped her off? Unless she remembered? What the hell is going on!_ "She's looking for me," he states with some confusion as Platt gestures for him to follow her.

"Yes and…she works here. What did you guys talk about in Vegas? Unless…right, don't go there," Platt mutters as they slowly walk up the stairs to the homicide department where Erin was just about to leave for Firehouse 51.

As soon as he crests the stairs, he stops and looks at a somewhat familiar face in the near distance. _Hank Voight? That's the guy Matt tangled with over…oh damn…she's part of his unit?_ But he doesn't have to wait for Platt to announce him for as soon as Erin turns to face him every single eye zooms in his direction and his nervous anxiety starts to build.

"Erin," Kelly gives her a small smile, trying to be casual as Platt's grin behind his back widens as she gives Erin a two very big thumbs up gesture and then leaves at Voight's visual bidding.

"Kelly Severide," Voight's voice is heard as he nears, Erin pausing for a few seconds before advancing.

"Yeah…hey…hi," he stammers as he shakes his hand; inwardly cursing at Voight's using a bit of 'added' force in his grip. "Just…needed to see Erin for a few minutes."

"Sure we can…there's a small coffee shop right around the corner," she answers in haste, telling Kelly who nods and then looks at the rest of the men in the room eyeing him up and gives them a small nod and then turns and follows Erin, thankful to be getting away from all the prying eyes.

They both enter the busy diner and take a small booth at the back, sliding in across from each other with pensive gazes.

"So…"

"So…"

Both say at once and then offer the other nervous smiles.

"Did you know? Do you…remember? Kelly…" Erin's voice stammers as she watches him pull out a folded piece of paper and slowly hands it to her. "What is…that? We got married? You had the certificate? You knew and didn't…tell me!"

"Hey hold on a sec," Kelly interjects in haste as he shakes his head. "My roommate Matt just found that. I uh…it was in my black shirt pocket and I never checked it until I got home. I swear. That night," he pauses as a small smile tugs at the corners of his mouth which makes her automatically loosen up. "I wasn't thinking straight and literally just put the shirt into the bottom of the suitcase until I got home. It musta fallen out and then…I came to the police station to try to find you."

"You knew I was a cop?"

"No but we know Antonio Dawson is so…figured he'd help us and then your front desk Sargent just…well took me to see you. I didn't know. I uh…I don't remember saying I do. I know I said stuff but…do you remember?"

"No, I don't remember either," she admits with a small sigh as her lips slightly purse. "Without…this," she lightly waves the marriage certificate in the air. "Do you…regret anything?"

Kelly looks at her and then slowly nods as her heart starts to sink. "I regret not asking your last name…when I could remember it," he concludes with a small smile as she inwardly exhales. "You?"

"Asking you what you wanted to forget. Thought you might have been…married."

"No…single and…are you married?"

"Yes I am," she grins as she waves the certificate at him making him chuckle. "Erin Lindsay."

"Kelly Severide," he also tells her as the two of them shake hands and then trade smiles. "Never meant for this to happen….this I mean," he corrects as he points to the marriage certificate. "Meeting you was never a regret," he tells her in truth as her smile brightens.

"Glad we're both on the same page with that," she tells him as she looks at the paper in his grasp. "Did uh…were there rings? Just…curious."

"They were wedged in a part of my suitcase…found them after I found that," Kelly tells her in truth as both of them start to ponder their next steps.

"So…what happens now?" She dares to ask as they both trade serious but uncertain expressions; two hearts racing and two minds wondering what each choice might mean.

They could just get a divorce, part ways and pretend the Vegas quickie marriage didn't happen and just try to get to know each other, with a little less cash but no strings attached.

Or they could try to get to know each other and take seriously the vows they offered in a not so serious manner or setting. Each choice would change their lives but one would change it forever.

"Well…"

* * *

 **A/N** : eeks! Well the Elvis is out of the bag haha…had to interject a bit of humor there b/c you know a very serious discussion is coming. What will they both decide? And what first real test will they face? (maybe some danger? hehe) Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	4. Facing Reality?

**Title: Till Death do us Part  
** **Chapter 4 – Facing Reality?**

* * *

"Divorce," Erin states softly as Kelly's lips purse.

"Yeah that seems so…so final," he huffs as his fingers slowly slide toward hers and then gently intertwines his fingers with hers. "We could uh…" he pauses as his heart rate starts to pick up pace as his mind wondered if she'd even want to try to get to know him better. "Get to know each other better?"

"Yes!" She answers in haste as his grin widens. "I'd like that. No pressure right?"

"None," he agrees with a nod. "If at any time…"

"How about we take it a day at a time?" She suggests as he looks at her with adoration. He would have to admit that he was attracted to her – even now, maybe more so, but didn't want to scare her off in any way and so told himself, taking it slow, a day at a time would be best – for both of them.

"I gotta get back."

"Yeah…me to," Kelly replies as they both stand up. "I work at Firehouse 51."

"I know," she retorts with a grin as his brows arch.

"So…I guess I can't keep any secrets from my wife," he blurts out; his words catching them both by surprise. "Sorry I shouldn't….well, I guess technically you are," he confirms as the two of them walk toward the diner's entrance and then back outside. "I'd like to see you again. Just…you know something casual and…share stuff I guess."

"I'd like that. When are you back on shift?"

"Tomorrow. Are you…free tonight?"

They make plans and then both pause outside the precinct as he looks at her with a somewhat nervous smile. "See you later," he whispers as he gives her a brief hug and then lets her head back inside.

Erin turns and gives him a half wave before she walks into Precinct 21 and looks at Platt who watches her with amusement.

"How was the…date?" Platt grins as Erin slightly smirks. "You found him in Vegas? Did he have any friends?"

Erin can only laugh as she gives Platt a high five and then heads back up the stairs to the Intelligence unit; walking past her partner's desk and his wondering eyes and right into her boss's office.

"What happened?"

"What do you know about him? You know his father?"

"If he's Benny's kid then I know the name. Benny's a solid guy. Firefighter for as long as I can remember and he now works for the arson squad. His kid…followed his old man's path and became a firefighter."

"Kelly works at Firehouse 51. I didn't ask about his father."

"Could be him. What happened?"

"We talked about…well a divorce but…we're gonna…try to get to know each other a bit first before we make another rash decision. Divorces are expensive, even the simple ones so…ugh I'm probably making another mistake."

"Makes sense. You obviously are attracted to him in some way," Voight suggests as Erin's lips can't help but twist upward and Voight offers her a small smile. "Well it's obvious to anyone when you saw him and his face when he saw you…well it was obvious. But I worry that this will distract you."

"In what way? Am I the first cop to get married? Even if it was a…Vegas wedding," she counters as Voight nods in agreement. "It's gonna be fine. No more gossip right?"

"You're married. Congratulations," Voight offers with a warm smile as she lightly laughs. "Honeymoon's over. Back to work."

Erin exits Voight's office and heads for her desk and slumps down into the chair beside her partner and looks at the file in his hand. "I'm still married. What's our next case?"

XXXXXXXX

"So…how'd it go?" Matt asks as Kelly gets back into the car with a perplexed expression. "I take it…you found out something?"

"I found her. She's a cop and works at 21 with Antonio," Kelly explains as Matt's eyes slightly widen.

"Wait…Voight's precinct?"

"I think he's her boss," Kelly huffs as Matt's lips purse. "Walked into the lion's den there. But we're gonna see each other tonight and then…I still think she's hot and…and we're gonna try to get to know each other and if it doesn't work then…"

"Divorce."

"Damn," Kelly lightly grumbles as they head toward Matt's construction job. "Hate that word. I remember dad…" Kelly stopped as Matt looked at him in wonder. "We're gonna try and see what happens."

"Did you tell him?"

"No, and neither are you," Kelly looks at Matt with a mock threatening expression as Matt chuckles and nods in compliance.

Matt gives him a nod as he pulls up to the site and then stops, the two of them getting out in contemplative silence. Things were going to change – at least in the short term, but neither of them could anticipate in what way. But during the next two hours that follow, with their chatter to a minimum, Matt knows his friend is thinking about the ramifications of his Vegas 'I do'. Getting married was serious. At least Kelly was still attracted to Erin and from his words, she was too. He could only hope the best for his friend in finding happiness after so many dark events in his life, especially with Shay's recent and horrific passing.

"That cop Atwater who worked Shay's case…I saw him today. He's in Erin's unit," Kelly mentions as they sit side by side an hour later enjoying a cold drink during a short break. "She uh…if she was here…none of this would be happening."

"You don't know that. You might have met Erin or gone to Vegas with Shay and…did Erin say why she was in Vegas?"

"I haven't even told her why I was in Vegas," Kelly retorts with a small groan. "A cop…dangerous job."

"Yeah," Matt agrees as he takes another swig of his cold energy drink and then hops off the cement bulkhead and looks at Kelly thoughtfully. "Good thing yours is safe."

Kelly tosses his friend a sarcastic curse as Matt walks back to finish up a few things before they called it a day. But he was right; he couldn't fault Erin for her job when he was just as dangerous. _Wish Shay was here…she'd make it all right,_ his mind ponders somewhat sourly as he heads back to finish up the job and then wonder about how his evening would go.

Matt looks at Kelly in concern and wonders how his friend is really faring. After Kelly had watched Shay die before his eyes, or at least he thought she did, because she was dead when they found her under the rubble, he never faced his inner darkness. Then he tried to wash it away with drinking and some light merriment. Then he went to Vegas got even more drunk and…got married. Now he was dealing with that instead of working through his grief for his best friend and worries that one day…Kelly Severide will snap. He wouldn't be wrong.

XXXXXXXX

"Damn…first date with…well my husband and I'm late," Erin grumbles as she rushes from the back seat of the cab toward the entrance to the cozy little restaurant. She took a cab mainly because it was more convenient; telling herself getting drunk tonight wasn't an option.

Erin quickly scans the faces before her and her heart starts to sink Kelly's when face isn't readily visible. _He probably got tired of waiting!_ She mentally berates herself for being late; despite the fact it couldn't be helped or was on purpose. But a few seconds later, a few heads move and she spies the person she's looking for – her husband.

 _Wow husband…seems so permanent and yet comforting at the same time._ As she nears, she feels her heart starting to beat faster and sexual warmth inside starts to churn. _Damn he has that effect on me even now._

"Sorry I'm late," she whispers as she gives him a hug, happily accepting a kiss on the cheek. "Work."

"I get it," he casually replies. Of course he didn't want to admit that part of him worried she actually might not show up or would make an excuse to find something better to do. After all their marriage wasn't based on much substance. However, as soon as she offers one of those dimpled smiles, his knees, despite sitting down, go weak. "So…how was work?"

At first she wanted to balk and ask him if he wanted to talk about something else but then reminded herself this was how he was getting to know her? Her job. Her coworkers. Her…routine. So she tells him about her day, the details about the call that she was allowed to share and her partnership with Jay. In return she asks him about his routine, to which he tells her about helping Matt with some construction gigs at times, helping his father on arson calls when allowed and the comradery at Firehouse 51.

Then…the big question both of them were dreading but expecting.

"Why were you in Vegas? You said you wanted to forget…?" Erin gently prods. "Am I allowed to ask?"

Instantly she notices him seize up and can tell she struck a nerve; invisible guilt starting to assault her from all sides. She watches as his jaw tenses and lips purse before he takes another sip of his coffee and then looks at her with a small frown.

"Tough subject," she qualifies as he nods.

"Very but…one you should know about. Atwater…he's your guy right? I think that was him in the corner of the room earlier."

"Yeah, he's part of the unit. Why?"

"He worked the case where uh…where my best friend was killed in the line of duty. Lesley Shay."

"The warehouse…fire," she states slowly as he nods and then quickly sucks back some growing fluid emotion. "Kelly…I'm so sorry."

"Yeah…me too," he agrees with a somber tone as he looks up with a tight lipped smile. For a few seconds he had the urge to tell her exactly how he was feeling but reminded himself this was a first date…of sorts and didn't want to bog her down with all his emotional ails. "So…how about you? Your reason for being in Vegas?"

This time it was his turn to wonder if he overstepped something as her expression of concern turned dark and his heart started to feel nervous.

"A friend…she uh…she was killed while doing something for me. For my birthday and…and I blame myself."

"Why?"

"I didn't want anything and she wanted to surprise me but…she died for me, so I was running away and wanted to forget," Erin admits as her lips draw tightly. "Thank you for helping me forget my pain for a few days."

"Me…and don't forget Elvis," Kelly retorts lightly.

"Speaking of Elvis," Erin pauses as her endearing smile returns. "It was him that tipped me off you know. The guy."

"What? The actual guy from Vegas?"

"Small world right? He and his neighbor were working on a place where we were doing a call and he…he recognized me from the chapel. Asked how my husband was."

"Good memory," Kelly snickers as she nods in agreement. "Talk about a shock."

"I looked at him as if he just told me the world was gonna explode. My partner…was shocked. Our computer guy was able to confirm it and then…yeah, here we are."

"Here…we are," he agrees slowly.

The two of them talk a bit longer before both agree it was getting late and time to part ways – regrettably.

"Do you live close by?" Kelly asks as they step outside into the chilly night air.

"Not too far. You?"

"Ten mins by car. I'm over here."

Suddenly the two of them stiffen up a bit as they near the car and some awkward silence starts to develop.

"Seems weird for me to be driving…well my wife to her home," Kelly mentions lightly as they near her apartment building. "I just thought I'd toss that out there," he quickly qualifies, not wanting her to feel obligated for him to come up for something. The chemical pull between them was undeniable and both knew that if they weren't going to be serious in the long run, it would be best to break it off. But neither had the desire to voice that right now.

"Here it is…drop by anytime you want," she whispers as she leans over, gives him a quick but searing peck on the lips before she gets out of the car and hurries toward the front door, pausing only once inside and then disappearing from view.

 _Go up with her…you know you want to…_ his brain urges as he tries to see which side would win the inner emotional battle. On the one side, he tells himself that they were taking it slow, and an intimate connection would speed up that process and maybe she wasn't ready for that right now. But the other side of his brain reminds him that he's attracted to her and should act on his feelings and just… _go to her!_ and that's what he does.

He puts the car in Park, locks the door and hurries after another tenant, slipping in behind him and then heading up to her door.

Erin hears a soft knock on the door and then opens it slowly, looking at the face looking back at her in surprise. "Kelly?"

"Wanted to properly say goodnight," he whispers as he leans in, pulling her close and pressing his lips to hers.

"Stay," she whispers as her senses drink in his husky cologne; the heat between them already blazing.

"For how long?" He whispers back as they slowly walk into her apartment, still locked in each other's arms.

"Forever," she utters breathlessly as she closes the door behind them.

XXXXXXXX

An hour before dawn breaks the next morning, Kelly's mind starts to stir him awake, reminding him that he's on shift and he has a few things to do at home first. He feels Erin stirring beside him and gives her a warm kiss on her cheek.

"I gotta go."

"Okay," she offers in a sleepy tone as her hand lingers for a few seconds on his bare back and then slides lower.

"Mmm," he mumbles with a happy groan as her grin widens. "Not playing fair."

"Never do," she retorts as he gets out of their warm bed and looks down with a happy smile. "Be safe."

 _Always…_ for a few seconds he stiffens and once again she's quick to notice.

"Kelly?"

"I will. You too, gotta run," he offers in haste as she hears the clipped tone in his voice and can't help but wonder. She didn't want to make him late so wasn't going to push the issue but now wonders if that little bit of tension might cause a rift between them.

Kelly steps out into the cool, early morning air, his mind racing with images of himself and Shay sharing that final moment – 'be safe….' 'love you…' 'always.'

He nearly said that word…'always'. The one that would remind him of what he lost and his mind races with anxiety. He races for home, telling himself that today he'd immerse himself in work and try to forget… _what my wife said…? Damn!_

"Hey…" Matt greets as Kelly rushes into his shared apartment and past Matt in the kitchen.

"Hey!" Kelly calls back as he disappears into his bedroom to change and then rejoins his friend for a light breakfast before they are out the door and heading to the fire hall.

"You prepared to tell the guys? Because if Antonio knows…you can be sure Gabby knows."

"Sure," Kelly replies with a tight lipped smile as Matt's brows arch. "It's…nothing," he qualifies in haste. "Tell you later."

But later would have to be put on hold for as soon as they both enter the large bay doors of Fire House 51, the overhead paging system goes off and it's all hands on deck.

"Today's gonna be a good day!" Kelly states as he slaps Matt on the back.

However, those words would be put to the test a few hours later, by a phone call from someone that was about to become an integral part of his life.

 _"Kelly? Hank Voight."_

"Hey…Hank," Kelly replies as he stands in Matt's office with a perplexed expression; Matt looking up in wonder. "What's…going on?"

 _"There's been an accident on the job…Erin's in the hospital."_

"What!"

* * *

 **A/N:** eeks! Of course you know I had to toss in some emotional angst for them during the "talk" but hmm will their plan work? Will their dangerous jobs pull them apart? And what outside forces might try to destroy their happy union? Would love your thoughts so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	5. Too Personal a Connection?

**Title: Till Death do us Part  
** **Chapter 5 – Too Personal a Connection?**

* * *

 _'Always…'_

Kelly's mind curses him as he recalls the last few words spoken with Shay and the emotional weight they carried, only to turn around and lose her to something horrific on the job. He didn't give Voight enough time to tell him what happened and as he nears the hospital he can't help but wonder if something similar has happened.

Kelly rushes into the ER with a racing mind. Since they were on shift, he couldn't ask Matt to come with him in case his leadership was needed at a call so hopped in his car and raced for Chicago Medical. _Do I say my wife…or…Hank called me right away…is it serious? Course…he didn't say I needed to come over but…_

He hurries into the emergency waiting area and then spies April in the distance and heads for her, asking where Erin…Lindsay was being treated and then offers a small thanks before he pulls away. As he nears the drawn curtain, he feels fresh panic starting to build inside his core and inwardly frowns. _She's…well technically she's my wife but...my wife was injured…damn that sounds…_ his mind trails off – not finishing the thought as he's not sure he's ready to go there or if she is also.

However, as soon as he hears Erin's voice something inside settles. The next voice is somewhat familiar and at first he thinks it's Voight but then spies Voight to the right and instantly rules him out. _Who's in there with her?_

"Can I help you?" Another nurse quickly interjects before Kelly can make himself known by darting behind the curtain and then staring at the three occupants in surprise.

"Yeah I'm here to see Erin Lindsay…" he pauses just as the curtain is about to be pulled back.

"And you are?" The nurse asks at the same time Kelly starts talking. But two worlds collide as the curtain is pulled back and he utters at the same time, "I'm her…husband."

A few sets of eyes widen. The nurse's mostly out of curiosity, his in wonder at seeing Erin lying on the bed and Jay holding her hand and both Erin and Jay to see him standing there looking at them.

"Okay. I'll be finished here in a minute. You can wait."

"Kelly?" Erin asks with a soft croak as Voight hears the ensuing verbal commotion and closes the gap between him and Kelly.

"You didn't…have to come," Voight clarifies as Jay quickly drops Erin's hand and a frown creases her face. Kelly's expression turns to one of almost embarrassment as Jay politely excuses himself and disappears behind the drawn curtain.

"I said…I was fine," she grumbles as she stubbornly sits up.

"She's taking the rest of the day off," Voight tells the nurse before he too takes his leave to wait with Jay on the other side of the curtain.

"What…happened?" Kelly inquires weakly as the nurse tries to finish up. She looks at all the expectant expressions and then slightly shakes her head.

"I had the wind knocked out of me but it's nothing."

"Not exactly nothing," the nurse quickly qualifies much to Erin's chagrin; finishing with the physician's findings a few minutes later. "A few bruises, nothing major. Did…Voight call you?"

"He did but…but I seem outta place here," he gently stammers as her lips purse. "I should go."

A few seconds silence starts to develop before Erin's hand reaches out and gently touches his, forcing him to pause and turn back in wonder. "I sometimes…take risks on the job. I uh…"

"No," Kelly quickly interjects as his hand slides down to hers and grasps it for a few seconds and then let's go. "I don't want you to think you need to change things for me…or because of…well whatever," he concludes with a tight lipped smile. "I should get back. Still on shift."

"Okay," Erin replies with a soft whisper as she offers him a small smile. "I need to get back…" she starts, leaning forward and then uttering an audible gasp, making Kelly pause and look back in haste. "I'm…fine."

But as he starts to help her he up can't help but let his eyes drop to the open back of her hospital gown and instantly his lips curse. The soft skin that he had caressed in Vegas was now marred with ugly marks of black and purple and for a few seconds he wanted nothing more than to find whoever was responsible for this and pummel them.

"Who…did this?" Kelly asks sharply as she pulls back and looks up in wonder.

"Perp. We got him. Kelly…I've had worse. Hazards of the job," she admits as she gestures for her sweater. "Thanks," she replies as he helps her pull it on her hand resting on his a few seconds longer. "Hope you won't get in trouble for being here."

"No," Kelly assures her with a small smile as he helps her stand up. "Can I drive you home or…"

"I gotta finish up the report. I'm fine, really. I'm uh…I'm glad you came but sorry for the false alarm."

"Okay."

Kelly steps back out of the room and looks at Voight and Jay, gives them a small nod and then heads for the exit doors, his mind telling him that the hand holding was a bit more friendly than it seemed. _Maybe she was running from him also? Maybe he asked her to marry him or…maybe…._ stop it, his mind berates. She was happy to see you. _Really?_

"Kelly!" Voight calls out just as he reaches outside and then turns to look at the older man with a wondering frown.

"Yeah…I got the message," Kelly retorts as he gestures toward Jay as he enters Erin's room and disappears from view. "Next time…ah there won't be a next time. Tell her the papers are in the mail."

Voight can only offer a small curse as Kelly hurries toward his car, gets in and then pulls away before he can explain. _Kelly came but…_ his mind ponders as he heads back and watches Erin leave the room with her partner at her side.

Voight nods to Jay who continues walking, Erin hanging back and looking at Voight in wonder.

"I said I'm not going back on shift but I can go back and…"

"I thought you said you were going to take things slow with Kelly and see what happens?"

"Yeah….why?" She asks slowly as his brow furrows a bit more. "What did he say to you?"

"Papers are in the mail. What happened in there?"

"You were there for most of it. Maybe my job's too dangerous," she ponders as Voight's lips purse. "What?"

"You tell him you and your partner at one time dated but it's no big deal?"

"I didn't…oh damn," Erin curses as she shakes her head and then looks at Voight with a distressed expression. "Jay had given my hand a squeeze just as Kelly walked in. Do you think I should…"

"I'll let you decide what to do next," Voight reminds her as he gently ushers her toward the door. "How would you feel if the situation was reversed?" He asks somewhat rhetorically, wanting her to think seriously about it. And she would. And act upon it.

"She'd…be dead," Erin retorts lightly as Voight nods. "Right…point taken."

XXXXXXXX

"What'd I miss?"

"Probably not as much as me," Matt tosses back as Kelly slumps down at the table beside him, Boden looking up in concern. "Is she okay?" He asks as their superior nears.

"Yeah…fine," Kelly replies as his lips draw thin and Boden's dark brows arch. "Was just a close call. But uh…Jay and Voight were there so...it's good."

Matt watches Boden nod and then take his leave and then looks at Kelly with an expression that says – _you're lying._ "So…what really happened?"

"Got there and uh…Voight said I didn't have to come and when I stepped behind the curtain…her and Jay were holding hands. She said they were close friends but…but ah I think she was just being nice the other night in agreeing with me…taking it slow," he huffs as he looks away with a sour tone.

"But…she's okay right?"

"Will hurt like a damn for a few days at least but yeah, she'll be fine," he answers slowly as he looks down at something on the table.

"Guess it's a good thing you didn't tell the teams then," Matt tells Kelly in an undertone as Kelly looks up and nods.

But just before Kelly can say another word cementing his decision to send Erin divorce papers and give her her freedom, fate steps in – in the worst possible way.

"My boy got married?"

In that moment Kelly looks up at his father in shock, Matt's eyes widen and every face in the room turns and directs their curious and intent gaze at Kelly Severide.

"Married?" Cruz asks audibly. "When…did you get married?"

"Hey dad…good timing," Kelly deadpans as Benny nears with a puzzled expression.

"Wait…you got married in Vegas?" Herrmann continues as all of them start to slowly make their way toward Kelly who looks up at his father with a less than amused glare.

"Yes I got married but it was a mistake," Kelly states with a small hiss as he stands up and looks at his father and then friends with an exasperated expression. "And I'm sending the divorce papers in the mail tonight! Good timing dad. As always."

Benny's jaw slackens as he watches his son push away from the table and then storm out of the room with a head full of steam. "Well…" he stammers as he looks at Matt who gently shrugs, the rest of the teams slowly dispersing. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Matt replies in truth. "They had a positive yesterday and today…I think she's dating someone at 21."

"Oh," Benny retorts as he gives Matt a friendly pat on the back and then goes after his son. "Kelly!"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Kelly replies loudly as he pauses at the end of the hallway and looks at his father as he nears. "It was a stupid mistake and now…now it's over. So you've given the guys a few hours gossip and…and that's it."

"Too bad," Benny tosses back with a small huff. "Was kinda hoping my boy found himself a good woman to settle down with."

"Yeah because that runs deep in the family," Kelly blurts out sourly as Benny's expression droops. "Sorry…that was uncalled for. Just…yeah I thought it might work but…but it won't."

"Can I ask what happened?"

"Her partner…it's over and I think for the best," Kelly answers as he rubs his face, his father closing the gap a bit more. "Do you know…Hank Voight?"

"She's related to Voight?" Benny retorts in wonder.

"He's her boss. Do you know him?"

"Yeah. Bad ass but sometimes in the best possible way. Her boss huh. Then she's got grit. He only works with the best."

"Course," Kelly sighs as he slumps down onto a nearby bench. "When I was walking into that ER I was really worried but then I get there and her and Jay are holding hands I…ah damn I said I was her husband as if I had some claim but it was obvious I didn't belong there."

"Kelly…"

"It was a drunken mistake," he admits as Benny sits down beside his son.

"What's she like? She…what's her name? Your…wife?" Benny asks slowly.

"Erin, her name is Erin and…she's…she's great," Kelly answers in truth as an automatic smile slowly spreads across his lips. "She's got attitude, which you'd like," he gently chuckles. "Sass but damn…she's hot. I'm sure she's great at her job but…but when I saw her in the ER today…it was just a scratch as she called it. Haven't felt that way since…since Shay was in the ER. Well the concern was the same only…when I said I was her husband it was…she's got her life and I don't want to mess it up more."

"Sure you're not jumping to rash conclusions?" Benny asks softly as Kelly leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees. "Just asking…Severide's don't normally give up without a fight but after we find out we've jumped to a rash conclusion."

"It was a drunken…whatever. It wasn't like it was two people meeting and falling in love because they wanted to. It…ah I don't know what I'm saying," he groans as he sits back up. "I shouldn't have gone today. Voight said I didn't need to worry…"

"But he called you to tell you in the first place," Benny interjects as Kelly stands up and then looks down in wonder.

"So…it's a damn game?"

"Voight doesn't take to people too lightly. If he called you…"

"Yeah he wanted me to see that her and Jay are together. Don't worry about that bachelor party," Kelly gently smirks as Benny slowly stands up to his son and looks at him seriously.

"I'll say this and I know it will hurt but someone's gotta tell you. You ran away from dealing with Shay's death."

"Screw you!" Kelly hisses as he turns to leave.

"Maybe none of these pansies around here will say it to your face but I will because I'm your father," Benny replies in a surprisingly calm tone as Kelly stops mid-stride and grits his jaw. "I get you're raw…I get you went to the bottle because I did the same thing!" Benny's voice rises as Kelly's back remains to his father. "You need to deal with that just as you need to deal with this. You took an oath, drunken or not."

Kelly shakes his head as his father nears.

"You ran away from one thing. Don't run away from another."

With that Benny takes his leave, slowly walking down the hallway and not looking back; leaving his son to contemplate his final words. _Damn you dad…_ Kelly's mind inwardly curses as he finally pulls away from his fixed location and heads for the locker room, wanting to work off a bit of steam before he goes back in the field.

However, that wish doesn't come true as just as he pulls open his locker, the overhead paging system goes off and he can only curse as he slams the door shut.

"Everything okay?" Matt asks as he falls into step beside his friend as they head for the large truck bays.

"Never…better," Kelly tosses back in sarcasm.

"Did he really get married?" Herrmann asks Matt in a whisper as Matt nods slowly in confirmation. "Ok-ay."

XXXXXXXX

"Need…a hot shower," Kelly groans as they return to Firehouse 51 a couple of hours later after they had helped two other House's with a horrific traffic accident that included a gas leak and multiple casualties. He pulls down his suspenders, letting them hang at his sides and then then starts to slowly disrobe as he enters the sleeping area and stops short.

"Erin? Hey. Uh…everything okay?" He asks in haste. _Sending her papers? Yeah right! You're so weak…_ he inwardly groans as he nears her.

"Yeah…fine," she replies as she feels her face instantly warm at the sight of him; face slightly dotted with soot, hair mussed, shirt hugging his well-defined chest thanks to sweat, the fire pants and his husky scent tempting her to take him right there. "I uh…you okay?" She asks as she nears, nodding to the small cut on his jaw and thick bandage on his arm.

"Yeah…hazards of the job. I've had worse," he tosses back with a small smile as her lips twist upward, giving her a glimpse of dimples. "Erin…"

"Hank told me what you said."

"I never meant to mess up your life."

"Jay and I are just friends," she offers in haste as his brow furrows and she nears. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Friends huh…" _fight for what you want,_ Kelly's words pause as his mind recalls his father's words. _But she has to want this also…_ "was worried today. When Hank called," he confesses as Erin's hand reaches out and takes his.

"I still want this. Us. To try to make it work," she tells him in haste. "Do you?"

Instead of offering a verbal reply, Kelly's uninjured arm shoots out and pulls her into his strong grasp; kissing her hard on the lips and causing heat to instantly flare up between them.

"Not…fair," she offers breathlessly as Matt rounds the corner stops and smiles and they quickly pull apart.

"Don't stop on my account," Matt teases with a smile as he continues on his way.

"Right," Erin stammers with a smile. "I…well I brought supper. Do you have…time? I can wait if you want to shower?"

"No, I'm good," he tells her in truth as he gestures to the small table beside the row of beds. "Quieter in here."

"It's…take out. Not much of a cook," she confesses with a small smirk as they both sit down at the table.

"When I saw you holding hands with Jay…or whatever it was…I felt outta place. Like I had stepped into your life and wondered if maybe you were just…I don't know…that's why I said that to Voight. About the papers."

"Jay and I tried to date. Working together is messy and we just…I'd say we are over but we never really started," she admits truthfully.

"And how does he feel about it?"

"We're friends only and he was concerned. Trust me, he was mostly embarrassed."

"Okay. Hate to be the one to you know…take him out back and…" Kelly's voice dies out into a wide grin as her face gently flushes as he voices some of his jealousy. "This is good."

"From Rodney's deli," she informs him as they finish up their simple supper.

"I think that…" is all he gets before the overhead paging system goes off and a stampede of boots is heard resounding throughout Firehouse 51. "Ah damn! Gotta run. Thanks for dinner," he offers in haste.

"Go. I'll clean this up."

"'kay," Kelly agrees as he plants a quick kiss on her lips and then pulls back with a smile. But just before he thinks he can make a clean break away, she utters a few innocent but well-meaning words that force him to pause for a few seconds.

"Be safe."

 _Always…_

"What? What is it?" Erin asks in concern.

"Severide!" Boden's voice booms, forcing him to pivot on his heel and bolt toward the exit; leaving her in silent wonder.

"What happened back there?" Matt inquires as he notices Kelly's distressed expression.

"Nothing."

"Right well don't bring _nothing_ into the field with you," Matt warns as Kelly shoots him a cross expression. "Lives are on the line," Matt reminds him in concern.

Kelly merely brushes aside his friend's warning as he hops into the front of truck 3 and slaps the side; the trucks rolling out of the large bays a few seconds later.

"So…you got married?" Cruz dares to inquire as the inside of truck 3 goes silent.

"I did. What do we know about the call?" Kelly counters and all knew it's not the time to pursue such an emotionally charged conversation. It would have to wait for later. And…later would come.

They reach the fiery structure and Matt instantly can tell by Kelly's posture and clipped tone that something happened right after he left Erin and right before they connected – a matter of minutes. But what?

 _Shay….damn it!_ Kelly's mind curses as he looks at the burning warehouse before him and then charges forward. However, his mental distraction would spell trouble for all going into heated danger.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ah a wee little scare but you know I love my whump and danger so there will def be more coming – for both of them! (a bit more for Kelly b/c I am twisted that way hahaha) how will the back and forth of danger continue to affect them? will it finally reach a breaking point? Will Kelly ever confess to Erin about Shay? Or face that himself? Before something big happens? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	6. A New Threat?

**Title: Till Death do us Part  
** **Chapter 6 – A New Threat?**

 **A/N:** Thanks so much everyone! Am so loving writing a new adventure for our dear Lindseride and am happy you're enjoying it as much as me!

* * *

"How was…supper?" Voight asks as Erin heads back into the quiet area of the intelligence area later that same night.

"Good."

"Something…happened?" Voight notes as Erin looks up with a slight frown as Voight nears. "What's going on? I've known you too long for you to say nothing."

"It's…it's really nothing but…the last two times before he leaves for a shift or a call I've said…be safe. He then kinda…stiffens up. It's nothing," Erin groans as she tries to turn back to the file on her desk. But when she feels Voight's gaze on her back she slowly turns around and looks up in mild frustration. "Maybe he thinks I'm already being…to attached?" She ponders with arched brows.

"Telling someone in a dangerous profession to stay safe seems normal," Voight lightly shrugs.

"He asked about Jay too. If we were…more than friends."

"Are you?" Voight tosses back pointedly as her lips purse.

"Not…anymore," she counters just as pointedly. "Maybe it's too soon to worry too much. Didn't think it was too much…just something you say," she muses with a heavy sigh as Voight tosses back an amused expression and gives her a supportive pat on the shoulder.

"Go home. It's late."

 _Home…_ now that word seems odd to her. She closes the cover of the file and then leans back in her chair, her mind wondering what kind of warning bells her words set off in his mind. _I just wanted him…to be safe. Maybe from now I'll just play it cool and try to be detached._

With an exasperated sigh, Erin pushes her way out into the cool night air; hoping that Kelly will be safe but telling her she needs to stop worrying so much. _But…he is your husband…_ her brain correctly reminds her as she heads for home.

XXXXXXXX

 _'Stay safe…love you…always…SHAYYYYY!'_

"Severide! Check the left corner exit!"

 _"Casey…why is Severide not answering?"_

"Not sure Chief. I'll check it out!" Matt answers into his radio as he taps Herrmann on the shoulder and motions that he's heading for the back of the structure. "Severide!"

But as soon as he rounds the corner, he stops short and gasps as he sees his friend tangling with someone near the exit they needed to vent.

"Chief! Severide's in trouble! We got…a fight in here! HEY!"

 _"Cruz! Capp!"_

Matt charges toward the struggle, shaking his head that anyone would risk their lives tangling with... _unless it's the person who started the fire!_ His brain reminds him as he nears. The angry man looks up as Matt nears and then swings the same piece of rebar he had just struck Kelly with at Matt's chest.

The blow catches Matt by surprise, sending him stumbling backwards toward a piece of fiery drywall.

"Casey!" Kelly growls with a pant as he tries to push himself upright and charge his attacker while his back is turned. Matt manages to roll out of the way just as Kelly's frame collides with the soon to be identified arsonist, taking them both back to the ground in a jumble of arms and legs.

Matt tries to pull the piece of rebar away before the man can strike Kelly on the back with it once more. He partially succeeds due to a burning beam falling on Matt's legs and momentarily trapping him.

"It's…over!" Kelly shouts as he raises his arm only to be struck once more. Kelly brings his heavy boots up, catching the man in the groin and sending him flailing. However, before he breaks free for good the bar comes down one more time and clips his mask, knocking it askew and forcing his lungs to constrict.

Two sets of strong arms pull back the attacker and Cruz and Capp drag his struggling frame toward the exit while Matt crawls over to Kelly.

"Damn…" Kelly curses as he coughs and then gives Matt the thumbs up. "You okay?"

Matt simply gives back a thumbs up to which Kelly shakes his head and both of them slowly stand up and finish their task of opening the last door that had been barricaded and then push outside into the cool nighttime fresh air.

"Back door…open Chief…" Kelly tells Boden a bit breathlessly into his radio as he and Matt head for the front, wanting to get out of the way for the hose teams to take care of putting the rest of the fire out for good. Kelly looks at two officers, one had seen when he went to see Erin and can't help but wonder if she's working this late also.

"You okay?" Boden asks Kelly in concern as he nears.

"Yeah…a few bumps and bruises but nothing major," Kelly brushes off as he looks at Matt who nods in agreement.

"What was that in there?" Matt asks as they pull away from Boden's earshot.

"A guy jumped me," Kelly retorts sourly.

"Before that…when you weren't answering."

"It was nothing," Kelly replies as Matt's hand shoots out and grabs his jacket and pulls him back. "It was nothing."

"Shay right?"

"Matt…" Kelly hisses in anger as Matt's lips slightly purse and Kelly's expression softens. "Sorry…yeah ah damn…I was distracted in there," he admits as he looks toward Boden in the distance and then back at Matt. "I kept seeing us working on her…you pulling me back and telling me it was over…Dawson pushing on her chest begging her to come back. I didn't see the guy until it was too late."

"You need to talk to someone," Matt reminds him kindly as Kelly nods and then shakes his head.

"Damn bastard…" he grumbles as he pulls away and continues on toward truck 3. Matt notices his steps slightly falter as he slowly follows behind him. "Took in a bit of smoke."

"I'm fine."

"Took a few good shots too."

"I'm fine," Kelly repeats as he stops at the large front passenger door and then turns and looks at Matt in misery. "I'm just…a bit sore but I'm fine. Really."

Matt drops the issue but neither are aware of the set of eyes watching the tense scene unfold from a safe distance. One that would report back to a new wife.

An hour later Kelly slowly trudges into the men's bathroom at Firehouse 51, pulling off his somewhat damp tee and then looking at the bruises that finally start to show themselves on the left side of his body.

 _'Oh that's not a bruise you big baby.'_

 _'I know…it's a sympathy grab.'_

He remembers Shay slapping his arm as he laughed and then walked away telling him she pitied the woman he got stuck with but then turned back and added _'unless she has my approval'_ and disappeared around the corner. _Would Shay like Erin?_ Is the first thought that pops into his mind as he pulls on a dry tee-shirt and heads for the sleeping area. He slumps down onto the small twin bed, his eyes shutting as soon as his head hits the pillow; his mind pulled into a world of tormented nightmares.

XXXXXXXX

"Morning, hope Kelly's okay."

The comment was purely benign and spoken in a way and from a person she didn't suspect of having ulterior motives or a relationship with her…

"What?" Erin pauses as she looks up from signing a release form from Platt.

"Her Kelly? Her…husband?" Platt inquires as Erin's brows arch as she looks at Platt who shrugs. "She spoke it openly."

"What happened?" Erin asks Burgess who looks somewhat sheepishly from Platt to Erin.

"And how do _you_ know?" Platt looks at Burgess who frowns.

"There was a warehouse fire last night."

"Yeah I was at the House when they got the call."

"And the arsonist was still inside when 51 got there and went in and he…attacked Kelly," Burgess slowly replies, wondering if she's said too much. "He seemed to be okay but…I have some paperwork to fill out."

"It's okay," Erin states in haste. "Still getting used to…all this. Is he okay? Did he…talk to you?"

"I only overheard some of the talk that it was pretty intense so figured if you knew and knew I was there and didn't ask then I wouldn't seem the supportive friend but I didn't want to come across as prying or being too interested when…I have paperwork to fill out."

"I think his roommate is single," Erin smiles at Burgess and then looks at Platt who offers a mock look of disdain. "What? He's not your type."

"Too young," Platt deadpans as Erin nods and Burgess takes her leave.

Platt watches her go in amusement and then looks at Erin in wonder. "You know, speaking of men…"

"I'm sure he's fine. I don't want to always play the overly concerned…"

"Wife card?" Platt interjects as Erin looks at her dryly. "Just saying."

"Yes the overly concerned wife card," she repeats with a small huff. "I just hope he's okay."

And before Platt could say something else, Erin turns on her heel and hurries up the stairs to get her day started. But try as she might to keep her mind concentrated on the case at hand, she just couldn't.

"What?"

"It's Jay…" her partner tosses back with a small smirk and then brings the car to a slower pace. "You also called our suspect Kelly and his name is Bryan. What's going on?"

"Kelly was attacked last night and…it's no big deal because he wasn't hurt badly. I'm just a bit…"

"Distracted?" Jay interjects as Erin narrows her gaze and then looks back out the window. "Good thing I decided to drive, who knows where we might have ended up. So are you guys…still living apart?"

"Yeah," she replies as she shakes her head. "I'm living two different lives somehow and yet I go home and it's like…nothing's changed. Only things are different…just different."

"Have you spent any time at his place?" Jay asks timidly as she looks at him in mild surprise. "What? You said we won't work and now you're married so…never mind."

"No. I haven't…yet," she answers slowly as they reach the precinct and head inside. Just before they head up the stairs to Homicide, Erin turns to see Antonio enter and heads toward him. "Have you talked…to Gabby today?"

"About the Kelly after the attack?" Antonio replies frankly.

"Everyone knows but me," Erin shakes her head in disbelief.

"Gabby said…he's fine, he didn't call you?"

"I think I asked for it," she sighs as she turns to leave. But just as she does, Antonio's hand shoots out and gently turns her back. "Gabby and Peter are having a few over for one of their famous chili cook offs on Friday. Why not come with Kelly. It's open to anyone at 51 and 21."

"I…" she starts to object and then pauses. _I can see him in a relaxed environment with his friends and…and he'll see mine and we'll see if…_ "what time?"

"I'll get her to text you the details. It's low key. Gotta run."

Erin watches him go and then makes a mental note to take to heart what Jay had mentioned about actually being in Kelly's apartment. _Would Matt mind? I could just stay for supper and…or…breakfast? When is he off shift?_

XXXXXXXX

After having said goodbye to Matt the following morning after their shift, Kelly entered their quiet shared apartment, telling himself he'd have a quick shower, something to eat and then head out to see if his father needed help with a case.

But just after he finishes his shower and with only a towel wrapped around his waist, hears a knock on the door and heads toward it. "Yeah…yeah coming!" He calls out after the second knock. "Did you forget your ke…y…" his voice dies out as he pulls the door open, thinking it was Matt but staring at Erin in shock.

"Don't have a key," she replies as her face instantly warms at seeing his perfect form with only a towel wrapped around his waist. "I uh…hope I'm not…" she stammers as he looks at her with an amused smile before asking her to come inside.

"Are you on shift?"

"Had a few personal things to do and took the day…are you heading back?"

"No. Off for a few days. I should…"

"Change…right," she agrees as she tries in vain to downplay her smile and hungry gnawing's inside her mind. But as soon as he turns to head into his bedroom, her lips offer a small gasp and he stops midstride. "Is that from…the attack?"

"Matt tell you?"

"No. One of the officers who arrested the arsonist," she answers in truth as she slowly nears him.

"I should have told you," Kelly utters as her hand raises to inspect them and then drops. "Erin…"

"No I get it. I…I get you don't want me to be the overly concerned whatever but when I heard I was concerned and I saw the look on your face when I said be safe but…" she nervously rambles on until he leans in closer and presses his lips to hers. "I was worried. You smell good."

"I was going to tell you but I didn't want to worry you when it was nothing but…yeah I should have told you. Just a few ugly bruises. Nothing broken. So…"

"Kelly…"

"Yeah?"

"You…better change before you lose that towel and are wearing me," she tells him directly.

With a swift motion, he drops the towel and playfully wags his brows. Within seconds, his hands are clawing at her clothes, tossing a piece here and there until both are in the same state of total undress and moving together as one on the top of his soft bed.

XXXXXXXX

"I need to ask you something…you can tell me the truth but uh…" Erin mentions some time later as they lay in each other's arms in his bed, a sheet lightly draped over them. She had pushed the sheet down and was gingerly inspecting the largest bruise on his side.

"I didn't see him coming," Kelly confesses as she looks up with a small frown.

"When I told you to be safe…twice, you uh…I didn't call after Officer Burgess told me because I thought you thought I was being overly needy or concerned and I didn't want to be that woman," Erin confesses slowly as Kelly's heart starts to sink.

"It was Shay."

"What?"

"Something we said to each other before we went into the warehouse and my last word was…always. I nearly said that to you and when I got the call that you were hurt it uh…brought back those memories."

"Oh Kelly…I didn't…"

"It's not you," Kelly assures her in haste. "I need to work past it and I'm just…not. Yet."

"I didn't want to cause you more pain."

"You couldn't have known," Kelly replies as his finger starts to tease her naked skin. "Haven't been that open about this…with anyone."

"I can't fault you. I…haven't exactly talked about…Nadia's death since it happened," Erin replies with a stony expression. "Quite the pair huh."

"Think we're doing okay…so far," he looks down with a warm smile as he plants a tender kiss on her forehead. "I…I miss her."

"So do I," Erin agrees as her eyes water and she looks up in misery.

He feels her body starting to break down and instinctively his arms envelop her and hold her close; her body shuddering in his as she finally starts to allow fluid emotion to come forth. She cries until there is nothing left and then looks up and nearly says _'I love you'_ but knows that is way too soon for that so offers a small thank you and kisses him on the lips.

"Did I interrupt your big plans for today?"

"Had none," Kelly shrugs as they both dress about an hour later and then head into the kitchen to get something for a late breakfast. "You?"

"Just some stuff."

"Right, stuff," he smiles as he puts the coffee on. "Is it…private stuff? You know…girlie stuff?" He asks with a snicker.

"No. Shopping, dry cleaning…stuff."

"Want some company doing stuff?"

"Yeah…I would," she readily agrees with a smile. "And I'm not much of a cook but…I don't mind making dinner…if that isn't imposing."

"Sure. Okay if Matt joins us?"

"Sure if he doesn't mind taking his life in his hands," she retorts with a giggle.

"He likes to live dangerously," Kelly chuckles.

The plan is set and the rest of the day is spent doing…stuff; which in reality was code for getting to know each other better. And they did. It was nothing major but allowed them the opportunity to talk about things they both liked and didn't like, some about their job, nothing yet about past relationships or future goals together.

They got back to Kelly's apartment about half hour before Matt arrived; who walked into the living room to see them both on the couch, a few feet apart, enjoying a bottle of cold beer.

"How was the job?" Kelly asks and friendly conversation resumes for the next hour.

"Well…at least if the food is bad, you both know CPR," Erin laughs as Kelly's face grimaces when he tries the gravy

"Let me," Matt states with a small groan as he playfully pushes Kelly aside.

"I'll set the table. Can't screw that up," Kelly chuckles as Matt takes over the gravy. About fifteen minutes later, the three of them finally sit down to eat; all of them agreeing that it wasn't bad – but it could use…"more salt."

After dinner the three of them head back into the living room where they watch a sports game on the TV before they all start to agree it was late and time to call it a night.

"I should go," Erin whispers as they linger in the hallway before the door; Matt already having said his goodnight.

"You can stay. You know Matt won't mind," Kelly suggests as Erin slightly frowns. "No pressure."

"I…" she pauses as she offers him a kiss and then pulls back into the hallway. "I have no fresh clothes or…"

"Okay."

As much as he hated her to go he couldn't force her to stay. So he whispered good night and then closed the door with a heavy heart. He heads back into the kitchen to put a few things away and then back into the living room to catch the late news. However, just as he stands up to finally turn in for the night, he hears a knock on the door and hurries to open it.

"I have fresh clothes," Erin states with a grin as she holds up a small duffle bag.

His grin widens as he lets her in and then closes and locks the door. The two of them in hushed tones as they head for his bedroom; the lights going out in the whole apartment a few minutes later.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning, Erin's the first to awaken to her phone buzzing. She utters a groan as she reaches for it.

 _'Jenkins has gone awol-Voight.'_

"Damn," she curses as she feels Kelly stirring and looks up at him with a frown. "Gotta go."

"Okay," he agrees as he happily accepts a kiss on his lips and then watches her dress with a widening grin. "See you later."

"Okay."

Erin regrettably takes her leave and hurries down to the street and into her car; her mind growling at herself for leaving her things at Kelly's apartment. _He's your husband…what's he going to find?_ Her mind chides in reply.

"Awol really? How?" Erin asks as she marches up to her partner's desk; Voight a few meters away with a few of the others.

"Don't know. You look…rested," Voight notes as she lets a small smile play upon her lips as he nears. "Good day off?"

"Very restful," she answers as the other male intelligence officers trade quizzical looks. "Okay and hot sex with my husband helped. Seriously? Is that what you all wanted to hear?"

"TMI," Antonio shoots back with a snicker.

"Go get him."

Erin and Jay take the file and head for the stairs to go down and out. But just before they can leave the building completely, the woman turns and Erin makes the connection.

"Alex," she mutters in an undertone as Jay looks at her in wonder.

"You know her?"

"Only a few things and not many of them positive. Wonder what's going on?" She asks to her partner. But her tone at first is one of, _'I really don't care that much but am being nosy,'_ however, as soon as she hears two words it instantly changes. _Kelly Severide._

"Go and talk to Kelly Severide. Firehouse 51. His old man works arson so he should be able to help. Just don't say I said that."

"Noted."

The woman turns and instantly locks eyes with Erin and smiles as she nears. "Erin Lindsay."

"Alex Ward," Erin replies as they shake hands and Alex looks at Jay who nods back a hello. "Must be serious if DHS is here."

"Not sure yet. Sorry gotta run…Firehouse 51 is it close? Do you know where it is?"

* * *

 **A/N:** I wanted to bring in a bit of extra angst for our couple so have drawn the first arc from eppies 11/12/13 and the Homeland Security/Severide SL but since this is AU I'm putting a twist on it. Now you all know I love my angst so…will Alex be a threat to our new fledging couple? Both physical and romantic? Would love your thoughts so please do review (reviews are love and get you longer stories!) before you go and thanks so much!


	7. Upping the Personal Ante

**Title: Till Death do us Part  
** **Chapter 7 – Upping the Personal Ante**

* * *

 _"Not sure yet. Sorry gotta run…Firehouse 51 is it close? Do you know where it is?"_

Erin looks at her in wonder and feels a small pang of jealousy instantly surging. _Yeah my HUSBAND works there and you're going to see him! WHY!_ But before she can give actual words to her inner tirade, Alex's phone goes off and she's quick to end the conversation and turn and head out the door, telling them she'd ask the cab driver.

"What was that all about? And why would she need Kelly's help?"

"Don't know but…I've heard thins about her."

Jay offers her an amused snicker, earning himself an eye roll as they head outside for their car. "What? I'm just saying…your jealous."

"I'm not…" Erin tries to protest in haste.

"Hey you don't even know what she wants."

 _She's trouble…_ Erin's mind inwardly growls as she tells herself she has her own job to worry about and would ask Kelly later.

XXXXXXXX

"Looking for Wallace Boden?" Alex Ward inquires as she enters Firehouse 51 and is then directed toward the Chief's office and steps inside to start her confidential discussion.

"So…was it odd that Erin stayed over?" Kelly asks Matt as they linger in Matt's office about the same time the DHS agent entered 51.

"Didn't hear a thing if you really wanna know," Matt tosses back with a snicker as Kelly's face slightly warms. "How was it having her there?"

"Fine. Yeah…" Kelly shrugs as a small frown appears. "This whole living apart thing is weird," Kelly confesses slowly, "but neither of us are sure about…you know taking the next step and just…"

"Living as a married couple?" Matt interjects as Kelly nods. "I know…it's complicated."

"Just wish…" Kelly starts only to be stopped as Herrmann appears once more with a perplexed expression. "What's up?"

"Chief wants to see you," Herrmann relays with a shrug.

"Finish this later," Kelly replies as he pulls away.

"So is he really…married?" Herrmann asks Matt in a low tone as Matt looks up and smiles and nods. "Are we allowed to say congratulations?"

"I'd…wait," Matt cautions with a friendly tone.

"Right well…I'll be in the kitchen if you need me. Dawson and Mills are having another cook-off. Beer bread."

"Beer…on shift?"

"Was Cruz's idea," Herrmann snickers as Matt shakes his head. "Those squad guys."

Kelly enters Boden's office but then looks at the other person in wonder.

"Kelly Severide….Agent Alex Ward," Boden introduces without wasting time.

"Department of Homeland Security," the pretty brunette quickly extends her hand to the handsome firefighter. "I was just asking your Chief for some assistance on an ongoing investigation."

"What…kind of investigation?" Kelly asks slowly.

"It's a domestic threat assess," Alex starts. "We've been tracking some residents here in Chicago for some time but haven't been able to put together enough evidence for a warrant."

"What's…it got to do with the CFD?" Kelly inquires, looking at Boden before he turns his attention back to Agent Ward.

"One of the residences is a block away from the apartment block you responded to today. I asked your Chief if there was anyone that would be willing to go down to the building to see if there was any structural damage, safety concern. Anything that can us inside the building. Under the radar," she concludes with a serious note; something that causes a small pang of agitation to grow.

But since Boden wasn't protesting and it was DHS asking, Kelly readily complies. "You want me to kick down a door? I'll kick down a door," he replies with a small smile. "Now?"

"Later…when it's dark," Boden answers for Alex. "Don't want to draw too much attention to what's going on."

"Sure. Come and get me when you wanna go. Happy to help."

XXXXXXXX

"Don't think being married agrees with you," Jay quips as he points out the window to the person they were looking for.

"Why does DHS need Kelly?" Erin ponders with a bit more zip in her tone than normal.

"Pretty sure it's legit," Jay retorts as he brings the Chief's truck to a stop. "Good thing I drove…or we'd have ended up on the curb…or worse."

"I'm not _that_ distracted."

"Am willing to bet as soon as we're back, you're gonna check her out."

"I don't have to. I already know she's trouble," Erin tries to protest, inwardly cursing her partner for knowing her a bit better than he should. But he was right and as much as she would try to deny it, that's exactly what she does as soon as they get back. Only…she doesn't do it herself.

"Hey…got a sec?" She asks Mouse in a quiet tone.

"More spying on your husband?" Mouse retorts with a dry snicker. But as soon as he sees her expression cloud, his turns serious again. "Ok-ay."

"Alex Ward. DHS. See what you can find."

"DHS?" Mouse asks in shock.

"Just…see what you can find."

Erin heads back to her desk to try to concentrate on the case at hand; but all her mind can wonder is what would DHS need with Kelly? Or with anyone from the CFD? There were no big arson cases that were ongoing because someone from their team would be involved, especially if there was a real threat or any deaths.

But just as she pulls her drawer open to get something else, her hand stops mid-air and her stomach seizes. She quickly slams the door shut and looks back down at her file; an action that might be lost on others but not one.

"Let's see the picture."

"No," she answers Voight without looking up. "You know what it is…why ask," she retorts sourly as she finally looks up, leaning back in her chair. "It was taken the day before…the uh…before she was kidnapped."

"You need to talk to someone."

"I told Kelly…about what happened to…"

"Nadia," Voight interjects; Erin's jaw instantly hardening. "Kelly…is not a trained therapist."

"Have had my fill of those," she huffs as she shakes her head. "It was my fault. End of story. Not much else to say. So…"

Voight slowly eases himself down onto a chair beside her desk; Jay looking up but then wisely deciding not to verbally interfere. "They aren't going to pick you apart and won't bring up anything other than how you are dealing with Nadia's death."

Erin looks at Voight with a cold stare before she grits her teeth and tries to swallow some building emotion. "DHS…"

"Don't…change the subject," Voight interjects once more, this time his tone a bit firmer. "Erin…"

"I need to forget…not remember," she replies coolly as she gets up and heads for a large filing cabinet. "Bringing it up all the time isn't helping!"

A few male members of the intelligence unit look up as she storms out of the room in agitation.

"Let her go," Voight states with a huff as he watches Mouse disappear from the room and go after Erin. He slowly pulls the drawer open and looks at the picture of Erin and Nadia and feels his stomach tighten. He removes a small paperclip and then opens the newspaper article attached, _'Lesley Shay killed…'_ "damn,"; he curses as he puts it back together and closes the drawer.

He stands up and heads back to his office, pulling his phone and calling the last person anyone would expect. "Benny? You got a moment?"

XXXXXXXX

 _'She's reckless…a lone Wolf…and the last two people she worked with, ended up in the ICU. The injuries were apparently from legit gun battles but…one of them was kidnapped and tortured by the team she was tracking. I think it's the same guys she's still trying to get. A few of them are still at large.'_

"Great," Erin huffs as she nears Firehouse 51. As much as she hated to be nosey, she tells herself, it's almost supper time, Ward would be long gone and maybe during a relaxed dinner moment, Kelly would tell her what's going on.

But when she enters 51, she's met with the last news she wanted to hear. "Kelly's on a call. Don't know too many details."

"At this hour?" Erin looks at Matt in wonder. "What's…going on?"

"Didn't say much. Only he had to take her back to a scene to check on something. That was it," Matt shrugs as he looks down the hall at Boden's office. "Chief won't say much either so…that's good enough for us."

"Course," Erin replies with a tight lipped smile. "I brought…I'll save it for…"

"You can wait if you want," Matt suggests. "Dawson and Mills had another cook-off today and there might be some leftovers. Beer bread."

"Really?"

"Was Cruz's suggestion."

"Okay," Erin nods as she turns toward the kitchen area.

"Erin?"

"What did Kelly say about me? When I was here last it was also late and…what did he say about me? About us?"

"He…he's been pretty quiet about it. Didn't want to broadcast something…you might not want him to," Matt tells her what Kelly told him. "That's what he told me. It's your call."

"Okay."

Erin pulls away, her mind wondering if she should text Kelly about dinner the then stops as her mind inwardly laughs as she knows the action would only be driven by pure female jealousy. _Not just that….she's dangerous! What if Kelly gets hurt? What if she leads him into…damn I hate feeling this way! Husband…Kelly's my…what if she gets my husband…_

Her inward thoughts trail off as she pushes her way back into the cool night air and heads for the precinct, offering to share her meal with Voight if there was no one else there and trying to keep her mind occupied on anything other than her husband was in the company of someone who could get him killed.

XXXXXXXX

"You sure you got the right place?" Kelly asks as he and Agent Ward slowly climb the stairs of her target destination.

"It's not their primary residence, more like it's used for storage."

"For what?" Kelly presses.

 _'Thanks for helping with this…' Alex had started as they slowly headed toward their destination. 'Hope no important calls come in during this.'_

 _'Guys can handle it. Unless it's a 5,' Kelly answered simply. 'Been tracking these guys long?'_

 _'Some of them. Not a group to tread lightly.'_

 _'Ever tangled with them personally?' Kelly asked directly._

 _'A few times. Never came out good. But your job is dangerous. Your…family worry about you when they hear the news…of a 5?' Alex countered directly; glossing over the fact she had asked others for help in the past and they'd all ended up very injured._

 _He didn't know how to respond and since he hadn't made it official to the House, he wasn't about to spill his guts to a stranger; even if it was a line, one he himself had used many times in the past. So he merely changed the subject and then was happy when they arrived. However, it wasn't lost on Alex, who told herself, touchy subject but no ring – so fair game._

"Fire department! Anyone home?" Kelly calls out, giving the guise of an official CFD call in case anyone lurking in the shadows or homeowners with open windows might hear. After giving careful consideration to the broken hinges Kelly turns around and kicks the door open; the two of them entering a few seconds later.

Once inside they waste no time in starting to inspect every inch of the darkened home with their flashlight's Kelly's mind wondering just what kind of explosives or devices they might find. He tells himself to treat it as he would any other arson case, his father showing him exactly what things to look for – anything out of place. He finally finds something.

"Hey…this paneling looked warped to you?"

But as soon as he pries it open, his eyes widen at what's behind the wall – various improved items for making bombs, pressure cooker bombs, drums of fertilizer and other homemade IED materials.

"This is fertilizer. Beginnings of a binary explosive device," Kelly tells her as he looks up with a worried expression.

"You studied bomb tech?" Alex asks with an impressed tone; her mind wanting to know more about the man she's spending time with.

"I studied the basics," Kelly answers in truth. He watches Alex pull away and start talking on the phone, and then looks back down at the items. His first instinct is to call Erin and tell her what he's found but remembered Alex telling him that they couldn't use the local PD because they needed to catch someone in the act either with the materials making the device or planting them.

 _'Just finding them doesn't do us any good. No local PD.'_

He'd have to respect that and tells himself that since Erin didn't know…or thought she didn't know, then he could tell her when it was over that it was no big deal. He helped with one call and that was it.

And that was further reinforced to him when they pull away from the scene and Alex starts…"What you saw today…."

"Don't worry," Kelly interjects in haste. "I get it."

"It's an ongoing investigation. Not much I can really say."

"Sure. But if you need other help with another location…lemme know."

"I will. Thanks," Alex replies with a friendly smile. "Do you wanna…just a coffee or something."

"I'm still on shift."

"Right…course," Alex answers as she gives Kelly her hotel address. "This city is…pretty at night."

"Yeah it's got some good points," Kelly agrees as they near her hotel and he stops the truck right outside. "Well…here we are."

"When do you get off shift?" Alex asks directly as Kelly looks at her in wonder.

"Another day."

"Ah. Have any…late night breaks?"

He couldn't deny she was attractive or that something about her tenacity turned him on. But a little voice reminded him of why he loved her tenacity – another attractive woman had the same quality and that woman… _is your wife!_ His brain reminds him. _If you want to go back to your one night stands…let Erin go, only fair…otherwise – leave now!_

"I…can't," he tells her in haste.

"Right," Alex agrees, this time and thanks him once again for the help, telling him she'd call or come see him if there were any further details. However, inside her brain, a little voice was telling her no ring – he's fair game. _I don't give up that easily._

"See you later."

"Goodnight," Kelly offers as she gets out and then heads inside, turning once to look at him just as he pulls away; Kelly not seeing the determined gaze or small pout of being rejected – something she didn't take to lightly.

However, as he slowly heads toward the exit of the hotel valet, his eyes fail to see the two men sitting in a dark sedan watching him intently; a set of binoculars affixed on the CFD logo and then at his side profile.

"Find out who he is. If he's a problem…get rid of him."

* * *

 **A/N:** So went back to the eppies (4.11/4.12/4.13) and used some of the dialogue directly from it but of course am adding a bit more angsty backstory and yeah….hmm doesn't bode well for Kelly does it? Hehe Don't worry you guys know I don't write triangles but hmm inadvertent jealousy? Yup…hehe ;) but who's watching? How much danger is Kelly really in? and what did Voight want Benny for? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	8. Careful Who you Trust

**Title: Till Death do us Part  
** **Chapter 8 – Careful Who you Trust**

* * *

"Usually when you call it's very bad…or very good," Benny slightly jokes as he walks into the diner an hour after the call; the night already well along.

"Could be middle ground this time," Voight replies as he shakes Benny's hand and both of them take a seat opposite each other in a small booth near the back of the diner.

"What's going on Hank? Is Kelly okay? Erin?"

"Was gonna ask you that. How is everything…with this new arrangement?"

"It's…strained. Kelly and I went at it yesterday. Two hot heads shouting about the same thing," Benny huffs as the waitress nears. "Tried to talk some sense into him," Benny answers truthfully after they had placed their order for two strong coffees.

"Sense? And that would be…"

"You've never been one for dancing around the issue Hank. Ask me straight."

"Are you for or against this marriage?"

Benny's brows slightly arch but he knew that Hank had cared for Erin Lindsay as the daughter he never had since she was a young girl and so know it's more of the fatherly side asking than the gruff police superior. "I told him to make it work. You?"

Voight looks at Benny, almost expecting another answer but relieved when he hears what he wants. "I…want that too. And Shay's death. How's he handling that?"

"Kelly doesn't open up much to me, at least not about that kind of stuff. I know he's raw about it. I told him to talk to someone but Severide's and shrinks don't have much of a solid track record," Benny answers with a huff. "Why?"

"Erin lost someone close to her also. She's having a tough time. It was uh…the reason she went to Vegas. I just…I feel lost at times," Voight pauses as Benny's brow furrows. Voight wasn't a man you'd ever describe as lost but when it came to those he cared about….or feared to lose – he showed his human side. "I want this marriage to work but I fear that if they both don't get professional help…they'll push each other away without realizing it."

"I don't want that either. So…what were you thinking?"

"Well…they might hate this idea but…" Voight starts into his plan.

XXXXXXXX

"Erin was here? When?" Kelly asks as he walks into the Firehouse about twenty minutes later and is greeted by his friend. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, think so. She was just here with dinner. I told her where you were. Figured you wouldn't mind."

"Was just business," Kelly shrugs as he plunks himself down into the chair in his office to write up what he found. "Alex Ward on the other hand…she's uh…asked me to come by later."

"Did you tell her you're married?" Matt asks slowly.

"I…I wasn't sure who Erin wants me telling," Kelly replies quietly as a frown adorns his brow and Matt's lips slightly purse. "Ah hell I haven't even told the House officially. Alex, she…I'm attracted to Erin. I was tempted by Alex but…I just couldn't. She brought dinner?"

Matt nods and smiles as he claps his friend on his shoulder and takes his leave. Kelly looks back down and tries to concentrate on his report but as he stares at Alex's name he leans back in his chair and then lets his mind drift back an hour or two.

But before he can dwell too much in emotional wonder, his phone buzzes and he's quick to read the message:

 _'I'll be by in the morning for your report…unless you want to bring it by my hotel room tonight? –Alex.'_

He can only curse the timing as he closes the report and then looks at the message with a small groan. In any other circumstance, he wouldn't have thought twice about taking up her offer and waking up her hotel room. But now…

"Can't…" Kelly mutters as he chooses his text and then hits send.

 _'I'll be here in the morning.'_

XXXXXXXX

"Morning," Kelly greets Erin as she opens her apartment door and looks at him with a sleepy smile. "Too early?"

"Depends on what you want?" Erin tosses back with a flirty smile as she invites him in. "I have a court appointment to get ready for but…well I was trying to burn breakfast," she chuckles. "Want some?"

"Got any coffee?"

"That…I do," she replies as she points to a small cupboard that he heads to after taking off his jacket; his senses eager for something strong after a very restless night.

"Matt said you stopped by the House last night. Sorry…was helping with something."

"What was it?"

 _'You can't tell anyone outside of Chief Boden what's going on. Don't want to tip any hands.'_

"Possible arson case. You coulda waited," Kelly suggests as Erin's brow gently furrows.

"Wasn't sure you wanted cold food."

"Ah, we've had it before," he answers with a somewhat tense smile. "Any interesting calls for you?"

"Some good news…one more pedophile off the streets. So besides the secretive arson case…anything else?" She had tried to keep the hint of disdain in her tone to a minimum but he's quick to pick up on it.

"I just can't…okay so…"

"It's that confidential?" Erin interjects as she feels some guilt when Kelly starts to nervously stammer.

"It is…at least right now. To be honest…I don't know all the details myself," he sighs as he sags into a nearby chair in the kitchen.

She pauses for a few minutes before slowly walking over to him; Kelly's arms automatically opening and pulling her down onto his lap. Her arms drape around his neck as she rests her cheek on the top of his head. "Not used to being kept in the dark."

"It was a just a routine call. Inspect the House and then write the report," he replies with a small frown but her next question causes his body to tense under her frame.

"Any special visitors?"

He looks up instantly as his lips slightly purse. "Why do I think you already know something and…is this some kind of test?" Kelly asks with a slightly sharp edge to his tone.

"What? No…" Erin replies with a small huff as she shakes her head. "Test?"

"Yeah trust test or whatever."

"No," she resigns. But she can't blame him because she'd be the same if the situation was in the reverse. "Alex Ward was in the precinct asking someone for you."

"What? For me personally?"

"That's all I heard and then…I know what she's like and…she's kind of…"

"Aggressive," he interjects as her lips purse. "I can't talk about the case. It's not about not trusting you. It's…"

"I don't want to get you in trouble," she qualifies in haste. "Just glad that it wasn't something _more_ than just a quick professional call. She can be…aggressive? You mean…oh," she nods as he lightly chuckles.

"She asked…more than once but…I didn't say I was married I just said no. I wasn't sure you wanted that but…but you tell me what you want me to tell people."

"Her? You're married," Erin retorts in haste as he chuckles. "Great…jealous wife card."

"Kinda like the jealous life card," Kelly whispers as he gives her a kiss.

"Tell the House."

"Do you…want to be with me?"

"Would save on the questions. I'll come by later and we'll make it official."

"Okay. I gotta go," Kelly tells her as they enjoy one last kiss and then thanks her for the full coffee mug and heads for the door.

"Kelly…just watch yourself around her. That's the cop talking…not the…jealous wife…well maybe it's both," she reminds him with a strained smile as he gives her a nod and then heads into the hallway and then back down to his car.

XXXXXXXX

"So?"

"So…she said we'll tell the House tonight," Kelly replies as Matt nods in agreement. "If…Dawson hasn't told everyone already."

"Which one?" Matt retorts as Kelly chuckles.

"Good point. Her crew knows…mine should also. We're trying to make it work so…might as well make it public right? This way we'll avoid any uh…"

"Awkward advances?" Matt interjects with an amused expression.

"That and…oh heads up…no more shop talk," Kelly nods as he spies Alex Ward heading his way.

"Right."

Alex watches Matt take his leave and then pops into Kelly's office with a wide grin. "So…I have the affidavit," she tells him as she waves a manila folder at him and then pulls out the official statement.

"Basically says the door was ajar, security issue," Alex relates with a smile.

"Long way of saying it," Kelly replies as he finishes flipping through the file and then looks up with a small frown of doubt. But he's not about to give up. "Mind telling me a little bit more about what we found?"

"It's…an ongoing investigation. There's not much I can really say," Alex replies; her irritation rising that Kelly wasn't as easily cooperating as she had wanted or anticipated.

But he wasn't about to back down or put his name on something that he was being purposely kept in the dark on. "Okay well you let me know what's going on and I'll be happy to sign," he declares firmly as he hands her back the file.

Her inner angry agitation instantly seethed but because they were in public there wasn't much she could do but give in…or walk away.

"Okay," she states as she turns to leave.

Kelly just shakes his head as he pauses for a few seconds before he pushes himself up off the chair and follows Alex, catching up outside where both are begin watched – unbeknownst to both of them.

"You get it right? Me not wanting to put my name on something that when I am asked later it won't just come back to bite me in the ass?"

"Kelly…I need you to trust me."

"I need to know the truth before I can trust anyone and right now I only have half-truth," Kelly replies stonily. "I think it's only fair."

Alex looks at him with pursed lips before she moves in closer and then lightly taps the report on his chest and offers him a tight lipped smile. "I'll…get back to you."

Kelly slightly shakes his head in frustration as he watches her go, remains in place until she gets into the dark sedan and pulls away. He heads for his car to get something and then pauses as he pulls his phone and sends his dad a text, just wanting to see if anything about the house Alex had him look at had come onto the Arson radar.

But he's so distracted that he fails to see the car bearing down upon him until he turns and gasps. His eyes widen as the car barrels toward him, Kelly shouting something heated as he jumps out of the way and crashes to the pavement as the car speeds past with the two men inside vowing another attempt at a later time.

"HEY!" Kelly shouts as he stands up and then looks at the dent in the back left side of his car. "Damn," he grumbles as he dusts himself off. "Great," Kelly groans as he looks at his right arm and the smallish patch of chewed up skin and then curses as he slightly limps into the firehouse.

"So did she…what the…" Matt greets Kelly with a shocked expression as he looks at the small blood trail slowly sliding down Kelly's forearm. "What happened?"

"Some jerk just sideswiped me…probably two drunk kids," he huffs as Matt gestures for him to follow him to the back of the ambulance.

"How'd it go with Alex?"

"She's…she likes to toss policy around like it's no big deal," Kelly shrugs before he winces. "Damn…Erin she uh…she said that Alex is dangerous."

"What? How?" Matt asks in wonder.

"Didn't say much…just said to be careful around her."

"Did you tell her about Alex asking you to her hotel room?"

"I said she was forward but…she said it was more than the jealous wife card. At first…she said she was jealous and then I could tell," he pauses with a smile as Matt chuckles and nods. "But then…her mood changed and I think she was serious."

"Are you still helping her?"

"Nah," Kelly answers in truth as Matt applies a large bandage to his arm and Kelly flexes and grins. "Just gotta sign the form and that should be it. It uh…it's pretty scary stuff but I'm glad that'll be it."

"Now…you need to find those two punks," Matt nods to Kelly's arm before they both get out of the back of the ambulance.

"Drunken punks…" Kelly shrugs as they head for the kitchen. "I'm sure it was just a mistake," he states, not realizing that he was now a target for some very dangerous and desperate criminals who weren't about to let up until they had succeeded – he was dead or incapacitated for a very long time.

* * *

 **A/N:** oh dear! Hehe well you all know I love my Kelly hurt so this was just a taste and he now has a target on his back yikes! Will Alex tell him the truth? Will she continue to pursue him for something more? And how will telling the House go for our couple? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	9. Watch your back!

**Title: Till Death do us Part  
** **Chapter 9 – Watch your back!**

* * *

For a few moments Kelly wonders if Erin will have time to show up, or if they should wait for another night to make the big announcement. But just before he can call her, he watches the door open and his beautiful wife enter; flashing him that smile that always makes him go weak in the knees.

"Ready?"

"Ready," she agrees as they slowly clasp hands and then walk toward the common area of Firehouse 51. Kelly pushes the doors open and spies Matt in the corner who offers a supportive smile and nod the rest of the crews instantly turning around to look at the couple in silent wonder.

"I guess most of you heard the announcement…by my father so…just making it official, Erin and I are married," Kelly gently stammers as he offers a flashy smile to the curious onlookers. He looks down and offers Erin a shrug while silence starts to build.

"In Vegas…which is why no one knew," she adds in haste as Kelly nods in agreement.

For a few seconds no one says anything until Matt walks up to them and gives them both a big hug, officially welcoming Erin to the 51 family and then stepping back to let others do the same.

"Drinks all around!" Herrmann declares as Boden's dark brows arch in his direction. "Coffee….drinks," he adds sheepishly as he heads for Kelly. "So…would hosting a little after wedding party at Molly's be out of line?"

"Sure," Kelly quickly agrees as Herrmann shakes his head. "What? I think that's a great idea."

"Newbie. You gotta ask the wife first," Herrmann retorts in sarcasm.

"Right," Kelly replies dryly as Herrmann walks away shaking his head. "Apparently…I have a lot to learn."

"Coulda told you that," Matt retorts with a chuckle as Mills nears them.

"So…Herrmann said something about a party at Molly's? Anyone making a cake?"

"Okay so let me check with my social Director and get back to you all," Kelly tosses back dryly as Mills and Matt laugh. "And the first one to bet on…"

"Oh you know this place," Matt interjects. "I'm sure they've already started to place some bets," he adds in an undertone as Kelly's brow furrows. "But in any event you've given Dawson and Mills another opportunity for a cook-off."

"It's a cake off!" Cruz reminds them loudly as Dawson nods.

"Cake off," Matt repeats in sarcasm as he slaps his friend on the back. "Enjoy."

"Right," Kelly retorts dryly as he looks over at Erin just as someone asks about a ring. _Oh damn…right…rings…who has those again? I think I do…what did…damn did I keep them or throw them away?_

Few moments later both Benny and Voight walk in at the same time and an instant hush falls over the merriment.

"Was it something we said?" Benny pipes up as Boden nears them.

"Heard this is where the party was," Voight adds as he shakes Boden's hand.

Kelly looks at his father as he nears and then gestures to him for a quiet moment in private; Erin watching in wonder as she nears Voight.

"What's going on?"

"Making amends," Voight answers her quietly. "So…it's official now?"

XXXXXXXX

Benny looks at his son with a strained expression as Kelly's expression slightly droops. "I wish you all the best Kelly you know that right? Maybe I haven't said enough of the right things. Certainly have said enough of the wrong stuff," Benny pauses with a groan.

"Think that's both of us," Kelly quickly qualifies. "Didn't mean to yell the other day. All this…Shay's death…it's all still so messed up and now…" he pauses as he looks over at Erin laughing with Brett and Dawson. "I don't regret her," he turns back to his father to admit.

"Official huh?"

"People keep asking and…and we wanted to make if official. Last night a woman…"

"Ah…" Benny smirks as Kelly shakes his head. "Few women can resist the Severide charm."

"Yeah yeah…don't say that around Erin, she'll kick your ass."

"See why you like her. Who was asking last night?"

"No one really," Kelly shrugs as his brow furrows. "Marriage…it's so…so serious and I just don't want to let her down….any of them," he comments as they hear a happy chorus of laughter behind them.

"This is about you and Erin…but no matter what happens, this House is your family and will always have your back."

"Matt said the same thing."

"He's a good friend," Benny smiles as Kelly nods in agreement. "You know…speaking of Shay…"

"Dad…" Kelly warns.

"I'm not wanting to get into a fight here I'm just saying…you need…you and I are the same and sitting down with some stuffed shirt, pouring out my feelings was never something I liked. You know that."

"But?"

"But…most of the guys I've lost…I've never cared for any of them as much as you cared for Lesley."

When his father uses her first name the emotional tide inside his soul starts to change and he can only softly curse his own name as he looks down.

"I can't…maybe I'm just not ready yet. But yeah sitting down one on one with some stuff shirted isn't what I want to do either. Would probably punch the guy out…then I'd feel better."

"Trust me I've thought the same. But just…keep your options open."

"Options?" Kelly questions as Benny offers a cryptic smile. But before he can get any kind of answer Cruz and Otis accidentally bust into the area after a botched wrestling move.

"Oh sorry…" Otis offer sheepishly.

"Sorry? It was your fault…" Cruz tosses back with a laugh.

"Go enjoy the rest of the night," Benny tells his son in a friendly tone. "I just wanted us to make amends."

Kelly watches his father slowly leave the area and then disappear into the fray; the area quickly replaced by Erin. "Hey…"

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah…it was…did Voight say anything? Like why they came together?"

"No. Is that…odd?" Erin asks in wonder.

"No. Yeah…ah, I think I'm just tired," Kelly sighs as he rubs his face and looks at her with a small frown.

"What? Too much tonight?"

"No I…you wanna spend the night? Can you?" He stops and then chuckles. "Asking my wife permission or for approval. Seems…"

"Yeah I'd like that. And…Matt?"

"Apparently he didn't hear a thing last time," Kelly playfully wags his brows, making her laugh. "Oh and apparently I'm supposed to ask if we're open to attend a party in our honor at Molly's."

"And…who told you to ask?"

"Hermann."

"Smart man," Erin states seriously as she loops her arm in his and laughs as both reenter the happy eating area and linger with the members of 51 a while longer. But a few hours later, when it's still dark a car pulls up outside Firehouse 51 and parks in the shadows.

 _"Remember…we wait until he's alone and then finish him off. If he's seen the safe House then he's the easier target to remove."_

But when Kelly Severide exits Firehouse 51 a few hours later he's not alone; instead he enters the parking lot flanked by a few of his fellow team members; forcing them to wait for another opportunity.

 _"Follow him…find out where he lives."_

XXXXXXXX

"Did Matt…go somewhere else?"

"Think he stopped by to see Christie and Violet. He sometimes stays in their spare bedroom and then has breakfast with them in the morning….just to keep things tight with them. But I don't mind the extra privacy," he grins as he nears her, his hands resting on her forearms and then leaning in close and kissing her on the lips.

But as soon as her hands roughly claw at his wounded arm, his lips utter a painful gasp and he advertently pulls back in pain.

"What…Kelly? What…happened?" Erin asks in haste as she gently pulls his shirt all the way off and then looks at the thick bandage that she had half pulled away. "Oh damn…I did that?"

"I don't mind it rough," he grins as he leans in closer once more.

"What happened?"

"Ah bunch of punks at work…drunk…outside the House…nothing major."

"You fought with them?"

"No…they tried to run me over," he retorts with a slight smirk as her expression turns slightly cross. "They were drunk and missed the car and it was no big deal. Just a scratch. Wanna make the other arm look the same?"

"So not funny."

"Oh really?" He grins as he scoops her up in his arms and then playfully tosses her on the bed; Erin's lips uttering a happy squeal as he pounces. Kelly's lips emit a husky growl as he looks down with an almost primal glint in his sapphires.

"Mmm come here handsome."

"With pleasure."

XXXXXXXX

The next morning Erin's eyes slowly open and rest on her husband's bandaged arm. _'Two punks…drunk…swiped the car. It was nothing…'_ but something inside starts to stir up a bit of uneasiness.

"I have something for you," Kelly's whisper breaks her from her thoughts, prompting her hazel-Green eyes to look up and lock with his.

"Mmm more of you?" She playfully retorts as he smirks but rolls over, pulls the drawer open and then pulls out a small packet and looks at her serious frown. Erin watches as he slowly pulls out a single band of gold and then holds it up. "Oh." She simply states as she hesitates for a few seconds and then holds up her left hand.

"Only if you want."

"I do," he whispers as her heart melts. He pushes the ring all the way up her sender finger and then hands her his ring.

"I do too," she whispers in return as she pushes the ring onto his left finger and pulls his lips to hers and kisses them firmly. "Now it's official."

"You're okay with this right?"

She holds up her hand and looks at the band of gold and then slowly nods. But a few seconds later a distressed look crosses her brow and he's quick to call her on it. "Just remember something Nadia had said," she starts as her eyes threaten to water. "Did um…did Shay ever want you to get married?"

"She did," Kelly admits softly as his fingers gently trace her jaw and then up to her cheek. "She said she'd uh…arm wrestle Matt for the role of best man," he ends with a slight smirk. "Matt woulda conceded defeat and then she would have said…oh you have that role but I'm walking the bride down the aisle. I would say what if she has a father? And she'd say…how old is the woman you're marrying?" He ends with a small chuckle as Erin slightly smirks. "Or she'd say she's walking me down the aisle. Yeah…she um…she'd want me to be happy."

"Are you…happy?"

"I have…happy days. I know that might sound stupid but…its true."

"No…I get it. There are cases now…or things we'll do at lunch…maybe something Jay or one of the others says…and it brings back all the tough memories. But there are days…like today when life is…great."

Kelly plants a soft kiss on her forehead as his arms encircle her once more. "Very happy….right now."

"Mmmm me too."

XXXXXXXX

 _'Kelly…I have what you need…-Alex.'_

"Oh really?" Erin huffs as she can't help but read the text alert as it pops up on Kelly's phone before it disappears.

"So did you want…waffles or…" Kelly pauses in the bedroom doorway as he watches her look at his phone and then hand it to him. "What's…going on?"

"You tell me," she replies pointedly as he reads the message in haste and then looks at her with a perplexed expression. "Thought…you were done with her…the case?"

"I was it was…I think it's for the statement that I…" he starts and then stops as her brows arch. "She came on to me twice but…but I said no. I told you about it."

"Guess she doesn't take no for an answer," Erin states with a small sour note in her tone. "Waffles sound…good."

"She asked me to sign the affidavit for my part of the case and it…it was too vague and I said I wasn't going to sign it unless I knew more details about what I was putting my name on. That was it. It wasn't a come or something to let her think I was…okay so listen it was…"

"I believe you…I just don't trust her."

"I'll text her back and tell her to bring the form to the House. I'll sign it and that'll be it."

"Okay."

"Erin…"

"No…now I kinda get the feeling that you had, when you saw Jay and I holding hands in the hospital. It wasn't anything to us but…"

"More to onlookers in the wrong place at the wrong time," Kelly interjects as he eases himself down on the edge of the bed and then kisses her on the lips. "I'm done with Alex Ward okay? I know you worry…but it's nothing."

"The last two civilians she asked for help didn't fare so well. One ended up dead and the other…he'll never walk again. So yeah I worry," she finally tells him as her hand intertwines with his.

"I'm gonna sign the form and be done with it," he tells her in truth as his hand gently squeezes his. "I'm not on board with all this cloak and dagger stuff Government stuff. She can come on to me all she wants. I'm not interested."

"Well if you need me to send her a more…permanent hint," Erin states seriously as he chuckles and nods.

"Think I'd like to see that…cat fight," he wags his brows as she playfully slaps his bare forearm. "After I take care of that…wanna do some…stuff."

"Stuff."

"Stuff," he repeats as he pulls back and waves the waffle mix at her. "Waffles it is."

Erin watches him leave and then quickly gets dressed to join him for breakfast. But at the same time she can't help but feel that Alex won't give up on pursuing her husband after the forms are signed and Kelly's part in whatever case she's working is over.

But as Kelly starts to get things ready for breakfast, he can't help but think on what Erin had told him about Alex's track record for those that help her. _'Of the last two one guy is dead and the other will never walk again…kidnapped…tortured…killed…end your role in this case and fast.'_

XXXXXXXX

"Those were great," Erin praises an hour later as the two of them prepare to leave the apartment, go their separate ways for a few hours and then reconvene in the park for a late lunch and to just…bond.

"Well…don't they say the way to a woman's heart is through her stomach?" Kelly chuckles as he locks the door.

"No, but it should be," she replies with a laugh as they head down the hallway hand in hand. "So…is Matt seeing anyone?"

Their conversation remains light and friendly as they head outside and onto the street; Kelly telling her he'd take a cab and then head to the park or precinct if she wasn't done – whichever worked out better.

"Just watch your back this morning," Erin warns one more time as Kelly nods in agreement and then plans a brief kiss on her lips.

"I'll see you soon."

XXXXXXXX

But a few hours later, Erin looks at her watch as she sits at the park waiting for her husband as a small pang of anxiety starts to creep into her system. She texts Kelly again and then looks around the wide open area as panic starts to build and she slowly stands up and then looks around; her hand quickly putting her phone to her ear as she dials his number.

She gets only empty rings in response and the feeling inside starts to escalate; especially after what she learned about Alex Ward.

"Something's happened…something's wrong. Kelly…where are you?"

XXXXXXXX

 _"We got him. Now…what do we do with him?"_

 _"Hurt him…and then…kill him."_

* * *

 **A/N:** eeks! Ah well you knew the danger/whump was coming b/c mmm who doesn't love some Kelly whump hehe but hmm what did Erin learn? Who really has Kelly? But hope you all liked the little couple moments and some fun broments and had to make Kelly and Benny make up. Please do review before you go and thanks so much!

 **PS:** for those that want some more Kelly angst please check out this week's OS 'Friend or Foe' up now thanks!


	10. Taken!

**Title: Till Death do us Part  
** **Chapter 10 – Taken!**

* * *

 _"We got him. Now…what do we do with him?"_

 _"Hurt him…and then…kill him."_

XXXXXXXX

Erin tells herself that she has time and so walks into the precinct not expecting to do much else than close a few files and pick up some paperwork before she goes to meet Kelly.

"So I hear there's a party for you guys at Molly's."

"News…travels fast," Erin replies to Platt as she nears the desk. "You coming?"

"Course," Platt retorts. "Do you know if…Randall is…you know single?" Platt asks in a soft whisper as Erin's brows knit. "Figured you'd hear some of the shop talk being there."

"No I'm…Randall?"

"Mouch."

"Ah…not used to all the names yet. Just finally remembered Otis is…Bryan," Erin chuckles. "But I am meeting Kelly later today so…I can ask and let you know."

"Great plan. Now, why are you here?" Platt asks directly as Erin shakes her head before she pulls away and heads upstairs.

"Hey…are you working today?"

"Boy if I had a nickel for every time I heard that today," Erin retorts dryly at Mouse as she nears. "Technically no, but what's up?"

"So…that Alex Ward."

"What about her?" Erin asks in haste.

"She's…okay so I dug a bit deeper," he relays in an undertone as her brow furrows.

"Mouse…"

"I know…I know and I did take precautions. But…I found out she has been known to use whatever means necessary to get her point across or…or close the case."

"Like putting two guys in jail? I know and I warned Kelly."

"Right but…the one that ended up…well not being able to walk was kidnapped and tortured by two guys…" he pauses as they hear a commotion; Erin looking at his expression in haste.

"Never seen you this worried."

"Who she has used in the past to…let's just say _help_ with a few things."

"What?" Erin asks in haste. "So she…used her own guys to get her own informant…hurt? What about the dead one? Are you saying…"

"Hold on. It wasn't proven and she denied it, apparently. But the last case she couldn't get all the proof so…its not said but from what I could piece together called these two guys and…arranged for them to…kidnap and torture her helper or whatever, which she then could use as proof of…"

"Her claims that whatever she was chasing was serious. And the guys?"

"Not sure where they are now," Mouse shrugs. "Some files are just too heavily encrypted or the clearance is too high to tack into without being caught. Maybe someone higher up the food chain knows and is covering. Wanting to get the baddies at any cost?"

"I get wanting to shut down an local terror cells but…but she can't just use innocent people to make her point," Erin's voice hisses as she remembers Kelly telling her how forward Alex Ward's advances have been. "Any way to see if she…called or texted or…the one guy who was injured?"

"You want to go talk to him?"

"I just…I don't know what I'm saying, maybe I'm just being a paranoid wife," she resigns.

"She's after Kelly?"

"Putting it that way sounds so sordid," Erin groans but agrees. "She's been kinda persistent. He said he just needs to sign the affidavit and that'll be it. His part should be done."

"But if that doesn't pacify the higher ups then…will she escalate things?"

"She better not," Erin vows with a small hiss as her mind flashes her horrible images of her husband in the grasp of someone who would do anything – even permanently harm him, just to make a professional point.

"If she wants to climb up or…who knows but the more local terror cells she shuts down, by any means, the better it makes her look."

"But if she has someone above her helping her or covering it up then…"

"Good luck proving it," Mouse replied heavily as Erin's anger started to boil. "I'm definitely not on the bad guys side but…"

"Yeah the win at any cost attitude is just as bad. Keep digging…discretely of course but let me know what you find out and yeah maybe Jay and I should talk to the guy who was injured. I'm going to meet Kelly in an hour or so and I'll give him the warning to be on the lookout. But if she hurts him or sends someone to hurt him…"

"You'll kick her ass!" Mouse states with enthusiasm and then recants somewhat sheepishly as Erin nods and then pats him on the back.

"You better believe it," she promises dryly as she looks at the time. _Don't go to the House and make a scene…don't tip your hand and get Mouse in trouble…wait until you're with Kelly – alone and then tell him._

So she'd wait…but waiting is something she hates.

And a few hours later as she's sitting on the Park bench waiting for her husband to show, that agitation continues to gain ground. She calls him again, getting only empty rings in response and her panic starts to escalate.

"Something's happened….something's wrong. Kelly…where are you?"

XXXXXXXX

 _Wher…e…the he…ll…_ Kelly's fuzzy brain starts to struggle to bring him back to reality. A very painful reality.

He recalls walking into Firehouse 51 to sign the form for Alex and then go pick up something for Erin as a little wedding present – wanting to surprise her and hoping she'd like it.

 _'Hey buddy…it's your day off?' Matt greeted in wonder._

 _'Yours too,' Kelly tossed back._

 _'I had to pick up something for Violet. You?'_

 _'Yeah just here to sign a form for Alex…Is she here?'_

 _'Yeah…waiting area. She just got here. She might have told Boden what's up but not me.'_

 _'I just want this to be over now.'_

 _'She's not taking no for an answer?' Matt lightly quipped._

 _'Actually no,' Kelly replied as he pulled away and headed for the waiting area. 'Hey…'_

 _'Hey. Was hoping you'd…show,' Alex started and then stopped, eyeing the very visible band of hold on his left hand but not saying anything more._

 _'So you're gonna tell me the whole story?' Kelly questioned._

 _'I can tell you what they told me I can tell you,' Alex quickly qualified. 'That's the best I can do and hope it works. These things are sticky.'_

 _'I don't doubt it but I'm not a newbie either.'_

 _'Course.'_

 _He listened to her explanation which seemed to make sense, Alex also adding that the investigation had stalled a bit but wasn't over._

 _'So…I have nothing to be worried about right? No fall out or anyone coming looking for those snooping around?' He dared to press._

 _'I won't lie, these are bad guys Kelly but you should have nothing to worry about.'_

 _'Should? I know what these guys are capable of.'_

 _'If you feel you are in danger or see anyone or anything that looks suspicious…make sure I'm the first person you call.'_

 _'Sure.' He had left out the fact that his wife is a cop as he didn't want to get Erin in trouble but looking back…he should have tossed that out there._

He tries to urge his body to move…to respond to his command but is unable. He's able to discern that his wrists are zip tied behind his back, ankles also zipped and if he couldn't feel the fabric against his eyes would have concluded that was just the darkness hemming him in.

 _He signed the form, watched Alex leave Firehouse 51 without saying much else and then walked over to Matt._

 _'Did she ask you for another date?'_

 _'No…she just left. Think she saw the ring and took the hint. In any case…it's over and now I can just worry about other stuff. Although she gave me a warning.'_

 _'About what?'_

 _'If I'm ever followed or see something odd…like someone following me. Ah government scare tactic. Told me to call her first. Think I'd call Erin first. If not, then I'd have to watch out for her,' he paused to snicker. 'See you later.'_

His throbbing head tries to clear long enough for him to hear where he is being taken, and if he didn't have something soft and thick shoved into his mouth and tied behind his head to keep him quiet, he would have made much more of a fuss.

 _Where…the hell…._ he inwardly groans as he tries to think back to when he was jumped.

 _He left the House and headed for his car, the two men watching him waiting until he was away from any kind of watching eyes. They wouldn't have to wait long._

 _He pulled out of the parking lot from Firehouse 51, got a few blocks and then stopped when he heard something rattling around behind his car._

 _'What the hell…' he grumbled as he stopped the car in a quiet somewhat industrial area to see what was going on. 'How the hell did that get there?' He pondered as he looked down at the large chain dangling behind and affixed to his bumper._

 _'Hey buddy…need a hand?'_

 _Kelly looked up as the seemingly well-meaning stranger approached and nodded as he looked back down. Just as he knelt down to try to see how he could unfasten the source of his irritation, he heard an extra set of footsteps and looked up just in time to see something coming toward him._

 _His lips let out a small cry as the fist-sized piece of concrete connected with his temple and send him stumbling backward. The other man stepped up and covered his mouth and nose with a damp cloth, while both of his hands tried to claw himself free._

 _After that…it was blank and he woke up…in hell._

He wonders if he'd make a fuss if it would just lend himself a further beating and then something sickening starts to dawn on him – the last person Alex had used wound up permanently damaged for life or dead….

 _Who are these guys?_

XXXXXXXX

"Hey Matt," Erin greets as she enters Firehouse 51 with a worried expression. "Is…Kelly here?"

"No," Matt replies with a small shrug. "Didn't…he meet you at the Park?"

"No. Did he sign the paperwork for Alex?"

"Yeah and then left. Said, he was going to meet you," Matt answers in truth.

"And when he left Alex…how was everything?"

"Fine I guess," Matt answers slowly as he pulls his cell and dials Kelly's number; getting no answer in return.

"Fine?"

"Well he said she was a bit more…cold or whatever but figured she saw the ring and then backed off."

"From what I've come to learn she doesn't give up on anything _that_ easily."

"Are you saying she has something to do with Kelly's absence?" Matt asks in wonder as he hangs up with a puzzled expression.

"I don't know yet. What?"

Matt pauses as he looks as her with pursed lips and then silently begs his friend for forgiveness.

"You know where he is right? I'm overreacting?"

"He said he was going to buy you something as a wedding gift…a surprise so maybe he's…I don't know maybe he doesn't want to answer? Give away where he is?"

"Oh," Erin replies with a huff as she internally berates herself.

"But…he usually would answer me," Matt states with a small frown. "Anyway to check and see…where he might be?"

"Yeah I can get Mouse to track his phone. Okay I'm going back to the House…"

"I'll come with you. I was just killing time here. If Kelly's in trouble I wanna help, in whatever way I can. And if he's not…I'll head back to my sisters. And let you two duke it out," Matt concludes with a smirk.

"Okay," Erin agrees as they turn and hurry back to her car. "I don't want to cause too much of an alarm but…but I am a bit worried."

"So this Agent Ward…sounds like more trouble than he let on?" Matt wonders as they get into her car and head for 21.

"She is but…but maybe this is just me overreacting. Maybe it's nothing…" her voice trails off as Matt looks at her in wonder. _Kelly where are you…you better be okay!_

"But Kelly did say she gave him a serious warning."

"She did? About what?" Erin asks in dread.

XXXXXXXX

When the car finally stops, Kelly's agitation instantly soars. If it were just the two of them, he knows he could try to fight his way out and would probably come out the victor, even if a bit battered and bruised. But being helpless and vulnerable isn't something he had planned on and being blindfolded would keep him blind to how many were there and where he was.

The trunk opens and he can only offer a small grunt into the gag as cool air starts to assault his flushed cheek.

"Good you're awake," a thick voice states gruffly. "Because I'm gonna make you wish you never got up today."

* * *

 **A/N:** eeks! Don't kill me! hehe…okay so you know Alex was bad news but Kelly is in a world of trouble! Will Erin and Matt get to her in time? Will Mouse find the other guy Alex had injured and…what will the showdown between Erin and Alex be like? ;) please do review before you go and thanks so much!

 **PS:** Hope all my Sevasey fans liked my latest one shot this week (with some Casey hurt/Severide comfort). Thanks!


	11. Racing the Clock

**Title: Till Death do us Part  
** **Chapter 11 – Racing the Clock**

* * *

As they near the precinct, Erin can't help but wonder if she indeed is overreacting? _What if he's buying something for…_ but then her brain starts to ponder Matt's revelation about the _serious warning from Agent Ward…_

 _'He said if he ever saw someone following him then to call her first…' yeah call her first as if!_ Erin's mind inwardly growls as she pictures Alex in her mind's eye and then feels her fingers automatically tighten around the steering wheel; a silent action not lost on the person next to her.

"Keep telling myself I'm overreacting," Erin admits as they near the precinct. "Never been a wife before."

"Kelly's the same…he's never been a husband before," Matt tosses back with a small smile before his expression turns serious once more. "But he doesn't play games. He said he wanted to buy a surprise for you but he…he'd answer me but he could be distracted. I don't know. This Agent Ward…she sounds like bad news."

"Oh she is that and not just because she flirted with him," Erin tosses back offhandedly. "But still seems odd to me that she'd give him that warning after one call and report."

"I'm just going to run in and check with Mouse on where Kelly might be and then…" she pauses as she stops in front of the precinct. "I don't want to cause a scene for nothing."

"I'll wait here."

"Okay."

Erin pushes herself from the car and hurries inside, hoping to just talk to their electronics expert and then slip back out.

"Thought you had the day off?" Voight asks, instantly foiling her plan and making her turn to him with a small frown.

"Just had to get something," she replies as she hurries past.

"Erin."

"Gotta meet Kelly."

She hurries up the stairs, her mind focused on one thing but knowing that he wants to talk about something else – her talking to a department shrink about Nadia's death.

"Hey…need your help, _now_ ," she intercept's Mouse as he tries to pass, grabbing him by this shirt sleeve and turning him around to face back toward his desk.

"Ok-ay," he huffs as he looks down into the bottom of his coffee cup. "More stuff on Agent Ward?" Mouse asks in an undertone.

"No. I…okay so I know this will sound silly but um…I need to know where Kelly is right now."

"Ok-ay," he repeats as Erin's lips purse. "You uh…think he's cheating?" He asks in a soft whisper.

"No, that I could figure out on my own. I think…I don't know what to think but I just need to know where he is."

"Sure," he nods as he plunks himself back down at his computer. "So…cell number?"

Erin's impatience starts to gain momentum as she waits for Mouse to trace Kelly's cell number, praying that she was just overreacting and Kelly was in some adult shop or some jewelry shop that… _adult came before jewelry…._ her mind pauses to inwardly jeer before it continues. But in any case she just hopes that he's okay and it's nothing.

"Okay so found him and he's…well he's parked…"

"Where is…can you zoom in on that…" Erin requests as she leans in closer. But as soon as she sees the area, her curiosity skyrockets. "But that's…nowhere."

"Does he have a side job?" Mouse asks weakly. "That kind of an industrial area. The phone is active. Do you want me to call him?"

"No I'm just…okay thanks," Erin states in haste as scribbles down the address and then hurries back toward the exit, Voight coming into Mouse's view.

"What's going on?" Voight asks with a stare that makes Mouse silently feel intimidated.

"She was wondering where…Kelly was."

Voight nods and then pulls away with a frown; his mind wondering if there was something brewing, Erin was just being paranoid or if Kelly was giving her cause.

"Did you find Kelly?" Matt asks in as soon as Erin gets back in the car.

"I…think so."

XXXXXXXX

The air was colder than he had expected or anticipated, coupled with the ensuing silence told him they were out of the city limits. But where?

Before Kelly's mind could start to formulate any kind of location identification, each captor grabbed an arm, bodily hauled him out of the trunk of the car and let his captive frame fall to the cold, hard ground.

"Thought you could snoop around our operation!" One of them shouts as he delivers a hard kick to Kelly's vulnerable mid-section.

"Thought you could rat us out!" The other shouts as he delivers the next blow to Kelly's already throbbing mid-section.

 _Oh God…_ Kelly's mind groans as he tries to roll away from their attack. But not being able to see or use his arms or legs to defend himself against them, was dealing him a world of hurt that he couldn't even imagine.

 _'One got killed…the other ended up paralyzed for life…'_

After about the sixth blow to his chest, his brain tells him that he's sure something snapped inside and he could only hope that by now Erin would figure out he's missing and maybe trace his phone? Go see Matt? But then what? Would they find him out here? In time? Wherever the hell here was?

This time his cold lips painfully grunt as he's picked up by his aching arms and dragged toward…where? His nose picks up the faint traces of gasoline or diesel or… _where the hell am I?_ No city sound or familiar smells except the gasoline and that was more than disconcerting to him. _Garage? Waste yard….WHERE!_

But the next thing his body feels throws his head into a downward tailspin… _stairs…where…an office? But there are no sounds…house in the woods? Where the hell…_

His body instantly stops to shiver as soon as he's dragged inside and then once again dropped to the floor. His lips utter another painful grunt into the thick gag as he connects oddly with the floor and then hears footsteps heading away from him.

Kelly strains his ears to hear what his two captors are saying in hushed tones, but is unable. _Ah damn…where….ahhhhhhh_ his mind inwardly yells as he tries as he tries to shift to a better position but then is reminded to remain put with another swift blow, this one to his back.

"Told you to stay put snitch!"

 _Snitch? What the hell!_ Kelly's mind yells as he tries to grumble no into the gag as he shakes his head no.

"Mess with us! We mess with you!"

And once again before he can react, the two men each take a hold of an arm and start to drag Kelly toward a small door and then before he can brace himself on well…anything, finds himself tumbling down a set of rickety old wooden stairs until he lands on another patch of cold, dirt floor, crying out in pain.

The door is then slammed shut and Kelly's despair sinks further into the darkness. _Erin…come on baby…you gotta find me._

XXXXXXXX

"Okay I see his car but…"

"What's that on the back of it?" Matt instantly notices as Erin's car comes to a stop and he jumps out to inspect it.

"What is it?"

"Someone's just wrapped a big chain around…" Matt states as Erin hurries to the front seat and opens the door. "This makes no sense."

"Oh no," she whispers in dread as Matt's head pokes out from behind the back of Kelly's car and looks up. She holds up Kelly's phone and then looks around in haste. "I'm going to call Jay and then…we gotta check these buildings to see if he's in one," her voice pauses as Matt nears her. "What if…she warned him and…then. Okay we need to find him before we jump to any conclusions."

"Okay so I won't say this is good but…okay let's go check the area," Matt changes verbal course as panic starts to cross his face.

"What if she…"

"We don't know it's her yet."

"I'm almost hoping it's not."

"Why not?" Matt asks as they hurry toward the cluster of industrial buildings.

"Much easier to cover up the murder of an ordinary person," she retorts dryly as a brief look of amusement flashes across Matt's face. "Kelly…" she whispers as she pauses and then looks at the empty and quiet buildings before them. "We…we'll each take one. We need to cover more ground until the team arrives."

"Copy," Matt replies as they both pull away and each take the nearest building and race toward it.

"Come on Kelly…maybe it was just a mugging or…he heard someone in distress or…" Erin's voice trails off in a panic as she nears the entrance to the first building with her gun raised. She had wanted to tell Matt to stay and wait for Jay to show up with a weapon but if Kelly was hurt then Matt's skills would be invaluable.

She knows if Kelly were able, he'd come out or call out or…find a way to get some kind of signal to them. _Something's wrong…_ her mind ponders as she blinks a few seconds to let her eyes adjust to the dim lighting before her in the empty, open warehouse.

"KELLY!" She calls out in a panic as she races toward the back area of the warehouse. "KELLY! ARE YOU IN HERE?"

But at the same time she hears Matt calling her beloved husband's name and her heart race starts to race a bit faster. "Come on Kelly…come on where are you?" She mutters as she reaches the end of the large, open warehouse; the only sound are her footsteps echoing off the walls and her heart beat pounding in her ears. "Can't lose him…can't…I l…" she starts as her brain comes to the silent conclusion. _I love him…no no it's too soon…but…_

However, her brain pushes that aside as she hears some shuffling behind her and whirls around with her gun trained and ready.

"Whoa! Whoa! It's me…" Matt holds up his hands as Erin quickly drops her gun. "First one is empty."

"This one too," she slightly huffs as they both race back toward the entrance. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know…ambushed for something, but why?" Matt ponders as they near the exit to the building and then emerge back outside.

Erin hears the sirens in the distance but knows they have to keep looking. "Keep going."

"Yup," Matt agrees as they both split up again and hurry toward the other buildings. This time their search is aided by the intelligence squad from 21; Jay spying Matt and heading for him while Voight and Antonio head toward the building Erin just disappeared into.

Erin hears Voight shouting to the rest of the team to fan out and check any surrounding buildings and then report back as soon as possible.

"Erin!" Voight calls out seconds after he hears her calling for Kelly.

She turns just in time to see Voight hurrying toward her with a worried expression. "Kelly is missing. She has him and…"

"Wait slow down," Voight urges as Erin turns to move past but he blocks her move. "Who is _she?"_

 _You don't know for sure…_ her brain reminds her in haste. "I don't…I don't know. I just…Kelly's missing. We were supposed to meet and…can you call DHS and see if Alex Ward is…"

"What?" Voight interjects as they hear footsteps and watch as Jay approaches.

"What's going on?" Jay asks in wonder.

"I don't know. Kelly's been kidnapped but…"

"What does DHS have to do with this?" Voight inquires.

"You think Alex Ward is behind this?" Jay counters as Voight looks from Erin to Jay.

"Okay someone better tell me right now what's going on and what the hell DHS has to do with it."

"Kelly did some work for them but we don't know all the details," Matt's voice is heard as he enters the room. "He signed a form for Alex Ward today and she…"

"She's been after Kelly and has…" _careful….you don't want to get Mouse in trouble._ "I don't know for sure. It's just a feeling."

"Jealous because she came on to your husband?" Voight asks pointedly as Erin's lips purse. "Personal feelings aside do you have any _real_ reason to suspect her?"

"She…" Erin starts as she looks at Jay and then Matt and then back at Voight and nods. "She has used other civilians in the past to help with other cases. One of them died and the other ended up paralyzed for life. But…that wasn't it. She has also been known to use two men to help her…shall we say cement her case at any cost."

"And instead of targeting the person heading up the investigation these guys or whoever target…a civilian?"

"They work for her!" Erin snaps as Jay looks at her squarely. "I think."

"And you think she's used these two guys to kidnap Kelly?"

"I don't know," Erin replies with a strained expression. "I don't know for sure it's her," she quickly regains. "These guys…there are no names on file and…"

"Lemme guess…Mouse is looking for them now?"

"Don't get mad at him, blame me," she offers in haste as Voight exhales heavily. "Kelly was hesitant to sign the form and said her case was kind of weak and….and if she keeps to her MO she might have used these two guys to help make her case."

"So they kidnap Kelly to send the message that whoever snoops into their business will pay the price?" Jay ponders as Erin nods in misery.

"Erin…"

"I know," she interjects as she looks at Voight in sorrow. "I have no proof. Just a hunch. But we need to find Kelly and fast. We _need…_ to find my husband before…we need to find him."

She looks at Voight as her brain orders her emotions to remain in check. _Kelly needs you to be strong for him right now…_

"We need to find him."

"And right now…she's our only lead," Erin adds to Matt's impassioned plea.

 _Hold on Kelly…please just hold on._

"You heard her fan out and search the entire surrounding area," Voight directs but then takes Erin by the arm. "You…need to tell me everything and right now."

XXXXXXXX

Despite being manhandled and pulled up the stairs, Kelly's brain instantly feels a bit of warmth from whatever heat source was in whatever room he was now deposited into. The shivers start to lessen but the throbbing in his frame doesn't lessen quite as fast.

"Don't get too used to it snitch!"

 _Wood smoke inside…gasoline outside…and…what else?_ Kelly's brain takes advantage of the brief heat reprieve to try to focus on anything in his surroundings that smell or sound familiar.

"Pretty soon…you won't have to worry about anything," one states with a snicker.

 _Smells like…fertilizer and…are they making another bomb? This…isn't good._

He listens as the two sets of footsteps stomp away from him and then the outside door closes and then silence. Kelly hears muffled voices on the other side of the door and knows they are talking about him or….or to the person calling the shots about him.

But he uses that time to rub his face against the rough floor, not caring that he was scraping the side of his face in his attempts to remove the blindfold. It finally slides down enough for him to be able to see around the room he's in.

He rapidly blinks away the dusty particles his actions have mustered and then does a quick survey. He spies the small wood burning fireplace a few meters in the distance. He spies the materials for making a homemade explosive device. Panic starts to build in his heated core as he hears his two captors open the door and then stop back into the room.

Kelly's eyes try to latch onto one of them and get at least some kind of facial picture in his mind's eye as they near but as soon as he sees the large, wooden baseball bat in one of the captor's hands, he knows his world is about to turn a lot more painful.

"Shouldn't have removed that blindfold. Now…you'll pay for it."

* * *

 **A/N:** uh oh….well obviously we knew Alex was bad hehe but hmm now Erin has the whole team alerted but how will they be able to find who the two guys really are in time? What else will they find? And if they find something on Alex what consequences will it bring? and will they find Kelly in time? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	12. Racing the Clock!

**Title: Till Death do us Part  
** **Chapter 12 – Racing the Clock!**

* * *

"That's a hell of a theory detective."

"I know how this sounds," Erin implores Voight as they wait for the rest of their team and Matt to finish their sweep of the entire area.

"A bit suspect."

"Mouse is trying to find the names and something…look don't you find it odd that she works on and has closed some pretty big cases but hasn't suffered more than a scratch. Why have they never gone after her? She's the lead on the case, her name is out there. Why target Kelly? Much like the others, he only worked with her on one small part. How come no one's questioned that before?"

"Because obviously no one cared enough to ask until now," Voight answers soberly. "Erin…"

"You know it's not that farfetched for an agent to go a bit above and beyond to get the job done. Anything to get the job done."

"Ah hell we've all done it but this…this is a whole other level," Voight huffs as he looks at Erin seriously.

"Yes it is. These guys are working for her!"

"She's DHS and the kind of security and levels that Mouse is tampering with could land us all in a world of trouble. And I don't just mean a few slap on the wrists."

"Hank…look we just need…we need the names of the guys she's used and we need to find them and…" her voice trails off as she looks away and then back at her boss with an expression on the verge of breakdown. "We have to find Kelly before they kill him and she walks away with another case closed and I lose my husband!"

"Okay," Voight nods as the rest of the team starts to slowly trickle back. "But you going after her half-cocked isn't going to do anything but make her push back in the only way she can – kill Kelly."

"I know," Erin resigns in frustration. "What…do you suggest?"

"Leave Alex Ward to me. Work with Mouse and the team to try to find who these two guys are. No names were mentioned?"

"Yeah bugs bunny and tweety bird," she groans with an uneasy hiss.

"We'll find him."

"I saw those pictures!" Erin shoots back angrily as Matt approaches. "I know what they are capable of and if she…if she ordered them to do those things…when I find her…"

"Then let's hope I find her first," Voight interjects as he looks at Matt. "Anything?"

"Not a trace. Think they used the chain as a distraction and when he pulled over they jumped him."

"I think that's what happened too," Jay agrees as he approaches the small group.

"Okay we go back and regroup. We need to find anything we can on these guys and start on any lead we can find. Maybe…maybe we can find something in these guy's homes or wherever they live and see if we can find something on where they might have taken Kelly."

Erin can only nod but knows that she won't be able to concentrate on anything until she has Kelly back in her arms and Alex Ward is brought to account for what she did. _For what you need to PROVE she did,_ her brain reminds her as she slowly heads back to the car.

But just as she reaches the car she rode in with Matt, her phone rings and she's quick to answer. "Did you find Kelly?"

 _"Not…quite," Mouse replies with a heavy sigh. "I uh…well I think I found one of them or an associate. But in doing so I think I might have hit a firewall or…tripped something."_

"Okay send me that address. Voight's on his way back to deal with Alex. He knows…the team knows. What is the address of the man who was injured?"

Erin looks at her phone and then up at Voight with a heavy frown. "We might have a real lead." _Hold on Kelly!_

XXXXXXXX

 _Think…concentrate on anything…anything but…AHHHHHHH_ Kelly's mind spirals downward as he tries to shift to another position on the cold, dirty floor.

They left the blindfold off and he knows that can only mean one thing in the long run – _death._ _I saw them…their faces…means they won't let me live…_

Kelly tries to get his eyes to focus but with one nearly swollen, it would be a slow, painful process. He tries to call out but the thick cloth between this teeth prevent a clear growl – instead a tormented garble is released and his head slumps back down in the cold darkness.

 _'mmm love waking up to you like this.'_

In the darkness and despair, Kelly's mind conjures up happy images of himself and his beautiful wife and for a few happy moments the pain seems to lessen.

 _'Think I like this also.'_

He sees himself holding her close in his arms, her naked frame pressed up against his body as his fingers stroke her soft skin and his heart rate starts to calm.

 _'I do…'_ he sees him pushing on the band of gold up her finger and then looking at the dimpled smile that always drives him crazy.

 _'Make love to me.'_

 _'Love…?'_

 _'Yeah…sounds more…official than just sex.'_

 _'Make love with my wife. Do like the sound of that.'_

But before he can revel too much in the delight of the happy memory, a loud bang upstairs is heard and felt and the image instantly fades; leaving him with their grim warning and wondering if he'd ever get to enjoy another tender moment with his wife.

 _Something's…broken…or…ah damn…what's that smell…fresh…what the hell are they doing up there?_

He wants his mind to try to focus on his surroundings and when the blurriness finally clears he sees he's in the basement of what he assumes is a small House outside the city limits. He didn't know how long he'd been in the trunk of the car but when he was pulled out, from how cramped he felt he assumed it was a few hours.

Kelly slowly lifts his pounding head and tries to look around the area, confirming for himself he's in a dark garage with only one small, dirty window in the distance and two far out of reach for him to get at in his current condition.

He tries to get himself upright but as soon as he feels a sharp pang in his lower abdomen, his lips utter a muffled cry and his slightly shaking frame slumps back down.

 _Yeah…something's….broken…_ his mind inwardly groans as his cold fingers try to find something…anything he can use on the ground to try to cut at the bindings around his wrists.

But once again Kelly's thoughts are put on hold as he hears another loud bang, this time followed by some cursing and then some frantic shuffling.

 _What the hell's….going on up there?_ However, he knows he doesn't have time to wait and see what they are really up to as he tells himself garage's, even old ones, always have something that could be used for an escape.

He just needs to find that _something._

XXXXXXXX

"I saw those pictures…Jay these guys…if they are the same ones who have Kelly they are bad news."

"So this Agent Ward…have you ever worked with her?"

"Not directly. It was a case I worked just before I joined intelligence. She…she was very ambitious and I remember her saying she'd do whatever it takes but then added, wouldn't any good agent? She's not wrong but…but this is personal."

"Well let's hope Mouse can find something solid on these guys and fast or maybe…maybe this guy can help us find…something," Jay agrees as they near the home of one of Alex's victims.

"Yeah let's…hope…so," her voice dies out as Jay stops the car and she stares at the wheelchair ramp in misery. She instantly feels a lump of emotion starting to thicken in her throat and then looks at her partner in silent frustration.

"It won't come to that," Jay tries to promise her as his gaze slightly wavers.

"He's the same age as Kelly, Jay and she…she ruined his life!"

"Once we prove that we can come back here and give him some proper closure but right now…"

"I know…we don't know it was her for sure…yet," Erin concludes grimly as they get out of the car and slowly walk up the sidewalk to the front door. Erin's heart rate continues to climb as she steps onto the ramp and then pauses, eyeing the stairs beneath and then hearing her husband's cries for help in the near distance. _Hold on Kelly…_

"Yeah? Can I help you?"

"Detective's Halstead and Lindsay," Jay greets as he shows the man his badge. "Are you Adam Moyer?"

"I am. What's going on?"

"Just doing a follow up on a case that you were involved with a few months ago."

"Did you come to ask about what happened?" Adam asks with a hint of sour in his tone as both Jay and Erin trade sympathetic glances. "Sorry…I know I sound bitter. But…how can I help you both? What are you doing here?"

"We've been tasked to find the guys that did this to you and bring them to justice."

"Really?" Adam asks in surprise as Jay looks at Erin in shock.

"We think they've done it again…to someone else."

"Can you tell us what happened?"

The man looks at them and then sighs heavily. "I…I can't."

"Why not?" Erin asks in haste.

"Because the government told me I can't. I signed some kind of damn form."

"The form," Erin pulls out a picture copy of the form he had signed and shows it to him. "It says you cannot talk about the details of the case you worked on. You worked building demolition right? Pyrotechnics?"

"Yeah…now I teach. Not a bad tradeoff I guess," Adam huffs. "Okay but…what happened to me…"

"Isn't covered by this form. Another small form was filed that said you were injured but no details; your statement. We can talk about the details and so can you. So…what happened to you?" Erin counters seriously. "In detail?"

"What um…did it say if there were no details?"

"Said you were kidnapped by two men and beaten and then…" Jay starts.

"I know what happened!" Adam interjects angrily as Jay's lips purse. "Sorry come on in…don't know how much I'll be of help to you since I was blindfolded the entire time. Those guys…yeah don't know what would have happened if I had actually seen their faces."

"You would probably be dead," Erin add softly as she looks at him in torment. "Please you have to tell us _everything_ you remember. No matter how insignificant you might think it to be. It could help."

"So…they've struck again?"

"They have. And time's running out."

XXXXXXXX

"So…you're not mad," Mouse states rather than questions Voight as he quickly punches away on the keyboard, printing out whatever he could for Voight to look at and analyze.

"You've seen me mad," Voight simply retorts as Mouse sheepishly turns back to his large computer screen. "I'm going to save that for someone who really deserves it. Any names yet?"

"No, not yet. She's covered a lot of her tracks pretty good."

"Leaving only her accolades…at any cost," Voight mutters as he reads another file that Mouse had printed off.

"You've…seen the pictures of what these guys can do…right?"

"We'll find Kelly before that happens," Voight replies gruffly. "He's family now."

Mouse looks up at Voight and instantly Voight's jaw tightens and Mouse's brow furrows a bit more. But before he can open his mouth to say something further, the computer beeps and he looks back down in haste.

"What?"

"Same problem as last time," Mouse huffs as he leans back and show's Voight the pesky error message he can't get past. "Here is where I always get stuck."

"Clearance?"

"Do you have…clearance that high?"

"No," Voight pauses as he places the papers back down on Mouse's desk and then turns to leave. "But I can get it." Voight states resolutely as Mouse simply looks on in respectful but silent awe.

XXXXXXXX

"Sorry…I doubt that was very helpful."

"Actually it was very good," Erin qualifies with a small as Jay nods in agreement.

"I hope you find these guys. And uh…if you do will you be able to at least tell me?"

"Promise you'll have complete closure after all this," Erin tells him as she stands up and then offers her hand. "I give you my word we'll bring these guys to justice."

"Thank you," Adam replies as he shakes her hand firmly and then Jay's. "Hope whoever they have…you find him before he ends up like…this."

"My husband," Erin blurts out as Adam's eyes widen.

"What? Oh damn…I'm…sorry."

"Me to. We'll be in touch."

Erin and Jay take their leave and then hurry back to the car. "Hopefully Mouse can use this and we can find something…anything on them and find Kelly."

XXXXXXXX

Kelly's mind starts to drift a bit further toward the darkness as the cold starts to penetrate his frame a bit further.

 _'Screwed now Kelly…'_

Shay…his mind groans as the smiling face of his best friend enters his mind's eye; the day before she died. _Miss you…you gotta…help me…_

The image remains but nothing else changes and of course he knows she's just something his mind is offering in a time of dire straits.

 _Help…me…_

 _'Big baby…help yourself.'_

He remembers Shay telling him that and can only curse himself as he tries to roll over and get upright once more. _Think…Kelly think…there has to be a way….push past the pain and…_

"How's it going down there tough guy!"

Kelly's mind had cursed the darkness, the small, dirty window offering nothing in the way of valuable illumination; however, as soon as the door opens even a little, Kelly is able to see a glint of something in the near distance – closer than expected.

He remains still and quiet, praying they'll close the door and let him try to put some kind of escape plan into motion.

"Won't be long now! And then everything will be nice and warm!" The thug ends his conversation with a note of sarcasm that grates on Kelly's already fraying nerves but he tells himself to push it aside and get the job done.

 _Shay…help me!_

 _'I'll love you Kelly….always.'_

SHAYYYYY! His mind calls out in torment as he slumps back down for a few miserable seconds. The next images that flash into his mind are of him kneeling at Shay's side in the middle of the wrecked building, pumping on her chest and begging her to come back to him.

 _You can deal with Shay later…right now, you need to try to do something to escape or let Erin know where you are!_

Kelly pushes himself a few more inches and then stops as his breathing starts to shallow. But the closer he gets to the stairs a new feeling of panic starts to blossom.

What's that… _do I smell…gasoline? Diesel? Diesel! … they are mixing…wait…they're gonna light this place up! HELP ME!_

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so…I think I found something," Mouse calls Voight over to him just as Erin and Jay return and Matt hears and slowly nears them but maintains a discreet distance. "With some new cle…" he starts and then stops as Voight shoots him a look that warns him not to be bragging about his newly found clearance. "I was finally able to see find some transaction records between Alex Ward and a Cedric Barnes. No picture on file but each payment coincides with an accident."

"Is there one there…recently?" Erin asks in dread as Mouse offers her an impish expression.

"Do we have an address?"

"Nothing listed. Just a PO box," Mouse groans as he continues reading. "But…oh this is odd."

"What?"

"No just reading his birth certificate. Has six fingers. Okay so…"

"Wait that's him!"

"How do you know for sure?" Voight lightly challenges.

"The guy we just talked to," Jay interjects. "Said he was blindfolded the entire time but when one of them threatened him by wrapping his hand around his neck and he felt…six fingers."

"So….how do we find him?" Matt asks in haste.

"We ask Alex," Erin hisses before she turns and dashes back toward the exit.

"Erin!"

* * *

 **A/N:** uh oh…will the team find Kelly's kidnappers in time? Will Erin actually confront Alex? And will Kelly get trapped in an inferno? And on the other side of the emotional spectrum – are we getting closer to a new emotional confession from our couple? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	13. Tempting Fate

**Title: Till Death do us Part  
** **Chapter 13 – Tempting Fate**

 **A/N:** A special thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far! So glad you are liking it so far and hope you also like this angsty update! This week has been a roller coaster starting with the emotional 9/11 memories thanks to CF's new eppy this week, yesterday's happy anniversary and ending this weekend on a sad/bitter note (another important death anniversary) so hope this update isn't too lame!

 **So yes on a personal note – this year – and yesterday (Nov 24) is my 15 year anniversary with fanfic**

* * *

"Wait a minute!" Voight calls out as he charges after an emotionally heated Erin.

"She knows where he is!" Erin turns around and directly challenges Voight.

"If you go in there both guns a blazing she's going to deny it just to spite you. For her…" Voight nears, lowering his voice at the same time. "It's about winning and no matter the cost. I want Kelly back the same…maybe not quite the same as you but I want him back unharmed. However…from her track record we can assume that won't be entirely possible."

"She'll kill him."

"She might speed things up if you do and directly challenge her."

"But…"

"Just…to spite you," Voight finishes firmly.

Erin's heart literally….stops…cold…for a second and then resumes. Voight's right. She doesn't care about Kelly. Alex Ward only cares about winning. She used two others, and probably more, and didn't care about them – only the outcome that helped her better her career.

"You're thinking with your heart…and not your head. That's dangerous for any cop in this situation. It's personal. _Very_ personal."

"Never thought I'd care for someone…so much and so fast," she admits quietly as she looks up at Voight with a strained expression. "But…you're right, it's clouding my judgment."

"But she doesn't know Kelly's your husband; so right now we have the upper hand. I know time is….okay let's not concentrate on that. This six fingered guy, we can find him."

"How?"

"I got Mouse a bit of extra clearance. He just needs a bit more time."

She looks at him in almost utter despair and then finally nods. "I still want to kick her ass," she concludes with a slight smirk.

"When this is over…" Voight starts with an amused tone and then pauses.

"You just look the other way," Erin states as she turns around and walks back toward her team; Jay casting her a sympathetic gaze.

As she passes by her desk, she pauses. Her eyes instantly drifting toward a picture of her and Kelly and her heart starts to race a bit. _Love….do I love him? I don't know him well enough to…I think I'm in love…it's stronger than just attraction and…and now I don't want to lose him….can't lose him…can't picture my life…as it was before. When I was alone. I need him. I do…I love him. Will I get the chance to tell him?_

But her thoughts quickly morph from love and concern to that of rage and almost….hatred as Alex Ward's name is mentioned.

 _'Do you know why they'd do this?'_ she recalls Adam asking in misery. _'They never told me…I assumed it was part of the plan or…I only helped out a bit…that was it. Even that agent from DHS…she never came to see me or apologize or anything. I just…I lost the use of my legs…for life. I just wish I knew why. What…what did I do?'_

She could feel Jay's frame tense beside hers in that moment and knew he wanted revenge or at least the same solid answers as she did and to have Alex Ward answer for what she's done. But…would that ever happen? Or would she just duck behind a secure wall of government bureaucracy and walk away without so much as a ding on her record?

"She can't get away with this."

"Well…you might have to prepare yourself for the fact that…she might get away with some of it," Voight clearly states as he rejoins the group; Erin with her back to him but her expression grim. "There's some high level red tape there that even I cannot cut through or duck under."

"Okay so…this six fingered guy…" Lindsay starts just as Mouse looks up excitedly.

"I found his home address!"

"Go get em!"

XXXXXXXX

 _GO! Do it NOW!..._ Kelly's brain urges as his senses continued to be assaulted by the smell of impending doom – that of a fiery death. His mind flashes images of bodies they discovered in fires or those they heard and couldn't reach in time or those… _don't dwell on that…you will not burn…Erin will find you in time…she'll get Matt…they will rescue you!_

Severide nears the bottom of the stairs and then pauses, the pain in his chest forcing him to slow down a bit; the cold making his aching frame shake harder.

 _Gotta…keep…going…_

He pauses just as he passes the stairs and listens to some shouting coming from one floor up. _Uh oh…trouble…_

But he tells himself whatever their discussing could mean his fate would be sealed sooner rather than later and time was running out. His chest starts to burn and his breathing shallow and he stops, his chest and lungs heaving from the movement of his bound body.

 _Corner…left…south…corner…something…maybe you can use…cut yourself free…_ for a bit of added incentive, he pictures Erin's face the morning after they had spent their first night together as husband and wife and his shaking somewhat subsides.

However, as soon as he starts to feel himself relaxing a bit, another voice snaps him back to his painful reality. _'Seriously Kelly…you're resting now?'_ Shay's face appears…course it's another memory of her urging him to do something else entirely but just seems to fit the moment and gives him some renewed vigor to keep pressing forward.

Kelly's eyes rest on the small object he had seen before, a small wrench but it was a small glimmer of hope that he wasn't about to toss aside. Getting upright to get it would be a bit more of a challenge, even to his knees as his body was refusing to cooperate in only wanting to shut down and his swollen eye was wanting to close – maybe for good.

 _Damn just keep…_ Kelly urges himself as he slowly extends himself upward, or tries to without making much noise or fuss. But his body doesn't want to react properly causing him to growl into the thick gag, which in this case keeps him from drawing too much attention to himself.

His cold fingers finally grasp the object and despite the odd angle of his bound wrists he's able to finally start to pick away at the plastic holding his captive wrists tightly together.

 _That's it…just…keep…going…_

XXXXXXXX

Matt waits in the back of Erin and Jay's car, watching as they both get out and head for the front door, the other car of Antonio and Ruzek heading around the back, just in case the guy was home and decided to make a bolt for it.

"Come on Kelly…where are you?" Matt whispers as he feels his agitation starting to grow. He remembers Kelly telling him a bit of what happened with the other two guys and then overhearing what the intelligence unit had found so far, makes his entire frame shudder down to his feet.

 _'Of course he wants Kelly to call her….that's part of her game!'_

Erin rushes toward the door with her gun drawn, Jay seconds behind. She pauses at the front door and then nods to Jay who pounds on it with his fist and then tries the door handle. "Locked!" Jay hisses before Voight relay's over his earpiece to kick it in; the other two coming through the back door at the same time.

One of them rushes down into the basement, one into the back of the small House, one rushes upstairs while run rushes into the living room; each of them checking a room and clearing it a few seconds later.

"Clear!" Is the one word that resounds throughout the small, untidy home as they all reconvene in the musty smelling, unkempt living room.

"Obviously next month's cover of Martha Stewart Living," Antonio quips as all eyes turn to him upon his sarcastic comment. "What?"

"We have to find something…anything that'll tell us where they could be," Erin's voice offers in a strained tone as she offers her team a look that instantly implores for help.

Within seconds all of them fan out and start to overturn anything within striking distance. A few guns, some packets of drugs and other things that would be deemed useless to anyone else but the user.

"Nothing here to suggest a summer home," Jay offers in sarcasm as he nears his partner.

"Jay we have to find something. These guys might be…something. We need to overturn every inch of this place."

Just as she finishes her sentence she looks up to see Matt heading toward the House with a perplexed expression. "What the…" she starts and then stops when Matt veers away from the front door and heads to the front side of the House that they can't see. "I'm going to talk to Matt…be right back."

She pulls away and then heads outside, happily taking in a large breath of fresh air. "Hey…"

"Can't just sit and do…nothing," Matt replies as he looks up with a small frown as she nears. "I'm worried too."

"You've known him longer."

"We're both worried…just in different ways," Matt acknowledges as he looks past her at a piece of wood and then back up.

"I think that…what is it?" She asks as he reaches for the piece he had been eyeing.

"This…just seems out of place for well…this place," Matt explains as he turns the piece of wood over in his grasp. "It's only a few days old but…but you can't just buy this kind of wood at…it was cut down from…sorry contracting stuff," he gently smirks as he starts to put the wood down.

"No wait…our guy Adam. He said…he thought they were in the woods or…or the country. They must have a place out there that they've taken Kelly to," Erin states excitedly as Jay slowly walks up to them.

"Found a computer hidden in the crawlspace in the attic. Voight's calling in the forensic team," Jay tells them in truth. "What's…uh going on?" He asks, nodding to the piece of wood still in Matt's grasp.

"Is it specific to one area?"

"There's a lot of ground to cover out there," Matt tells them in truth; his brow furrowing a bit deeper.

"But…could you at least guess the area that we could start to search?"

"Got a map?"

XXXXXXXX

 _Keep…going…_ Kelly's mind urges as he feels one of his wrists starting to feel some bigger wiggle room and then finally… _yes!...one wrist is free…_ Kelly pulls the other one free and then quickly brings his aching arms to his chest and then shoves his cold fingers into his armpits for a few seconds, hoping to warm them up before he keeps going.

But upon hearing another thud coming from upstairs, he knows he needs to get fully free before his captors come back to check on him.

His left hand yanks the gag from his mouth and then both hands fly to his ankles and despite his cold, shaking fingers starts to pull at the knots keeping him bound. _Get free…and then find a way out and then…then find a way to signal or call for help._

Kelly finally gets his ankles free and tries to stand up. But after being hit in the thigh and due to the cold, his legs buckle and he folds back to the ground, his lips uttering a painful gasp in the process. But a few seconds later, all stomping around upstairs stops and he knows he's out of time.

 _Move it – NOW!_ Kelly's mind commands as he turns and frantically searches for a way out – any way out. He hurries toward the nearest wall and starts to feel along the cold paneling…his cold fingers frantically searching for any kind of opening.

"Come on…" Kelly hisses in a soft whisper as his fingers finally latch onto a cold door handle. He pushes against the door but finds it locked or bolted from the outside. "Come on!" He growls as he backs up, drops his shoulder and charges. He knows as soon as his body connects with the wood, he'll have only seconds as his two captors upstairs will hear and come running.

His first charge into the door, forces a yelp and makes the door rattle and as suspected, heavy footsteps hurry toward the opening to the basement.

"Come on!" Kelly shouts as he barrels into the door once more. This time it opens and he busts outside into the cool late afternoon air. Cold instantly assaults him as he looks around in stunned silence. "Where…the hell am I?"

"HEY!"

 _Go!_ Kelly's mind urges. But he was in the middle of the woods…the middle of nowhere. Where was he to go? He didn't have time to think…he just had time to run.

"GET HIM!"

XXXXXXXX

"This thing needs to go faster!" Erin urges as Jay steps on the gas a bit more, Matt in the backseat looking at the map as they head toward the outskirts of the city. Voight was able to get the use of a helicopter with a senor that picked up heat signatures and they could only hope that they found Kelly and his captors instead of a pack of wild animals.

"We need those two guys alive," Erin reminds them as the radio cracks to life. "We need them to testify against Alex."

"Erin…"

"She's the first person I'm going to see _after_ we find Kelly. And when I find her…" her voice trails off as the radio cracks to life once more.

"Okay wait…turn…left at the elbow just up ahead."

"Elbow?" Jay questions as Matt slightly smirks. But when they reach the turnoff, Jay can only chuckle as he looks at the direction, which looks like an elbow.

"They think they have something…a small cabin a few miles up."

"A few miles yet?"

"Don't like the outdoors?"

"Not when it's cold," Jay tosses back as Matt listens to the banter from the backseat.

"How many heat signatures?"

"Two," Erin relates with a grim expression. "Why…why only two? Is Kelly not here?"

"Let's not jump to any…conclusions," Jay states slowly as they near the property. "Uh…oh…"

"No!" Erin gasps as Matt's eyes widen from the backseat; Jay instantly calling for backup as the chopper was unable to land nearby.

"Fire!" Matt states in horror as Jay brings the car to a screeching halt. Within seconds, all three of them are out of the car and racing to help.

"KELLY!" Erin calls out in a panic.

"Erin!" Jay shouts as he points to the two kidnappers who try to bolt and escape from the now burning home.

For a few seconds her mind is torn in stopping the kidnappers or rescuing her husband. But she knows that Matt wants to rescue his friend just as desperately so she nods to Matt and then turns to hurry after the other kidnapper.

But before any of them…good and bad alike, can make another move, think another thought or take another breath, all watch in horror as the building literally explodes

"KELLY!"

* * *

 **A/N:** oh dear…what? I blame my muse Alice for leaving you all hanging like this.

 **PS:** Hope you all get to check out my little sevasey piece with a personal 9/11 tribute in it. No whump (sorry I know that seems to be the biggest draw on this site) but you might enjoy anyways. Thanks everyone!


	14. Waiting to Exhale

**Title: Till Death do us Part  
** **Chapter 14 – Waiting to Exhale**

* * *

 _MATT! ERIN!_ Kelly tries to call out as he hears his wife's voice and then his friend's calling out to him. _HERE…OVER HERE! I'M….Where the hell am I?_

Despite the pounding in his head, Kelly's mind is able to dart back in time to think about when he nearly escaped his captors. Just as he darted out into the woods, the men reached the bottom of the stairs in the dark basement, saw the open door and both barreled for it.

Kelly frantically looked around for something, anything he could use to defend himself against the incoming attack. And just as he was able to get his cold fingers onto a thick piece of wood, something hard struck him across the backs of his calves, forcing him to stumble forward to the hard, frozen ground on all fours.

But as he hears them near, he knows he's not going down without a fight. So just as he rolls onto his back both of his captors lunge at him and he gives them all he's got. His hands scramble to get something he could use as a weapon. He finally finds a small piece of jagged wood and plunges it into the leg of the man about to hit him. The man screams out and pulls back in agony. But before Kelly can pull the piece back out and use it and losing strength rapidly from the earlier beating and lack of food and sleep it was a losing battle.

He tries once more. However, in the end it wasn't enough and as his barely conscious frame is dragged back toward the waiting cabin, the last words that register from them are:

 _"_ _She_ _said to kill him."_

She? Was it really Alex Ward who was behind this? His mind ponders as his body continues to thrash about in the small coffin-like box he was then forced into.

He tries to call out but is unable thanks to the thick cloth between his lips keeping him quiet.

But his panic really starts to build as his senses start to heighten when he's assaulted with the fresh smells of gasoline and diesel…fertilizer and he knows… _they rigged the place to blow – covering their tracks and taking him with it._

And it does. Seconds later. And for a few seconds he doesn't breath; wondering if he's really met his end.

XXXXXXXX

"Kelly!" Matt shouts as he picks himself up and continues on his journey toward the burning home; his mind racing that he's arrived too late and would only watch in horror as his friend burned alive or had arrived too late and would only find a charred corpse.

"No…no no…no," Matt chants over and over as he frantically looks for a way into the home and get his friend out. "KELLY!" Matt calls out once more as he barrels in through the front door and then starts to look around, his eyes, nose and lungs instantly assaulted by acrid smoke.

"CPD! STOP!" Erin shouts as she races after one of the kidnappers. _'We need them alive'_ she hears Voight's voice in her mind and knows her boss and backup are still a few miles out and so it was up to her and Jay to make sure both baddies were on hand to confess to their involvement with Alex Ward and hopefully testify against her and stop her reign of terror – for good.

However, when the larger man turns to charge at her, Erin's plan of attack is instantly altered. She can only let out a yelp as his body slams into hers and both are taken to the ground.

Jay delivers an elbow to his attacker, snapping his head upward and then another quick jab to his nose which breaks it and causes him to stumble backward. Another quick kick to his groin sends the man to his knees. But he's not done either and Matt will have to work a bit harder on his own.

"Kelly!" Matt calls out, his mouth and nose covered by his hand holding up his tee-shirt but his lungs constricting a bit more from the deadly smoke. "Kelly….buddy where are you!"

Matt looks around as best he can, unable to hear his friend and discern that he was so close and yet…so far from his life-saving reach.

"KELLY!"

But just as he's about to push ahead further into dangerous territory he feels a hand on his shoulder and turns back with a startled expression.

"It's too dangerous!" Jay calls out loudly as the crackling sound intensifies; basically telling Matt something he normally would be telling others. But because it was Kelly's life on the line he was pushing sense and reason.

"I can't just leave!" Matt insists as two of the minor supporting beams threaten to give way. However, reality finally slams into him by means of a heated blast of air and he stops. He wants to push on but now with Jay at his side and the Cabin threatening to cave in on them both, Matt Casey does the one thing a firefighter hates most – pulling back when they know someone is trapped inside. Tortuous still it being his best friend.

"Kelly! Where is he!" Erin demands just as Voight's car comes to a skidding halt. "Kelly!"

"No Erin! Wait!" Matt shouts as he rushes after her and pulls her from entering the burning Cabin.

"NO! KELLY!" She calls out as her eyes water. "Matt…" she looks at his broken expression in misery. "He can't be gone!"

"We have to wait until the fire burns itself out a bit."

Voight looks at Jay's bleak expression to the back of Erin's deflated frame as Matt gives her a supportive hug and then all are forced to pull back when they hear more supporting beams threatening to give way and come down top of them all.

"We got one," Jay explains as he points to the cuffed but unisonous man that was now starting to stir. "The other…he resisted and we had to take him out," Jay relates the reason for the gunshot they all had heard.

"Erin…" Voight starts only to have her shoot him a steely glare before she pulls away from them and hurries toward the unconscious man.

"WHERE HE IS YOU BASTARD!" Erin shouts as she kicks him hard in the side with her boot before Jay and Voight race after her. "WHERE!"

Voight quickly pulls her back from delivering a third blow and then tries to hold her struggling frame at bay while Jay and Antonio drag their prisoner off to the back of the waiting car.

"He's…LET GO!" She demands angrily as she looks at Voight with brimming eyes. "Kelly…Kelly!"

"He might not be here," Voight calmly reminds him.

"These…these are the two guys!" She insists as they hear part of the Cabin finally give way and all turn to see Matt's defeated frame silhouetted against the black and orange glow.

"Kelly…" she whispers in misery as she turns to Voight who folds his arms around her and holds her trembling frame close; comforting his would-be daughter as his jaw grits toward the people responsible for Kelly Severide's death.

"Can't be…" Matt chants in a sad whisper over and over as he stares at the flames; the rest of the intelligence squad slowly coming up behind him. "Couldn't save him…" he utters in despair as he turns to face them with a blank expression. "Couldn't save him. I…couldn't save him."

"Did you guys look everywhere?" Voight asks in haste.

"The chopper scouted the whole area with the thermal imaging. It uh…it only picked up two signatures."

"Two before the fire," Matt adds to Jay's comment. "So unless he's not here or…"

"Or they took him elsewhere," Voight interjects as he nods to Matt and then looks at Erin. "Let's not jump to conclusions yet."

"You need to let me go and talk to Alex Ward," Erin hisses with a narrowed gaze.

"No!"

"Why? You know I'll hurt her? Damn straight I will!"

"That's exactly why," Voight replies to her. "Then the case will close with her exonerated or dying for her cause and we'll be the bad guys. I'll talk to buddy in the car over there first and see if we can get him to turn on her. We'll tell him she's blaming the whole thing on her and he might turn or at least give us Kelly."

Matt pulls away with a small frown and then stares at the that continues to now lightly burn; Jay walking up to him.

"The engine on that truck of theirs is cold," Jay comments as Matt looks at him sideways. "If they took him somewhere and then came back…it'd be at least somewhat warm."

"He could still be here," Matt comments as Erin looks up at her Matt and her partner. "Maybe…buried someplace. I don't know I'm just…I can't just walk away yet."

"Buried?" Erin asks weakly. "But how do we search this whole place? The chopper can't fly overhead now because of the flames and smoke."

"Clever," Matt notes as Voight's lips purse.

"She'll know. Alex Ward will know where he's buried," Jay mentions in truth. "Those two dumbasses couldn't tie their shoelaces without her okay."

"All the more reason for me to go and talk to her!" Erin growls.

"No. Let me talk to him first," Voight replies firmly. "She'll screw you because she knows it'll hurt more!"

"Course…you know if we caught her in the act…you know aiding and abetting the kidnapper…or coming to clean up her own mess," Jay's voice trails off as he looks at Voight thoughtfully and then at his partner. "We could get them both."

"And that guy is just going to call her and ask for help to move him?"

"Unless we move Kelly first," Matt pipes up. "Voight can make him talk. We get Kelly but we don't tell her that."

"You should join Intelligence," Voight smirks at Matt as he looks at Erin. "We need to move on this."

"What if…what if he's in there…and we get to him too late?" She looks at the lightly crackling fire behind them.

"Let's find out before we jump to more conclusions."

With that Voight turns and heads back toward the blackened sedan.

"Might not be too long a wait," Antonio starts in sarcasm. "But what can we do to help with the fire? Anything?"

"Not much," Matt resigns as he turns back to look at it squarely. It was true that the flames had started to die down but after hearing what was inside, he knows there might be other explosives waiting to go off and if that were the case he might be sending his friends into a silent deathtrap. "We have to wait."

"TELL ME!"

All of them turn to see Voight yank the cuffed and protesting kidnapper from the back of the car but turn their backs so they can truthfully say they didn't see a thing.

"Hold on Kelly…" Erin whispers in sorrow.

XXXXXXXX

 _Why can't they hear me banging…_ Kelly's mind calls out as continues to thrash about in his darkened prison. _Why can't…they hear…me…_ he tries once more and then slumps down in sweaty defeat his lungs and chest heaving as little bits of acrid smoke slowly seep through the cracks of his hidden coffin threatening to choke him to death before being rescued.

He continues to thrash about, trying to get his boots to make noise against the sides of what he's trapped in, until his energy starts to wane once more and his chest painfully sinks.

 _ERIN! MATT!_ Kelly tries to call out…tries to get himself to be heard above the sickeningly familiar sounds just overhead. _What the hell….the damn Cabin is on FIRE!_

Kelly summons another surge of energy and then starts to thrash about; his bound and aching frame bouncing off the confines of his prison. But as he slumps down a third and final time, his mind races with desperation as he fears he's facing his final hours – alone.

 _Buried alive and then…suffocated? HELP MEEEEEEE!_ Kelly tries once more before his chest heaves, his lungs constrict and his body starts to shudder. But a loud bang forces him to literally jerk in place as something hard falls onto the top of his underground coffin. A few seconds later he freezes in place as he waits; his mind cursing the cold he had once endured and now this heat.

 _Erin…baby…help me…_

XXXXXXXX

"Got it! Basement!" Voight tells them after the kidnapper finally gives up Kelly's location.

"KELLY" Erin shouts as she pulls away from the grumbling kidnapper and races back toward the now smoldering cabin; Matt racing after her and pulling her back just before she goes in. "Let me…go in…Kelly! The fire is gone. Just smoke."

"It can still be dangerous!"

"I'm going in," Erin insists.

"Okay…follow me and…and don't go anywhere unless…I clear it," Matt tells her as he reaches for the shovel that was on the ground and then around to the side door that leads into the basement and kicks in the rest of the door.

The rest of the intelligence team continues to look around the Cabin in the hopes of finding either a safe way in or out – preparing themselves for when Kelly is found.

"What if he's lying! What if Kelly's not…there," her voice trails off as they carefully push toward the middle of the basement of the cabin; the flames almost abated but not fully extinguished.

"Shallow breathing," Matt reminds her as he squints into the darkness; his eyes squeezing shut for a few seconds as they water from the smoke as it starts to attack and sting.

"Where did he…there! Matt!"

"Okay…hold on…KELLY!" Matt calls out as he rushes toward the area that the kidnapper said Kelly is buried. "Quick…get the team. These beams should hold. We have to hurry."

"Kelly! Can you hear me! Kelly! We're coming for you!"

Matt looks up just as Voight, Jay and Antonio rush in, each armed with something they could dig with. "We have to hurry. Find the edges and careful with those beams!"

Jay and Antonio quickly move away the large beam that had fallen to the ground across the top of the loose ground covering the makeshift coffin.

"Kelly!" Erin calls out once more as she kneels down and starts to claw at the ground, desperate to find the edges and be reunited with her beloved husband. "Kelly! Found…an edge!"

"Okay everyone, hurry!" Matt growls as all of them start with Erin's side and then quickly find the outline of the box, which turns out to be a defunct refrigerator.

They all find the lid and then all four men lift at once, Erin waiting to check for a pulse and…and just the condition of her husband once she's able to lay her eyes on him. But as soon as the lid is lifted, she can only utter a sad gasp as she looks down to see him bound, disheveled and not moving.

"Kelly!" Erin shrieks as Matt drops to his knees and feels for a pulse. "Kelly! You better…" she gasps in misery as Matt's fingers feel for the pulse; her eyes watering at the bluish tinge to his skin. "No…no….no! You can't leave me!"

"Get him out!" Voight barks as all four sets of male hands, reach in and then pull Kelly Severide out in haste.

"Hurry…hurry," Erin chants over and over as Matt kneels down and listens for any signs of breath. He looks up and shakes his head just before he starts CPR. "Kelly…Kelly!"

 _'She needs you Kelly…go to her…to your wife.'_

"Kelly!"

"Come on Kelly…" Matt growls as he pumps on Kelly's chest and then pauses as he gestures for Erin to breathe. "Come on damn it!"

"Kelly…" Erin whispers as her warm hand slips into his cold one. "Come on Kelly…please…please…"

Matt watches Erin lean in and whisper something into Kelly's ear before pulling back with a teary expression.

"He's not…"

"Continue!" Matt directs as he pumps on his friends chest. "We're not giving up. Kelly! Damn it! Wake up!"

Voight, Jay and Antonio all hover around feeling somewhat helpless to watch and silently pray that Kelly Severide come back to them.

"Please…" Erin whispers as she blows into his cool lips once more. "Come back to me."

Finally…they all get their wish.

"Okay…got a faint pulse…I think," Matt huffs as he starts to do a quick search over Kelly's unmoving frame.

"Oh…God…no," Erin whispers faintly when Matt's hand comes away with a fresh smattering of blood. "Was he shot?"

"We have no time to waste"

"Where's the damn medic!" Matt looks up at Voight in distress. "He's fading fast."

"The chopper can't land because of the smoke!"

"We'll take Kelly to it," Voight directs as Erin looks up with a tear-stained expression. "He's going to pull through, but we have to move now!"

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so she said she's coming right?" Erin asks in a tight whisper as her, Voight and Jay all wait in behind a small rundown shed; the one car that was left was parked up a half mile up the road and out of sight. Antonio had first taken Matt and Kelly to the helicopter so that Kelly could be airlifted to get some urgent medical attention and then came back for the kidnapper and taken him back to the precinct.

But before Antonio left and under Voight's direction, the kidnapper had told Alex that he did as she said but that Kelly tried to escape, his partner was killed and he lit the Cabin and left.

 _'You made sure there were no witnesses right?'_

 _'No witnesses,' he told her as he looked up at Voight with a narrowed gaze_

 _'And Kelly Severide is dead?'_

 _'He's in the box where you told me to leave him. He'd be dead by now.'_

 _'Okay. I'll take care of it from here on in. You go home and wait until I contact you to arrange the final payment.'_

"You should have gone to the hospital with Matt."

"I need to confront her…I…why the hell am I here," Erin hisses as she looks at her watch.

"Alex is almost here and Kelly is just arriving at Chicago Med right now. He'll be whisked into surgery and awaken when you get there," Voight reminds her, not wanting her to dwell too much in personal guilt. "But if you want to go…"

"No time. Alex is here now," Jay whispers as they hear the soft crunch of tires on cold ground.

Erin's eyes fixate on the dark sedan as it nears, slows and then stops; Alex Ward getting out and then looking around to make sure she's alone.

 _You're so going down bitch!_ Erin's mind inwardly growls as she waits for Alex to near the side entrance to the basement of the cabin. As soon as Alex disappears inside, Erin pulls away from her boss and partner. This time…she wasn't about to be stopped – by anyone.

* * *

 **A/N:** *phew* couldn't kill our beloved Kelly – just wanted to torment him a bit hehe how will husband and wife's hospital reunion go? but how will the showdown with Alex and Erin go? Will Alex actually confess to it? hmmm hehe yikes! Would love your thoughts so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	15. Truth & Consequence?

**Title: Till Death do us Part  
** **Chapter 15 – Truth & Consequence?**

* * *

She had mentally and emotionally waffled as she helped bundle her beloved husband into the back of the car to be taken to the waiting helicopter and then on to Chicago Med. _I need to go….he's unconscious and then into surgery…I should be there…I want to make her pay…personally! I should be there…he won't know I'm there until he wakes up…I should be there._

"Erin…" Voight warns in a soft whisper.

Erin looks at Voight and gives him a warning expression that basically says – _back off, this is mine!_ And as soon as Alex disappears into the smoke-saturated building, Erin pulls away with another word and heads toward the opening of the burnt out cabin; Voight heading for Alex's car just in case she tries to make a break for it and Jay waiting outside for his partner but not interfering.

Sure enough, as predicted, Alex goes straight to the place where the kidnapper said Kelly Severide was buried. "What a waste of a gorgeous man," she mutters in an undertone as she kneels down to open the lid; not realizing she has an audience.

But much to her surprise, she lifts the lid to the old refrigerator open and then stares at the empty contents in shock; nothing left but a coil of rope, some bits of dirt and a smattering of dried blood. "He's not here! Son of a…"

"Bitch. But I think that applies to you more than who you thought did."

Alex hears the soft interject and quickly stands up and turns around; an expression of shock instantly adorning her face; her hand on her gun as an instinct.

"Didn't expect me."

"Detective Lindsay…Erin…what um…" Alex stammers as she holds her place but isn't quick to put her weapon away.

"Save it!" Erin snaps in anger as she takes a step forward with a small snarl on her face. "What are you looking for?"

"Something tells me you already know what I'm looking for."

"Who's he?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Who is the _he_ you are referring to?"

Alex puts her gun away and then folds her arms across her chest and looks at Erin with a smug expression. "Maybe I was referring to something inanimate."

"You can play that crap me all you want, but it's over."

"I don't k…."

"OVER!" Erin hisses as she takes another step closer. "You're under arrest."

"Oh really?" Alex tosses back with a small, smug smirk. "What's it to you? Why are you here anyways?" She questions, telling herself that Kelly's kidnapper got away and it would just be one word against another.

"Afraid I'll either pull the plug or steal your thunder?"

"I don't think I need to answer to some two bit detective who's out to get a few more brownie points on her shield."

"You knew exactly where to look. But what were you looking for?"

"I don't…"

"WHAT?" Erin demands as she takes another step, blocking the entrance.

"Obviously there is nothing here. You have nothing or I'd be arrested already. It's a free country and…you are bent out of shape for no reason. What, you thought you could track a few home grown terrorists and then step in on my turf to take some of my glory. That'll never happen."

"The turf you've _created_ for yourself?"

"Pardon?"

"Why are you here?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Alex tosses back angrily as she takes a step to leave; Erin countering her move. "You really wanna take me on?"

"Oh I'm so gonna kick your ass in a minute," Erin replies as Alex slightly snickers; her blasé attitude instantly forcing Erin's anger to surge. "I'm done playing games. I know you had Kelly Severide kidnapped and held here and beat and…buried alive! You bitch!"

Alex arches her dark brows and offers a small snicker and shakes her head. "You are so out of your league here it's not funny. And these lies? Whatever. If I was to kidnap Kelly Severide I'm sure I could think of a few more fun things to do with his hot ass than just bury him alive. Why? Jealous you didn't get to him first."

This time it was Erin's turn to return the small, smug smirk and arch her brows in amusement.

"Oh really? So…he'll sleep with anything then," Alex tosses back in sarcasm. "Do you mind? I have actual work to do. Guess it's a slow day in Intelligence."

"Does the name Adam Moyer ring any bells?" Erin mentions in haste. This time Alex's smug expression fades and her whole body freezes. "Course you do. He's another man you had kidnapped and now is paralyzed. How about Ryan Cochrane? You also had him kidnapped. While Adam has to live without the use of his legs at least he's alive. Ryan is dead! You murdered him!"

Alex says nothing, merely narrows her gaze and takes a step closer.

"How about Harland Jones? He's the one you used to do your dirty work and who you think will take the fall for you!"

Alex's jaw slightly twitches as her arms fold across her chest but she remains in place.

"How about the name Kelly Severide?" Erin asks as her voice cracks. "What did he mean to you?"

"He amused me…for a time," Alex growled. "He meant nothing to me along with the others! Now if you're done with all these ludacris lies I have a job to do!"

"You're under arrest for…" Erin starts as Alex nears.

"Never!" Alex shouts as she charges; making the first move.

Erin plants her feet firmly and balls her fist; having only a few seconds to prepare herself for the incoming attack. Alex slams into Erin and both of them tumble to the soot-covered ground in a jumble of arms and legs. Alex gets one lucky punch that catches Erin under her eye, but Erin spurred on by Kelly calling out to them for help as he was nearly buried in his makeshift coffin, her energy surges. She punches Alex in the jaw, the nose, clips her under the eye while her jaw sustains another hit that would showcase a small purple mark the following day.

Jay, who had been momentarily distracted by helping Voight to arrange the forensic team to take care of what was found at the cabin to incriminate Alex and her law-breaking team, rushes back just in time to see both women scrawling around on the floor.

"Erin!"

"You're gonna…pay for all you did!" Erin growls as she kicks at Alex, catching the beleaguered DHS agent in the stomach and forcing her back down to the ground. Erin struggles out of Jay's grasp and literally pounces on Alex, making her slam back to the ground. She gets one more punch in before Jay yanks her back and then pulls his gun when Alex reaches for a piece of rebar and raises it to strike Erin on the back.

"STOP!" Jay shouts as Voight frames appears in the doorway.

"You're under…arrest," Erin pants as Voight helps her up; Alex still on the floor looking up in contempt.

"You have…nothing!" Alex hisses as Jay puts his gun away and hauls Alex up to her feet; Voight flashing Erin a warning look that she needs to back down right now. "You're all so screwed!"

"You're going down for this!"

"All of you!"

"Erin, that's enough. We've got everything we need," Voight warns as Alex offers Voight a slight sneer. "You're done ruining lives for your own professional glory."

"You're messing with DHS. By tomorrow you'll be the leader of the parking ticket brigade!" Alex glares at Voight and makes her threat.

"Take her and book her," Voight says as he leans in closer and talks directly to Alex. "You're not above the law. You answer to somebody. Right now…that's me. Get her outta here."

"This isn't over!" Alex vows as she locks eyes with Erin. "Kelly Severide was my best and easiest lay yet. Trust me when we were having sex it wasn't your name he was calling out!"

"Erin!" Voight growls seconds after Erin's hand sprung out and struck Alex across the face. "Jay, take her out of here – now! Detective… _Severide_ and I are leaving in the other car," Voight pauses, emphasizing Erin's last name which makes Alex seethe even more.

Jay drags Alex out past Voight and Erin, Alex giving Erin one last look that dripped with pure venom before she disappears from view for good.

"I'm fine…" Erin huffs as she touches her throbbing jaw and checks to see if her nose or lips are bleeding. "We need to go."

Alex watches Erin and Voight emerge from the side door of the smoldering cabin and vows inside that one way or another Erin Lindsay… _Severide…_ would pay for what she's done. _She's going down…both are going down for good! All of them will pay for this!_

"Step on it Hank. I need to be there when Kelly wakes up."

XXXXXXXX

 _'She said to kill him…'_

 _'Shay…'_

 _'Kelly you need to go back to your wife…she needs you…'_

 _'Bury him in here…now you're donna die hero!'_

 _'Bury him and we'll blow the place and get the hell outta here!'_

 _'Kelly! Matt! I'm in here…on fire…suffocating…HELP ME!'_

Kelly's mind offers him tormented flashes of the present, mixed with the past – pictures of himself at Shay's death, Shay's deceased frame, his vulnerable body inside the small coffin and then his tombstone next to Shay's. That final image forces his body to try to come back to reality as he sucks in air and then tries to force it back out.

Kelly's gentle stirring alerts both Erin and Matt, who quickly awaken from their sleepy stupors and look at the monitors and the person they were monitoring.

"Kelly…" Erin whispers as her hand quickly envelops his and gives it a comforting squeeze.

"I'll get the doc," Matt volunteers as Erin gives him a smile of gratitude and then turns back to her beloved husband as Matt leaves the room.

"Kelly?" Erin starts as she leans in closer, standing up to hover over him in the hopes that she'll wake up and look at her. "You're safe now."

His eyes slightly flutter but not fully awaken and her heart starts to droop as she fears it's just a reaction from the meds and he's not really coming out of his medically induced stupor. She glances up to see the monitors slightly jump and then return to their normal, steady pattern.

"I need to tell you something. But you need to wake up. I need to tell you in person."

 _'His liver was punctured and we had to remove a section that was damaged beyond repair. There's a good chance and with good care and rest it will fully reheal itself. Few broken ribs. Small puncture to his left lung. Any longer and the small opening might have gotten worse and he'd die. Sprain to his left thigh…cuts to…'_

She was glad that he's alive but at the same time knows the reason he's in the hospital in the first place – Alex Ward! Her watery eyes narrow into angry slits as her mind flashes her an image of Alex's smug expression.

His eyes slightly flutter after she pulls away from placing a warm kiss on his lips but they don't fully awaken and her heart sinks once more. "Come on Kelly…come back to me."

She pulls away as her phone buzzes and then checks her weary and somewhat roughed up appearance in the mirror and frowns at the disheveled woman who looks back with a small frown. But when she turns back, she looks down to see her husband looking up and watching her with a silent expression.

"Kelly!" She exclaims as Dr. Halstead, Jay's brother enters the room. She waits for the current prognosis and then looks up at Matt who is noticeably just as relieved as her. Halstead removes the breathing tube but tells them that Kelly is still under medical sedation and could lapse in and out of consciousness for a few hours yet.

"I'll give the teams an update," Matt tells Erin as he gives her a friendly hug and then leaves the room, giving Voight a friendly nod and watching as Benny Severide nears his son's room. "He's gonna be okay."

"Thank God," Benny whispers as he gives Matt's forearm a squeeze and then hurries past. He arrives in Kelly's room just as Voight and Erin pull back from a familial hug and gratefully accepts one from his daughter-in-law. "What happened?"

As Voight takes Benny aside to tell him about Alex Ward and Kelly's involvement in her twisted plan, Erin heads back to Kelly's bedside just to watch his eyes open again.

"You're safe now Kelly," Erin tells him once more as his eyes dart from her beautiful face and then over to Voight and then his father before his eyes close once more. However, not all is lost, as his hand squeezes her for a few seconds before it seems to go limp again.

"What happened to you?" Benny asks Erin as he notices the blackish tinge under her right eye and the mark on her chin.

"Catfight," she retorts in sarcasm as Benny slightly smirks. "Doctor Halstead said he'll be fine. Just needs to come back to us…"

"When he's ready," Benny interjects with a smile. "That's what Severide's do best."

"Don't remind me," Erin retorts with a deadpanned expression. "I'm just glad he's going to be okay."

"Buried…alive? Where is this Agent Ward? Can I have a few minutes alone with her?" Benny asks in quiet anger.

"We need her alive."

"That's a first, coming from you," Benny counters in sarcasm as Voight's lips purse. "But if it helps close some case then fine…just glad my boy's okay."

"Me too," Erin agrees as she looks back down at Kelly.

"I'm gonna go talk to Mouse and get all our ducks in a row because you know she's going to hit us fast and hard as soon as she's allowed her phone call."

"I'm gonna get some coffee."

Erin watches Benny leave and then turns back to look at Kelly who's eyes flutter open once more and lock with hers.

"Strong silent type huh," she smiles as her hand brushes his jaw.

"Say…it…again," he manages in a weak tone as Erin leans within a few inches.

She looks at him with a loving glance but hesitates, her eyes instantly brimming.

"I heard…what you said…it helped me…hold on."

"I'm almost afraid to say it again."

"Please?" He begs as his eyes get heavy once more.

"I love you."

In that moment his eyes brim and his hand squeezes hers with a bit more force.

"I…love you…too," he offers in truth.

"It's over now Kelly…it's all over," Erin tells him as she leans in and kisses him on the lips.

XXXXXXXX

However, as much as she wants to believe that's true, someone else was going to work as hard as she could and pull as many strings as possible to make sure both husband and wife paid for messing with her. _It's not over yet!_

* * *

 **A/N:** Uh oh! Course I'd never let our beloved Kelly die but just wanted to make you all a bit anxious hehe and hey I had to get my showdown and catfight in there. But hmm yeah Alex isn't just going to go away quietly either. Yikes! But first some couple time and a very important confession! Hope you all liked it! Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	16. A Time to Heal?

**Title: Till Death do us Part  
** **Chapter 16 – A Time to Heal?**

* * *

 _'She wants him dead…one guy was killed…the other won't walk again…call me if you notice anything…I love you…'_

Kelly's eyes slightly twitch as his mind flashes him images of his ordeal mixed with an ominous warning from Alex Ward, mixed with a surprising confession from his wife. _Loves me?...she…loves me? Really? Did she…she did…I said it back…_ his mind reminds him as his weary eyes slowly open.

He glances over to see Erin asleep on the uncomfortable chair a few meters away, her body at an odd angle and the faint smell of smoke cloaking her slightly rumpled and disheveled frame. But no matter her current appearance, she looks perfect to him. _You're in love…_ his brain admits tenderly. _For the first time in my life…I'm really in love._

Kelly's right hand slowly lifts and then heads toward his chest and stomach, his now-warm fingers very carefully feeling the edges around the thick bandages and then down to where he had been told that a small part of his liver that was punctured beyond repair had to be removed. His right hand flops back down to his side and then his left slowly lifts. But as soon as he looks at his hand and notices his wedding bang missing his heart rate starts to get excited.

"I have it."

Kelly looks over as Erin, who had been awakened by the monitors and his movements, leans in closer holding up the simple band of gold.

"Didn't want it to get lost or for them to have to cut it off or…whatever," she tells him softly as she slides the ring onto his fourth finger and then leans in closer. "I do," she whispers as she kisses him on the lips.

"I thought…that was it," he admits with a heavy frown. "I uh…first they were just gonna blow the place up and then…then I…I got free tried to make a break for it…then I heard them say bury me alive…I heard you calling out. Heard Matt and then…that sound. I thought that was it," his voice dies out as his eyes water.

"No. It's over," she tries to assure him. "Alex is in jail and you're safe. One of the guys who kidnapped you is dead and the other turned on Alex. You…you just need to concentrate on getting better."

"Erin…."

"I can't be a widow…" she blurts out and then frowns. "When that cabin blew I…a part of me instantly died. I realized then…or that's when I knew I wasn't afraid to admit it to myself. I love you."

"You…afraid?" He gently teases as his fingers close around hers and give them a loving squeeze.

"Anything I've tried to love…usually I've lost it or…it just didn't work."

"Wish Shay was here. She'd have said…'told you so' to me," he adds warmly, a small lump of emotion catching in his throat. "She would have kicked my ass if I didn't stop fighting. Think when it was getting tough to breathe that I uh…ah hell think I've loved you since we first met."

"Not fair," she retorts to his wide grin as Matt returns with a small cup of coffee for her.

"Any idea when I'll…be getting out of here?"

"When you're normal," Matt retorts with a smirk. "So then…yeah guess that means never."

"Smart ass," Kelly teases as Matt's hand gives his shoulder a squeeze.

"Matt never gave up…we had to pull him back but he led the charge even when the cabin was on fire."

"There goes the ego," Matt smiles. "Never leave a man down right?"

"Never," Kelly whispers as their fists clasp. "Woulda done the same for you."

"I know," Matt nods with a tightly drawn smile as he slowly sits down across from Erin. "If you wanna go freshen up or something I'll be here. Not on shift until tomorrow."

"Hurry before dad comes back," Kelly smirks which ends up coming out as a small grimace.

"Make sure he doesn't move or…strain something," Erin lightly warns as she leans in closer and kisses her husband on the lips. "I don't mind bringing out the restraints."

"Think I'd like that."

"Okay…get a room," Matt deadpans as Erin and Kelly look up and then both lightly laugh. Matt waits until Erin leaves the room until he speaks next. "She…she nearly charged in with the fire still raging. Voight had to hold her back."

"When I heard that boom," Kelly shakes his head. "And then the smoke started to fill…that damn bitch told them to bury me alive!" He concludes with a small hiss. "Erin said she was arrested?"

"Caught her in the act of coming back for you. She denied it but Voight had nothing of it. He…he coulda killed that guy we caught. The kidnapper. The other guy was shot resisting arrest. But they wanted one alive to turn on Alex."

"Yeah…wonder if it'll do any good," Kelly lightly groans as his stomach gently constricts. "Had a piece of my liver removed."

"Heard. Less drinking," Matt gently smiles; Kelly offering a strained look. "Kelly…"

"I'm fine," he interjects seriously as he tries to sit up. But a sharp pain in his mid-section forces him to hiss sharply and then slump back down. "Not…a word," he urges Matt who shrugs and then nods in agreement. "Erin, she uh…she looked roughed up. Voight actually let her take on Alex?"

"Let?" Matt retorts weakly.

"Right…fine. Wish I woulda seen that," he retorts with a hint of amused pride. "Not that Alex didn't deserve it though. However…she hit my wife. Hope she rots in jail." Kelly finishes talking and then looks over at Matt in wonder. "She's gonna put up a fuss right?"

"She did make a few threats," Matt offered in truth as Kelly looks over with a strained expression.

"She's got means and…ends," his voice dies out into a small cough.

"Hey just rest now okay? Erin will kill me if you die on my watch," Matt offers lightly. "Agent Ward will get what's coming to her."

Kelly merely offers a strained smile but inside he's now worried. If Alex had died as a result of an altercation with the arrest then it wouldn't be an issue. But now…now she would have motive to get back at them for exposing her and if she had any means at all, that could spell trouble for them.

XXXXXXXX

As soon as she enters the hospital a few hours later, Erin can tell by Voight's expression and his body language that something wasn't right. "Is it Kelly?" She asks in haste.

"No, he's fine. We were just up there. Matt just left and Benny's there now. This is about Agent Ward."

"We knew she'd kick up a fuss. What's going on? She's demanding our badges?" Erin asks sourly as Voight's arms fold across his chest.

"She's not saying a word."

"Think she's accepted defeat?" Erin questions somewhat skeptically as Voight's brows arch. "Okay so that was mostly rhetorical. That's a bit unnerving. Thought for sure she'd be demanding our heads on platters. Or at least part of it."

"Right. She knows she can't kick up too much of a fuss because only one Director sanctioned her illegal actions; the other's did not. I had Adam moved to a safe location for now. Figured she'll come after anyone left standing between her and her lies – anyone that can place her with her helper, the last man standing. I moved him to a secure prison facility also but I think we need to be on guard."

"She comes after us…" Erin's voice dies out as her mind flashes an image of finding Kelly in the makeshift coffin. "She buried Kelly alive!"

"And she's responsible for a few deaths," Voight adds as they finally break away from their position and slowly head up toward the elevators. "I am telling you this to keep you on alert but not to alarm Kelly. He needs to get better."

"I have to tell him. What if she…she better not try to come after her again."

"If she's got strings to pull, you know she's gonna try to pull them."

"Too bad we couldn't pull one of our own…around her neck!" Erin growls as Voight slightly smirks. "Never been good with my inside voice."

"Mouse has documented and saved everything he could find and we have the taped confessions but if bodies start to fall…"Voight's voice dies out as the elevator stops on Kelly's floor. "Just…be careful."

"You too. You took her down and she won't forget that."

"Kinda counting on it," Voight offers protectively as Erin's expression slightly strains. "Just go and concentrate on being with Kelly now."

Erin offers him a nod and then turns and slowly walks down the hallway toward her husband's room a few meters, pausing to turn around and watch Voight get back into the elevator and give her a curt nod before the doors close him from view. _She's gonna come after Kelly…but how…he'll be wise to anything she tries. But what if she goes after Hank? Or Jay…or even Matt?_

Before she can get too caught up in her own frustrated agitation, a small cry and then an angry curse coming from her husband's room forces her to push Alex Ward to the back of her mind and rush to see what's going on.

"I told you just to stay put," Benny sighs in exasperation as Erin enters the somewhat quiet hospital room.

"What…is going on?" She inquires as she watches her husband settle back into bed.

"That Severide stubbornness is coming to the fore."

"Oh yeah like you'd wanna be stuck here," Kelly shoots back with a groan.

"You just came out of major surgery a few hours ago," Erin reminds Kelly in sarcasm as she nears the other side of the bed.

"Sick of laying here feeling like an invalid already," he huffs as he raises the bed and then looks at her while his father throws his hands up into the air and shakes his head.

"Okay…I gotta run," Benny tells them as he leans in and kisses his son on the forehead before he pulls back and then lightly taps him on the cheek. "I'd kick your ass for not listening but then I might get in trouble…from her," he gestures toward Erin before Kelly can protest.

Kelly watches his father go and then turns and looks at Erin with a small frown. "When I first saw that…" he gently moves his finger up toward the small black spot under her eye. "Thought it was just makeup."

"It'll heal. And you…stop giving your father a hard time," Erin gently scolds as Benny laughs. Kelly's hand slowly raises and then gently rests on the soft skin by her jaw and then gently touches the skin below the bruise. "It's fine," she assures him as her lips plants a soft kiss on his fingers before hers wrap around them.

"The guy who lost his legs…"

"Adam Moyer?"

"I uh…I almost feel guilty," Kelly confesses with a heavy sigh. "Matt said you talked to him."

"He helped us find the one of the men that kidnapped you," Erin tells him in truth. "Jay took him to a safe house under Voight's direction. There was one other that Hank put someplace safe and the guy who kidnapped you…he rolled on Alex and the team is getting his confession on tape and Hank is getting someone at the FBI and DHS to listen to his confession before something happens."

"Don't want you tangling with her again."

"Just wish Jay had let me finish her off," Erin admits sourly as their hands remain clasped.

"Has she asked for a lawyer or her boss or…tell me what's going on?" Kelly asks seriously. "What is it? I know that look."

"Y-you do?" Erin asks in surprise as Kelly nods.

"Didn't think I noticed or looked close enough?"

"Never had anyone that really wanted to," she admits with a growing frown. "She's not doing anything and that worries us. Most in her place…would be trying to call in all favors."

"She's not made any calls?"

"Hank thinks she's waiting to call his director but he's ready for that," Erin continues as she shakes her head. "Either she has a hidden ace up her sleeve or she's waiting until she gets out and then will either run and go into hiding or come at us with both guns blazing," she ends with a small smirk.

"Then make sure you don't go anywhere alone. Yeah just said that but don't tell Jay," he slightly snickers as her expression softens but remains tense. "I mean it."

"You're the one that heard things…she's coming after you if anything. But we're preparing for it."

"I need to go…home and…."

"Hey, hold on a sec," she tells him in haste as her hand rests on her chest and pushes him back down. "You seriously need to rest. You just had major surgery. Don't want you to hurt anything further," she sighs as she looks at the cut on his cheek and the blackish skin on his face. She plants a tender kiss on the skin just below his uninjured eye as his arms lift and pull her close.

"Wish I could hold you right now," he admits with a soft whisper as she looks at him in remorse. "Tomorrow?" His playful question makes her instantly smile, earning her another brief kiss on her lips.

"Who's your nurse?"

"Thought I was too weak to fool around?"

"Ha," she deadpans as she pulls back and he grins. "I'm going to ask Wil for just one dedicated nurse. A guy."

Kelly shakes his head as he watches her take her leave and go in search of her partner's brother; Matt's face appearing in the doorway a few seconds later.

"What's…going on?"

"Erin's going to get me a male nurse," Kelly groans as Matt chuckles as he nears. "Just got the long term diagnosis."

"Desk job?"

"Funny," Kelly huffs as he shakes his head. "Halstead said three months and then I'll be okay for duty again. Maybe. Maybe…maybe?"

"You had part of your liver removed."

"A small part, and it'll like grow back or regenerate or something he said," Kelly insists as Matt's lips purse.

"It was major surgery Kelly. You can't just expect to be back to work in a few days."

"No alcohol for a month?" Kelly retorts in mock horror as Matt chuckles.

"I'll get Gabby to make her rum brownies. Eat a few and you'll be seeing double in no time."

"Deal," Kelly agrees with a small yawn.

"I'm just gonna get some coffee and be right back."

"Voight or Jay tell you about Alex Ward?"

"That she might be out to get any of us?" Matt inquires as Kelly nods. "Yup. Some from the house are here."

"If Shay was here…she'd take on Alex and not stop until she was done. She…she should be here," Kelly's voice strains as his eyes threaten to water.

"You know…having some time off…" Matt starts as Kelly looks at him in haste. "Just saying…might not hurt to talk about it."

"Yeah…dad and Boden said that too," Kelly agrees softly as his eyes start to tug at him again; his weary body begging for some rest.

"Get some sleep," Matt tells Kelly as he stands up and gives his friend's forearm a friendly squeeze. "I'm gonna get some coffee and be right back. Erin's talking to Wil but I'm sure she'll be right back too."

"'kay," Kelly mumbles as his eyelids get too heavy to keep open and they finally rest on his slightly puffy cheeks.

However, a half hour later his mind, still flashing him horrifying images of himself at Alex's mercy, being buried alive and Erin arriving too late to stop her and his eyes flutter open. But his mind doesn't fully pull him from his sleepy stupor and he looks up to see the fuzzy image of a nurse…at his bedside…injecting something into his fluid bag.

His eyes slightly widen as his lips try to ask who she is and what she's giving him. But as soon as he watches the liquid turn black – the monitors start to scream and his heart rate explodes.

 _"HELP…ME!"_

* * *

 **A/N** : Uh oh…Is Alex already at it? Or is Kelly just having a panic attack? But Alex won't sit quiet for too long – watch out! But had to get some healing moments and broments in there and hope you all liked it and would love your thoughts and guesses before you go so please review and thanks so much!

 **PS:** For all of my dear Lindseride readers who like something a bit more spicy hope you all checked out my M-rated 'Arrested' thanks!


	17. Who are you?

**Title: Till Death do us Part  
** **Chapter 17 – Who are you?**

* * *

 _'Kelly…help me! Can't breathe…cabin's on fire…Erin! Kelly…help me…SHAY!'_

Kelly's breath sucks in just as Matt rushes into the room and looks at the nurse as she tries to get Kelly's monitors to come back down to normal.

"What's going on here?"

"Panic attack," the nurse tells Matt simply as Kelly's watery eyes snap open and latch onto Matt before he looks at the nurse and then tries to say something. "Just relax Mr. Severide…it was just a panic attack."

"Liquid…it's…black…" Kelly croaks as Erin and Wil Halstead return in haste.

"Kelly!" Erin exclaims as she takes his hand and then looks up in desperation as Wil and the nurse talk in an undertone.

"Shay…couldn't save her…" Kelly looks up in misery as his hand squeezes Erin; his tormented words forcing her heart to literally ache in her chest. "Couldn't…save her."

But as she looks at his sad, watery gaze and then tenderly brushes away she feels her own inner agitation starting to gain momentum as she recalls the moment that they found Nadia's body. "Oh God…" she whispers as her breath sucks in and she quickly pulls away and leaves the room so as not to break down in front of her husband when she knows he needs to heal. However, her actions had just the opposite result.

Kelly's eyes widen as he watches Matt go after Erin and then looks up at Wil Halstead. "What's…going on?"

"Erin?"

"Sorry…" she huffs as she turns back with a defeated expression as she watches the nurse exit Kelly's room and head back to the station and then Wil Halstead come up behind Matt. "Guys…I'm fine. Just needed a moment. Is Kelly…okay?"

"He's going to be fine. Kelsey is a great nurse and one I trust. She'll be the only one checking on Kelly. And don't worry…she's very married and to a very gorgeous woman," he smirks as Erin offers him a weak smile. "Kelly just needs to rest and he'll be able to go home in a few days to finish the rest of his recovery."

"Okay," Erin nods as Wil gives her a supportive squeeze on her shoulder and then takes his leave.

"I'll wait out here," Matt tells her as she whispers 'thank you' and then heads back into her husband's room.

"Hey..." Kelly's head swivels to the left as he watches Erin reenter his room with a distressed expression. "You okay?" He manages with a dry swallow as she nears the bed with a heavy frown. "Sorry…it was…" is all he manages before she leans in and silences him with a soft kiss.

But a few seconds later, it's his mind and heart that start to race as he hears a few soft sobs coming from her lips and then instantly wraps his arm around his wife's back as she starts to cry. "Sorry…I'm gonna…be okay."

"No… no it's not this…well part of is but…" she stammers as she eases herself down on the side of the bed, careful not to damage any of his fresh stitching. "The reason I was in Vegas…Nadia and I keep…when you mention Shay, no no it's not your fault…" she stammers as her free hand quickly brushes away a few tears.

"Damn…wish I could hold you right now," Kelly offers in a morbid lament as his arm tries to wrap around her waist and hold her close.

"We both ran away from pain…I'm sorry. You need to heal and this…"

"Hey…we can talk about this okay. I know…Shay was always the first to tell me to get help…talk to someone…and now…yeah guess we both failed them huh."

Kelly tries to swallow as her grip on his hand tightens and then looks up with a heavily furrowed brow. "Just never been good with shrinks you know? That one on one…clinical setting," he huffs as Erin quickly wipes away a few heated tears and then nods in agreement.

"What did Wil say?"

"I'm gonna live," Kelly lightly smiles as she gently pinches his side. "Hate to see you hurting like this," he sighs as she looks down and tenderly strokes his stubbled cheek.

"Quite the pair huh."

"Yeah. So…any suggestions?"

"Not right now," he slightly yawns as she kisses his forehead and then starts to get up. "No…don't go."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," he promises as she settles back into her original position.

She had only planned to remain at his side until he was in a deep sleep but the fatigue in her body pulled her into darkness and when Matt returned he could only offer a warm smile at both of them asleep on the hospital bed together.

He settles into a chair inside the room with a fresh cup of coffee and a magazine and tries to concentrate. But he had overheard the conversation with Benny and Voight and knows that the danger for his friend and his wife aren't over yet – Alex Ward was vowing silent revenge and they were all walking targets.

XXXXXXXX

"You sure?" Voight asks Mouse in a low tone as he hovers over his desk and glares at the information on the screen before him. "Where'd you find this?"

"You don't want to know," the younger man replies somewhat sheepishly. "But Director Williams was your guy right?"

"He…was," Voight huffs as he looks at the date. "Damn timing right after Ward was arrested," Voight straightens up as he rubs his face and then looks back down at the confidential report. "Print that for me. I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

"Do I uh…keep digging?"

"Can you do it discretely?"

Mouse quickly swallows and then nods in haste. But as he watches Voight take his leave and then turns back to the computer screen and stares at the confidential report on one of the DHS Director's his concern for Voight starts to intensify.

"Hey…it's me," Voight talks into his phone as he heads outside toward his car. "Our plan will have to be put on hold a while longer."

 _"What's going on?" Benny asks in concern._

"Just make sure you take no house calls _alone_."

 _"Hank…what's going on?"_

"Tell you later."

With that Voight gets into the black police sedan and pulls away from the curb at top speed; his mind racing that Agent Ward is starting to play a very deadly game – one where the bodies had just _started_ to fall.

XXXXXXXX

She pulls a small photo from her wallet and casts a morose gaze at the two smiling faces and then feels her stomach starting to tighten.

 _'You need to talk about Nadia's death. Can't keep it bottled up inside. Will eat away at you. Lost a friend. My fault…Nadia!'_

Erin feels herself jolted out of her morbid stupor by an overhead page that goes off with a message about some kind of medical code that she only pays half-hearted attention to. She had gently pulled away from her sleeping husband, wanting him to get as much rest as possible.

They had confessed some inner tormented feelings which, while at the time hurt them both, actually helped them bond and made them both feel better after the words had been spoken out loud. But Kelly was right…they did need to talk to someone…someone other than each other – someone professional. However, much like her husband, Erin doesn't exactly want to just sit down in some stuffy office and talk to a know it all doctor about her part in her friend's death.

 _If I had insisted on no party…she'd still be here..._ her mind laments as she blinks a few times and then looks out the window for a bit of a change of scenery. But just as she does, she looks down a few floors to where her police car is parked and notices someone hovering around the front of it.

"Hey!" Erin states loudly as she bolts for the stairwell and starts to race down the two flights, her mind telling her it's Agent Ward or someone she's using to strike back at them. Erin busts through the doors onto the street and hurries toward the police sedan; stopping short and then frantically looking around for the man or person she thought she saw from her vantage point.

"What the…" Erin mutters as she looks back at her car, her eyes instantly searching for something that wasn't right. It doesn't take long for her to find it and she can only shake her head and curse as she pulls her phone.

 _"What's going on?"_

"Just had my tires slashed," Erin groans as she looks around; failing to see the set of eyes watching her intently from a discrete vantage point. "Where are you?"

 _"Going to see Jack Guinness."_

"Hank…"

 _"Go be with Kelly. I'll call Jay and we'll get the tire fixed. Don't alarm him just yet."_

"Hank…" Erin tries once more.

 _"I'll come see you later and tell you everything."_

"This is Ward's doing right?"

 _"Pretty sure it is. She's talking up a good story now. Pulling out all the stops but talking to one director only."_

"One who sides with her right?"

 _"No one is surprised by that. We knew this would be coming. But I also heard the word 'deal' on the table. I'm gonna talk to Jack and see what's really going on. Go and see Kelly. Be with him. I'll see you later."_

Erin hangs up and then calls her partner just to give him the warning; adding that he passes it along to the rest of the intelligence team and to stay alert and sharp. She stows her phone into her inner jacket pocket and then looks around once more.

"Where are you!" She shouts into the air as stands in place and then slowly turns, her eyes checking out everything within her direct line of sight. "Where!" Her voice bellows, drawing a few inquisitive glances her way, before she watches a black SUV in the near distance pause for a few seconds – her not able to see into the dark tinted windows before it screeches away in the opposite direction, leaving her standing in the middle of the street with an invisible target painted on her back.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry guys bit of a shorter update this week but I waffled on shorter or nothing this week and possibly next and hope you don't all hate me but blame holiday time lol I wanted to move the story along with some healing, some talk of therapy and of course to remind you all the danger is still there. So please do review before you go so I'll know I didn't let you all down and you are still liking the story and thanks so much!


	18. Solid Plan in Motion?

**Title: Till Death do us Part  
** **Chapter 18 – A Solid Plan in Motion?**

* * *

"I'm fine…just stop fussing," Kelly groans as he looks at Matt with a frown and fully stands upright and pulls away from his friend. "Want to leave this place," he hisses as he feels his stiches pulling and then quickly reverts back to his slightly hunched position. "Need a drink."

"Milk?" Matt teases as they watch Erin approach with a tightly drawn smile.

"You're aiding and abetting his escape?"

"Was his idea," Matt shrugs as Kelly tries to offer his wife a sheepish smile.

"Yeah not buying that smile, mister," Erin shakes her head as she watches Kelly holding on to the side rail of the hospital bed. "You want to walk?"

"Gotta do something. Going stir crazy sitting on my ass all day. One more day…"

"Really?" She interjects as she leaves the room and then returns pushing a walker.

"No…way. I'm not ninety!"

"If you fall down you'll be staying longer," Erin counters as Matt slightly snickers.

"For that I should make Matt push me around in a wheelchair."

"Nice try, he'd do that."

"Me?" Matt offers with mock sarcasm as he pats his friend on the back and tells him he'll check in later.

"Talking to Voight? Figured that's why you were so long," Kelly muses as he reluctantly but finally grips the sides of the walker and slowly walks toward the entrance of his hospital room and into the hallway.

"Alex is talking to her Director," Erin answers in truth as her arm wraps around his. She had told herself to not worry him about her car or the blackened SUV in the streets but keeping him informed on Alex Ward's actions.

"Now? Any…you know, fallout?"

"So far? Nothing but Hank's gonna talk to someone who can hopefully warn her or her director that he'll go to a higher level if she tries to do anything but shut down her operation and…"

"Walk away?" Kelly suddenly stops and looks at his wife in shock. "After all that she just walks?"

"Confess…that's what I was going to say."

"Think she'll confess?"

"If offered the right threat," Erin answers with an uneasy expression and then tightens her grip on his arm. He feels her grip tighten and then looks at her in wonder; Erin looking up with a loving but tense smile. "I uh…I want to do something for you…well for us and…"

"Hey, what's going on?" Kelly asks in haste.

"I want to put you in a safe house until all this blows over."

"What? And leave you to fight her without me there?" Kelly tosses back in dismay.

"She nearly killed you and it's not like I wouldn't have my team to back me up but I'd have one less thing to worry about. Kelly I know what she's capable of. She's going to make a move. We all know it. She's not going to go quietly into the night. She'll want to come after you or…me. You've just had major surgery. Your body can't take another serious blow. You can't fight her or anyone she gets to come after you."

Kelly hears the desperation in her voice and looks at her and then feels his shoulders slump. Of course she had a point; a good one. Without him at home or even with minimal protection he could still be a target that she would have to worry about or be distracted over and he knows if the situation was reversed, he'd hope that she'd take his advice so could he really throw it back at her?

"Maybe being in here isn't that bad," he slightly snickers; his expression ending up looking like a wince instead. "I'm…not afraid of her."

Erin hears the pausing in his tone and rests her hand on his, prompting him to look up.

"Maybe a little. I know what she's capable of," Kelly admits. "I get it…I'd want you locked away also."

"It's not…okay, locked away seems so harsh but I know you'd want the same for me."

"I would," he is forced to admit. "How about I prolong my stay here? Dedicated nurse right? Two cops outside the door. More downstairs. And well…you know a nurse's outfit that…"

"That what?" She interjects as her face instantly warms.

"That uh…I know I can't stay here forever but…but how long do you think it'll take to wrap this up?"

"I don't know. Depends on what she…I'm gonna wait to see what Hank says after his meeting and then we'll have a better idea of what we're dealing with."

"Okay."

The two of them walk a bit longer, Dr. Halstead, encouraging him to walk if he felt up to it but then to rest as soon as his body signaled him it was time to stop. As she helps Kelly back to bed, Erin can't help but wonder how Voight's meeting went with his contact.

XXXXXXXX

"Everyone's tucked away," Jay tells Voight as he nears his office at the 21st precinct. "How did it go with Jack Guinness?" Jay asks as he slumps down into a chair before his boss. "Any good news we can go to Erin with?"

Voight offers his detective a somewhat grim expression and Jay's countenance instantly falls. "Alex Ward is claiming that she was being fed information from a higher source and acted upon it."

"Really? She's throwing her boss under the bus?" Jay asks incredulously.

"But he's saying she came to him with credible Intel about local terrorist threats. She claims the people who helped her were there when she found homegrown bombs and materials. She's throwing the terrorists under the bus."

"Right…who cares about them," Jay groans. "You read Severide's report?"

"He found material's," Voight sighs as he leans forward in his chair and hands Jay another report. "And signed it. She's throwing everyone she can under the bus."

"And the one guy left to throw _her_ under the bus?"

"He needs to live long enough for the preliminary hearing," Voigt states a bit gruffly. "But with his checkered past," Voight nods to the piece of paper in Jay's grasp, "she won't have trouble discrediting him and she'll be right. Kelly will testify against her and so will Adam but she'll tell her superiors that the safety of the American public will come first and…she'll be right."

"I agree with that but not her means…she's had guys killed!"

"And Kelly is probably on her list and…so is Erin."

"What? What happened?"

"We'll discuss it on the way to the hospital."

"So what do we do next?"

"Jack told me that she'll be back on the streets in a matter of hours. It's word against word and her director is promising she's not a flight risk and until the results of the hearing are over…and she's actually fingered, she's free on her own reconnaissance."

Jay mutters a curse under his breath as Voight stands up and then heads into the central area of his Intelligence team and looks at them all with a grave expression. "Alright Alex Ward is set to walk in a few hours. She is our number one priority. We need to be on her at all times. We let her go…and Erin and Kelly are the first ones she's going after and Agent Ward…is playing for keeps."

XXXXXXXX

"Kelly ever tell you why we met in Vegas? Or…" Erin starts as her and Benny sit at a small table down the hall from Kelly's room, each sipping a mug of hot coffee.

"You lost someone. Yeah so did he…he doesn't tell me too much. Usually ends in an argument," Benny slightly smirks but looks down into the mug of his coffee with a small huff. "Always look back thinking I should have bonded with my boy more or…talked to him more," he looks up with a defined frown. "But…I told him to make this marriage work."

"Thank you," she utters softly.

"You're welcome. Meant it."

Erin's heart instantly warms as she hears Benny's confession and then reaches out and gives his thick hand a tender squeeze and smiles. "We both want it to work also. Hard work though."

"Always is. Was what I told him. And not to follow my example," Benny admits honestly. "But I told him that he needs to talk about losing Shay. I'll say the same to you about losing…"

"Nadia," Erin softly interjects as Benny nods. "We talked a bit about it. Not sure what he's like when it comes to…"

"Talking about his feelings? Course he doesn't like it. Do any men?" Benny snickers as Erin shakes her head. "Not in the DNA."

"He says that too. Guess we'll figure something out."

"You need something unconventional and I don't mean just talking to each other. But…I'm glad you both are. You can help each other through the rough spots."

"Did Hank tell you about Agent Ward?"

"Real piece of work that one," Benny hisses. "He did and said not to take any calls alone. She's that bad huh."

"Better believe it. But as long as she stays in a holding cell, it should be okay, but then…I don't know how long she'll stay there."

"I'm sure Hank has a plan," Benny assumes correctly as Erin nods and takes a sip of her coffee.

XXXXXXXX

She wanders back to her hospital room, looking at Casey, Dawson, Brett, Herrmann, Otis, Cruz and a few others in the distance, probably waiting for Kelly to wake up so they talk and visit a little while. She reaches the entrance to his room and then pauses, leaning against the doorframe and lets her eyes rest upon his sleeping form almost dwarfed in the large hospital bed.

She looks at his handsome face, the dark lashes resting on slightly flushed cheeks and some salt and pepper stubble gently adorning his mouth and jaw; his lips slightly parted and breathing softly; his solid chest half wrapped with bandages from his surgery and the rest of his frame covered with a blanket. But the one feature that makes her heart skip a few beats is the simple band of gold that wraps itself around the fourth finger on his left hand.

 _He's mine…_

However, as she recalls Alex's bitter words about her husband, Erin's stomach tightens. But her husband had reminded her that he had told Alex no, more than once, and she was just bitter because he never gave in to her. He didn't want to. And his faithful fidelity made him even more attractive to her in ways she couldn't verbally express fully. And then the confession. _'I love you.'_ That made him even more desirable and cemented him in her heart for now…and as long as they lived together.

She watches him stir and a distressed expression appear on his face as his mind shows him what she can only assume is a horrifying image of his captivity or near death experience at Agent Ward's cruel hands or…the death of his best friend – or a miserable combination of any of those things.

Not really wanting to disturb him from his much needed rest, she pauses a few moments and watches; her heart aching as she watches his body tense and his jaw set. But it also pains her to observe him in such distress and not do anything to try to alleviate that pain. So with careful steps she nears him and slips her hand into his.

His agitation noticeably lessens; his fingers curling around his as his heart rate starts to rise. But as soon as her hand squeezes his in return, his body subsides and his lips exhale heavily but his eyes remain closed and for that she's grateful as she knows he needs his strength to return. However, with fresh surgery and his body still weak and unable to sustain another attack she fears that Alex Ward will come after them when he's at his most vulnerable – or worse come after him to get to her.

 _She comes after him…I'll kill her outright this time – I will not hesitate._

However, she couldn't have known in that moment that Alex Ward was planning just that – coming for her but not caring if her husband had to pay the ultimate price.

"Hey…" Kelly's eyes slowly open as he looks up and over at his wife standing before the window.

She watches Voight and Jay get out of their car, two levels below on the street and then turns back to Kelly with a tender smile.

"What's going on? Any news on Agent Ward?"

XXXXXXXX

"When's she getting out?"

"Anytime," Antonio answers Ruzek over the radio with a small huff; Atwater in another pain car a block behind them. She had seen Jay and Antonio but Ruzek and Atwater had managed to stay out of her line of sight so if she fingers Antonio and Jay, which they all assume she will, they hope she won't be able to shake the others.

"Alright…look sharp," Antonio's voice is heard as he watches Alex Ward emerge from the FBI holding area with two directors on either side of her; one from DHS and the other from the FBI – both on her team as Voight had surmised.

 _"Brought out the big guns with her."_

"We knew she'd do this," Voight states from his hidden vantage point.

 _"Those are some pretty impressive heavyweights in her corner."_

"And we won't suffer her lightly."

 _"She's on the move."_

 _"Yeah…but who's she going after first?"_

* * *

 **A/N:** hmm yes indeed – who is Alex going after first? Still hinting at some therapy for our main couple over the loss of Shay and Nadia and some bonding time on a few fronts with some bromance humor hehe hope you all are still with me and are liking this story so please let me know before you go in a review b/c they keep us writing more for you all and thanks so much!


	19. Upping the Stakes

**Title: Till Death do us Part  
** **Chapter 19 – Upping the Stakes**

* * *

"And she's being watched right?" Kelly inquires as he slowly puts on his robe; having agreed to being transferred to another part of the hospital, one not registered with the front desk so that if anyone called or was looking they wouldn't find out where he had been put for the last few days of his recovery.

"She is but we can't take any chances that our tail will hold," Erin replies in truth as she holds his arm to help him steady himself while he puts on his slippers and then looks at her in concern. "I still wish you hadn't agreed to this."

"Voight's idea right? Something goes south we can blame him?" Kelly counters with a small smirk as she shakes her head. "She comes after me and you'll take her out. I'm more worried about you. She's already tried something right?"

"She knows her days are numbered," Erin replies as he grabs his IV pole with the antibiotic bag and they slowly start to leave the ICU room; heading for a new destination. "We think she'll make one last attempt on your life before leaving town."

"Surely she'd know I've been moved."

"We're thinking she'll get someone to hack hospital records. We planted only one with a good firewall, thank Mouse for that. If she finds it then her person will think they've had to really search for it and it'll seem legit. At least we hope so. Everyone else is tucked away."

"No pressure on me," Kelly slightly huffs as they near the elevator; Matt already at the new room with Kelly's things and then leaving, everyone else told to take their positions – in hiding, except Benny. A father coming to visit his son would seem natural but he too had to act like he was being followed or watched – which in reality he was.

Kelly enters his new room and feels a pang in his mid-section where he had just had surgery and pauses, offering his wife a timid smile and then carrying on. "Will be able to relax when this is all over."

"I agree."

Kelly pulls Erin into his arms and holds her tightly against his chest, resting his cheek on the top of her head and closing his eyes as her body heat starts to warm his frame and bring him some extra comfort.

"Get some rest now."

With that she kisses him on the lips and then helps him get into his new hospital bed and settle under the covers. Kelly watches her leave and then closes his eyes, his mind praying for some solid rest but fearing too much emotional agitation to see that become a reality.

XXXXXXXX

He awakens with a splitting headache and an aching stomach; his eyes slowly opening and looking around to see that the lights were dim and he was alone. He thought that at least Erin or his father or even Matt would be around but it appeared they had all gone to get rest of their own.

"Great," Kelly groans as he rubs his face, swings his legs over the side of the bed and then slowly stands up and heads for the door. But as soon as he steps into the hallway he instantly notices that something isn't right. There was supposed to be a plainclothes detective on guard – at least somewhere in the hallway. The lights flickered at the nursing station and something sounded like a skipping record of a man's voice in the distance.

He nears the empty station and then stops, looking around and feeling a tightness starting to develop in his tender chest.

"Kelly?"

He quickly turns and then stares in shock at the person who looks back at him with a strained expression. "Shay? What the…am I…what's going on?" He asks with a hoarse stammer as his voice suddenly leaves him. "Where's…Erin?"

"Why won't you talk about me?"

"What?" He asks as his vision slightly blurs. "No…Shay wait…where is…Erin? Erin!"

"Kelly…"

Just as the image of Shay fades, he whips his head to the opposite side and gasps in horror at the image of his beloved wife in the grasp of their newest enemy – Alex Ward. "Let…her go!" He hears his words, echoing in is head as Erin's arm reaches out to toward him.

"Too late Lieutenant," Alex Ward sneers as she raises her gun to fire at him.

"KELLY…NOOOO…"

He watches Alex raise her gun as Erin struggles to get herself free. He hears the shot ring out; the bullet speeding toward his chest and his brain unable to get his body to move out of the path fast enough. Erin calls his name and just before darkness consumes him he sees Shay's face asking him the question he heard earlier.

"DON'T SHOOT!" Kelly shouts as his breath sucks in sharply and his heart starts to race. His arms start to flail, catching his IV near the top of the pole and pulling it free, causing a few alarms to sound.

"Erin…Shay…" his lips stammer as he watches Erin rush toward him with a concerned expression. "Erin…Alex Ward is…" he gasps as his heart rate refuses to calm. "She killed…" he stops and then shakes his head as he watches the nurse that Dr. Halstead had assigned to him nears the bed, telling him to just take a few deep breaths and get his vitals to come back down to normal.

"It was just a nightmare," Erin comments as Kelly looks up and nods as he blinks away a few anxious tears and then waits for the nurse to leave.

"Hell of a nightmare! Damn…" he curses as he slowly sits back upright. "Was so…so real. Saw Alex…she killed me and then you and then I saw Shay and she…she kept asking why I don't talk about her and…" his voice trails off after a somewhat nervous stammer.

"You're okay. Your monitors are still reading a bit high though. How do you feel?"

"Sick…agitated…worried," he replies as he sits up and then looks at the monitors. "Stupid nightmare," he huffs as her arms encircle him.

"The team is tracking Alex Ward right now. We've got people in plainclothes throughout this hospital and I won't be very far away at any moment."

Kelly gives her a nod as his head sort of lolls to the right, resting on her shoulder; her lips giving him a tender kiss on his cheek. "Shay was right…"

"About what?"

"I should be talking about her."

XXXXXXXX

 _"Heading into a mess of traffic."_

 _"What the hell is going on?"_

 _"Parade?"_

 _"Construction. Detour…what the hell?"_

"What's going on?" Voight asks as he sits in his darkened sedan a block from the hospital listening to all the chatter from his team. "Who has eyes on Alex Ward?"

Silence for a few seconds before a brief static reply.

 _"I do," Antonio replies and then curses._

"Doesn't sound very convincing," Voight groans as his sharp vision continues to scan the area before him. "What's going on out there?"

 _"There's some kind of traffic detour and…she just got out of the car! She's on foot!"_

 _"I've got her," Ruzek's voice is heard in haste._

"Do not lose her," Voight states as his phone buzzes and he's quick to answer. "What?"

 _"Did you really think you could try to take me on and not suffer a few causalities Sargent Voight?" Alex Ward's smug voice is heard as Voight's lips utter a silent curse. "Better take count of your team,_ _Hank_ _, because in this game I'll be the last one standing!"_

"Everyone report in now!" Voight barks as soon as his line goes dead; his brain cursing Alex Ward's smug laughter that resounds in the cramped cabin of his car.

Antonio Dawson, Ruzek, Atwater, Jay and a few others checked in, much to his relief. But he knows that there are others that he had on his _team_ that Alex Ward could go or had already gone after. He calls Benny – no answer. Next he calls Matt, also no answer and then his friend Jack – silence in return from them all.

 _"She's going into a crowd."_

 _"Don't lose her."_

 _"She's heading southeast…who has her?"_

 _"I do."_

 _"Don't lose her!"_

 _"Wait…"_

 _"What?"_

 _"She's…where the hell is she?"_

 _"Look out!"_

 _*Bang!*_

 _"Who's been shot!"_

"Come on Jack…pick up the damn phone!" Voight curses as he dials his friend – the one who had given him valuable Intel about Alex Ward; his mind momentarily distracted from his team's distress. "If that bitch…" his voice dies out as he struggles with calling Jack's wife and worrying her further. "Platt…I need a favor. An urgent but private request."

"What do you need?"

"What the…"

"Sargent Voight? You still there? Hello?"

XXXXXXXX

"Got it," Erin replies as she hangs up with Antonio and then watches the nurse approach and heads toward her.

She hangs up and then looks down the hallway to the hospital room her husband is in and once again feels torn – going to join the hunt for the woman that put him there or wait as planned until she comes for him – maybe. Part of her feels like she's missing out on the action with her team but the other part of her knows that Alex will try to make a play for Kelly – wanting to make it more personal than she already has.

But before she can take another step her phone buzzes and she hurries to answer it. "Did you hear from…"

 _"Oh please do finish that question Detective Lindsay."_

"It's Severide," Erin hisses as Alex's voice rings in her right ear. "What do you want?"

 _"I'll have to admit your team is pretty good but…did you honestly think I'd just walk around here on the streets all day with them trying very hard to blend in and not seem like they're following me and not show them just who they're messing with?" She asks with a laugh as Erin's expression turns to a grimace._

She hurries to the nearest detective, takes his phone and starts to text Voight; opting to not use her husband's phone and worry him needlessly. After that last nightmare, she's afraid to pile anything more onto his already piled high emotional platter.

"Why are you calling me? What do you want?"

 _"You couldn't protect him the first time Detective. Do you really think you can stop me from finishing what I started?"_

"How about you meet me out front and we'll settle this once and for all."

 _"Very high school but I wouldn't mind kicking your ass and trust me I'm sure that's coming."_

"Afraid to face me right now?"

 _"Afraid of you? Hardly. But I have a few things to take care of first. Anyone you care about losing first…you know…besides your_ _husband_ ," Alex ends her statement with a small sneer that instantly forces Erin's fists to ball.

"You go near…"

 _"Who Detective Severide? You'll have to be very specific because I've been near a few people you might know. You messed with the wrong bitch…now you'll feel her karma."_

Erin can only curse when the line goes dead and tells the two detectives to watch Kelly's room and not to let anyone in until she's back – even the trusted nurse. She races for the stairwell, dialing Voight along the way – this time there is no answer.

"Hank, pick up!" She demands as she pushes through the doorway and back onto the street once more. She stops short as she hears sirens in the distance and instantly her breath catches – the same time her phone rings.

At the same moment, Kelly, who had also heard the sirens, pushed himself out of bed and slowly heads toward the window, also hearing a myriad of sirens all starting to blare at once. He looks down just as his wife answers her phone and looks up in a panic.

"What do you want!" Erin demands as her world starts to slowly turn.

 _"I've just upped the stakes Erin,"_ Alex Ward smirks as she looks at Erin from a distance – a hidden vantage point that keeps her covered to Erin's or anyone else's prying eyes until she's ready to reveal herself. Alex spies the backdoor to the hospital and then looks up to see Kelly Severide standing in the window – looking worried and vulnerable. _I'm gonna hurt you in the most personal way,_ Alex promises as she turns her gaze back to Erin and grins.

 _"And I'm only getting started!"_

Erin's world starts to spin rapidly – Alex Ward had struck…but who had felt her wrath first? Which of her friends or family had paid a hefty price? Maybe with their life?

 _This…this can't be…_

* * *

 **A/N** : uh oh…so….who did Alex get to first? Maybe more than one? Hmm yeah yikes Erin better watch it b/c Alex might not stop until she's taken out both her and Kelly and anyone who stands in her way. Hehe would love to know your thoughts so please do review before you go and thanks so much! (And to you lurkers - hope you review and offer a bit of appreciation for the time and hard work put into the update) :)

 **PS:** hope not too much #lindseride overload but hope you all liked this week's one shot based on the awesome crossoer‼ called 'Feeling the Heat' and also hope you all liked the update to Arrested (chapter 2 up last week) – a little sexy prisoner Kelly goodness for you all haha (read with a fan or cold glass of water


	20. Clash of the Titan(esses)

**Title: Till Death do us Part  
** **Chapter 20 – Clash of the Titan(eses)**

* * *

Kelly impatiently paces his small hospital room and then looks up to see one of the uniformed officer's step into the room with a grim expression. "What's happened?" He asks in haste.

"Precaution from Detective Severide."

"Right," he nods as he heads back to the window and looks down; this time seeing only an empty space where his wife used to be. "What's going on?"

"Alex, has taken out…someone," Erin informs him as she appears in the doorway.

"What? Who?" Kelly asks in a panic as he nears her.

"I…I don't know. But I gotta go. Keep trying your dad or Matt or anyone at 51. Let me know who doesn't answer back."

"What? Erin…"

"I have no answers. I just…I can't get ahold of my team," she offers in haste as she leans in and kisses him on the lips. "I'll be back as soon as I can. These guys will not leave this room. And you don't either. Please."

"Okay…I'll be here. Be careful. Love you."

"I will. I'll see you later. Love you too."

Kelly watches her leave and then hurries to his bedside and pulls his phone. "Come on dad…pick up," he grumbles as he listens to empty rings and then hangs up and tries his office number. "Hey Cheryl, it's Kelly. You seen Benny around? Really? Okay…yeah no I tried his cell. Did he take the call with anyone else? Right thanks."

Kelly quickly dials the other arson investigator's number and then waits. "Wayne? Hey, it's Kelly Severide. Dad have his phone on him? No, no emergency. Just…had a question."

Breathing a small sigh of relief when he hears his father's name being called and then shuffling he can strike one personal target off his list.

 _"Kelly? What's going on? Damn phone died. You okay? Is Erin?"_

"Yeah we're fine but Alex Ward is out and on the rampage. Just…heads up okay? Watch your back."

 _"Noted. You have some extra protection there?"_

"Yeah I'm okay here. Okay I gotta call Matt." And before Benny can really inquire as to what's going on, Kelly hangs up and then call his friend; once again anxiously waiting for him to answer. "Come on Matt…can't be a rash of dead phones," he huffs as he hears only static in reply. "Matt? You there? Hey…Matt!"

XXXXXXXX

"Antonio? Where…I can't hear you," Erin starts and then stops just as she nears her car. "I think…" she pauses just as she sees a strange face appear in the reflection of her car. She turns just in time to take a near miss to the face, the heavy pipe sailing past her and smashing into the dark, tinted window; spraying both of them with heavy shards of flying glass.

Erin pivots on her heel and brings up her knee, striking her attacker in the groin and forcing him to stagger backwards which allows her to pull her gun and ready it. But before he can pull his and use it, a single shot rings out, piercing him right between the eyes and forcing his already dead body to slam to the ground; a course of terrified screams instantly ringing out from terrified bystanders.

Erin curses under her breath as she remains in a crouched position beside the car for a few seconds; her breathing ragged but dotted with angry huffs. She hears screeching tires and pops her head up to see Voight's car come to a sudden stop.

"Erin!"

"Where is she?" Erin asks as she stands up and then looks at Voight, at first in anger and then in surprise. "What happened…" she inquires as she looks past the small cut on his forehead and roughed up apperance to the large dent in the side of his car "Alex?"

"Who did she get to?"

"Casey."

"What? Is he…"

"They've taken him to the ER. He should be fine, but she…she also shot at Antonio, and only wounded him."

"What?"

"Sniper. Flesh wound. Sure it was a warning but Antonio said he thought he saw a glint at the last minute."

"Hank…"

"Let's go. Uni's will take care of this," Voight explains.

"The team needs to regroup."

"I've already called them to the hospital," Voight tells her as he gently takes her by the elbow and starts to usher her toward his waiting car. "You okay?"

"Yeah fine but…is Matt okay? It'll kill Kelly."

"Let's go."

Erin settles into the front passenger seat as her mind starts to race. "I want her. I want her to pay for all this."

"Easy."

"No…I want to just call her out and…she won't stop until everyone is taken out. How could they just let her out!"

"She had her one high priced get out of jail free card and used it. Doubt the Director who offered it thought she'd stick around; probably thought she'd haul ass outta state. But if she stays here…wanting revenge. She'll make a mistake."

"And how many lives have to be ruined because of that mistake?"

"We'll get her," Voight promises in an undertone as they near the entrance to the ER of Chicago Med.

"Starting to really hate this place," she grumbles as she hurries inside; already seeing Kelly waiting with his armed escort, despite having been told to wait for her.

"Sorry…its Matt, I just couldn't wait," Kelly tells her as he briefly delights in the feel of her arms wrapping around him. "Dawson and Brett took the call."

"Is he okay?" Erin asks Dawson as she nears; the 61 paramedic visibly distraught.

"He'll be…fine," Dawson answers with a somewhat shaky tone. "Bystanders said the truck just came out of nowhere….slammed into him."

"What kind of truck?" Voight asks in haste.

"Not sure…officers are there now."

"Okay. I'm going to talk to them. I'll be back shortly," Voight tells them before he turns to leave.

"How's Antonio?" Erin asks in concern.

"Stubborn as always," Dawson deadpans as Erin offers her a slight smile. "I'm going to check on Matt."

"No one saw her?" Kelly asks as he looks at Erin with an angry expression. "Do you know where she is now?"

"Close by," Erin shakes her head as she turns and watches Voight disappear out the back door. "He can't get a hold of his friend; the one who gave him all the insider info about Alex Ward. They were…childhood friends. It'll kill him if something happens to Jack."

"She has to be stopped," Kelly hisses as he pulls away and then heads for the ER doors and looks in to see a busy team hovering over his unconscious friend and feels his fists tighten. "She'll pay for this."

"How many does she have with her?" Erin asks Jay as he nears with a distressed expression. "Matt and Antonio at the same time? They weren't even together. And then Voight."

"But close enough. Matt had just left here and was a few blocks. Think it was the same truck that then rammed Hank," Jay explains in truth. "Antonio…he thought she musta had a sniper on a roof or in a window or something. She's got connections."

"Suddenly we have none?"

"Not that high up."

"She's close by. She's not running from this," Erin muses as Antonio walks up to them with a bandage around his forearm.

"Before you ask…never saw a thing; just a small glint in time to move out of the direct line of fire. And I wasn't out in the open so whoever she's got…they're good," Antonio relays. "I'm going to work with Mouse to see who she might know that is that good a sniper but maybe willing to be bought or look the other way. With skills like that she's used them before and I'm sure others have also."

"Good. Want to knock her down a peg…or two…or three," Erin growls before she turns and heads back to Kelly. "How's Matt?"

"Yeah…he's going to be fine," Kelly replies as he looks at her in concern. "What's going on?"

"Team is regrouping. If she's taken out Jack as Voight fears, then the guys we put in the safe houses might not be that safe."

"We need Harland Jones," Jay pipes up, referring to the thug Alex used to kidnap and bury Kelly. "It's his testimony that'll put her away for good. He worked with her. I'll move him myself."

"Jay…"

"I know, watch my back. I'll take one of the team with me. Stay here."

"Good advice," Kelly interjects as Erin's lips purse. "Your partner can be worried but your husband can't?" He asks with a small snip to his tone. "Sorry. Just hate this. Wish she'd just come at me or whatever and it could be finished."

"I said the same thing to Hank an hour ago. Went over as well with him as yours did just now with me," she groans. "Somehow I think we'll get our wish and then be sorry. Adam's got an extra vest in the car he's bringing in for you."

"Erin…"

"Really?"

"Right," he resigns as Will Halstead exits the ER and looks at them with a frown.

"You know…we don't need the business," he deadpans as he gestures that it's okay for Kelly to go and see Matt. "What's going on out there Erin?" Halstead asks in concern.

"The devil has been unleashed," she sighs as she heads toward the open doors and then into the same room as Matt and Kelly. "Gotta ask what happened?"

"Was…at the light," Matt starts to recall as his fuzzy brain races to cloud away the blurred images. "Phone rang…it was on the seat. Looked over to pick it up and then…wham! Big truck…saw a guy get out…I think and then it went dark. Sorry."

"It's okay."

Erin pulls away as Kelly lingers for a few more minutes and then looks up as Dawson and Boden enter. "He'll be fine…just hit his hard head a bit," Kelly smirks as Matt's lips twist into a wry smile. "If he hadn't reached for the phone…coulda been a lot worse."

"Don't hear that too often," Boden states gravely.

"I'll come up when they release me," Matt tells Kelly when the nurse returns.

XXXXXXX

"So…what happens now? More waiting?" Kelly asks softly as they stand outside the ER doors; Matt on the other side, finishing up with his treatment.

Erin's fingers loop through Kelly's and squeeze them tightly, his hand pressing against hers and feeling the cold uncertainty for a few seconds before heat starts to be generated.

"Sorry, you know I hate waiting."

"Hank said she pulled out the big card and thought the Director who granted it would just send her out of state or out of country. This is personal. She's making it personal."

"But that's good right? You guys always say these baddies or dirty cops who make things personal make mistakes then. So that's good, right?"

"Or…it means she has nothing to lose, which…with her career in shambles and if she has to be brought before a grand jury…she'll lose. There's too much evidence against her, not to mention ruined lives. She's finished and she knows that. If she doesn't leave she has nothing left. Nothing. She'll want to play for keeps and that's what worries me. We have everything to lose. She…she has nothing."

The two of them pull away from the ER and slowly head back up to geriatric unit where he was being temporarily housed so that if Alex Ward did try to make a move, she'd go to the wrong unit, which was also under tight surveillance by plain clothes but armed officers.

"You should be resting," Erin tells Kelly as she watches him slowly trudge back to his bed and slump down with a weary sigh.

"Gonna take you on a real honeymoon after all this," he looks up with an adoring smile; watching one instantly play upon his face and knowing he had said the right thing. "Anywhere…you name it."

"Really?"

"Really," he promises whole heartedly.

"Do we have to come back?" She smiles as she looks at her phone. "I hate waiting."

"Well…if you want I can just go and wander the hospital halls," he tosses out lightly. But when he watches her expression cloud, he instantly feels remorse. "Erin…hey I was kidding."

"She had a sniper shoot at Antonio. I'm sure if she wanted to…he'd be dead. She's just toying with us. We need a break here," she explains as she heads back to one of the chairs, picks up the bulletproof vest and slowly walks back to him. "Just hope we get it soon," she continues as she gestures for him to raise his arms.

"Hope so too," he huffs as his arms raise and she gently tugs the vest over his arms and head and then affixes the thick Velcro straps around his waist, mindful of his fresh surgical wound. "These…are unnerving."

"It'll protect what's important."

"You," she adds just as her phone rings and she's quick to answer Antonio's call. "Did you find something?"

 _"Found the sniper. At least the name of who we're looking for. Pretty sure Alex has already sent him packing but maybe we can round him up and add him to our corner."_

"Keep me posted."

"Did he find her?"

"Small step closer but not big enough. I hope Jack is alive."

"You think she'll want to go after anyone else on the team?"

She wants to tell him _yes…she's going to want to waste her time and leave a few more clues so that we'll be able to find her and stop her in time…_ but she can't. She knows it's a lie. "No," she utters with a soft whisper as her stomach tightens. "And even if we find who she used and call her to gloat she'll just find another to put a bullet between our eyes and call it a day."

"Okay I…"

"Kelly?"

"Just…a small cramp," he groans as he gestures for her to help him stand up; which she does. "Need to walk a bit. Pretty familiar with pacing in this damn place."

"Don't go too far."

"To the door?" He teases as she gives him a playful swat.

She reaches the door with him and then looks out at his urging and steps into the hallway, two guards at either end and then turns and looks at Kelly and gives him the all clear to enter. Which he does. They start to walk together when her phone rings once more and she's quick to answer Voight's call.

"How's Jack?"

 _"He's alive…barely," Voight's gruff voice is heard; dripping with verbal venom. "They're taking him to Lakeshore trauma right now. Didn't want to bring him to Med. Too much heat there already."_

"Okay. I need to be out there."

 _"You need to stay there and protect Kelly. If she's coming for you then she'll be drawn there. We're going to send officers in a five block radius and slowly work toward the hospital and hopefully flush her out before that happens."_

"Hope so…" Erin whispers as she realizes she's pulled away from Kelly further than expected. She watches him near the far end of the hallway, toward the window; the emergency exit door between them. But just as she's about to call out to him, the door slowly opens and her world starts to slow.

 _"Erin…" Voight's voice is heard._

She opens her mouth to say something, call out to her husband or answer her boss. Her heart rate starts to rise and the pounding in her chest sends signals to her ears and that's all she seems to hear.

 _"Erin? What's going on?" Voight tries once more._

The door fully opens and Alex Ward's face finally appears.

Erin turns toward her husband, her mouth opening wide as she tries to call out his name; her voice not finding all the strength she wanted at first. But as soon as she sees Alex wink, pull her gun and then turn toward Kelly; her voice finds itself again.

"KELLY! DUCK!" Erin shouts just as Alex's finger pulls back on the trigger.

 ***bang***

"NOOOO!" Erin screams as she watches her beloved husband's body jerk as it connects with the bullet. But she has no time to go and see if he's okay; his body still faltering mid-air, Alex turning to her with a darning glance, her gun trained and ready.

"Do it!" Erin shouts in anger as Alex's eyes narrow.

"Let's finish this. Now! Just…US!"

"Erin…" Kelly begs; not wanting her to go after Alex Ward. But inside he knows she will; she'll reason that if she doesn't finish it, Alex will never leave them alone. He'd be right.

"Follow me…or it's a shot between the eyes," Alex taunts once more before she turns and ducks back into the stairwell; Erin following her in hot pursuit.

Kelly turns in horror, his body already feeling the vile sting from the gunshot wound. It wouldn't be fatal but his brain has other terrors to contemplate than his own fresh pain. "ERIN!" His voice calls out as he watches her disappear into the stairwell after Alex Ward, who had, unbeknownst to them at that time, had already taken out the three uniformed officers who had been guarding the stairwell. He knew she'd go after Alex. But he hoped he'd be wrong.

His body finally slams to the floor, his hand scrambling to reach for the officer's radio; the one within striking distance on the vest of the officer crouching over him.

"Voight!" Kelly's voice cracks over the CPD radio. "Erin's…gone after Alex! Get here…now!"

He looks up in painful desperation as his mind races in horror…Erin vs Alex. But as his wife had reminded him earlier…Alex Ward had nothing to lose. He…he had everything.

 _"Erin…"_

* * *

 **A/N:** Ah you knew it was coming! Erin has to finish this off but at what cost? The final fight is up next…who will emerge unscathed and who will pay the ultimate price? Yikes! Please do review before you go with your thoughts and thanks so much! Your love for our fave couple is keeping this story going longer than expected so to all who faithfully review **THANK YOU‼!**


	21. The Aftermath of Revenge

**Title: Till Death do us Part  
** **Chapter 21 – The Aftermath of Revenge**

* * *

"Kelly!" Voight shouts as he pushes his way past two officers; the floor a swarm with other officers, medical personnel and the members of Firehouse 51 who had been there to visit Kelly and then Matt.

"Where?" He asks in haste; Matt at Kelly's side as the two nurses hurry to stop the bleeding on his leg.

"Stairwell," Kelly answers in truth. "Hank…"

"Ward will not win this! Take care of him!" Voight vows as he races toward the stairwell; Jay and the rest of the team on their way back to the hospital.

"Matt…I gotta go…after her," Kelly wheezes as he's hoisted onto a waiting stretcher.

"You can't!"

"It's just a damn flesh wound!" He barks in anger; the two nurses pausing in their duties as Matt's lips purse. "Sorry…"

"Voight's gone after her and the team…" Matt reminds him as a hand rests on his shoulder. "I know…I'd want to be there too."

"Alex…Erin's right, she has nothing to lose," Kelly states in desperation. But before another word can be said, a bullet shatters the glass and embeds itself into the bullet proof vest of a nearby officer.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!"

"Get him back!" Matt shouts as he tries to push Kelly's stretcher back a bit further when a few more bullets start to pierce the faded drywall, edging themselves closer to the 51 firefighters. Matt dives to the floor just in time; bullets busting into the drywall a foot overhead. He pulls himself out of the line of fire just in time and then quickly surveys the damage.

"Casey!"

He looks up to see Dawson and Brett rushing up to him; Kelly already on his way down to see Will Halstead to get his cut stitched up.

"Officer was shot in the chest and the nurse in the arm!" Matt directs as he looks at Boden with a grave expression. "Something better not happen to Erin…it'll kill Kelly."

"We got this here. Go check on him. He'll need the support right now."

"Chief, I can help out here," Matt tries to protest Boden's request.

"You're coming off a fresh injury," Boden tries once.

"There are…"

"Go and make sure Kelly stays in that ER and doesn't go after Erin. PD is on this. He needs to stay here."

"Right."

Matt wastes no time in hurrying toward the elevator and then heading back down to the ER, where he knows his friend is going to be beside himself with worry until his wife's at his side. And for both their sakes, he wishes it's very soon and Erin will emerge unscathed. Not all wishes come true.

The ER is chaos as is expected in the wake of the active shootings and Matt helps direct a few on his way to see Dr. Halstead.

"Casey! What's going on?"

"Active shooter. Where's Kelly?"

"Severide? Should be in his room. Why?" Halstead asks in confusion as Matt's lips utter an angry hiss.

"He was shot."

"Again?"

Matt offers a deadpanned expression as he mutters it was a flesh wound and then hurries to a nearby officer and reaches for his phone. "I need to get through to Sargent Voight."

 _"Casey? What's going on?"_

"Kelly's going after Erin!" Matt growls into the radio as he hurries toward the entrance and then outside. "Kelly!"

XXXXXXXX

Erin pushes through the stairwell and presses herself against the side of the stairwell wall as Alex fires off a few shots that narrowly miss her but do miss her – this time. She continues to bound up the stairs, two at a time, Voight entering the bottom just as she pushes her way through the door that leads onto the roof.

"Erin!" Voight shouts as the only sound he's rewarded with is a heavy metal door slamming against the frame that belongs to the hospital.

"Stop! It's over!" Erin calls out as Alex races toward the edge of the building. _Don't do it…you can't make that jump!_ Her brain warns as Erin forces her body to push itself to every limit it could muster. _Don't do it…don't…DO IT!_

Her eyes widen as she watches Alex's body sail through the air and then land with a hard sprawl on the other rooftop. She nears the edge. Her eyes narrow as she watches Alex struggle get to her knees and then she does the almost unthinkable.

Erin's lips utter a painful grunt as her body slams into the hard rooftop surface and then rolls several feet and stops. Her head starts to pound and she thinks she hears her name being called in the distance. However, she's not allowed too much time to rest as she watches Alex Ward pushing herself up and charging toward another rusted door.

"ERIN!"

But she doesn't pause to see where Voight was calling her from; she pushes herself upright and races after her nemesis, Voight's frustrated curse lost in the air. However, much like his team, Voight pushes past a fresh injury and also makes the jump; slightly misjudging it and having to call for backup to surround the building and not let Alex Ward escape again.

 _Erin…help me….your husband…buried alive…HELP ME!_

Erin's already pounding head continues to pound further with the tormented calls for help in her husband's voice; urging her to end the fight with Alex Ward so they wouldn't have to worry about looking over their shoulders – again. She barges into the musty smelling building with a few throbbing limbs but knows she has to finish this; it was too personal to just wait and let the team try to handle it.

She spies Alex Ward trying to get into a wooden service elevator and picks up the pace, the two of their weary frames colliding just as the large slatted door tries to complete its close.

"It's…over," Erin states breathlessly as she punches Alex in the side and then tries to roll off her nemesis to get some kind of physical advantage. However, Alex's leg shoots out, clipping Erin in the calf and causing her to stumble backward into the side of the slowly moving trolley.

"You think…I'll let you…win?" Alex hisses as Erin turns around to try to regain some of the upper hand.

But the old elevator starts to rebel against the movement of the two struggling women and one of the rusted pulley's starts to creak and groan; threatening to give way. Alex manages to get her gun up at the same time the wooden box jerks to the right, making her pitch to the left and tumble toward Erin.

Erin's hands claw at the slatted sides as the box jerks to the left, the other cable snapping and just as Voight storms into the main lobby entrance of the dilapidated building, two screams are heard, followed by a crash and then silence.

Voight mutters a curse in an undertone as he tries to listen to Jay's anxious voice on one end telling them Atwater and Ruzek have taken out the sniper and Kelly Severide, despite being shot is heading toward them.

"Make sure he waits outside!" Voight orders Jay seconds before he disappears into the building. However, just as Kelly nears them a shot is heard and Jay turns to hurry inside to help.

"Erin!"

"Hey…you gotta wait here!" Jay tells Kelly with a small snap. "Why the hell are you here!"

"My wife's in there!" Kelly stammers in desperation as they lock expressions for a few heated seconds.

"Do not give her more to sorry about. Stay here!"

Kelly stands back with a frustrated curse as he watches Jay disappear inside.

"Kelly!"

He turns to watch Matt rushing toward him and shakes his head at his injured friend. "You should be in the ER," Kelly states first.

"Really?" Matt's brows arch as he points down to the crude wrapping around his injured thigh.

"It's a damn flesh wound! Erin's in there…with Alex."

"Let PD do their thing. You going in there is only going to complicate matters," Matt explains as he helps Kelly limp toward a waiting bus bench. "Just after you left, a sniper torn open the hallway. Hit a few but no fatalities."

"What? Damn," Kelly curses as he looks down at the small but fresh crimson stain on his leg. "This…can't be happening."

"Voight won't let anything happen to Erin. You know that."

"Just hope he's not too late for that," Kelly whispers in misery.

"Hope not either," Matt agrees with a heavy sigh. "Dawson's going to kill us."

"Which one?" Kelly huffs as Matt agrees with a nod.

XXXXXXXX

The box lands with a splintered crash onto the basement floor of the darkened building; both women starting to feel the ill-effects of the to the fight death match. They both hear commotion overhead but while Erin is relieved to hear Voight's gruff voice, Alex Ward knows her days are numbered.

Erin feels a twinge in her side as she rolls onto her stomach and then pushes herself up to her knees and watches as Alex tries to untangle herself from a mass of rotten timbers. "CPD is here…" Erin states breathlessly as her eyes frantically search for a gun…any gun.

"I'll not lose… _to you_!" Alex hisses as she flings the object in her right hand. The hefty piece of concrete clips Erin in her already aching side, forcing her to falter to the side, which allows Alex to finally stand up and then try to get to the back door; Voight and Jay heard overhead.

 _You're injured…you need to get medical help…NOW!_ Erin's mind inwardly warns as she trips and then quickly regroups and continues her pursuit of Alex Ward.

"It's over!" Erin shouts; mostly for Voight's and Jay's benefit.

"Your husband…is dead!"

 _Erin…_ she instantly recalls Kelly's voice as he fell to the ground after he was shot. _He's alive…end this….NOW!_ her mind commands when it had to resign to the fact her body wasn't about to give up in the chase. She hurries after Alex, picking up a piece of rebar and then tossing it toward the back of Alex's legs.

The heavy piece of metal connects with Alex's legs, taking her to her knees with an angry curse. Alex rolls to the left, grabbing a jagged piece of thick glass and waving it in the air as Erin nears.

Erin's lips utter a painful gasp as the edge of the glass cuts through her sleeve and flesh and comes away covered with fresh crimson sludge, much to the twisted delight of Alex Ward.

"One piece…at a time…detective…Lindsay," Alex pants as she tries to get up and stab Erin with the piece of rusted rebar.

"It's Severide!" Erin growls as she kicks at Alex. Alex tries to grab her leg and twist her around, but Erin counters and punches Alex in the jaw, snapping her head backwards. Alex, however, is able to get her arm to flail through the air with the piece of rebar and send it toward Erin's lower abdomen.

"AHHH!" Erin yelps when the piece of rebar is pulled back out and her body yells at her to stop NOW.

"You…lose," Alex states breathlessly as she scrambles to get the piece of rebar once more and finish Erin for good.

 _Find the gun…hurry…find the gun…finish this…FIND THE GUN_ ! her brain shouts as her slightly watery eyes frantically search for the gun. Just as Alex gets up and tries to stab at her, Erin's eyes spy the glint of the gun and she turns and bolts toward it.

"Coward!" Alex grunts as she tries to follow Erin, her brain unable to accept defeat until Erin Severide was dead. "You're…not going…to win."

Erin stumbles slightly as her left hand remains clamped down over her right side, her jaw clamping tightly as her eyes continue to scan for the weapon. _There…it's there…get it and end this!_

She can almost feel Alex's breath on the back of her neck and knows that if Alex were to plunge the piece of rebar into her back, she'd be dead or paralyzed for life – either option, not an option at all.

"Time to…die," Alex states as she raises her hand to strike.

Erin purposely stumbles to her knees, her hands grappling for the gun and then quickly spinning on her knees and aiming the gun. "You…first."

 ***bang***

"That's…for Kelly," Erin whispers as her body finally folds.

Voight rounds the corner in the dimly lit basement and watches Erin shoot Alex and then fall back to the dirty ground. But just when he thought his beloved detective had delivered the death blow, he watches Alex finally grasp the gun and aim it at Erin.

"This is for Jack you bitch," Voight growls as he pulls back on the trigger; he doesn't miss. The bullet delivers the final kill shot to Alex Ward; her body falling to the ground a few seconds later, the small gun clattering and bouncing a few feet from her feet. "Erin!" Voight shouts as he hurries toward her fallen and now unmoving frame. "No…no, don't do…this," he hisses as Jay reaches him and shines his flashlight.

"Oh God…" he whispers in horror as his flashlight shines on her bloody wound.

"Go…move!" Voight barks as he scoops Erin up in his arms and carries her limp frame toward the back exit stairs; the only working entrance into the basement deathtrap.

XXXXXXXX

Kelly gives his friend a sympathetic glance as he listens to Dawson telling Casey why he should still be in the ER and then heads toward him.

"I can't…leave," he tells her in misery as they hear on Brett's radio that Voight and Jay were coming out with Erin who was in immediate need of medical attention. "What?"

"Better let us handle this," Dawson tells Kelly firmly as he slowly stands upright and watches Voight push through the back door and head toward them with Erin dangling in his grasp.

"Like hell!" Kelly pulls away from them and limps toward his wife in Voight's grasp. "Erin!"

"She needs help," Voight tells Dawson and Brett as he carefully lays Erin down on the stretcher; Kelly's eyes instantly zooming in on the bloody side wound.

"Help her…NOW!" He demands as Matt's hand gently pulls him back to let the two medics work. "She has…to be okay."

"She's unresponsive…not breathing."

"Starting CPR!"

"Erin!" Kelly gasps as he looks up at Voight with a desperate, watery gaze. "She has to be okay…she has to."

"Got a pulse! It's faint but we need to move now before we lose her for good!"

Kelly can only watch helplessly as his beloved wife is packaged up on the stretcher and then pushed into the back of Ambulance 61; Matt helping his friend climb in the back so he could ride with her back to Chicago Med; Matt riding back with Voight and Jay, the building with Alex Ward's body now being taped off by uniformed CPD officers.

"Dawson…"

"She'll pull through," Dawson responds to her friend in confidence. "She's as stubborn as you."

Kelly tries to take some comfort in her words but finds none; his agitation skyrocketing when the ambulance stops and he can only stand in helpless misery as she's wheeled into the ER operating area where a team of medics is standing by to try to save her life.

 _She can't die…she…can't._

* * *

 **A/N:** okay so….*exhale* Alex Ward is dead but…course she wasn't going to go down without a fight! to the death? Hmm ;) hope you all liked this little action-packed angsty update and please do review before you go and let me know and thanks so much!

 **PS:** hope you all liked this past weekend's little M piece called 'No Words Needed'


	22. A Time to Heal

**Title: Till Death do us Part  
** **Chapter 22 – A Time to Heal**

* * *

He had taken a break in his pacing outside the front of the ER operating room doors to get the cut from the bullet graze on his thigh properly cleaned and bandaged before he returned to his original post.

Kelly glances up at Matt and then over to Voight, both watching his anxious actions with looks of sympathy.

 _'Took two bullets to finish her off.'_

 _'Wooden elevator box fell down the shaft…was a mess.'_

 _'Fight to the death…'_

 _'Erin wasn't going to stop until this was over…'_

 _'She's not breathing!'_

 _'She's a fighter…she'll pull through…'_

 _'ERIN!'_

Kelly hears voices in his head as he stops his pacing and peers into through the small, round window at his wife's motionless body lying on the operating bed. His eyes lift to the monitors and his brain takes some small comfort in the fact that they are displaying signs of life – something he knows will help to settle his agitated heart.

 _'You'll fall for some stubborn woman that'll give you just as many heart attacks as you give her.'_

He closes his eyes for a few seconds as Shay's voice is heard and then slightly grits his teeth as he reopens them and then watches as one of the nurses nears the doors. As much as he wants to slip inside to get an update, he reminds himself that they have a job to do and the last thing he'd want is complications due to his hasty actions.

Thankfully after what seems like a small eternity, Kelly is told that the surgery was a success and he's allowed in to see his wife; the rest of the teams in the waiting area breathing a sigh of relief and exchanging a few hugs. After a brief hug from Matt and pat on the back from his father and the Voight, he pushes through the doors and disappears inside.

Kelly nears Erin's bed and feels his heart starting to race faster and his legs feel like two cement blocks trying to get to her but afraid to near for fear she might never wake up. _Halstead said the surgery was a success…what are you afraid of?_ But he knows…she had risked her life to save his and he was afraid he wouldn't ever be able to show or express any kind of real gratitude.

"Hey baby…" Kelly starts in a soft whisper as he takes her limp hand and holds it in his. "Really wanna say something for uh…guess now it's my turn to say wake up so I can say this with you looking at me."

But there is no response. Her pale features remain motionless which makes his inner frustration gain strength. He leans down and plants a warm kiss on her lips. "I love you," he whispers as he pulls back with a heavy frown, his hand still gripping hers.

A small amount of heat starts to be felt and a few moments later, her vitals slightly jump, which makes his brows lift and then fall back down to her face.

"Say…it…again," comes the faint whisper as her watery eyes slowly open and look up, Kelly leaning down to shield the fain glow overhead so she doesn't have to squint.

"Scared the hell outta me."

"Likewise."

"Bullet just grazed my leg," he tells her as his hand clasps her a bit tighter and his voice breaks. "Saved my life…again."

"Worth…it."

His brow furrows as he recalls Shay's words and he's unable to hold back his fluid emotion. "I love you so much."

"Hey…it's okay," Erin tells him as her right hand slowly lifts and rests on his stubbled cheek. "Love you too. Am I…okay?"

"Had to remove your appendix. You uh…punctured it during the fight."

"Damn…elevator…shaft."

"Yeah, Voight said. Alex is dead. Good riddance but came at too high a cost."

"She'll never hurt…anyone again."

"Guess we're both sidelined for a while."

"Nope…leaving this place…tomorrow," Erin smiles as the nurse approaches.

"Nope…just me."

"I'm going to set her up in a recovery room. The surgery was a success, just bed rest now and time to heal," the nurse tells them as she turns to leave. Kelly opens his mouth to add a comment that he was okay but she quickly shoots that down by adding, "for both of you."

"Ha!" Erin gently smirks as Kelly shakes his head. As much as he wants to remain at her side, he watches his wife fighting to drift back into her medical fog and knows she needs her rest.

"I'll see you up there," he whispers as he kisses her forehead and then pulls back so they can get the transfer completed.

Erin's eyes watch her husband slowly limping back toward the doors before she falls back into the darkness; awakening again a few hours later.

"Go and get cleaned up…shower, whatever, I'll be here," Voight tells Kelly as he exits the ER and nears them; Matt, Boden, his father and a few others still lingering in the waiting area. "She'll be fine."

Kelly manages only a nod as he pulls away, his head spinning and words lost in his throat as his heart starts to race.

"Kelly?" Matt quickly notices and nears his friend; grasping his arm when his steps start to falter.

"I'm okay…fine," he insists in haste as his father nears. He looks up at Benny with an anguished gaze and shakes his head. "She nearly died…for me."

It was that selfless realization that had shaken him to his core. He knows on any given call that any of the people he works with at Firehouse 51, would give their life to save another – it was their unspoken code. But Erin was his wife…she didn't work side by side with but she was willing to give up her life for his and that shook him to his soul.

"Shay said…" his voice dies out as a small sob is heard and Benny instantly wraps his arms around his son and holds him close. Matt offers his friend a comforting pat on the back before he turns and heads back to Dawson and they join Boden and Cruz; the four of them finally leaving the hospital for that night.

"Come on…you need a shower," Voight's voice is heard as Benny gives him a nod and both men go into fatherly mode, helping Kelly get back to his room; Benny staying with his son while Voight goes to be with Erin until Kelly arrived.

"Thanks," Kelly offers with a small sniffle as he pulls away from his father and heads into the small shower room to get cleaned up. The nursing staff had told him how to wrap the fresh stitching on his leg and chest to keep them dry and that they were okay with him having a warm but brief shower. He looks at his ragged reflection in the mirror before his brow furrows and his fist balls.

"I'll pack your stuff up."

The comment was somewhat casual, but it stops Kelly from smashing his balled fist into the mirror and sustaining further physical damage to himself. Alex Ward was dead and now it was time for them to heal – all of them. He knows that if he doesn't at least unburden himself with a few lingering emotions from Shay's death that he'll be doing a disservice to himself and his wife and that was the last thing he wants.

"So tired," Kelly comments when he finally steps out of the shower room, freshly cleaned and clothed and limps over to his father to collect his small duffle bag and finally leave the ICU room.

"You know…you're still just a few days out of surgery."

"I'm fine," Kelly insists with a small smile that morphs into more of a wince.

"Think you both could use the downtime after all this."

"Once she's well enough to travel I'm going to take her on a real honeymoon. Someplace warm. Away from here."

"Think that's a great idea," Benny agrees as they slowly walk toward the elevator.

"Not gonna push for therapy for our downtime?"

"You know you both need it. But, I've badgered you enough," Benny simply acknowledges.

"Just hate sitting down in a formal setting. Shay wouldn't want that. She…" he stops as his father's hand rests on his arm just as they get out of the elevator.

"This…this is something you do for her. She wouldn't care _who_ you talk to just as long as you do," Benny reminds him in truth.

Kelly can only nod in agreement as he gives his father one last hug and then enters his wife's room.

"Told them you'd outgrown the sleeping chair," Voight slightly chirps as Kelly looks at the hospital bed beside his wife's.

"Thank you," Kelly replies as he also gives Voight a hug and then watches as both older men take their leave and he turns back to see his wife asleep in her bed. He slowly limps over to his and without much prodding needed, he slumps down onto the surface, pulls the small blanket over his weary frame and is quickly enveloped by the same darkness as his wife.

XXXXXXXX

Course neither of them had expected to sleep solidly through the night or be free of nightmares so when both awoke a bit earlier than wanted, it wasn't surprising. Kelly rolls over onto his uninjured side and looks at Erin who casts a sleepy gaze in his direction.

"Jay showed me some pictures of that basement and the busted elevator box and shaft."

"Gonna…kill him."

"I asked. Call it morbid curiosity," Kelly huffs as his fingers absently play with skin along exposed part of her right forearm.

"She never gave up."

"Neither did you."

"And now it's over. How's Jack?"

"Hank said he came out of critical and is in ICU recovery. Should pull through without any complications."

"Thank God," she whispers in truth as her eyes briefly close. "Her ambition ruined so many lives."

"Enough talk about Alex Ward. Jamaica or Barbados?"

"For…wh…oh…" Erin starts and then pauses as her lips break into a warm smile of delight. "My choice?"

"Anywhere you want. Great wall of China?" He playfully wags his brows. "No work…no cases…no looking over our shoulders. Just…us, some hot sun, cold drinks. Just us."

"Sounds pretty great right now. My choice?" She repeats which makes him chuckle. The two of them talk in softer tones about where they want to go before fatigue pulls them both back into the realm of sleep for a few more hours after which they both get up and go for a slow walk to a small patient area on the same floor.

"Talk about the walking wounded," Kelly groans as he eases himself down into a chair beside his wife; the two of them looking out the window with weary glances.

"Heard upstairs got torn up pretty good by Ward's sniper," Erin comments as Kelly nods in agreement. "Glad Antonio was able to find him and take him down before he came back for round two. Course…with Ward gone he can just pin everything on her and that'll be case closed."

Kelly offers a small curse under his breath as the two of them slowly walked back to the quiet hospital room; Erin heading for the small bathroom while Kelly heads back to the single bed and eases himself back down.

"Heard that," Erin quips as she exits the bathroom and slowly shuffles toward him. "How are you gonna hold up in paradise?"

"Oh trust me, I'll do just fine," he smiles as he helps her ease down beside him on the small bed; his hand taking hers and holding it tightly. "I uh…" he starts and then stops as he glances over to see her looking at him in wonder. "Nothing."

"Tell me."

"Just…when I was waiting for you it um…it was just something Shay had said to me. About finding someone who would be…willing to die for me," his voice cracks as he quickly shakes his head, trying to shed himself of his incoming emotions.

Her head instantly rests on his shoulder as his arm wraps around her slender shoulders and pulls her close. He plants a soft kiss on the top of her head and hugs her close once more.

"I'm glad you can talk openly about her. I…I've been avoiding it. Even saying her name…Nadia, it um…just seems so wrong."

"Maybe when we're back we can…you know think about some kind of talk thing."

"Hank got to you," she states flatly as Kelly's lips offer a small chuckle and she looks up with a slight frown. "He's right…you're right. I know. I've been putting it off too."

Her head rests back on his shoulder as her lips offer a heavy sigh. "After our honeymoon," he quickly assures her.

"After," she repeats in a soft whisper.

XXXXXXXX

"Feels so damn good to be home," Kelly says with enthusiasm as they enter their apartment a few days later; a weeks recovery time in total. They had both opted to wait in the hospital until both were well enough to go home and then go on their trip; their bodies more than thankful for the solid rest after their physically trying ordeal.

"I agree," Erin states with some hesitation as Kelly looks at her with a small frown. "After all that…I almost forgot about my own apartment."

Kelly's lips form into an O as he looks at her with a frown. "Right. Everything happened so fast that…forgot."

Alex Ward had successfully forced them to deviate from their current situation with both of them still having separate home and thus separate lives to a degree. The thought of going back to that now was…painful.

"I don't want you go to."

"I don't want to go."

Both state at the same time as they stand in the entranceway of the quiet apartment that in reality Kelly shares with Matt.

"We leave tomorrow so how about we…hang here for a bit, I'll do a few things, pack my suitcase and then…we'll stay at your place."

"New place…therapy…we're going to be busy when we get back," she tells him in truth as his arms envelop her and hold her against his chest. "Leaving here…alone would be wrong."

"For me too," he agrees. "Come on. I'm going to get the laundry going and then let's go see Adam and have lunch on the pier."

"Sounds great."

Kelly pulls away and heads for his bedroom, Erin watching him disappear from view and suddenly feeling like a welcomed guest. _Guest…_ hate that word! _I'm his wife…we belong…together._ But she reminds herself that when they get back from their holiday slash honeymoon, they'd start to look for a place they could share together, one they would now call their own and start their new life, officially as husband and wife.

After he's done, the two of them take their leave and then head to go see Adam Rogers, the paralyzed man they had promised to update after Alex Ward was taken care of. Only this time they'd be telling him he'd never have to worry about her for the rest of his life.

"Can't say I'm sorry. I know that sounds bitter but…at least now I'll never have to look over my shoulder again," Adam tells Kelly and Erin as the three of them sit in the living room of his small home. Jay had told him that Alex was dead but Erin had promised that she'd also tell him personally and Kelly wanted to personally thank Adam for helping find him.

"Wish someone had found out about her sooner," Kelly offers somberly. "But thanks again for your help. Saved my life."

"Glad to help. And ah this ain't so bad. Just signed up to coach basketball for the wheelchair Olympics," Adam states with a proud grin. "Got some tough guys on my team."

"Don't doubt it," Kelly smiles in reply. "Congrats buddy. Tell us when you play and we'll be there cheering you on."

"Deal!"

The two men clasp fists and as a new friendship continues to flourish. They spend about another hour with Adam, enjoying another mug of some flavorful coffee before it's time to take their leave and head to the Pier for lunch. During that time, they slowly walk along the boardwalk, hand in hand, talking about their latest ordeal, the people they met and how Ward's actions might change things in the long run for the government and those involved.

After lunch, they head back to the apartment, where they hang with Matt for the rest of the afternoon and then the three of them share laughs and some non-alcoholic drinks as they all make and then eat dinner together. Kelly then packs his suitcase and head out to Erin's apartment; telling Matt they'd see him in the morning for the trip to the airport.

"Seems like I haven't been here in forever," Erin whispers as they enter her apartment about a half hour later.

"You haven't," Kelly lightly retorts as she offers him a small snicker. This time it's her turn to pull away and get busy doing a bunch of things like laundry and some other housekeeping duties while Kelly putters in the kitchen. But it's not long before physical fatigue pulls at them and they climb into her bed, wrapped in each other's arms and are quickly whisked away into the dark realm of sleep.

Once again it's not totally restful as they had wanted, but each remind the other they are finally going on a real holiday and will have a whole week to do nothing but rest.

Their lives in Chicago would wait until they got back and when they did, it would all start back up for them – along with a few new and unexpected surprises that would bring about new changes and a whole bunch of new challenges.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay so wanted to get in some down time, bonding time and couple time but also remind them of the issues still waiting for them. And they'll be there when they get back but don't you all think they've earned a bit of fun in the sun? would love your thoughts (I'll ask you next update to speculate on the new challenges hehe) in a review before you go so thanks so much (best way to thank me for my time and hard work to give you all something enjoyable to read)


	23. Into Paradise

**Title: Till Death do us Part  
** **Chapter 23 – Into Paradise**

* * *

 _It felt good to be back in her apartment, and it felt better to not be here alone. She kept telling herself that it was safe now and that Alex Ward was dead; they had nothing left to fear._

 _'I'll start dinner if you want…' she started only to hear a knock at the door. 'I told Hank to give us at least one day.'_

 _'Maybe he's bringing pizza?' Kelly asked in amusement as Erin headed for the door to her apartment. But as soon as she pulled it open, she eyes widened in horror and sound escaped her voice as Alex Ward's battered frame stood before her with her gun raised._

 _'Now…it's over.'_

 _The first bullet hit her right in the chest, which made her stagger backward, finally calling out Kelly's name. But Alex was too fast and the second bullet caught Kelly in the chest. A cry got caught in her throat as Alex loomed over her with a haunted expression before she turned and walked away and darkness started to come._

It was in that moment that her breath was sucked in and pushed out at the same time, her body awakening with a start as she bolted upright with a racing heart. "Ahhhh."

"Erin?" Kelly asks with a sleepy tone.

"Shh it's okay…just need some water. Sorry to wake you. Go back to sleep."

She slowly pushes herself out of their warm bed and quietly makes her way toward their bathroom, closes the door, sits down on the toilet seat and hangs her head to softly cry.

XXXXXXXX

Normally it would be her waking to find his side of the bed cold and standing by the window looking outside with a contemplative expression that also bordered on distress and relief. This morning it was his turn to find that of her.

"Morning," Kelly greets Erin with a whisper as he comes up behind her, gently resting his hands on her upper forearms and pulling her back against his chest.

"Did I wake you?" She asks softly as her stony gaze is kept outside. Her eyes briefly close as his lips brush the top of her head and then move to her ear and linger.

"No. Wanna tell me what's going on?"

She revels in the feel of the warmth her body is producing being next to him, rests her hands on his and gives them a squeeze. "Kept feeling that elevator box falling and then I don't wake up. I hear you calling me but I don't wake up."

"I still see myself being buried."

"Damn that woman," Erin whispers as she turns to face her husband with strained expression. "I keep telling myself it's over…guess it'll take a few more days to really believe it."

"I heard you last night," Kelly tells her before she tries to pull away to head toward the kitchen. "In the bathroom."

"Kelly…I…I didn't want to wake you."

"Next time just cry on my shoulder okay. I want you to just…know you can okay?" He tenderly pleads.

"Okay," she agrees as she gives him a hug and pulls away. "Hopefully our tropical vacation will make us only come back with happy memories."

"Hope that too."

She finally heads for the kitchen to make them breakfast while he goes for a shower; the two of them coming together for breakfast and then just relaxing until Matt arrives to take them to the airport.

XXXXXXXX

"Alright buddy, have a great trip," Matt wishes them as he gives Kelly a big hug and then Erin and then stands back with a friendly smile.

"We will. See you in ten days."

The two of them pull away from Matt and then head for the security check in area and then security; finally passing through and then slowly meandering their way in the belly of the busy O'Hare airport toward their gate and then sitting down in the waiting area. Both were tired but coming off a week's rest from their injuries and were looking forward to some real down time together.

"Jamaica," Erin whispers as she looks at the little brochure as they wait for their plane to start boarding.

"Only four hours from here," Kelly reminds her as the overhead paging system alerts them it's time to board. "We both need this."

For a few moments Erin says nothing as they slowly shuffle side by side toward the attendant taking their boarding passes.

"We need this…right?"

She looks up at him with a small frown and strained smile before she nods.

"What's up?"

"Honeymoon reminds me of Vegas and while that was wonderful I remember why I was there and suddenly I feel…a twinge of guilt celebrating something so great when my friend…" her voice dies out into a small choke as his hand around hers tightens. "We both need this."

The attendant takes their tickets and then directs them to their seats; Kelly always opting for the emergency row if possible as he knows, that in an emergency situation, he'd trust himself to know what to do and not panic where others might.

For the first hour they just settle into their seats, relax and look at the brochure to where they are going; not really interested in what was playing on the TVs before them. Their talk then turns to that of other places they've travelled and the worst airplane food experiences they had survived. They were so determined to avoid the subject of their real inner pain – the deaths of their friends, so as to avoid making a scene on the plane. However, that plan would soon fall apart.

Erin pauses in her watching something mindless before her as she hears her husband offer a small 'gasp' or huff and then quickly turn the page of what he's reading. "What was it?"

"Nothing," he tries to brush off in haste as he glances over to see Erin's brows arched and her expression one of disbelief. "We promised no sad talk on the trip right? That it would wait until we're back?"

"It's about Shay?" Erin asks as Kelly nods. "Oh…okay."

But when he hears the hint of disappointment in her tone, his heart sinks instantly and he flips back to the page that had brought back the painful memories. "He uh…was her…"

"He? Thought you said she was gay."

"She was…she no her ex…Clarice. This was Clarice's husband and he…well this is his company…it's complicated," Kelly's voice stammers as his brow furrows. "I remember when Clarice came back and said she was pregnant and they were going to be a family and we'd all look after the baby. Shay was so happy," he pauses as a small smile briefly crosses his lips and then vanishes. "And then…he…I want to blame him but I shouldn't. They all made their choice. Just hurts to remember. Shay wanted a family so badly," he concludes as a whispered curse punctuates the end of his sentence.

This time it's her turn to grasp his hand and give it a comforting squeeze, disappointed she's unable to wrap her arms around him and offer some more loving support.

 _'Can you imagine me as a mom? I'd be so bossy and rigid,' Shay had mentioned one night over a bottle of Jack's._

 _'Nah I think you'd be a great mother. Me on the other hand…I'd suck at being a father. Don't exactly have a good role model you know?'_

 _'Trust me you'd make a wonderful father.'_

"Is the movie good?"

"I was only watching for the half naked men," she quips with a snicker.

"Deepwater Horizon?" He deadpans as she laughs; his face breaking into a smile which was her intended goal.

"What are you watching?"

"Baywatch."

"Where's the little remote thingy," she teases as he laughs.

They had made a pact to not let sorrow interfere with their promised happiness, but talking about those that they love, either past or present was actually therapeutic. It wouldn't make them weaker, if anything, it'd make them stronger.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay that's it…we're both putting in for transfers here," Erin exclaims as soon as they walk out of the Montego Bay airport and are instantly greeted with the hot Caribbean sun.

"Yeah," Kelly agrees as he looks around for the transfer bus that would take them to their all-inclusive, adult's only resort and then directs her toward it. He leans over her shoulder as both look out the window at the stunning scenery as it slowly rolls past. "About those transfers…" his voice dies out as they pass a group of children in the street who wave at them and offer big, white toothy smiles. They wave back before the shuttle rounds a corner, en route to their new accommodations for the week – the Sandals Royale Planation resort.

"Definitely never leaving," Erin verbally gushes when the shuttle stops and they get out and look at the accommodations before them.

"Come on let's put this stuff away and then just…wander around and see what we can find."

From the moment they arrive at the check in desk, they are instantly whisked into another world of luxury treatment. They are told about all the amenities and features of the resort before they are shown to their room and then left to enjoy the rest of their holiday together.

Kelly deposits his suitcase onto the small stand on his side of the bed, changes into a pair of khaki shorts and white, short sleeve button down linen shirt and then heads toward the open patio doors where his wife is already waiting – standing and looking at the gently lapping azure waters with a dreamy stare.

He looks at her with an adoring glance; golden brown locks loosely hanging around her bare shoulders nipping at the top of her strapless, floral printed sundress.

"This is paradise," she whispers as he comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her and holds her close. She leans back against his chest and then looks out across the azure waters as his lips plant a soft kiss on her ear.

"Wanna explore a little?"

"Love to."

The two of them start to slowly walk along the shore, hand in hand and holding their sandals in the others. Erin pulls away and then starts to walk in about a foot of lapping water. She playfully splashes him with some of the salty water onto his bare legs that makes him lunge toward her. Erin pulls back with a laugh as she runs a few feet ahead but is quickly caught by her husband, whisked up into his strong arms and spun once around in the warm, Jamaican sun.

She wraps her arms around his neck and then leans in for a warm, passionate kiss. He kisses her back and holds her up in his arms for a few tender moments before gently putting her back down so they can continue along their way. With no rushed agenda on the horizon they weren't in any hurry to thinking they could do everything at once, they had time and were going to enjoy every moment they could soaking up the delightful Caribbean sun. An hour later they slowly head up to one of the outside bars, get a frosty drink and then head for a small table under a large umbrella, overlooking the ocean.

"Think they need any first responders here?" Erin asks with a delighted smile as she takes another sip of her drink; the cool contents once again soothing her blazing exterior.

His hand reaches out and grasps her and holds it tightly. "You'd miss the snow and traffic," he offers in sarcasm as she looks at him in wonder before they both laugh. Since they had no activities planned on the day of their arrival, both were content to sit under the umbrella, enjoy their drinks and just talk, using the opportunity to get to know the other a little bit better after a whirlwind of events the last couple of weeks following their spontaneous marriage.

XXXXXXXX

"Wow…you look amazing," Kelly whispers as he turns around to see Erin walking toward him. The sun had set and it was time for a romantic, unrushed dinner. His jaw slightly slackens as she nears. The white flowy dress, her loose, wavy curls, her bare skin…her sun-kissed cheeks. "You sure you don't want room service?"

"Nope. I want to show you off," she counters with a mischievous smile. He had opted for a pair of light cotton pants and a navy button down shirt, a color she says always shows off his eyes. With only his keys and phone on his person, they lock their beach front bungalow door and head for one of the restaurants.

"Dancing. Might be…dangerous," Kelly comments as they near the entrance to the resort club.

"Really?" Erin replies with a playful eyebrow wag. "Isn't that how we met? Don't worry…this time we'll eat first."

They veer to the right and head into one of the restaurants, taking a seat by the open balcony and then settling in for the start of a very enjoyable and relaxing evening. They talk a bit more about families and friends, strained relationships and those that will last until the end. After enjoying a full course meal, they head over to the club to, as they put it, wear off all the energy their delicious seafood feast produced.

"Like this," Kelly smiles as his wife's body starts to move to the rhythm in his grasp. The beat around them is conducive to just letting it go and getting lost in the pulsing beat for a few extra hours – taking them well into the night and the early hours of the next morning.

"I need you so bad…" Erin whispers as they finally enter their dimly lit bungalow mid-morning, tired but still having some pent up sexual energy to release.

"You smell…like the ocean," Kelly gruffly growls as he scoops her up in his arms and carries her toward the large, King sized bed. He playfully tosses her onto the top and then pounces; her lips emitting a happy giggle, soon to be followed by pleasurable moans.

They didn't care about the time as they had nothing they had to get up early for the next morning. So when all their physical energy was finally spent, they both fall into blissful darkness, entwined in each other's arms until well into the next morning.

XXXXXXXX

"What do we blame for both of us having a full night's rest last night?" Kelly asks his wife later the next morning as they lay nestled in each other's arms while a gentle sea-breeze teases them through the open windows.

"Let's see…the exploring?"

"Nah sun and surf wouldn't tire us out."

"The…food?" Erin suggests again.

"Nope we've eaten like kings before," Kelly continues in sarcasm.

"Couldn't have been the dancing."

"Bumping and grinding doesn't take _that_ much out of you."

"Well that leaves only sex and I know we never work up a sweat doing that."

"Never," he grins as his fingers idly play with some loose golden strands.

"Is there an option E? All of the above?" Erin replies with an easy smile as she rolls to the right slightly, pulls the activity calendar into her grasp and then comes back to her original place in the crook of his arms. "Let's see how we can tire ourselves out today."

"Island tour sounds fun. Oh stopping at a real Rum factory? Yeah Matt would love a bottle of authentic Jamaican rum," Kelly muses as his eyes scan the various activities open to vacationing couples. "What is the Doctors Cave Bathing Club?" Kelly asks with a chuckle.

"I don't think I want to know," Erin retorts dryly. "We have to go do an authentic Reggae club."

"Hey zip lining in the jungle?"

"What time does the shuttle leave?"

Kelly looks at the time and then back at her with a playful pout. "We missed the bus."

She can't help but laugh and tug on his bottom lip. "Well guess we'll hafta settle for some snorkeling and sunbathing right here in this well-equipped resort," she deadpans as his lips purse as she leans in and kisses him.

"Or…we can just stay right here and do more of what we did earlier," he whispers as he leans in closer and pulls her under him; his lips instantly smothering her with the first of many. Their plan for the rest of their relaxed day would come – just…a bit later.

And for the rest of the week they did much of the same each day, explored or tried a new adventure, ate amazing ethnic food, drank local beverages, danced if they had the energy, played in the ocean and then enjoyed each other in a romantic, intimate setting, all the while creating happy, lasting memories that helped them stay true to their words – no sad talk until they were home.

XXXXXXXX

"Can't believe the whole week went by that fast," Erin offers with a contented sigh as they wait for their plane back home to Chicago to board; both of them heading back to the windy city well rested and golden brown.

"Too fast," Kelly agrees as he casually flips through some of the pictures on his phone; the rest of them on the small camera's each had brought. "Was worth it though."

"Best trip of my life," she tells him warmly as they stand up to board.

"Best…really?"

"So far," she adds confidently as her hand slips into his and squeezes it firmly.

"Maybe we can top it next year," he grins as they head for the person taking their tickets. "But after a week that good I feel like I can go back now and face anything with less agitation."

"Same."

The two of them board the plane and then head for their seats and settle in. "So…I guess first thing on the agenda is finding a new apartment."

"Our own place," Erin agrees slowly as she looks at him with a small frown. "I really want this."

"Me too. A new start as a couple," he agrees in haste. "And then maybe a uh…well some kind of therapy session?" He manages weakly as she nods in agreement.

"And then jobs," she states somewhat flatly.

"And then hopefully…no more surprises."

"Hopefully," she agrees softly as the plane starts to speed down the runway. They had a plan set before them, a path to get there but would it go as they wanted? Or was a new surprise waiting to throw them another big curveball? The answer was in the affirmative.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay so wanted to get some fluffy couple bonding time but since I wanted to keep this with the T rating so didn't do anything too intimate BUT I could be persuaded to add a little M one shot for their island visit with some added sightseeing, romance and sexy stuff *grin*. Just lemme know in your review. And since you know me and know I love my angsty danger and tension it's right back to the drama up next! But hmm what new surprise are they about to face? Would love your thoughts so please do let me know in a review and thanks so much!


	24. A New Wrinkle in Time

**Title: Till Death do us Part  
** **Chapter 24 – A New Wrinkle in Time**

* * *

"Make…it stop," Kelly groans as he looks at the alarm clock with a distressed gaze and then rolls over to see Erin looking at him with a sleepy but amused expression. "Isn't it…our day off?"

"Technically. Why is the alarm on?" Erin groans.

"Think we accidentally hit it last night when…you know we…"

"Had sex?" She interjects with a giggle as he grins and pushes some honey brown strands out of her face as he leans in closer.

"Want me to break that damn thing?" He playfully growls as he leans in closer, both of them taking full advantage of being able to relax on their last day before resuming their regular schedules the next day.

XXXXXXXX

"Think Matt will be upset with the news you wanna move out?"

"Don't think he'll be too lonely," Kelly replies with a grin as they get into Kelly's car and head back to his apartment an hour later.

"Someone at the house?" Erin retorts as Kelly nods and grins. "Just tell me already."

"Hey welcome back!" Matt greets them before Kelly can tell his wife about the growing firehouse attraction. He gives Kelly and Erin a hug as they all head into the kitchen, where Kelly pulls out a bottle of authentic Jamaican rum and gives it to Matt who offers another hug in gratitude.

The three of them head into the living room where they relax for the next few hours as Kelly and Erin tell Matt about their trip and how amazing Jamaica was. Matt tells them about the few changes around the Firehouse and then about Kelly and Erin wanting to find their own apartment and make a start as a new family unit.

"I think you're doing the right thing," Matt assures his friend as they talk in low tones in the laundry room. "You two need to make a real go of it on your own."

"Was just so weird when we came back from the hospital after all that…confessing our love and then…"

"Going your separate ways?" Matt interjects as Kelly nods. "Yeah would be odd."

"We both want and we both need this," Kelly admits as he closes the washing machine door. "What about you?"

"Don't think I'll be alone all the time," Matt replies with a smile as Kelly chuckles and nods. "I'm glad it's working out."

"Yeah me to. For a time there I wasn't sure about all this and now…now I can't imagine my life without her. Just glad she feels the same way. Now…we just need to find a place close to both places of work."

"There's that new apartment complex just down from Molly's," Matt suggests as they finally rejoin Erin in the kitchen.

"What's the rent?" Erin asks in interest.

"Well…" Matt starts as he plunks himself down in front of the laptop and then pulls up the latest listings and all three of them hover around the small screen; Kelly and Erin starting to discuss the listings as Matt pulls them up one at a time. After settling on a few to check out in the next few days, the three of them move to the table to enjoy their modest dinner before they call it a night, the married couple going to sleep in Kelly's king-sized bed.

XXXXXXXX

"Welcome back Detective Severide," Platt greets Erin the next morning as she enters the precinct with a warm, tropical glow and an eager smile. "Being married looks good on you."

"Feels good," Erin replies with a smile. "You should try it," she winks as she moves past.

"I just might take that advice."

"Really? Someone from 51?"

"Randall."

"Who?"

"Mouch," Platt deadpans as Erin lightly laughs.

"Ah so that's the new firehouse romance Kelly was talking about."

"No that's Matt and Gabby; Randall and I are the hot and heavy ones," Platt winks is as Erin shakes her head and just laughs as she nods and pulls away to head upstairs.

"Welcome back," Voight greets her with a warm hug and then looks at her Jamaican glow. "Holiday's suit you."

"Yeah well this time last week, we were on the beach, under the hot sun with a cold drink in hand," Erin sighs as she wanders over to her desk and slumps down. But when she looks up she sees Voight watching her intently. "What? Kelly's back to work…and I couldn't just…what's going on?"

"Nothing," Voight shakes his head as Erin's brows arch. "Glad you had a good time."

"What is it? It is Jack?"

"Jack's in recovery now. He'll be fine."

But before Erin can ask what else is bothering her boss, the team comes bounding up the stairs and into the room, instantly welcoming her back with hugs and prying questions.

"Well honeymoon's over…let's go."

Erin casts Voight one last inquiring glance as she grabs her vest and heads toward the exit doors. "What's going on with Hank today?"

"Meaning? He's more off than usual? Hadn't noticed."

"When we were gone, did he…" Erin's voice trails off as she gets into the car and then pauses before turning it on.

"You're too distracted to drive," Jay notes correctly, which much to his surprise she mechanically gets out of the car and heads around to the passenger side. "Ok-ay…you're both a little off today if that's the case."

"Something's going on. Did he and Benny have a falling out or something?"

"Maybe it's Jack. He just got news about him yesterday, so that could be affecting him."

"Yeah…maybe," Erin agrees in a low tone as they head toward their latest suspects home.

But throughout the questioning period, her mind isn't that focused as she wonder's exactly what's going on. She wouldn't have to wait long too long to find out. A few hours later, Voight calls her into his office, the rest of the team finishing up a case before heading home.

"Okay now you have to tell me what the hell is going on," she demands with a contrite tone as Voight's brows gently arch. "Hank, what is it?"

"Debated on telling you this but figured you might hear from someone else," Voight's voice dies out as he hands Erin a file. "Not exactly the welcome back I'd have hoped for."

She takes the file and then looks at the name at the top of the page, Penelope 'Nellie' Carr. "This is…Yates sister," she utters in dread; Yates being the man who horrifically took the life of Nadia Decotis and forever scarred her emotionally. Before she even dares to open it, she looks up at Voight with a tight jaw. "What is this?"

"Penelope's dead. She…took her life," Voight states flatly as Erin quickly opens the file and starts to read.

"Where is the suicide note?"

"Erin…"

"WHERE!" She shouts, drawing a few curious glances in her direction from her team on the other side of the office windows. "Where? I need to see it…does she blame him?"

"Erin…" Voight tries once more.

"Does she!"

"Yes," he resigns as Erin's eyes slightly water and she shakes her head and turns away.

"I told her…if she…told her to call if she…I told her," her voice breaks as she quickly closes the file and then slams it back down on his desk and storms out of the room.

"This isn't your fault!" Voight calls after her as Erin storms toward her desk and then plunks herself down in her chair as Voight approaches.

"Told her call me…text, email, whatever…if she ever needed…"

"This isn't on you," Voight gently reminds her.

"Neither was Nadia right?" She shoots back fiercely as Jay and Antonio trade worried glances. "Can't blame Yates. He's dead! So who's left? Those who are alive and couldn't help!"

"He's still to blame," Voight tries once more as she yanks her door open and then looks at the picture of her and Nadia, side by side smiling and then up at Voight with a teary glance.

"I'm to blame," she whispers before she slams the door shut, and still with the picture in her grasp, gets up and heads for the exit. Normally he'd let her go and cool off a bit, but worries that she'll let herself self-destruct over something that wasn't her fault.

"Erin."

"I don't want…to talk right now," she calls back as she hurries down the steps; Platt's curious glance bouncing off her and then Voight as both disappear through the front doors and outside.

"Never a dull moment around here," Platt mutters in an undertone.

"We could have stopped him before he hurt more…before he got Nadia!" Erin stammers angrily as she reaches the end of the precinct building and then stops; her back still to Voight. "He wanted Nellie dead. And now she is and…and even though he's dead, he's still won!"

Her bitter tone, punctuates the cool late afternoon air as Voight approaches from behind, his warm breath leaving misty trails that hang above their heads for a few moments. "None of them deserved to…die."

Voight looks at her and whispers he's sorry before he gives her a comforting hug, telling her it's not her fault and hoping she'll listen. "I didn't want to tell you but I didn't want you to hear from someone else…"

"And then blame you for not telling me," Erin groans as Voight nods and looks at her distressed expression. "Was trying to forget all that and now…this."

"Come back inside before you catch a cold or something and Kelly comes after me with his band of merry men," Voight slightly smiles as he leads her slightly shivering frame back inside. Erin just looks at Platt with a blank expression before she mechanically trudges back upstairs and sits her weary frame back in her chair.

"I…need to…I don't know. It's still too early for dinner and..."

"Go and see Kelly at the House. Just hang out there for a while."

"He's still on shift. Tomorrow too."

"Don't be alone."

"Afraid I'll end up in Vegas again?" She retorts somewhat icily. "That wasn't…fair. Something great came from that trip and I can't blame Kelly."

"You're angry and upset and I understand that. So before you say anything more you'll regret, go see Kelly. You can hang here but I know what you'll do."

"Ask myself why over and over and over?" She counters sourly.

"Or sit and look at images that'll make you angrier."

"Angry and sad Erin…bad combo," she slightly smirks about herself as Voight's expression softens. "Shoulda stayed in Jamaica."

Voight's shoulders slump with some emotional defeat as he watches her stand back up, grab her jacket and head for the stairs to go back down and out of their view. He feels his teams gaze upon him, and turns to look at them with a heavy frown. "She woulda found out sooner or later."

"Truth hurts," Antonio pipes up. "We get it. It's just usually the timing of the truth that hurts more."

"Come show me what you got."

Voight pulls away and heads into his office, easing himself back down into his chair and then looking at the picture of Erin and Kelly on their wedding day at the Firehouse and offering it a tense smile. However, in talking to Benny the other day he knows both of them are hurting because Kelly opened up a bit about Lesley Shay. _'They're both ticking time bombs…I was hoping to wait a bit after their return from their honeymoon but…but I think we need to get moving on this.'_

And he agreed. However, with this new information and another emotional log about to be tossed into the fire, none of them could have expected just what lay ahead or the fallout and how all their lives would once again change – forever.

XXXXXXXX

"So…what do the firefighters in Jamaica have to deal with?"

"Sunburn," Kelly tosses back at Otis who offers Cruz a fist pump and then shakes his head as they all linger in the large truck area of Firehouse 51.

"Tempted to buy a beach hut there?" Matt asks Kelly who smiles and nods in agreement.

"Was a pretty amazing place," Kelly reminisces with a smile. "But always good to get back home."

"I think that…" Matt starts only to be cut off by the overhead paging system sounding, calling them all to another call once more.

 _'Truck 81…Squad 3…Carbon monoxide investigation …'_

Kelly pauses for a few seconds as his brain processes the address and then looks at Matt with a frown.

"What?"

"That address…" his voice trails off as Matt slaps him on the back which beckons him to hurry to climb into the front cabin of Squad truck 3; the large vehicle pulling out of the stall a few seconds later.

"What's going on?" Cruz asks in wonder. "The Jamaica talk get to you?"

Kelly merely tosses back a friendly chuckle but then turns around and lets his brain start try to find what he thinks he's missing. _It's nothing…you're tired and just back from vacation…it's another call. Stay alert and do your job!_

However as soon as they arrive, things were already starting to be put into motion that would not be able to be undone; the tormented voice of a child from the past would soon be joining the tormented cries from a child from their future.

After the door is opened, Kelly sticks his hand inside with the carbon monoxide detector and comes back with a very high reading, "1700 bpm," prompting Boden to tell them all to mask up before going in – the levels at toxic level.

While Matt takes his team upstairs into the first and second floor to conduct their search for anyone possibly inside the house who may have been overcome with the toxic fumes, Kelly takes his team into the basement to look for the source of the deadly leak.

When he reaches the bottom of the stairs and quickly scans with his eyes, everything at first glance appears – normal; aside from the invisible but deadly fumes teasing them. He heads for the chimney and quickly pulls the door open and then sticks his reader inside. The levels come back at 3200 bpm, almost double the upstairs amount and he quickly tells Boden that he's found the source of the gas leak.

However, that's not all he was about to find and their once thought routine call was about to change everything. He sticks his head into the chimney opening and looks up; the upper top completely black and not telling them exactly what was lodged there, blocking the exit and sending the carbon monoxide back inside.

He tells Casey he needs the ladder and then Boden that he's coming up…and going up; determined to get to the source of the leak because while they were thankful that no one was home and no bodies were found, the family that returns could still be in grave danger.

Thankful there's still enough light from the dying afternoon sun, Kelly slowly climbs the ladder to the waiting chimney mouth, lies down on the ladder to keep himself from tumbling to the ground and peers inside. However, when he holds his image scope over the mouth of the chimney, his heart literally stops for a few seconds and his soft curse isn't lost on anyone.

"Talk to me Severide," Boden gently orders.

"Better call this one in Chief," Kelly groans as he looks at the outline of the skeletal remains of a child tucked inside the belly of the chimney stack. "Oh man."

"What's going on?" Matt asks in wonder.

"It's a child's body," Kelly answers with a small hiss.

Despite the fact they called PD about the body, they were still the ones who had to remove part of the chimney and extract the body. Something he hated and would have a few fresh nightmares from. He and Cruz start to muse about what might have happened as he carefully reaches inside and gathers up the small package of bones into his grasp; thankful that the large beach towel was keeping most of them intact..

However, when he gets down to the ground, he's not exactly greeted with a warm or understanding welcome from a new stranger.

"Lieutenant, stop right there please. Detective Bianca Holloway, area South Homicide. Who authorized the extraction?"

Suddenly feeling like he's done something wrong and all eyes instantly on him as the stranger audibly calls into question his professional duties, Kelly Severide's world was about to take another tumultuous detour one that would affect him and his wife in a most unexpected way.

* * *

 **A/N:** So back to reality and of course nothing's going to happen right? Hehe but wanted to introduce one more bigger story arc from the series for our couple to deal with with my AU spin on it of course and hope that's okay. So will be referencing material from the end of season 4 with the whole Severide/Holloway/JJ SL and have taken the relevant details from the show (mostly to make this story a bit longer and hope that's okay with everyone!) . how will Erin deal with this new news about Nellie? Will she blame herself? And what role will the finding of the dead body and Detective Holloway have on our new couple and their future? Would love your thoughts so please do review before you go b/c you my dear readers are what's keeping us going and thanks so much!

 **PS:** Hope you also all checked out the start to my newest little Kelly/Erin ficlet (featuring Shay‼) called 'Needles….'


	25. The Past Haunting the Future

**Title: Till Death do us Part  
** **Chapter 25 – The Past Haunting the Future**

 **A/N:** So happy that we made it to 25 chapters for this story but the last chappy was the lowest reviewed so I am wondering if people actually wanted a bit more? Hope you enjoy this update.

* * *

As soon as she called into question his reasons for extracting the body and he had to defend himself, his back was up against the wall and he'd just like to tell the stony detective that he was done dealing with her and she could have her case back. And despite Boden's verbal attempts in his defense, Holloway wasn't having it and called out his actions once more.

"You just compromised my crime scene," Holloway tells him icily as she looks at the CPD officers around her. "Help the Lieutenant bag the body."

"I got it," Kelly pushes back as Matt nears him and watches.

"And…I'll need your statement."

"Yeah you'll get it," Kelly replies sourly.

Kelly gently lays the small bundle of charred bones onto the stretcher and then stands up with a heavy sigh and frown; casting an irate glance as Matt as he pushes past and heads for truck 3. Of course finding a child's body was always disturbing for a first responder, something about this one personally bothers him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah….fine," Kelly answers Matt and then pulls away and heads for the locker room; his mind trying to find the answers to the biggest question on his mind – do I know something about that child's body? Boden reminds him again about Holloway's request about his statement and all he can do is give his chief the thumbs up before he disappears into the locker room.

He pulls his phone and then notices one missed call from Erin and quickly calls her back. Much to his dismay he gets no answer in return, so tells himself to just get the report over and done with and then call the precinct to see if his wife was still there and what was going on.

XXXXXXXX

About half hour later, Matt looks up to see Erin walking into the large open doors of Firehouse 51 and greets her with a smile. "What's going on?"

"Shift is done and I just needed a friendly face."

"Well you came to the right place," Herrmann grins as he wraps his arm around her shoulders and gives her a friendly squeeze and big goofy grin. But just as she's about to let herself let go of a bit of the emotional tension, she notices a strange female enter with a CPD detective shield around her neck and walk up to them.

"Looking for Lieutenant Severide?" Holloway asks with a firm tone as Erin's brows slightly arch.

"In his office. Down that hallway, third door on the left," Matt directs as she gives him a nod, offers a curt "thank you," and pulls away from them.

"What's…going on?" Erin asks in haste.

"Found the remains of a child inside a chimney today. Kelly had to extract them."

"Oh God…" Erin whispers in horror as Matt's brow furrows.

"Detective Holloway is the lead on the case I'm guessing. She wasn't too happy with Kelly taking the body out but I'm assuming she's here for his statement."

"Right," answers with a small frown as she too pulls away and slowly wanders inside; leaving Matt and Herrmann to exchange wondering glances.

"Think the Lieutenant's day is going to get a lot more interesting."

XXXXXXXX

Kelly hears a small knock on the door and then looks up to see Holloway standing and then enter with a file in her hand.

"Working on it," he offers coolly as he pauses in eating his dinner. However, she doesn't seem to care, instead launches right into the reason the family wasn't home – they were on holidays, so were able to skip the ill-effects of the carbon monoxide.

"They bought the place about five months about but the ME thinks baby doe has been there a few years at least. Photo's of the chimney's interior. Wanted you to look at them and see if anything in there catches your eye."

He offers a heavy sigh, hoping she'd take the hint from the slightly steaming plate of food on his desk, but instead she holds her ground in the hopes that he'll stop what he's doing and comply. He does, telling himself that if he cooperates, she'll leave sooner.

"Any ID yet?"

"Clothes were stripped and there wasn't enough for a dental match," Holloway replies in truth as he starts to flip through the images.

"Besides the bones, everything looks normal," Kelly comments somewhat casually as he flips through the black and white images. However just as he gets to the last one he stop; his eyes instantly picking up something that didn't belong, something familiar to him which prompts him to enlarge the image so he's able to see the object a bit more clearly.

"You see something?" Holloway asks in haste.

"I think I know who this is," Kelly answers gravely as his mind races back in time.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…hold on," Kelly stammers as he quickly stands up and heads into the hallway. But just as he does, he stops and then looks right at Erin who looks back at him with a weak smile. "Erin," he states as he hurries toward his wife, Holloway holding her place in his office doorway. "Everything okay?" He asks in a soft tone as she plants a quick kiss on his cheek, glances at Holloway and then up at him.

"Yeah find. Just wanted…a friendly face. What's going on?"

"Worked a call a few years back, think this might be her. Just wanted to confirm with the Chief. Can we talk in a sec?"

"Yeah. I'll wait. Don't want to keep…" Erin pauses as she looks at Holloway.

"Detective Holloway," Bianca Holloway interjects with a small huff.

"Right…waiting," Erin agrees with a tight lipped smile. "I'll wait in your office."

"Okay."

She watches him pull away and then notice Holloway give her a small nod but nothing in the way of a friendly smile or warm greeting. However, her smile isn't lost when she offers it to Kelly, audibly thanking him for his help so far. Erin slowly wanders into his office and then looks at the plate of food with a small smirk.

"It'll be cold by the time he gets back," she whispers as she sits down in his chair. Her eyes glance at the report on his computer screen, but it's the small collage of pictures on his desk of her and him, and a few of him and Shay that instantly tug at her heartstrings. _You can't tell him about your day…he's helping with a dead child…_ her brain reminds him. _Tell him later…_

Kelly enters Boden's office and instantly starts into his reasoning. "Chief…remember Courtney Harris? I'm pretty damn sure it's her body we found in the chimney."

"Who's Courtney Harris?" Holloway asks Boden.

"Little girl who wandered away from her parent's lake house in North Kenwood one night during a party. Ended up drowning. Some of the locals didn't believe that and we all went down and got involved it the search. Squad chief called it off on day three."

"But you don't know for sure," Holloway tries.

"The description included a Saint Nicholas's pendant. I remember because her mom told me," Kelly insisted as he hands Boden the picture from the crime scene. That's it Chief. That's her necklace."

"North Kenwood is over ten miles from this morning's call," Holloway argues back.

"Then someone transported the body," Kelly insists. "I'm telling you it's her. That's why we never found her. She wasn't in the lake," Kelly stresses as he looks directly at Boden.

"Okay," Holloway reluctantly agrees. "I'll look into it."

Kelly watches her go and then looks back at Boden, who quickly reminds him that they aren't sure of anything just yet and not to get his hopes up too high. "Just…wait on them to confirm this."

"Right," Kelly sighs as he takes his leave and then returns to his office. "Hey sorry. Just has to discuss a few things from the call."

"I got Herrmann to reheat if for you."

"Thanks," he replies with a soft smile. "Want some?"

"Not…that hungry," she answers in truth as he sits down on the small bed and then continues eating.

"You okay?"

"Yeah….tired. Long day. What's going on?"

"You remember that missing child case from North Kenwood? Courtney Harris."

"Vaguely."

"I think it's her. Baby doe we found today."

"But…Kenwood is…"

"I know a hell of a long ways away from today's call," he interjects in with a small huff. "The timing is right and the necklace. A Saint Nicholas pendant. It's not something every child would wear. I know it's her."

"And the ever friendly detective Holloway is going to confirm that?" She asks with arched brows as he offers her a smirk. "Okay so fine, she was friendly to you."

"Mrs. Severide, are you jealous?" He asks with a playful grin.

"Not on your life Mr. Severide," she tosses back as he offers a fake pout. "'sides if I did it, they'd never find her body."

"Jealous," he snickers as she offers him a strained smile. "Erin…"

"I'm tired and just joking," she leans in and gives him a kiss on the lips. "Just needed a friendly face. Handsome face," she whispers as she plants a soft kiss on his cheek and pulls back with a look of comfort and gratitude. "Not sure where to stay tonight."

"Wanna crash here?"

"Uh no…I can't…can I?"

"If you don't mind me clacking on this damn computer or the alarm system going off. Or…"

"Or what?"

"I was gonna call Squad 4 and from Kenwood and get their report for that night."

"I can do that," Erin volunteers minutes before the overhead paging system goes off.

"So…you sure everything's okay?"

"Yeah. Fine," Erin answers with a tight lipped smile; her brain instantly chastising her for lying to her husband. _He's working the case of a dead child that was connected to him…he doesn't need more stress to deal with._ However, her reasoning would prove false and the emotional tension was about to ramp up once more. "If I find this for you…"

"I just want to see the report," Kelly insists in haste. "I'm not going to ask you to take over."

"Kelly…not a good idea to step on the toes of another house."

"This is just another case to Holloway. Just another number to her. Courtney was something to me. Our families…" his voice trails off into a small headshake. "You think I should drop it?" He asks with a small hiss as Erin quickly stands up with her hands raised in mock defense.

"I didn't mean to make light of this but I know from a detective's perspective…" she starts only to have the overhead paging system interrupt her speech.

"Gotta go."

"Okay," she tells him as some of the members of Firehouse 51 start to rush past his office, Matt slapping his doorframe as a sign to go. "Go. I'll…get the report."

"'kay," Kelly states with a distressed expression as he darts out of his office and disappears from view; a bit of stiffness starting to develop.

 _Coward…a week back from holiday and you're already keeping things from him? He needs to know you're hurting. You have to tell him._

Erin watches the trucks pull away from view and then slowly heads back to her car and slumps down into the driver's seat but pauses before pulling out of the parking lot. But as she closes her eyes, she's instantly whisked back in time to when they found Nellie and the condition Yates had left her in, his sister.

"Bastard," she hisses as her palms hit the steering wheel; her body starting to slightly shake. She quickly puts the car in gear and pulls out of the parking lot, heading for the CFD headquarters to get the file for Kelly that would have been filed from the other squad that was officially involved.

XXXXXXXX

"Severide! Second floor! We've got the first!"

"Copy! Capp! Cruz!" Severide shouted after he and Matt broke apart and took their teams in different directions to complete their search.

"Fire department! Call out!" Severide calls as he hurries into the furthest bedroom. But as soon as he enters the bedroom and looks at the items that belong to a little girl, his mind offers her voice crying to for help before she's silenced for good. His actions slow and it's not until Matt slaps him on the back and then bodily turns him around toward the exit that he starts to move.

"Place is clear! We need to get out!"

But just as they reach the doorway, a fiery blast from behind propels both of them forward into the hallway; the force sending Severide careening dangerously close toward the edge of the wooden stairwell and busting through.

"Severide!" Matt shouts as he quickly grabs his friends arm to keep him from growing over. "Herrmann! Need help here!"

Severide's legs flail in the air as he scrambles to keep a hold of Matt's arm. After what seems like a small eternity, he feels his body being jerked forward until his entire frame is back on solid ground.

"We have to get out of here!" Herrmann tells them all anxiously as Matt and Herrmann bodily walk Kelly's sluggish frame toward the front door and then outside into the fresh night air.

"What happened in there?" Boden asks Kelly directly as Matt looks at him in concern.

"I uh…hesitated. Won't happen again."

"Make sure."

Matt waits until Boden pulls away and then looks at his friend in concern. "What's going on?"

"I…hesitated," Kelly repeats as Matt's expression changes to that of disbelief as he tries to pull away. But Matt won't have it and quickly grabs his arm and pulls him back. "I'm…I need to solve this case."

"Solve it?" Matt counters as Kelly shakes his head and rubs his face, adding a bit more soot to it than he wanted. "That's PDs case to solve and its not even Erin's division. You're too involved in this Kelly. You need to back off."

"Matt…"

"You need to back off before someone gets hurt. Either on or off the job."

As much as he wants to toss something back in a verbal rebuttal, Kelly turns away and then stops and nods. "I know…" he starts and then stops and looks back at Matt with a defeated expression. "I can't let it go. I knew the family…Matt, our families hung together at my Uncle's in the summer. This is personal."

"That's why you need to let someone objective solve it. Because you know if it's not her…it'll hurt even more."

"I know it's her. Holloway just needs DNA from the Harris family…I can get that."

"They asked you to get that?"

 _'Just get me their numbers and I'll call them. That's all I need from you Lieutenant. Their numbers.'_

"I know them. But I can't just make some damn impersonal phone call or give their number to some strange cop who just wants to close a file. That detective…she doesn't care about them like…"

"Kelly…"

"I need to do this Matt! For Courtney's sake. I don't give a damn about Holloway just closing the case. I know it's her."

And before Matt could offer another word, Kelly pulls away and heads toward truck 3, muttering something in an undertone before he hops into the front of the cabin and then waits for it to pull away.

"Everything okay Lieutenant?" Cruz asks in concern.

"Fine. Let's just back to the house."

XXXXXXXX

"He just needs to borrow the report. A new case has surfaced and he just needs to see the notes. Just need a copy of it."

Erin takes the file and heads back outside and gets into her car, thankful that it wasn't too late and she was able to get the file before the offices closes for the night for good. Her phone buzzes again and she looks at Voight's number and presses ignore, knowing that he'll just tell her not to be alone. But with the case that Kelly was now emotionally distraught over, she tells herself she won't add to his burden.

But she would also remind him when she gave him the file that this was now an open case and the CPD has jurisdiction and he shouldn't do anything to jeopardize it. Would he listen? She wasn't so sure.

"Hey…Erin," Matt greets Erin as she enters the firehouse with the file in her grasp. "Got the file for Kelly. How was the call?"

"Tense. He should be in his office writing his part of the file."

"Okay."

"Erin."

"Yeah?"

"He was a bit shaken from the call today. He's okay but he could have been burned," Matt informs her. "Think the case has him distracted. Told him he needs to let Holloway handle it. But you might wanna remind him again. If he's distracted on the job it could cost us all."

"Okay thanks," Erin softly acknowledges.

She gives him a nod and then goes in search of her husband, wanting to clear up a bit of the brewing tension that had built up when they parted just before the call and ask him about his call. _Was shaken…could have been burned….could have been worse…_

"Kelly," Erin whispers as she looks in his office only to see it empty. Then she turns and goes in search of him.

However, Matt looks up about five minutes later to see Erin come back with a wondering expression. "Did…Kelly leave?"

Matt's brow furrows as he slowly shakes his head. "No but…he might have gone to see Emma."

"Who's Emma _?_ Matt…what's really going on?"

* * *

 **A/N:** So hope if you read and want to see more you'll review! Best payment on this site and what keeps us going! Hmm so will the tension between our couple continue to simmer? Or will they come clean about everything? And will they actually go to therapy? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	26. Two Families connected by One

**Title: Till Death do us Part  
** **Chapter 26 – Two Families connected by One**

* * *

Kelly walks back into Firehouse 51 later that same night with a small groan, wanting nothing more than to just jot down some notes for Detective Holloway and then get some sleep. However, as soon as he nears the door to his office he stops and looks at Erin with a wondering glance.

"Brought the file."

"Thanks. It's late. You could have just left…it," he pauses as he looks at her less than amused expression. "What's going on?"

"You tell me? Late night call to another woman? At first when Matt told me that…"

"Wait hold on a second…"

"I know you went to see Emma Harris!" Erin snaps in frustration.

"I'm not having an affair! Do you believe me?"

"Yes," Erin growls in haste before she calms down a little. "Yes…I believe you. And as your wife I'm relieved that you're not having an affair but as a detective, I'm a little pissed that you didn't just back off as I asked."

"This isn't your case Erin."

"It's not yours either."

"I found Courtney's body," Kelly tries in haste.

"Has it been confirmed as Courtney Harris?"

"No. That's why I went there. Holloway doesn't have the number and…"

"And you could have given it to her as she requested."

"I can't!" Kelly's turn to snap in return as Erin shakes her head and enters the hallway. "Erin…"

"Why didn't you just let the detective do her job?"

"Oh so you're siding with her and not me?"

"When it comes to protocols of a case, yes I am. What is going on?"

"I need to see this through," he insists as her lips slightly purse. "You get obsessed with cases."

"Yeah…and I always regret it. I have to go…"

"Erin…"

"I'm angry and I'm gonna say something…I regret. I'll…see you later."

With that she turns and heads toward the entrance of the Firehouse and disappears from view; Kelly slumping back onto the doorframe with a heavy sigh. _She has a point,_ his brain reminds him in earnest.

"Yeah…" he grumbles as he slumps down into his chair with a small growl. His balled fist hits the table, but mostly out of frustration for himself in not telling Erin. _They'll confirm it…they'll confirm it and then I'll be vindicated._ As he leans back in his chair his mind replays his brief discussion with Emma Harris, Courtney's mother.

' _Lieutenant Severide…course I remember you. So…what brings you all the way out here?'_

 _'Friend of mine has been trying to get a hold of you guys. Left a few messages for your husband.'_

 _'I haven't talked to Eli in five years. He moved back to Michigan after the divorce. Who's your friend? Detective…is this about Courtney?' She had asked eagerly._

 _'I'm not 100% positive.'_

 _'Is there an update? Did they find her? That weekend…when she went missing it poured and I never left those docks. And you drove your car down so I'd have someplace warm and dry to sit. Please…tell me what's going on with my little girl.'_

He leans back in his chair and then pulls out something from his pocket and carefully places the plastic bag down on the countertop and frowns. He could only hope that Emma would call Holloway and give her what she needed and they could confirm through DNA – that baby Doe was indeed Courtney Harris.

With that he pushes himself back from his desk and heads for…but then he stops. _She went to her apartment,_ his mind tells him as he tries to ponder where his angry wife might have gone. He could totally understand her point of view but hopes that when he explains just what about this case drives him that she'll at least understand a little.

But when he arrives at her apartment and knocks on her door, his heart sinks when he gets no answer to his knocking. "Erin?" He calls out lightly as his ear presses up against the door. Silence. He then pulls his phone but stops. _Should I bother her? She needs to blow off steam. But where? At this hour?_

With a heavy heart of his own, he pulls away from his door and heads for home. The silence at first starts to suffocate him but he tells himself that he just needs sleep and hopefully in the morning they'll be able to connect and get back on the same page.

 _Erin…where are you?_

XXXXXXXX

"You should be at home."

"I can't…I'm just…I'll just snap at him over his obsessing about this damn case. He only helped with the rescue. He's helped with others. Think it's…Emma Harris is divorced. I looked it up."

"Erin," Voight tells her in a calm tone as he approaches her on the couch. "You think he's having an affair with her?"

"No."

"Did you ask him?"

"Yes I did and he said no…and I believe him. I trust him," she quickly utters in haste. "I'm just…maybe it's what happened to Nellie and…"

"Did you tell Kelly about her?"

"No, he's too wrapped up in this case," she explains with a groan. "I just need to clear my head a few hours."

"You know you can crash here anytime and for as long as long as you like, but just don't use it as an excuse to run away from anything."

"Really," Erin counters flatly.

"Really," Voight tosses back. "Running never solved any problems. Time to turn and face them."

She watches Voight disappear into his bedroom and hangs her head in her hands. How did this get so messed up? They went away on the perfect holiday, reconnected and grew their loving bond and then came back only to feel like that is now a distant memory and everything is falling apart.

 _Nothing's falling apart…that's just your heart playing tricks,_ her brain reminds her as she curls up under the blanket that Voight had brought her and sinks into the tormented darkness of restless sleep.

Neither would get the rest they wanted or needed.

XXXXXXXX

As he expected Holloway was mad at him for not going to her first and the following morning a tense discussion in Boden's office between him, Boden and Holloway didn't quite go as expected and he ended up taking the brunt of 'if something goes wrong will you tell the parents' from Holloway and a lecture from Boden about investigative protocol before the threesome dissolved.

With a small sigh, Kelly turns to leave and then looks down the hallway to see Erin standing by the entrance to his office and heads toward her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Erin I should…"

"No, I shouldn't have just…walked out. I was angry and tired and…and I guess old habits."

"Hear that. First off, I'm not having an affair. Tell me you believe me."

"I believe you," Erin replies with a kind smile as they enter his office. "Maybe I was just a bit overtired about yesterday so…what is it about this case Kelly? Talk to me. Why are you so…I hate to use the word obsessed by why can't you just let it go? I've read up on this Detective Holloway and she's competent. It's not…her is it?"

"No," Kelly denies in haste. "That's not it."

"Then…tell me."

"The Harris's used to live a couple of streets over from my uncle. They used to have a big barbeque every summer. The last time I saw Courtney, me and her dad were at the grill while she and my little cousin played in the back yard. They used to have this really nice house on the corner with a big front yard and they were always planting flowers or doing something but when…the search was called off, it stopped. My uncle…" Kelly's voice finally breaks, prompting Erin to take his hand and hold it firmly; his tormented gaze locking with hers for a few seconds until he carries on and concludes the rest of his story. "He did his best to…try to help with the upkeep, but it was…like the life got sucked outta the place. Flowers died, grass turned brown. By the time they sold it, the whole yard was just weeds and dead leaves."

"Kelly…"

"That's what I was thinking when I went to see them. Everything was dead. Just…over."

Erin looks at his watery eyes and instantly her heart crumbles. "Come here," she entreats by pulling him into her arms and holding him close. "I'm so sorry. I…I didn't know."

"Should have said something sooner," he groans as he pulls back and looks at her with a defeated gaze. "I…I think it was Holloway's casual attitude toward it."

"She doesn't have the emotional attachment or the past history to Courtney's death as you do," Erin offers softly as Kelly rubs his face.

"Do you…treat cases like that?"

"Should I get emotionally attached to every single case?"

"No…that wasn't fair," he quickly recants as she lifts his chin to look up. "I get it."

"She's just doing her job. I…I looked into her a bit."

"You did?"

"Not out of jealousy," Erin replies in haste as Kelly's lips crack a small grin. "Just to know her. And…she's a good cop. She's had a few tough calls but don't dismiss her indifference as not caring. She likes to help families find closure."

"I know its Courtney," Kelly insists as her phone rings.

"I gotta go," Erin tells him as she hangs up. "I'll see you later."

"Okay."

He stands up and gives her a brief but searing kiss on the lips and then offers her a strained smile. "Guess I should have opened up to you about it right from the start."

"Kelly…"

"We made that promise to each other right? To be open about the tough stuff right from the start?"

"Right."

As soon as the words leave his lips, guilt instantly slams into her, reminding her that she didn't tell him about Nellie's death and how it's slowly eating away at her and the call was from the hospital for her to come down and get her personal things.

"I know you gotta go. See you tonight. Your place?"

"Okay."

She turns and hurries out of his office and down the hallway, cursing herself as she passes Matt and then disappears outside, cursing her name as she hurries toward her car and then toward Chicago Med.

"What's going on?"

"Pissed off both Boden and Holloway," Kelly groans as Matt leans against the doorframe to his office. "I told Erin about my family connection to the Harris's. She uh…well I think she thought I went to see Emma Harris because I'm … I don't know but I think she thought I was cheating."

"I told her it was just the case. I don't think she thought you were cheating."

"Still shoulda told her right from the start. She was right…this is just a case to Holloway and I can't expect her to feel the same emotional attachment that I do. I wouldn't expect that of Erin. Always telling her for cases not to get too attached and now…damn I sound like a hypocrite."

"I'm sure she knew."

"Hope she does now. She was so distressed yesterday and I…I only realized it now. Ah damn…I was so distracted by this case I didn't even press her for what was going on."

"When are you off shift?" Matt retorts with a smile. "Just go over there and…take flowers."

"Bring flowers? Sounds like…Shay."

"Learned from the best," Matt replies warmly as he nods.

"What are you gonna do when I move out? That big open space might get lonely."

But just as the words escape Kelly's lips, Dawson walks past the office and the little eye lock between her and Matt isn't lost on him and he chuckles.

"Right."

"What?" Matt asks sheepishly.

"I'm staying out of this," Kelly puts his hands up in mock defense. "After Shay died it um…I'm just glad I didn't have to go through that alone."

"You still don't have to face it alone."

"I know," Kelly replies as he looks down at his phone. "I…yeah I won't call. I'll pop by the precinct later, she's on a case right now."

XXXXXXXX

 _I can do this…_

"She has no family left," Erin mentions numbly as she takes the small, plastic bag from the coroner at Chicago Med. "Was it…suicide?"

"Confirmed. Were you expecting something else?"

"No. Just wondering. Thank you," Erin replies grimly as she reads the official results – drug overdose from pills and then hands the file back to the coroner.

"Here are her things."

Erin takes the small baggie and then slowly leaves the morgue and heads toward the exit. But with each step she takes, she hears Yates vile tone in her head, Nadia's screams and Nellie's pleas to make the pain stop. Her eyes well and she is forced to stop.

"Erin? What's…going on?"

She turns to look at her partner's brother as he nears, offers him a tight lipped smile and then starts to back up. "Just…following up on a case."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah…fine."

And before Dr. Halstead can say anything, she ducks back outside and then slips into her car; her body instantly shuddering.

XXXXXXXX

"Tried to call," Voight greets Erin as she enters the intelligence area with a morose expression. "Where…have you been?" He asks in wonder.

"I uh…" she stammers and then slowly pulls the little baggie from her pocket. "These…are Nellie's."

"How did you get them?"

"She had my number and…all other family is dead. I feel like I owe it to her somehow. I was her emergency contact."

"Erin…"

"I can't just throw them out!" Erin retorts angrily before Voight's arms fold across his chest and her lips purse. "I can't just forget about her. Everyone else did. That's what Yates wanted."

"You won't even talk about Nadia and now this."

"I talk…to Kelly."

"Did you tell him about this?"

"He's working some case he helped with a few years back. I didn't think it fair to burden him further with this. So…not yet."

"Erin…"

"He's working and I need to work. Nellie is dead and I just….she wanted me to have her things. Maybe it gave her some kind of comfort, I don't know but how could I say no?"

"I still want you to talk to someone. Don't make me make it an order Detective."

"Yes sir," she replies in an almost deft whisper.

"So…what case is he working?"

"Courtney Holloway. Do you remember that one?"

But at the same time, about a half story below, Kelly Severide walks into the front doors of District 21 and then spies Platt give him a friendly wave from the front desk.

"Is she here?"

"Well she's not working a case right now so yeah…she's here."

"She's not? She got an urgent call."

"Maybe from Voight. He's concerned since she got the bad news about Nellie."

"Who's Nellie? What bad news?" Kelly asks in confusion as Platt offers him a look that says she didn't mean to offer something that Erin hadn't told him yet.

"Very bad. She didn't tell you yet?" Platt asks in shock.

"No. What's going on? Who is Nellie? And what happened to Erin?"

But just as finishes asking his question, he looks up to see Erin and Voight standing at the top of the stairs; Erin looking down in surprise.

"Who's Nellie?"

* * *

 **A/N:** uh oh….now its Erin's turn to explain. Had to get a bit more tension in there b/c they really need to have that intervention before it all blows up on them. Hope this wasn't too slow but wanted to get a few more personal details in there before the action and danger ramp up b/c lets face it Kelly is too involved and you know me likes my Kelly in danger so… please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	27. Facing the Truth

**Title: Till Death do us Part  
** **Chapter 27 – Facing the Truth**

 **A/N:** Sorry everyone for this update a day late but this has been the week from hell so I hope this update is okay and doesn't let anyone down. Enjoy!

* * *

Platt watches as Erin slowly approaches and then pulls back, pretending to be busy but at the same time looking up as Erin closes the gap.

"What's going on?"

But Platt can only offer Erin a small frown as Erin gently takes Kelly by the arm and then leads him toward a small interrogation room.

"What's going on? Who's Nellie?"

"She's…do you remember the Yates…case," she starts as her heart starts to beat faster.

"Greg Yates? Yeah he…he killed your friend," Kelly manages as he notices her eyes slightly narrow. "Oh…thought it was closed. He's…no wait…what's going on?"

"This has to do with his sister. She uh…she took her life two days ago."

"Two days…what? How did you find out?"

"I'm listed as her emergency contact."

"What?" Kelly asks in shock as Erin's lips draw into a tight line and she nods. "What happened?"

"She OD'd on pills. The tox reports…look it's why I…even in death Yates won!"

"Hey hold on a sec," Kelly's hands quickly rest on her forearms and give them a rub before he pulls her into his arms and holds her close.

"I wanted to tell you but you were so…no no excuses. I should have told you."

"But I was so obsessed with the case," he groans as his cheek rests on her head and he feels her nod. "Sorry."

"Yeah me too," Erin replies with a heavy sigh.

"You said we were quite the pair," Kelly replies with a slight smile as she looks up in distress. "When you came in I should have pressed a bit harder. You said you needed a friendly face but I didn't clue in."

"Old habits die hard. Hank keeps getting after me for that. No running away this time. How's the case?"

"Still no update from Holloway. So…about Nellie?"

"She's dead!" Erin suddenly snaps and then frowns. "Sorry just makes me remember Yates…and that sickening feeling I got when I came back and Nadia wasn't there. She…she tried so hard to clean up her life. She had goals…she wanted to be someone and now…he took that from her! For no reason! Yates wanted her dead. He still won."

"He doesn't have to. Yeah I sound like…"

"Hank," Erin interjects with a groan as Jay's face appears in the doorway. "I gotta go."

"Okay. I'm gonna finish off my shift and then come by the apartment. If I hear anything about Courtney. I'll let you know."

"Okay."

Voight watches the three of them pull away from the small interrogation room; Erin and Jay heading outside to go and track down a suspect and Kelly heading back to Firehouse 51. As much as they try to put on brave faces he knows inside both are waiting to crumble. Could they get help in time?

XXXXXXXX

"Chief's looking for you," Matt tells Kelly as he enters the doors to Firehouse 51 and looks at his friend in wonder. "Holloway's there too."

"Great," Kelly replies with a small hint of sarcasm as he heads for the doors and then inside toward Boden's office. If it wasn't Courtney, he knows he'll be dragged over the coals but… _it has to be her._ And as soon as he steps into Boden's office and looks at the somewhat relieved expressions of Detective Holloway and his chief he knows his actions were justified.

"You were right," Boden states in haste. "Body belonged to Courtney Harris."

It's not a moment to revel in victory as he knows there are really no winners here – only relief coming in that he was justified and now Emma Harris could get some final closure.

"Have you spoken to Courtney's mother recently?" Holloway asks Kelly directly.

"You told me to back off…so I did," he answers in mild surprise.

"Emma was supposed to come by over an hour ago but she backed out last minute," Holloway explains curtly. "Wouldn't say why and wouldn't answer my calls. I went by her house and knocked but she wouldn't open the door. She trusts you. Maybe go by and tell her she can trust me," Holloway concludes in exasperated defeat. "I want to close this case but I want to know what's going on."

Kelly looks at Boden who nods a few seconds before he looks at hollowly and nods before adding, "course," and then turns to leave.

XXXXXXXX

"What was that back there?"

"I didn't get to tell Kelly about Nellie until…just then. Shoulda told him sooner," Erin muses as they head toward the address of their witness. "Voight's on me about the shrink thing."

"He'd ride all of us, you know that. But…"

"But this is a bit more personal and now with Nellie. I'll take care of it."

"So, what case is he working?"

"Missing child. He's working with South on it. He's just as obsessed about it as…I hate that word obsessed."

"Why is he involved?"

"He found the body and he…knows the victim and their family; grew up with them. I just hope that he doesn't do something rash if they confirm it's not her. Courtney Harris."

"Like what?"

"I don't know but he's pushed for this and if he's wrong…okay so here we are."

"Erin…"

"I'm sure it'll be fine and Kelly will just say I told you so and that'll be case closed. He's not with PD so Holloway will just tell him it's Courtney Harris and she'll do the rest."

But even as she tells her partner that, she feels something inside telling her that not all was right and the little nagging doubt was something to be concerned about.

XXXXXXXX

With some trepidation, Kelly slowly walks up the steps to the Harris residence and then knocks. At first he sees the curtains move and frowns when nothing happens; his mind wondering if Emma Harris is okay or what's really going on. But a few seconds later the door opens and his mind is awash once more with relief.

"Just stopped by to see how you're doing."

However, the desperate reply from the distraught mother instantly sends a few waves of panic down his already tense spine.

"Kelly. Thank God you're here. Can you come and talk some sense into my brother?" Emma asks in haste before turning and leading inside, not giving Kelly much of a chance to refuse. "I don't know if you remember my brother David?"

Already feeling a bit apprehensive, Kelly steps into the warm living room and then looks at the distressed middle-aged man a few meters away.

"Yeah I do," Kelly replies as he instantly sizes up David's large frame, his fists balled at his sides and his expression visually cross. "I just talked to Detective Holloway. She said you're not returning her calls," Kelly looks at Emma directly. "Everything okay?"

But before Emma can answer, David quickly interjects with an angry, "she's not talking to the cops!"

"I need to know what happened to Courtney!" Emma replies to David.

"I know you do but you know what they'll say. They'll say you're crazy because Eli was steppin' out behind your back. Everyone knows he didn't want to have kids. Then they'll say you snapped Courtney's neck because you couldn't handle being her mother. And then what?"

At first Kelly didn't pay much heed to David's verbal rant, telling himself that it was a family argument and maybe he could talk to Emma alone afterwards and try to convince her to call Detective Holloway or come with him to see her. But something that David says instantly catches his interest and he knows the reason why David doesn't want the cops to come around – he's the one that killed Courtney.

"How did you know Courtney's neck was snapped?" Kelly asks in haste; knowing that only himself, Holloway and the coroner knew the real cause of Courtney Harris's death.

A look of surprised guilt instantly washes over David as he looks at Kelly and then to Emma and then back to Kelly as he looks for a way to backpedal of his murderous lie. "You told me," David instantly tries to blame Emma who quickly qualifies it by saying, she didn't.

"This is the first I've heard of it," Emma Harris states fatefully as Kelly looks at David and knows he has to call for help and fast.

"This is a family matter and you need to leave!" David stammers at Kelly as his agitation starts to grow; being backed into a corner also not helping his emotionally rash state of mind. But when Emma tells Kelly she doesn't want him to go and he holds his ground in front of David with an expression that displays a look of determined disbelief – David once again acts rashly.

David instantly grabs the heavy iron fire-place log poker and swigs in the air at Kelly who instantly raises his hands in defense.

"Emma…go in the kitchen and call…" Kelly starts as Emma darts behind him and David moves in a bit closer.

"I'm warning you, get out!" David offers one final time as Kelly holds his ground, blocking the doorway into the kitchen where the distraught mother just fled to.

"I'm not going anywhere," Kelly replies firmly.

Then without warning…David strikes Kelly with angry force.

"Then…you'll pay!"

XXXXXXXX

"Okay thanks."

"What's going on?"

"That was Matt. Apparently Holloway confirmed that Baby Doe was Courtney Harris but now the mother won't return Holloway's calls so…she asked Kelly if he'd go and see what's going on. Matt's tried to call Kelly but no one can reach him," Erin concluded with a tightly drawn smile.

"That's odd. You'd think the mother would want to have confirmation," Jay ponders as he looks over at Erin whose fists slowly tighten around the steering wheel. "You think she did it as a ploy to get Kelly to visit her?"

"You think I'm jealous?"

"I've seen it before," Jay tosses back with a snicker.

"I want to say yes because that's arrogant pride," she slightly smiles as Jay just shakes his head. "But I don't think so. Maybe it's just finally hitting her. Old pain resurfacing. Would be tough for anyone to handle, especially a mother. Kelly said their marriage fell apart. I guess they probably blamed each other and now…now it all comes back."

"Especially losing a child," Jay notes stonily as Erin nods. "But she would still want to know about her child's fate."

"And Kelly should know better than just…course Emma Harris trusts him but he should have taken…"

"Bianca?" Jay snickers as Erin shoots him daggers. "Oh yeah _not_ jealous at all."

"If he knows what's good for him he'll have called an officer or ano …" is all Erin gets out before the dispatch radio cracks to life. Since they were on route from another call they didn't pay it too much heed until… "What…what?"

"Erin…"

"Did dispatch just say…Harris residence?"

"Can you say again dispatch?" Jay asks in haste as Erin's eyes widen.

 _"Call just came in of a reported domestic dispute from an Emma Harris. Says two men are fighting in her House. Her brother and a guest. A firefighter."_

"Kelly!"

 _"Apparently it's turned pretty violent, Ms. Harris is reporting; both men smashing into furniture and through a few glass doors."_

"We'll take it!" Erin tells Jay as she instantly presses down on the gas pedal and Jay relays to dispatch they are only minutes out. "Very violent?"

"Now we know the reason she wasn't wanting to call the cops back," Jay tosses back with a huff.

"Yeah…and Kelly might get killed for it!"

* * *

 **A/N:** uh oh….hehe you know I can't resist some Kelly hurt so you'll see that up next and some Erin scolding and hurt hehe but some confessions were made by them but will Voight be forced to take it to the next level? Hmm would love your thoughts on this update and what might be coming so stay tuned and thanks so much!


	28. Intervention!

**Title: Till Death do us Part  
** **Chapter 28 – Intervention!**

 **A/N:** So glad you all are enjoying this story so far! As a reminder to trolls/flamers/haters after 28 chapters this story's main focus is Kelly/Erin as a couple and that isn't going to change. Any/all ugly/rude/flaming comments about them/this story will be removed (latest troll you know who you are). If you don't like this story/pairing please be mature and just find another to read. To everyone else supporting thanks so much!

* * *

 _Then without warning…David strikes Kelly with angry force._

David of course has nothing to lose and so strikes at Kelly with added force; bringing the heavy piece of iron down on his frame over and over as a small voice inside his head reminds him that he's going to jail for murder.

Kelly fights back as best he can; his incentive that of self-preservation and just trying to get the upper hand and get control of David and hold him down until the cops arrive. He tosses back a few punches and kicks, the two of them smashing into a large piece of wooden furniture and then through an interior glass door; shards of wood and glass cutting his skin and inflicting a bit more pain on top of already fresh bruises.

His brain tries to clear the ringing from his ears long enough to try to discern if those new sounds are police sirens or something else inside him is yelling for the fighting to stop.

But David doesn't give up and returns the blows. However, Kelly, hearing Courtney's pleas for help in his emotional tense brain, comes back at him with renewed force and starts pounding on David with renewed strength. That is until a few seconds later when Erin and Jay bust through the front door and instantly break up the fight.

"Kelly!" Erin shouts as Jay charges toward David, the two of them tumbling toward the opening of the kitchen doorway. Just as David raises the fireplace iron to strike Jay when he hears Erin yelling at him to stop and then looks up to see her standing a few meters away with her gun trained on him. "Use that thing again and I will shoot."

"It's…over," Kelly wheezes as he lifts himself up onto one elbow, Erin quickly dropping to her knees at his side. "David…killed…Courtney."

"What?" Erin asks in shock as Emma Harris appears.

"It's true. David did it," she offers in firm remorse. "He knew her neck was snapped."

"Call…Holloway."

"She's on her way. So are the paramedics," Emma replies as she watches Jay cuff her brother and then drag him toward the front door.

"You should have just let it rest!" David hisses at Emma as Kelly glares at him and then makes a move before he pulls himself back.

"Rot in jail you child killer!" Kelly growls as Jay drags him out of view; Kelly turning back to his wife with a heated expression. "I was winning," he offers dryly.

"I see that. What did you do to yourself," Erin whispers as she takes the soft cloth from Emma Harris and then starts to gently wipe away the fresh smattering of blood from his nose and lip.

"I'm…okay," Kelly grunts as he tries to sit up.

"That cut on your head looks pretty nasty Kelly," Emma mentions as Kelly looks up at her in distress. "Sorry it came to this. I uh…I never expected him to get violent."

"He's going to jail for murder," Erin states calmly. "He was desperate."

"I know…I should have called. He just…he mixed me up," Emma huffs. "Plus I never thought…never wanted to believe he was capable of killing…his niece. He…he loved her. At least…I thought he did."

Both Erin and Kelly trade anguished glances as they hear the ambulance arrive and then Holloway's voice asking where Kelly Severide is.

"Kelly, are you ok….ay?" Bianca Holloway asks as she rounds the corner and then stops short as she looks at Erin helping Kelly get up to his feet. "Wow, you're a mess?"

"Thanks."

"And…detective…"

"Severide," Erin answers confidently as Holloway's brows rise in wonder.

"Right. Why are you working my case?"

"My partner and I were working another case in the area when the 911 call came through."

"Okay."

"My…brother did it," Emma utters in misery as Holloway nears Emma Harris.

"Okay. Ms. Harris I'll need your statement and Kelly, go home and clean up. I'll get your statement later."

"Okay."

Holloway watches Kelly's arm drape around Erin's shoulders and then slowly limp toward the front door and outside into the cool night air.

"Erin…"

"Matt told us what happened. That Holloway asked you to come and see Emma Harris. That she wasn't answering her phone."

"Matt's…quite the source…of gossip," he smirks which comes across as a grimace.

"Kelly…"

"Hurts to laugh."

"You might have a few broken ribs," Erin tells him in concern as they near the ambulance.

"I've got him," Dawson tells Erin as she and Brett start to tend to Kelly who's less than thrilled to be being fussed over. "You should go to the ER and get an x-ray."

"I'm fine. Nothing's broken," Kelly insists with a small huff as Dawson's lips purse.

"He will go to the ER…on the way home," Erin interjects as Kelly's lips just purse. "You're a bloody mess."

"I need to give my statement and then…" he stops as he looks at his wife with a broken expression. "I want her to have Courtney's pendant. Holloway owes her that."

As much as she wants to protest, after all that just happened she knows she can't. Kelly was right. Emma Harris needed it for closure and she knows it'll also help Kelly close the case for good.

"Okay," she agrees as she looks at Dawson and Brett with a small shrug.

Kelly watches Holloway exit the house and gives Erin's hand a squeeze before he hops off the stretcher and then slowly limps toward detective Holloway.

"She's…raw."

"All that pain's just come back and now with David…" Kelly's voice pauses as he looks at Holloway with a frown. "I was wondering…since the case is closed if I could give the pendant to Emma. She should have it. It belonged to Courtney and you don't need it anymore. David confessed. Please."

"Okay."

"Thank you."

Kelly takes the pendant from Holloway and then slowly heads up the stairs and into the Harris home; where Emma greets him with a teary-eyed expression. "I'm so sorry," he tells her as he gives her a warm hug and then shows her the St. Nicholas pendant.

Emma takes the piece of jewelry and breaks down once more, but still manages a teary, "thank you," before her knees start to buckle and Kelly helps her toward the waiting couch and helps her sit down.

"Don't think you should be alone tonight."

"Going to pack a few things…and go to my sisters."

"Okay good."

"Sorry he hurt you."

"Ah…my head's pretty hard," Kelly replies with a smile as he gives her another hug. "Call if you ever need anything."

"I will."

With that Kelly slowly stands back up and then slowly heads back outside, where the ambulance had left and only his wife was waiting for him. "I promised I'd take you to the ER," Erin tells him as he nears. "Come on."

"Yeah."

On the ride to the hospital, Kelly tells her all about what happened and then Erin adds the parts of why her and Jay were in the area and got to the call so fast. But for the most part he goes silent and Erin doesn't feel like pressing the issue until they get home.

XXXXXXXX

"I'll take it from here."

"Knew nothing was broken," Kelly gently grimaces as they slowly head for her car to go home.

"He attacked you with a fireplace iron, and he was a pretty big guy. They had to be sure. Good thing they also x-rayed your hard head," Erin adds lightly as Kelly just gives his wife a small head shake.

"Gonna have a shower…" he pauses as Erin looks at him in wonder.

"We need our own place."

"You have one more shift tomorrow and then you're off right?"

"Yeah. We'll go on Wednesday," Kelly agrees as they head into his apartment, so he can shower, change and then just relax. With Matt still on shift and staying at the Firehouse, Erin had enough things at his apartment so comfortably spend the night and with Kelly hurting, both physically and emotionally, she didn't want to disrupt him too much.

But when she hears him utter a small groan of pain and slowly heads for the bedroom and pauses in the doorway. Her eyes instantly fix on the purplish marks on his back and her breath sucks in; but as soon as he turns to face her with watery eyes her heart breaks. A few seconds later it shatters when a single tear escapes tormented sapphire pools and slowly slides down his flushed cheek.

"Oh Kelly," Erin whispers as she nears him and gathers his shaking frame in her warm embrace. One hand rests on his bare back and the other on the back of his head as it rests on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"He killed…" Kelly stammers as he pulls back and looks at her with a flushed face. "She was a child! He snapped her neck! Her damn uncle…her…Uncle. She trusted…him!" He growls in anguish as Erin's brow furrows and her fingers tenderly brush away another stray tear.

"So sorry…"

"Yeah I uh…I should shower."

"Come here," Erin entreats as she takes his hand and the two of them walk a few steps and sit down on the bed.

"If you hadn't come when you did…I might have killed him. To think about him…snapping her neck because he was…he was mad and she…she…" his voice breaks as he looks up at Erin in distress. "You were right."

"About what?"

"Dropping the case. I should have just let Holloway do her thing. How do you deal with these…cases."

"This one was personal for you Kelly," Erin reminds him tenderly as his fingers intertwine with hers. "Wish I could make it better."

"I remember…sitting by the lake and just praying they'd find her hiding out somewhere…under a tree or bench or something. Just…never suspected he took her…" his voice breaks as he looks at her with a tight lipped smile. "I should shower."

"Let me tend to those cuts after?"

"Sure."

Kelly gives Erin's hand a small squeeze before he slowly stands up; offering a small grunt before he heads toward the dresser, pauses and then turns back to her with a distressed frown. "She didn't…deserve to die."

"I know."

She watches him enter the bathroom and close the door; her eyes instantly watering as she hears a soft sob that he tries to stifle but is unable. "Kelly," she whispers in misery as she remains fixed in place on the bed. The wait before the water turns on is a bit longer than expected and for a few seconds she's tempted to ask him if all is okay but foregoes that in the knowledge that he might need a bit of quiet time. So waits. A few moments later, the water turns on and she finally pulls herself up and heads into the kitchen to make something warm to drink, not sure if he even feels like eating.

Kelly looks at his roughed up reflection in the mirror and curses the night's events as he remembers David so casually admitting to the crime… _'snapped her neck..'_ a few seconds later his fists ball and he's tempted to punch the mirror but he pulls back a few seconds later, takes a deep breath and then turns on the water; hoping to wash away some of the pain of the night.

XXXXXXXX

"Wasn't sure if you wanted something to eat," Erin starts as she hears Kelly entering the kitchen about half hour later and then turns to look at his roughed up appearance with a small frown. "Holloway was right…you look like hell."

"Feel it," he agrees as he nears her and offers her a kiss to the top of her head and then looks down with a small frown. "How about we just order in something?"

"Chinese?"

"It's the little boxes right?" He counters forcing her to smile and nod. "Sure. Whatever you want."

"Any other cuts?" She asks, eyeing this dark tee-shirt.

"No…just bruises. Scar," he points to the small butterfly bandage on his head; a little souvenir from his trip to Chicago Medical. "Had her body never been found…he would have gotten away with murder," Kelly ponders as they slowly head into the living room to wait for their meal to arrive.

The two of them sit in silence for a few moments, watching the TV, Erin's head resting on his shoulder, their hands still clasped and resting on his thigh.

"I hope Emma takes some real time to grieve now…or talk about it."

But as soon as the words escape her lips, Erin's expression cringes and her body tenses; prompting Kelly to look over in haste. "Sound like a hypocrite. I kept Nellie bottled up and…Nadia."

"I kept Shay bottled up as well and should have told you about this case from the start," he admits with a small huff. "I'm glad there is closure now. After all this time."

"Yeah."

"Erin…"

"I still feel to blame for Nadia's death. Kelly, it was because of me. What happened to Courtney was horrible. Even Nellie…but at least others were to blame. Nadia…was my fault."

"Dawson told me that she uh…she traded places with Shay at Shay's insisting," Kelly confesses as Erin looks up at his distressed expression.

"I didn't know."

"She told me a few weeks back. I don't blame her. I blame…the guy who did it but still…" his voice dies out as there's a knock at the door. "I'll get it. Paper plates?"

"Can't we just eat from the boxes?" Erin retorts lightly.

Their meal is somewhat strained but they pick at it slowly and talk a bit more about the case, Holloway's handling of it, Nellie's last wishes and a few other emotional tight things. But going to bed with such distressed thoughts makes for a restless night for both so that when they awaken the next morning, neither are as refreshed as they wanted.

"Okay so tomorrow, we'll be going to…" Kelly starts only to hear a knock on their door early the next morning and trade wondering glances. "Probably Matt. Maybe he thinks…"

"We're swinging from the ceiling naked?" She lightly laughs as his smile widens.

"We weren't swinging from…oh," Kelly starts with a slight smirk, thinking it was Matt but then stopping short when he opens the door and looks at Voight, looking back him with a serious expression. "Thought you were Matt?"

"Is something wrong?" Erin asks in haste as she nears.

But before either Kelly or Erin could say another word, another familiar face appears.

"Benny?" Kelly questions in shock. "What's going on? Is Matt okay? What's happened?"

"You two had breakfast yet?" Benny asks his son.

"Yeah, we just finished. What's going on?" Kelly presses with a bit of agitation.

"The teams are fine. We're both doing this…for you," Voight confesses as Kelly's brow furrows.

"This…early?" Erin counters to Voight directly.

"Get your jacket and come with us."

"Okay," she agrees as she looks at Kelly who shrugs.

"Where are we going?" Kelly inquires as they all enter the hallway; Kelly locking the apartment door behind them.

"You'll see," Benny replies with a small smile. "Trust me…I think it'll help."

"Help what?"

"Help you both with your losses."

"What? How?"

"You'll see."

* * *

 **A/N:** ah okay so you knew the intervention was coming but where are they going? And how will that turn out? and wanted to keep the fight scene mostly canon but with Erin/Jay breaking it up instead of Emma. So one small arch closes but another big one is about to start so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	29. Confession is Good for the Soul

**Title: Till Death do us Part  
** **Chapter 29 – Confession is Good for the Soul**

 **Warning:** you might need a Kleenex….or two…

* * *

As they near the entrance the rather bland looking building, both Kelly and Erin trade inquiring glances from the backseat.

"What's going on?" Kelly asks in irritation, a bit more punch to his tone that forces even his father to turn around and look at him in wonder. "Not big on surprises, you know that."

"We're here now," Voight tells them as the car stops and all four of them get out. Voight and Benny turn and head into the building with Kelly and Erin following at a begrudging rate. However, once they are inside, all four of them stop as a sea of unfamiliar faces turns to watch them enter.

"What's…going on?"

"Hank. Glad you could join us," a middle aged man greets as he nears them with his hand extended.

"Barney. Benny Severide."

"Benny."

"Barney."

A mild chuckle ensues until Kelly looks at the stranger with a demanding glance. "You…didn't tell them what's going on?"

"No they didn't," Erin answers in haste.

"This is a…well a…an informal therapy session for first responders."

"What?" Both Erin and Kelly ask in shock.

"We know neither of you like to talk in an office to a stuffed-shirt so…figured this might help. Show you that you're not alone," Benny explains as he looks at his son in concern.

"And since you have to talk to _someone…_ " Voight pauses as Erin's eyes slightly narrow. "Thought we'd try the unconventional method _first_."

"Ok-ay…" Barney Jones offers a mock surrender as he raises his hands and then slowly backs away.

"Just…give it a chance," Voight suggests as Benny lightly claps his son on the shoulder.

"We only want the best for you."

"We'll…give it a chance," Kelly speaks for both of them as Erin gives the older men a nod.

Benny and Voight turn and leave; Kelly and Erin clasping hands before they slowly head toward the gathering group.

"I don't know if I can do this…talk to a bunch of…strangers," she whispers as Kelly recognizes another firefighter enter the room and gives him a nod. "Who…is that?"

"Eddie Barnes. He uh…he lost his truck partner in a chemical flash-over. House 4 on the South Side."

"Rough area."

"He grew up there. Had so many chances to leave but uh…but wanted to stay and make a difference for kids the area. Set a good example."

"Kelly Severide?"

"Hey Eddie," Kelly greets as he clasps hands and then turns to Erin. "My wife…detective Erin Severide."

"Pleasure," Eddie grins as he shakes Erin's hand. "Heard about Lesley Shay. Sorry."

"Yeah…me to. And Rodney's death was on the news…sorry man."

"Yeah…me to," Eddie acknowledges as Barney Jones calls them all to order.

With some hesitation, Erin slowly sits down beside her husband, and feels her frame instantly tense.

"Alright so…for those that are new, welcome. Here are some basic rules. We meet two or three times a week, here. No cell phones are allowed to be turned on during the session at any time. This place is only known by recommendation. Figured it was less intimidating than a cramped office. This is a place to talk, vent, swear…tell the story of what loss you have experienced on the job and how it affects your job and your life. Your partner, your friend, your boss…hell even the janitor if they impacted your life in any way. You're among friends and whatever is said here…stays here. And now…"

But Barney pauses as a door opens and a young man steps into the room but remains in the shadows by the door.

"Welcome Ian," the older man greets with a warm smile. "You know you can join us here anytime you want."

"I-I'll stay here…th-thank you."

"The small stool is there for you," Barney smiles before he turns back to the group. "Ian lost his father, Chief Simpson from house 63 a few weeks ago. He's been here every week since but still hasn't said anything. But I keep hoping. Keeping all that inside, isn't healthy for the healing or grieving process."

A small murmur is heard in recognition of the fallen fire chief before Barney continues.

"Okay so…this is a first responder's support group. We all have or right now face perils on the job and sometimes…those perils result in death. It can be very hard to open up in a small office with those walls closing in…some prefer a group setting like this, where they can talk, unjudged to those who might actually understand what they are talking about or where they are coming from. One at a time. No interruptions if possible. We try to keep it respectful and let everyone who wants to have a turn. But…please note that you also don't have to say anything. Sometimes…just being here and hearing others share their pain helps to alleviate our inner pain and make us feel that maybe…maybe next time we can share something that hurts us and not fear we'll be laughed at or misunderstood. No laughing here…unless it's a joke. Everyone deals with pain differently so however you want to express yourself, feel free."

"Okay…the floor is open."

At first no one talks, a few timid eyes looking around the room, at the floor, at the ceiling or down at their fingers.

"I told him to stay."

Everyone looks up as the deep, husky tone from Eddie Barnes is heard. "Rod he uh…we worked together for fifteen years. Tight as brothers. Almost a rookie mistake. Told him to keep his ass down. He heard someone screaming…damn he shoulda stayed down!" The large man who could be Wallace Boden's younger brother, slumps his shoulders as his eyes start to mist. "Shoulda stayed down. I called out to him. He…just…" his voice heaves as he drops his head in his hands and starts to shudder; the man beside him offering him a comforting pat on the back.

"He just acted. Instinct," Kelly softly interjects as Eddie looks up and offers a teary nod. "It's in the blood."

"We've been in tight spots before but when that fireball came at us he…it was too late," Eddie pauses as his fists clench. "Damn fool! Shoulda stayed down!"

He leans back in his chair and then looks at Barney and shakes his head. "Can't forgive myself."

"I know this will take time to believe it, but it wasn't your fault. As first responders we all face that risk."

As she listens to retired firefighter Bernard Jones talk to Eddie and the others, Erin's insides start to tighten and she feels her resentment starting to build. _I don't belong here…these people…they all lost decorated officers…firefighters…medics…I lost…Nadia. A recovering…_ her thought's pause as she looks at Kelly with a teary expression and his hand quickly captures her and holds it tightly.

"One of the last words I said to…Lesley Shay was…'always'," Kelly starts as a lump forms in his throat. "When we first met we had uh…had promised to 'always' be there for each other. We worked at Firehouse 51 together for…she was a paramedic there and…and she was murdered in a warehouse fire. She was just standing in the wrong place. A few feet over and…and she'd still be here!" Kelly finishes with an angry hiss. "I remember blaming her…blaming her for standing there and she was dead and it was stupid. She…she shouldn't have been standing there."

He takes a deep breath and then looks at his wife in remorse. "She wanted me to…to marry a good woman so she could be the uh…the best man," he concludes with a small huff. "She should be here."

"Hope this doesn't sound callous but…but I'm glad they got the bastard that did that. A friend of mine at Chicago Med…talked about Lesley," a paramedic from another firehouse pipes up. "We miss her."

"Thank you," Kelly whispers as he slightly sniffles and then quickly wipes his nose. "She impacted everyone she met."

Another person starts to talk about their loss and Erin feels the lump in her throat starting to a bit more size and soon she doesn't want to swallow down her sorrow. Suddenly she pulls away from Kelly's hand and stands up, instantly drawing all eyes to her. "Sorry. I…I can't be here."

"Erin," Kelly states as she turns to leave.

With flooded eyes she turns back to the surprised group and then finally swallows. "The person I lost wasn't a first responder or anyone decorated. She didn't save lives in fact she wasted most of hers! But she was trying to get her life back in order when she was murdered…trying to surprise me! Nadia Decotis was…a drug-addicted prostitute-turned- employee for the Intelligence unit where I work. She cleaned up her life and wanted to become a cop and one day she wanted to thank me for helping her get her life back in order by buying a birthday cake for me and was kidnapped, tortured and murdered and the one only her life impacted was mine! No one else…knew or cared or…or will remember her!"

Erin finishes her emotional rant and then turns and bolts for the doorway as Kelly stands up to follow.

"Kelly…let me," Barney offers the distressed 51 Firefighter.

Erin pushes her way outside the main auditorium, passing by the curious set of eyes watching from the shadows who remain silent in that moment.

"Erin, wait."

She turns to see the older man standing a few meters from her with a sympathetic expression. "Everyone in there has lost someone important to the service. Nadia was only important to me."

"But that's what matters to you. That's what's important. No one's judging you Erin. Was Nadia on the job when she died? Were you? Is it affecting you now? And I'm sure if you asked others, you'd see you're not the only one who misses her or feels her absence."

"She impacted no one else's life but my own."

"That's what counts to you," Barney reminds her. "In there…you talk about what's affecting you. You don't have to stay but I hope you do. I can see you are holding in a lot of pain and that she meant a great deal to you."

"I…I helped her. I wanted to see her make something more of her life. She was…and then it ended."

"Come back inside Erin," Barney entreats as Kelly's worried face appears in the doorway.

"You okay?"

"Queen of overreacting," she groans as her husband nears and gives her a brief, but comforting hug. "I'm sorry."

"The only person you walked out on was yourself…and your husband," Barney adds lightly as her face forces a teary smile and nod. "Come back inside. You don't have to say anything more if you don't want to."

"Or…do you wanna go?"

"It…felt good to just get that off my chest. If that sounds okay."

"Course it does," Barney assures her as the three of them slowly reenter the auditorium.

"Sorry everyone," Erin offers timidly; receiving a chorus of 'no worries, 'it's okay's, and 'it's all good's', in return. "It's just that…I wanted to see her make something better with her life. I worked hard to get her clean and then…then he took her just to spite us or it was his MO or whatever reason but she's dead…and I'm the only one that will feel it. The only one that misses her," Erin concludes as Kelly's hand leaves hers and rests on her back. "Well…that's…that's it."

"Our rookie just started when…"

 _Okay just breathe…_ her mind orders as she leans back in her chair and tries to get her heart rate to settle back down to a normal rate. She feels Kelly's hand giving her shoulder a loving squeeze and her stomach starts to un-tighten. Someone else starts to talk and some of the inner tension starts to unfold.

However, that inner tension was about to ramp up a few moments later.

"Okay so we try to keep these sessions to an hour or so as I know you all have busy schedules and I feel that sometimes talking more frequently in bits rather than long drawn out sessions can be more beneficial. However, if you also feel the need to really express something more serious in private, there are professionals that are available and I do recommend you taking advantage of their services. So without any further…"

However before Barney could finish his conclusion a surprising voice pipes up from the shadows.

"I knew her."

All eyes stop and turn to look at the source of the voice and watch the young man slowly appear from the shadows and stop a few meters from the group.

"What's that Ian? Please…" Barney invites. "You are among friends here."

At first he says nothing more, a nervous glance timidly darting around to each member before resting on one specific person he surprisingly had something in common with – Erin.

"I knew Nadia."

"You did?" Erin asks in shock.

"Yeah…she uh…my dad was a great man. But um…but I didn't appreciate that until I lost him. Nadia she uh…she helped me get clean. We used to shoot up together and uh…she told me about you Detective. But…uh but because of who my father is, I told her not to tell anyone. You helped her and she…she helped me. We talked about going to the academy together."

"You…did?"

"Did she tell you…she was accepted?" Erin asks in torment as her mind flashes back to the moment the team was gathered before a small plague on the outside of the PD precinct that acknowledged their fallen officers.

 _'Deputy Chief sent this over…figured I'd share it. Ms. Nadia Decotis. This letter is to commend you on being accepted as a recruit to the Chicago Police Department. She…woulda made a hell of a cop.'_

"She…was?"

"Yeah. I still…have the letter."

"We uh…we were going to open them…together….when we got them."

"Sorry."

The more the young man spoke, the faster the tears came and it was all she could do to keep herself from completely breaking down; Kelly's strong arm around her shoulder's helping to keep her somewhat stable.

"When she died a uh…a part of me died too. Then I promised I would go to the academy for her and I uh…the day I talked to my father about it…was the day he died. It was the only time my father was ever uh…ever proud of me or so he told me. I'll never hear that again but at least I heard it once. You're not the only one who will miss her…or remember. So uh…thank you," he concludes with a sad whisper as tears stream down his flushed face.

"Sorry I uh…didn't mean to…to interrupt but…but I just…just had to…"

Erin gets up and walks toward the younger man, standing before him a few seconds before she offers him a hug and both offer audible sobs into the quiet auditorium.

"Thank you," Erin tells him in truth as she gives his hand a comforting squeeze. "She said she had a friend who she was helping but never said who."

"I'll always remember her," Ian whispers as Erin feels Kelly behind her.

"Thank you," Kelly tells him as he offers his hand. "Your father raised a good man."

The young man instantly bursts into loud tears as he drops to his knees and starts to shudder; Barney kneeling down beside him as everyone gathers around to console the young man, who was now fatherless; Erin finding comfort in Kelly's strong grasp as he let her cry on his shoulder.

"Drop by 21 anytime," Erin entreats softly as she kneels down beside Ian Simpson and gives him a friendly hug; the young man looking up with a defeated expression. "You are welcome at my House anytime."

He offers her a smile before she slowly stands back up and then looks at Kelly with a soft frown. He takes her hand and together they slowly walk away from the group; both promising themselves and each other they'd be back. The method was unconventional at best, but purported by two men, two loving and worried fathers that had to take what they thought would be drastic measures. The support session worked. They had made some new friends, let go of old pain and started to really embrace the grieving process in a healthy and unrestricted way but most importantly they were doing it together.

Neither of them had any intention or were in any emotional head space to go back to work and function normally so once outside; Kelly texted Boden, who Benny had already made aware; Erin texting Voight – that they wouldn't be in and then, still with their hands clasped walked toward the waiting Park-like waterfront area.

Once there, they found a bench, sat down and really talked about what led up to their time in Vegas, any regrets and how they would now work together going forward to express their feelings; knowing they wouldn't have to be afraid anymore.

They talked, they laughed….they cried. They strengthened their bond in ways they never even imagined. Confession was good for the soul, both of them and would help them face the next big emotional hurdle just waiting.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ugh I'm an emotional mess! Okay so wanted to take a break from the current story arc with Bianca/JJ and get our couple into some kind of therapy but I think I cried as much as them‼ it was very cathartic to write this and hope you all felt the strong emotions from all involved. I also wanted them to realize that others hurt like them and they aren't the only ones dealing with their painful losses or the people they lost personally. Others would be also. hope you liked the few OCs as I try to keep them interesting to the story movement/plot. So….would love your thoughts in a review before you go. Thanks everyone!


	30. Closing one Door Opening Another

**Title: Till Death do us Part  
** **Chapter 30 – Closing one Door. Opening Another**

 **A/N:** WOW thanks everyone! We made it to a great milestone (b/c of all your wonderful reviews!) and heading into the last big story arc of this adventure for our couple. Hope you all recovered from last weeks heavily emotional outing and are ready for this one. Please enjoy. Thanks!

* * *

"What's going on?" Kelly asks Erin about a half hour after they got back to his apartment. After he had done a few things, he found her outside on the small balcony, silently staring absently into the cool afternoon air.

"Just thinking about today. Hank was right. But…I just don't think he expected this," she confesses as he comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her and holds her close. "I didn't expect it."

"Nadia never mentioned him…Ian?"

"She said there was this guy. He was a junkie or had been but was trying to get his life back on track but she never said his name or anything. Said he was on the outs with his dad but didn't say why and was already an embarrassment and didn't want to hurt him further, but that was it. I know she wanted to help him I just wish she could be here to see it; see how much it impacted his life. That she did make a difference."

"Yeah…me too," he agrees as he plants a kiss atop her head and she closes her eyes in comfort; the warmth of their two bodies starting to settle her agitated nerves. "Do you want to go again?" He asks with some hesitation; instantly feeling her body stiffen in his grasp.

"Do you want to?"

"I didn't at first but then…I know our guys get what we're going through and I know the profession as a whole gets it but sometimes to hear others say it out loud…makes me feel better somehow…if that makes sense."

"It does. Then you don't feel like you're the only one dealing with some kind of pain that a person who doesn't do the job can understand. I'll go again. And an office session?"

"Yeah…guess we should at least do one of those," Kelly replies with a heavy sigh. "But it does feel good to get it out of the way. One more hurdle right?"

"Right."

Erin twists herself around in his grasp as his hands leave her sides and cup her face, pulling her on closer and planting a searing kiss on her waiting lips. "Need you…" she offers a whispered growl into his ear, prompting him to scoop her up in his grasp and carry her to his bedroom, closing the door with his heel to enjoy some intimate privacy.

XXXXXXXX

"Almost feel ready to go back," Erin muses the following morning as she pours herself some hot, aromatic coffee.

"Should I feel sorry for Jay?" He teases.

"Would be a first," she retorts as he offers her a mock hurt expression and she laughs. "And…I'm going to talk to Hank about Ian Simpson. See what happens. I want to help him succeed."

"I want that too. For you."

With one parting kiss the two of them head downstairs and then go their separate ways; both feeling a bit of emotional weight lifted off their weary shoulders.

"How was your day off?" Matt greets Kelly as he enters the Firehouse about half hour later.

"Productive."

"Can't say that all the time," Matt tosses back with a snicker as Kelly just shakes his head. "Should I ask?"

"Therapy."

"Ah. 'nuf said," Matt nods as he looks up to see Bianca Holloway get out of her car and linger by the large truck entrance to Firehouse 51. "Thought the case was over?"

"Yeah…thought so too," Kelly answers in truth as he pulls away from Matt and heads toward the waiting Detective. "Hey…" he greets with a friendly smile.

"Hey…"

"Lookin' better than the last time I saw you," Bianca Holloway greets Kelly with a friendly smile.

"Yeah…no blood on my knuckles," he lightly quips. "So…what's going on?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"No sweat. What's up," he replies slowly; wondering what kind of favor she would ask of him since they weren't exactly close, in any sense of the word – personally or professionally. _Has to be job related…_ he tries to convince himself in a few short seconds. However, that is shot down with her suprising request.

"Give my son a tour of 51?"

"Uh…sure," he answers with a puzzled expression as Detective Holloway gestures for her son to come out. "Just a tour?"

"Yup. Just a tour. You'd be a big help."

"What's with the unmarked?" Kelly refers to the unmarked police cars her son just exited.

"Just…some people I'm working with."

"Everything okay?" He inquires when he hears strained hesitation in her voice.

"Yeah," she answers hastily as her son comes and stands beside her. "This…is Lieutenant Severide. "

"What's up bud? What's your name?"

"JJ."

"JJ," Kelly greets the young boy with a grin and friendly handshake. "I'm Kelly. Nice to meet you."

He watches Holloway give her son and hug and kiss and then offer him a friendly wave before she turns and heads toward her car and gets inside; his gaze drifting toward the unmarked police cars flanking either side of her before they disappear from view and he turns his attention to the boy. He tries to offer him a tour of the truck but as soon as JJ Holloway sees Pouch, the young boy rushes toward the loving canine and is instantly enamored.

"What's going on?" Matt asks in wonder. "Who's…the kid?"

"JJ Holloway," Kelly replies slowly.

"Holloway?" Matt shoots back as Kelly looks at him with a heavy frown. "Bianca Holloway's kid?" He asks as Kelly nods in agreement. "And she…"

"She just dropped him here and went to work. Asked if I could give him a tour and…and that was it," he shrugs.

"For how long?" Matt wonders.

"Didn't say."

"Does…Erin know about this?"

"She will," he answers with a distressed tone. "I've tried hard to convince Erin that there's nothing with Bianca but now she drops her kid off like it's no big deal?"

"Just tell her straight up."

"I intend to," Kelly agrees as he pulls his phone and calls his wife. But he can only curse when she doesn't answer and then looks at Matt with pursed lips. "I'll tell her later."

"Kelly…"

"I'm sure it's just for some call that she didn't have time to get a babysitter for," he tries to brush off as nothing as Matt's brow furrows in uncertainty.

XXXXXXXX

"Hands where we can see them!" Erin demands as she feels her phone buzzing on her hip. The perp however, wasn't having it and instead of complying fires back and then turns and darts into another part of the house.

Jay instantly radios to the rest of the team who are waiting at the back and then he pursues, Erin pulling back and heading for the front door in case he decides to double back. That's exactly what happens. She hears an angry curse, another shot and then a shout before her partner and the perp come crashing through one of the flimsy walls toward her.

The perp manages to untangle himself from Jay's grasp but barrels toward her with unexpected speed, taking her toward the door before she can get a shot off.

"Erin!" Jay shouts as her back slams into the thick wooden door before he manages to yank him away and deliver a swift blow and then another to his lower back, forcing him to finally capitulate.

"Hands…where we can see them!" Erin repeats a bit breathlessly as she steadies her gun so that her partner can cuff him.

"Good work," Voight offers as Jay drags the struggling suspect toward the back of the car. "You okay?"

"Bad Intel?"

"They said the House was empty but maybe they got a bad tip? Either way he's ours now and we'll get what we need before he's back out. If he's back out."

"Good," she answers slowly as she feels Voight's gaze on her.

"How'd it go yesterday?"

"It was painful, but supposed to be right?"

"You saying I'm a sadist?" He lightly retorts as her face cracks a faint smile.

"Definitely. But…it was necessary and…I've booked an appointment with the dept shrink so you can get off my back about that."

"Noted."

"But…I want to talk to you about Ian Simpson."

"Who's that?"

"I'll tell you on the way back."

Since her phone didn't ring again, she figures that Kelly's call can't be that urgent and as soon as her mind was clear of the incident with Ian Simpson and his connection to Nadia, she'd have a clear mind to talk about other stuff. _'sides…if it's urgent, he'll call back._

XXXXXXXX

"Need that report Severide."

"I'll do that right now," Kelly answers Boden about an hour later back at Firehouse 51. However just as he rounds the corner and heads toward his office, he stops dead in his tracks as a familiar face once again reappears. "Detective Holloway."

"Hey Kelly…sorry I'm late. Everything okay with JJ?"

"Yeah he's great. You?" He asks as he stops to face Bianca Holloway in the hallway of Firehouse 51.

"Yeah," but pauses before she says anything more prompting Kelly to hand her the sandwich he had made JJ. "Took longer than I thought it would," she almost feels compelled to ask.

"Something you wanna let me in on?" He dares to ask. However, her answer suddenly sounds a bit too familiar.

"States attorney won't let me."

 _Wouldn't let Alex Ward either!_ His brain sounds out the warning message as his brow furrows.

"Ok-ay. But since this is my House…"

"Mom!"

But before he can say anything more or prod for a few more answers, JJ and Pouch come bounding around the corner and the serious 'work' talk is instantly put on hold.

"Thank Kelly for letting you hang here today."

"Thanks Kelly."

"You're welcome buddy."

Kelly says goodbye to JJ and then offers a friendly, half-wave to Bianca Holloway and then watches them leave; his mind now curious as to what she was being so elusive over. _It's her job…just drop it and let it go…and go call your wife!_

XXXXXXXX

"I'm not asking you to give him a job, I'm just asking…I'm doing it again right?" Erin pauses and then offers a small headshake.

"What?"

"Wanting to get too involved in another broken life?"

"Sounds like he's already on the right path. Or at least trying to. With his father gone…and his friend," Voight pauses as Erin looks back at him with a distressed expression. "Not there to support him maybe he just needs to know someone has his back. Kelly met him?"

"He did and he thinks I should help him…within reason."

"Reason?"

"He can't move in," she retorts dryly. "Those were Kelly's exact words," she adds as Voight offers a small chuckle. "I know he's worried I'll get to close again. But if I do…just reel me back into reality okay?"

"Done," Voight confirms as her phone buzzes and she's quick to pull it. "What's going on?"

"It's uh…it's Kelly."

"Looks like bad news."

"No it's about…he's asked me to meet him at Molly's and then adds if I've heard anything about Bianca Holloway."

"The Detective from South with the baby doe case?"

"That's her."

"Thought it was over?" Voight utters the same sentiments Matt Casey did earlier.

"Yeah…so did I," Erin replies with a frown. "Something's up."

"Go to Mollys and I'll see what I can find on Holloway. I might have a bit more pull."

"Okay."

Erin grabs her jacket and heads for Mollys; Voight picking up the phone as soon as she's out of view. _Holloway…why is that coming up again? What happened?_ She enters Mollys and spies her husband at one of the back booths and heads toward him, nodding to Herrmann behind the counter and Mouch on one of the bar stools.

"So what's going on?"

"Holloway showed up at the house today. Just out of the blue."

"She…what? For a new case?" Erin asks slowly as she slides in opposite her husband.

"No…to drop off her son, JJ."

"Drop him off…at the house? For you to babysit? She knows you're married right?"

"It's not like that."

"Really," Erin retorts flatly; feeling the same way any woman would if another woman just dropped by her husband's place of work to leave her kid. "What happened?"

"She was acting odd. A bunch of undercover cars were flanking her and she brought her kid. She was more nervous than anything. I know it seems odd but I did try to call you a few times today to explain."

"I got those calls. I…was on a call. Should I call her and tell her to stop stalking my husband?" Erin retorts dryly.

"Tell her tonight."

"What's going on tonight?"

"When she picked up JJ, she was nervous. Even more so than when she dropped him off. I asked what's up? It is a new case or something else and she just clammed up; said State's Attorney said she can't talk about it. Then she called about a half hour later and said she'd meet tonight at Molly's to tell me. She hasn't showed."

"Okay that's…odd," Erin agrees as she watches Kelly's gaze turn to expectation as they both turn to see Voight heading toward them.

"Did you ask him what's going on?" Voight asks Erin about Kelly and the absent Bianca Holloway.

"Holloway called me. I just wanted to ask about the case and why she really dropped her son off at the house," Kelly rattles in haste as Voight slides in beside Erin. "Did she tell you?"

"No, you just did. What else did she say?"

"That was it. She wanted to talk about the case."

"When was that?"

"Almost two hours ago. Is something going on?"

"I think so. I found out what case she's working on," Voight tells them.

"Which one?" Erin inquires.

"Couple years back, Detective Holloway worked this undercover narcotics case. Crew of Mexican nationals. Brutally violent and connected to El Chapo himself. Two of his street lieutenants got popped, but the main guy fled. Just last week, local boys picked him up on a Fugitive Warrant. State's attorney is calling her in to testify."

"Damn," Kelly curses as he looks at Erin who looks at her husband and then up at Voight.

"And she told you nothing about the case?" Voight asks Kelly directly.

"Nothing. When I asked at the House today she said she couldn't. Then she called and said to meet here and sheh would. What's going on?" Kelly counters.

"Anyone see you drop the boy at the house?" Voight continues to press.

"Just some unmarked's. Didn't know them. What's going on?" Kelly tries once more, his agitation starting to grow.

"Her crew lost touch with her a few hours ago. I just got the call to join the search," Voight informs them as he looks at Erin. "This one's gonna be sticky for the team."

"This guy she's testifying against…" Erin starts as the rest of the intelligence team closes in on their superior.

"He's as bad as they get and also very well connected. These connections, wouldn't hesitate to blow you away in the middle of a police convention. We all gotta watch our asses with this one. Kelly…"

"I know…watch my back," Kelly interjects with a small huff.

"We all have to. Now she might just be getting some air alone and planning her next move. But just to be safe, I'm sending a squad to 51. I'll call Boden and let him know. I don't want to cause an alarm but we gotta be smart and prepared. If she was at the house and someone saw you talking to her and they saw her drop her son at 51 they'll know it's a place they can use to hurt her in some way. The connection has been made. Until this is over, anyone Bianca Holloway has made contact with could be in danger."

"Makes sense."

"I'll connect with Boden and then the Commish and brief the team in the morning."

"Okay."

Voight gives her shoulder a friendly squeeze and then nods to Kelly before he heads for the entrance to Molly's and then disappears outside.

Kelly takes Erin's hand and holds it before he exhales heavily. "I'm a magnet for police trouble," he huffs wryly as Erin offers a small smile before her expression turns serious.

"Holloway isn't Alex Ward. She's one of the good guys. That team she's trying to testify against. They're bad. Voight's right, we don't mess with them," Erin muses as Kelly looks at her seriously.

"I'm worried about JJ," Kelly mentions as Erin's expression softens. "If something happens to her…he'll be an orphan."

"Then we have to make sure we get these guys before they get any of us."

He hears her words and offers a tight-lipped smile but inside he hears the worry in her tone – worry that was matching how he was feeling inside. They had barely survived their ordeal with Alex Ward – after this one was over, how would their lives be changed? Who would be left standing? And who would fall – for good?

* * *

 **A/N:** So will they hear from Holloway? Are Kelly and Erin targets also? Or is another big change coming for them? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	31. Altered States

**Title: Till Death do us Part  
** **Chapter 31 – Altered States**

 **A/N:** Thanks as always to everyone and to those without accounts (2 guests – thank you! So glad you're still supporting this adventure for our couple) and to JustMe (I don't want to give away anything openly but hope you stay tuned to see how it plays out) and thanks so much!

* * *

"Have you ever had dealings with cases like Holloway has? You know…some cartel with big connections?" Kelly asks as they lay in bed together later that same night; his fingers absently playing with her hair.

"Not that big. Hank has…but I think some of the cartel are afraid of him," she slightly smirks. But when she hears only silence from her husband, she looks up in wonder. "I read up on Holloway's case. It wasn't her fault. She…she wanted to back out but wasn't allowed."

"Wasn't allowed?"

"I guess everyone is allowed but a good cop…a good cop will see the job done to the end no matter what. I just hope she can do what she needs and then takes JJ and goes into hiding," Erin states softly as Kelly plants a tender kiss on her shoulder.

"I hope so too," Kelly agrees as he turns off the light.

However, with the latest revelation about Bianca Holloway and what she was mixed up in, neither of them get any kind of solid rest – instead trading furtive nightmares and restless positions for peaceful sleep. Morning coming all too soon.

"Tomorrow…apartment hunting," Erin reminds Kelly as they hurry to get ready very early the next morning and rush out the door to their respective professions. "I'll call you if I find anything out."

"Okay."

Kelly watches his wife take her leave and then pauses as he watches her car leave the parking lot before he starts his own engine; his mind worried that she'll get involved in any way and unwittingly make herself a target and he knows he's not about to lose someone else he loves.

XXXXXXXX

"You look…tired," Matt comments as he watches Kelly enter the firehouse about twenty minutes later.

"Didn't get much sleep…shop talk," Kelly retorts before Matt can assume something more…playful. "Wish it was more exciting."

"Does this have to do with Bianca Holloway?"

"Yeah…why do you ask?"

"JJ's here."

"What?" Kelly asks in surprise. "Where?"

"Inside. He just…showed up, went to sit at the table and said he was waiting for you."

"'kay…thanks," Kelly nods as he gives Matt a friendly pat on the back and then heads inside. "Hey JJ…where's your mom at?"

"She said to stay here with you until she gets back," JJ replies. "Is that okay? I'll just work on my project and look after Pouch."

"Yeah, sure that's fine. Did she say anything else?" Kelly gently prods.

"She was upset…I could tell. I think it has something to do with her work," he adds with a worried tone. "I hope she's okay."

"Well…I'll check in with her to make sure everything's alright, but I'm sure it's cool," Kelly tries to assure the young boy that everything is okay. But before he calls Bianca Holloway, his first call is to his wife.

"Yeah, Matt said he just walked in by himself, sat down at the table and was waiting for me," Kelly explains to his wife. "Erin…this is odd. She's running scared or something…JJ knows it but he's not saying much. Why doesn't she take him to the cops?"

 _"The firehouse is the only place she can trust with JJ – the only thing she's afraid of losing. Plus a firehouse is less…assuming than a police station."_

"Yeah but we don't wear bullet proof vests," he sighs heavily; her expression instantly perplexing on the other end of the phone.

 _"Just…be careful. The cars are there but call immediately if you see something…off. No matter what okay?"_

"I will," Kelly sighs as he rubs his temple and then gently pinches the bridge of his nose. "I have a bad feeling about this."

 _"Okay I'll check into it. I'm sure Voight can find out what's going on or at least where she is…just…Kelly?"_

"Call just came in. I gotta run."

 _"I'll check into it. Kelly…be careful."_

"You too. Love you."

 _"Love you too. Bye."_

XXXXXXXX

"Yeah she just dropped JJ off at the firehouse and split. Even JJ knows something's wrong. Have you heard anything?" Erin asks Voight anxiously, while Jay hovers a few meters behind her.

"Surveillance picked up a few things over the wire," Voight explains to them as the rest of the intelligence team gathers around the entrance to his office. "Threats. These guys are serious and they see a single woman…detective or not as an easy target. Holloway knows these guys and I think that's why she took JJ to the firehouse. She knows its safe there for him."

"He's the only person she has left in her life worth living for," Erin adds softly as Voight holds her gaze and then nods. "Any chatter about them storming 51 to get to JJ? Use him as leverage over her?"

"There was some talk about 51…" Voight starts as Erin instantly feels her stomach tighten. "But it was mostly to keep an eye on the boy and...and I'm sure they're listening to every word spoken in the house. Tell Kelly to watch his back and what he says to JJ."

"Copy," Erin agrees in haste as she pulls her phone and texts her husband the latest news.

"So…are we going after these guys?" Ruzek asks in wonder.

"No. This isn't our case and I'm not about to put a target on any one of my team…anyone in this precinct for no reason. We will not engage these guys…" he pauses as he looks at Ruzek and then looks at Antonio Dawson and then Atwater; Jay was last. "Unless it's self-defense and for a reason not tied to the case Detective Holloway is working, unless we are directed. If she has a solid chance to put these guys away and enter Wit-Sec none of us want to blow it for her. Is that understood?"

A few mods are garnered as Voight looks at his team and then looks back at Erin. "Right now…it's business as usual. We have our own cases to tend to." He watches them disperse and then Erin approach with a perplexed expression.

"Kelly says okay but is worried about JJ. Says the boy is…off."

"Would be hard not to leave everything about this case outside the home," Voight states in truth. "I'm sure JJ hears things or maybe…maybe she's told him a few things. Either way, we have to make sure the boy remains safe. With him safe, Holloway can concentrate on the case."

"Have you talked to Chief Boden?" Erin inquires.

"This morning. He's on alert but…on the down low. He doesn't want to panic his house for nothing. Hopefully the trial it passes by without incident and…and life will go back to normal."

"I hope that's how it all plays out," Erin utters fatefully.

"Hope so too."

XXXXXXXX

 _'Engine 51, Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61 – structure fire …'_

Normally work keeps him grounded…something he can always depend on to keep him focused and alert. However, with the knowledge that JJ might be a target for the Mexican Cartel because of his mother and now that focus might be shifting to all of 51; his thoughts were a bit more agitated than normal.

"Everything okay?" Matt asks as he and Kelly rush toward their respective trucks.

"Yeah. Just talked to Erin about JJ. Hopefully in a few days…after the trial this will all be over," Kelly responds as he pulls away from Matt and pulls on his boots. "Let's go!" He shouts as his right hand slaps the side of the truck; a nervous response that isn't lost on his superior.

 _Keep focused!_ Kelly commands himself as they near the fiery scene; knowing that even the slightest distraction could mean the difference between life and death for himself and his team.

As soon as they get there one of the building occupants rushes up to Boden to tell him that her co-worker is still trapped inside.

"We go in there, we're not making it out before this place collapses," Boden tells his truck and squad teams after hearing the concern in Casey's voice. However, anxious to find the person trapped inside, Kelly instantly voices another alternative; much to Casey's quiet ire.

"Chief! Squad can do a rope assist and search!" He suggests as the panicked woman tries to explain where, Armand, their missing coworker might be and Boden races with Severide's risky suggestion. "Give me two minutes! I can be in and back in time!"

"Okay just two minutes. Go!" Boden directs as Casey watches with uncertain agitation.

"Squad! Rope assist and search! Capp you take anchor! Cruz! Tony! Make sure you slip your bags onto the main line!" Kelly directs as he rushes toward the side of Squad truck 3 to get his gear. "Okay Tony! You take right! Cruz you stay left!" Kelly shouts through his mask seconds before all watch Squad 3 disappear into the thick, acrid smoke. "Lights on! Let's go!"

While Capp maintains the anchor outside, Kelly darts inside, his eyes instantly squinting behind his mask as his mind races to find their trapped victim.

"Fire department call out!" Kelly shouts as beams overhead continue to burn, sending little flaming embers toward the heated flooring; their heavily clad frames having to meander around various obstacles – all of it making their job of rescue a bit more harrowing. _Come on buddy…where the hell are you!_ Kelly's mind growls as he continues to shout out.

However, a few seconds later he hears Cruz telling them all he's found the man, writhing on the floor about 40 feet ahead of him.

"Copy that! Now stay put!" Kelly demands as he reminds him that Tony is on his way to help with the extraction. But that's not to be and a few seconds later, Joe Cruz disobeys an order that now puts them all in jeopardy.

"Severide! I'm off line! I'm about 60 feet from the main line!" Cruz shouts, not realizing that Tony had been slowly inching his way along but slightly pulling the line toward him at the same time giving Kelly a false location reading.

The greedy fire, however, doesn't care, as it merely continues to devour the overhead structure that's keeping the roof from collapsing in on them – for now. But…it does remind them who's ultimately in charge by eating it's way through a few overhead beams, sending them careening toward the floor with Cruz and Armand directly below it.

"Can't see an exit!" Cruz's worried voice is heard.

"Cruz! Activate your PASS alarm!" Kelly shouts into the radio as his voice now competes with the sounds of busting glass and crackling flames. The device instantly starts to wail – doing it's job but sending a chilling sound out over the ocean of flames, reaching outside and reminding all the firefighters outside who's really the one in charge – the fire.

Matt instantly hears the alarm and puts on his helmet ready to charge in and help squad complete their rescue and bring his friend out alive.

"Severide, where are you?" Boden instantly demands; getting only a garbled response in return. "Severide!"

"Too much interference with the PASS!" Matt states in haste. "I should go in get him chief!"

"No one's going inside!" Boden confirms; an order that Matt is forced to comply with. "Get those canons ready," Boden tells the Engine team as Matt looks at Boden in visible distress. "Severide talk to me!" Boden's panic-stricken voice next demands after another part of the building explodes, sending a thick plume of black into the light blue sky.

Matt looks at Dawson who can only stare back with helpless worry; both now uncertain as to their friend's and the rest of 51's Squad team's future.

Seconds pass. Another explosion and Matt looks at Boden as his mind for a few seconds contemplates disobeying a direct order and rushing inside. But Boden also feels Matt's anxiety and tries once more.

"Severide! Report!" Boden's voice literally begs one more time. Thankfully, a few seconds after Boden had called dispatch with a 'Mayday' call, they watch the first of the missing Squad members exit the building.

"Here they come!" Matt shouts as he leads the rush to help Squad fully clear the building. "Severide…" Matt huffs as he helps the agitated Squad leader exit the building. "You okay? What happened?"

"Yeah I'm…" he pauses as he pulls away from Matt and then stomps toward Cruz; offering him a verbal tongue lashing in front of the teams and a bunch of onlookers and then storms back to the Squad 3 truck and gets inside as Boden approaches the open door.

"You okay?"

"Fine, Chief," Kelly replies as Boden nods. "Cruz will be fine. Just…made a mistake."

"I'll follow up with him."

Kelly watches him go and then leans back in the front seat and closes his eyes as the rest of the truck fills in around him and all ride back to 51 in silence.

"Hey…Holloway," Matt nudges Kelly as he passes him upon their return to 51.

"Hey…everything okay?"

"Fine…how's it going with JJ?"

"Yeah good. He's uh…working on his project. The video interviews. What's going on?"

"Trial starts today. Sooner I can get this over with, the sooner I can get my life back," Holloway explains with a tense smile. "They have assured me that everything will be fine. Danger is over and it'll be a routine testify and that'll be it. So…you okay with this?"

The way she rushes through her answer, the tense tone and her stiff posture tell him that she's more than worried and something isn't quite right but she doesn't want to panic anyone, especially her son. But he's not the one to press the issue, this is her life after all.

"Yeah sure no problem."

"And…Erin?"

"She was a bit skeptical at first but I told her what's going on and she…she understood. She knows it's work related."

"I'm glad. I wouldn't want her to be suspicious. One less thing to worry without than a jealous wife," Holloway quips.

"Right," Kelly replies with a smile and nod.

"Okay…I'll text when it's over and I'm on my way to pick up JJ."

"Sounds good."

Kelly watches her leave and then turns to see JJ already at the table talking to Dawson and Brett with a big smile and feeling right at home. But the smile that he displays doesn't hold the same genuine enjoyment that JJ's does – he knows Bianca Holloway is downplaying what she's facing and he worries for her son and anyone else involved.

He looks down at his phone and frowns, shaking his head that Erin still hadn't called him back. _Hope everything's okay…and at least she's not involved in this case._

XXXXXXXX

"Okay…listen up!" Voight's gruff voice is heard that same afternoon in the intelligence pod at Precinct 21. "We're only going to provide backup cover at the courthouse. Holloway's team is ready. They've checked the buildings and will have officers stationed at strategic points. However…someone can still slip through and these guys…they can afford the best."

"What's the game plan?" Antonio asks in haste.

"I want this…" Voight directs as he pulls out a map and then outlines where he wants his various team members. "We can't cover all vantage points. Clear and area and then get building security to lock all access points and then move on. Anyone who doesn't answer a simple question with a straight answer, book them for trespassing. We can sort it out with booking later. Alright…vests on and let's go."

"You tell Kelly?"

"I will on the way there," Erin answers Jay as they head for their lockers to get their vests and weapons. "She must be so scared right now. Doesn't matter how long you've been on the job…facing some things…would scare the hell outta me."

"Copy that," Jay agrees as they turn and hurry out of the building.

"And if something does go south?" Atwater asks Voight as they head for the door to go out.

"Then God help them."

The ride to the courthouse is spent talking about the case and the fact that the chatter from the Mexican cartel had gone all but eerily silent.

"They either are planning something bit or are going to let some two-bit hood take the fall," Erin muses as they near their destination.

"Watch your back," Jay tells her as she offers him a tense nod a few seconds before they rush toward two buildings, each taking an entrance; the rest of the intelligence team doing the same thing.

"CPD! Where is your roof access?" Erin rushes up to the security guard with her badge in the air. "Okay, lock this building down. No one in or out. Not for any reason until 4pm today."

The security guard gives her a nod before she takes his spare security pass and rushes toward the elevator and up to the roof access. As soon as she pushes through the door, her gun is raised and ready and her senses go into high alert.

 _"I see Holloway's car approaching. Flanking SUVs," Ruzek's voice is heard._

"I see them," Erin reports as she peers over the ledge of the tall building; the scene below her quiet – almost too quiet.

 _"Anyone see anything?" Voight's voice is heard a few minutes later._

"I'm on the Sunlife building. All's quiet. I'll get…oh…wait…" Erin starts and then stops.

 _"Erin? What is it? Erin!"_

"I see a shooter! Jay can you…oh God no!"

 _"Where?"_

"He's across from me. He's in…"

 _"Erin?"_

 ***BANG***

XXXXXXXX

"So…wanna go to Vegas?" Matt whispers to Kelly as he offers him a gentle ribbing as they listen to Otis's latest, crazy suggestion.

"Does he think anyone is gonna go for this?" Kelly snickers in an undertone as Dawson and JJ approach.

"Can I record in front of the fire truck?" JJ asks with a sweet smile.

"Course you can," Matt agrees as JJ looks up at Kelly who grins and nods.

The four of them pull away from Otis and his 'lame' discussion about some Vegas trip that Herrmann was now complaining about and enter the quiet truck bays; Kelly directing them were to set up. But just as Dawson launches into her answers on why she wanted to become a firefighter, Kelly hears police sirens approaching and instantly his stomach seizes.

He looks at Matt who's expression also tenses and then both look at Dawson, who was facing them; JJ with his back to them.

"We'll uh…carry on JJ, be right back," Kelly informs them as he gives Matt a nod; not wanting to alarm the young boy for no reason. Maybe it was just… _oh damn something's happened to Erin…or Holloway or…or maybe you are just jumping to conclusions. Maybe it was about the call this morning._

Kelly quickly pulls his phone and curses himself as he sees the message – _one new text message._

 _'Going to provide courthouse cover. Should be routine. See you tonight. Love Erin.'_

"Oh no," Kelly whispers in dread as he picks up the pace. But as soon as he rounds the corner and sees the CPD commissioner Emma Crowley and Hank Voight in Boden's office he knows something has happened, something bad.

"What's going on?" Kelly asks in haste.

"There's been a shooting at the courthouse."

 _No…why is Voight here? Was Erin…_ his mind races with horror as he looks from the Commissioner to Voight.

"Who…was shot?" He dares to ask.

* * *

 **A/N:** eeks! Well wanted to toss in a bit of fire action (hope I'm getting better at those scenes!) and some case tension for all involved. But hmm what really happened at that courthouse? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	32. The Bitter Taste of Vengeance

**Title: Till Death do us Part  
** **Chapter 32 – The Bitter Taste of Vengeance**

* * *

"Holloway's been shot," Voight replies in haste.

"What?" Kelly asks in shock.

"They're prepping her for surgery now," Commissioner Emma Crowley replies.

"What happened?" Boden asks gravely.

"We believe the shooter was stationed across from the courthouse. Soon as Holloway pulled up and got into view, shots were fired."

"It was a hit? She said you had cleared the threat," Kelly directs first to Crowley and then to Voight. "That things had calmed down."

"We thought so," Voight replies with a heavy sigh.

"I'll get JJ. Uh…I'll take him to the hospital."

"No…you can't," Commissioner Crowley quickly stops Kelly. "Chicago Med is on lock-down. This guy got away and is in the wind. If he finds out he didn't finish the job, he might come back. I can't let JJ let anyone near med."

"Does she have…any other family or…" Kelly's voice trails off as he hears footsteps behind him and then turns to see Erin and Jay waiting in the hallway.

"She has a sister and we're trying to reach her now," Crowley replies in truth. "We've arranged for an officer to take JJ to…"

"JJ can stay here. He's smart. If you take him out of here…he'll know something's wrong," Kelly interjects. "He's been hanging out here for three shifts. I know him. He trusts me. Just…let him stay here until after the surgery."

"Okay," Crowley agrees as Boden nods in compliance. "Sergeant Voight's already stationed squad cars outside so they'll remain for protection. For the boy…and you all. We don't want anyone else hurt in any kind of retaliatory crossfire."

Kelly watches Crowley take his leave; Voight patting him on the shoulder as Kelly remains to talk to Boden. "Chief, I can't leave the firehouse the rest of the day. Not after this."

"I'll call in a relief," Boden assures him as Erin enters Boden's office. "Detective Severide."

"Hey Chief," Erin greets as Matt appears.

"Thank God you're okay," Kelly turns to give his wife a hug and then pulls back and looks at her slightly disheveled appearance. "You're okay right?"

"Yeah we uh…we saw him but there was a decoy. He had it planned and…he got away."

"Voight told us. How'd he get away?"

"Rappelled down the back of the building onto a waiting motorcycle and…got away."

"You need anything, just let me know," Matt tells Kelly with a supportive nod. "You gonna be alright?" He asks, knowing how attached Kelly had become to the young boy in the past few days.

"Yeah," he nods as Matt also leaves and it's just him and Erin left in the room.

"Kelly…she…they're saying she won't make it."

"Why wasn't she wearing a vest?"

"She was," Erin replies gravely as Kelly's brows arch. "These guys were prepared."

"You're sure you're okay?"

"Yeah…," she admits with a small sigh. "No. I saw the guy. I was out of range. The team couldn't get a good shot and then…then I heard the bang and watched her fall. Pierced her vest. When I saw her fall…it was so horrible. I was frozen for a few seconds and then…then I couldn't get to him fast enough. Watching her fall like that…knowing that JJ was probably the only thing on her mind in that moment, I think will haunt me."

"Can't imagine," Kelly whispers as he hugs her tightly.

"Where's JJ?" Erin asks sadly.

"Come on…time you met him."

Kelly leads Erin into the large truck area where Dawson had finished her interview and now it was Casey's turn. As he suspected, JJ was quick to ask about the police cars he saw pull up.

"I saw the cop cars that pulled up. What's going on?"

"Oh they uh…" Kelly pauses as he looks at Erin for a bit of help.

"They were here to see Kelly for help with a case. I'm Erin…his wife."

"You're married to a cop? Cool," JJ smiles as he shakes Erin's hand. "I'm probably gonna be a cop. My mom says I don't have to decide yet but I'm probably gonna be one. I wanna be one."

"That's a great choice."

"Right after…a firefighter," Kelly gently ribs; JJ laughing as Erin playfully elbows Kelly in the stomach and he makes a mock hurt expression.

"So when's mom picking me up?"

"Oh uh…end of shift," Kelly replies in haste as Erin's brow gently furrows.

"Thought she said 4," JJ muses with a huff.

"Well…how about we just wait and see," Kelly suggests as JJ shrugs in compliance. "Finish off the interview with Matt and then we'll get something to eat in the kitchen."

"Okay."

Erin's hand slips into Kelly's as they pull away and slowly walk toward his office in another hallway. "Smart kid."

"Yeah nothing gets by him. Cops kid," Kelly answers as Erin nods and then looks at him in concern.

"What if…Bianca doesn't pull through?"

"I don't know," Kelly replies softly as his hand tightens around hers. "Hungry?"

"Still too wound up a bit and now…think I'm too worried to think about food. Just worried about that boy."

"Me too."

"At least he has the house to keep him distracted," Erin comments as they near the fridge and hear JJ laughing with Matt and Dawson in the other room. "I can always call up Antonio or Adam. They'd love to be on the video or at least volunteer."

"Can you get Platt here?" Kelly snickers.

"Might scare the poor kid," Erin retorts with a grin. "Don't tell her I said that."

"Might raise the ladder later before the end of shift or when he can go to the hospital to see his mom…let him climb to the top."

"I haven't even done that," she teases with a playful smile as he chuckles and plants a kiss on her cheek and pulls out a small thing of Jello. "All kids love Jello."

"And big kids too."

"Two for two," he wags his brows as he pulls away and then goes in search of JJ.

"He's getting attached to JJ," Matt comments as he approaches Erin; having just passed Kelly on his way to see JJ with a snack.

"I know," she agrees with a tight lipped smile. "Has Kelly ever talked about…having kids?" She asks in a tone only Matt can hear.

"He and uh…" Matt pauses as he looks up at Dawson at the table and then back at Erin. "He and Shay talked about having a kid. She was going to…think she backed out or…I don't know all the details. Shay's on again off again ex, Clarice showed up with a kid one time and it…it sparked something in Shay and they talked about having a kid. I don't know the uh…well intimate details," Matt pauses with a small smirk, "but they were best friends and he…they wanted to do it. Then it kinda got put on the back burner. Then…she died and the talk ended for him completely. That's all I know."

Erin gives him a soft nod of thanks as her phone buzzes and she's quick to pull it. "Jay…any update on Bianca?"

 _"Not yet. She's still in surgery. How are things there?"_

"Tense. And things at med?"

 _"Tense also. Everyone is on alert. Heading there now. Think he got wind about the hit going south. Voight said there was some chatter from a few local CI's about someone wanting to get even on a blond cop turned snitch."_

"Jay if he knows she's there…"

 _"Voight's hoping he'll at least try to move on the hospital. We'll be ready."_

"Careful."

 _"Yeah….you too."_

Erin hangs up and then goes in search of her husband and pauses as watches Kelly and JJ on the bed eating Jello and talking about firefighters and playing with Pouch. She can't help but smile as Pouch takes the last lick of Jello making both JJ and Kelly laugh. She watches her husband's face crease with adoration and she feels her heart swell a little. _'He and Shay talked about having a baby…was Shay's idea but Kelly would do anything for her. Then as they talked about it more…he wanted one too. Then…things happened…'_

"She died," Erin whispers so that no one but her hears it and then feels her unoccupied fist close tightly. At least if Bianca Holloway pulls through, they could visit JJ or he could come to the firehouse whenever he wants. But if she dies… _think positive…_ she berates herself as Kelly looks up and sees her hovering.

"Hey…come on over and help us finish this Jello."

"Nice try I saw Pouch lick that," Erin laughs as she plunks herself down on the bed next to Kelly and opposite JJ and Pouch.

"You can have mine," JJ suggests with a serious expression that lasts only a few seconds before he and Kelly both laugh and Pouch leans in get a treat from Erin.

At the same time Matt watches the three of them having fun and smiles; turning slightly as Dawson walks up to him and offering her a faint smile.

"Think Holloway will be okay?" She asks in concern.

"Hope so," Matt agrees as he turns back with a small frown. "I know he'll downplay it but…Kelly knows he's attached. This is going to be hard on him either way."

XXXXXXXX

About half hour later Erin, who had been finishing up a report in Kelly's office, looks up and out the window to see two black police sedans pull up and Crowley and Voight both get out and instantly her heart rate increases. She stands up and enters the hallway as Boden catches her worried glance from down the hall.

"I saw them. I'll get Kelly."

"Bring Matt too if you see him."

"Right."

Erin enters the truck area once more and watches for a few seconds as Herrmann offers his very animated part of the interview, before she motions to Kelly that Boden wants to see him.

He can tell by the look on his wife's face that something's not right…something she didn't want to say in front of JJ. _News about his mother?_ "What's going on?"

"I don't know. Crowley and Voight just arrived and Boden asked for you. I'm just the messenger."

"My secretary?"

"Don't push it," she casually retorts as they near Boden's office.

Kelly tells himself that it has to be good news…she has to be okay and JJ will be now going to the hospital to see his mother. But as soon as he enters the office and looks at the stern expressions on both Boden's and Voight's face and then the one of sheer concern on Crowley's, he knows the worst has happened.

Something that Commissioner Crowley confirms a few seconds later.

"She…didn't make it," Crowley tells Kelly as Erin's stomach instantly seizes. "She went into acute respiratory distress. Doctor's did…everything they could."

Kelly looks at Crowley and feels his eyes slightly mist as his jaw clenches and he turns, looks at Matt and then his wife before he slowly walks toward the window and then casts a remorse gaze at JJ in the distance.

"What um…what about JJ?"

"Any word on Mary Holloway?" Erin inquires, referring to Bianca's sister – JJ's aunt.

"Nothing yet," Voight answers in truth. "She's got some job that takes her around the globe at times to uh…remote locations. Some kind of travel blog thing. We're still trying."

"She is still listed as his primary care giver in the event that…" Crowley starts.

"She can't even be found!" Kelly snaps before he quickly recants and shakes his head. He looks at Erin and then forces his lips into a thin line. "I can't lie to him."

"You don't have to lie just…try to buy a bit more time."

"A few more hours until his life changes completely," Matt pipes up. "Maybe…by that time they'll have connected with Mary Holloway."

"We can get someone to take him…" Crowley suggests as Boden quickly interjects.

"Kelly…." Boden directs to his distressed Squad Lieutenant.

"I told her I'd take him for the day," Kelly reminds them all; Erin's eyes holding back a flood of anguished tears as she watches her husband trying to be so brave in such a trying situation. "I'll just…help him finish up the interviews and then…"

"I'll let you know when I hear something about Mary Holloway or the shooter," Voight tells them as he excuses himself and heads back outside.

"Call my office if you need…anything," Crowley tells Kelly before he leaves the room to go and see JJ.

"Okay," he nods and then looks at Erin. "I'm going to see about that ladder."

"Okay," she replies softly as they all watch him go. "This…is going to hurt."

Erin and Matt take their leave from Boden's office while he finishes up with Crowley and then each go their separate ways; Matt into the kitchen and Erin catching up with her husband just before he rejoins JJ and Herrmann in the truck area.

"Kelly…what happens if they can't find Mary Holloway tonight? What if she's…on the other side of the planet?"

Kelly hears JJ laughing, looks up for a few seconds and then back at his wife in wonder. "Can he…come home with us?"

* * *

 **A/N:** So yeah wanted to keep the death canon but that means some brand new angst for our couple and how they'll handle it until Mary can be found. Will she be found? Please do review with your thoughts and thanks so much!

 **PS:** Hope you all liked the little (non-whump) date OS – 'Before Sunrise' posted last weekend.


	33. The Longest Night

**Title: Till Death do us Part  
** **Chapter 33 – The Longest Night**

* * *

 _Kelly hears JJ laughing, looks up for a few seconds and then back at his wife in wonder. "Can he…come home with us?"_

Erin hears JJ in the background and then looks at her husband with a weak expression before she nods in agreement. "Course he can but…yours or mine?"

"Damn yeah…we need an ours," Kelly ponders as she grasps his hand and gives it a small squeeze.

"We can take him to yours. Yours has more…guy stuff."

"Yeah…okay makes sense. Poor kid. He has nowhere else to go and his Aunt…he needs to know his mother's dead. I uh…I gotta tell him."

"You don't have to do it alone," Boden's voice is heard as his and Matt's face appears. "You just tell us if you want us there."

"Thanks Chief. I…I'll tell him," Kelly volunteers as he slowly stands up and then exhales heavily. "Any word on his aunt?"

"Nothing yet."

"Okay."

Erin gives his shoulder a loving squeeze of support before the three of them watch Kelly pull away and then head into the other room.

"Hey buddy, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," JJ responds with a small shrug as the rest of Firehouse 51 quietly gathers into the main room behind them as Kelly and JJ shuffle into the small side room; Kelly's heart starting to race faster than even he expected. "What's going on?"

"I…it's about your mom."

"Where is she? Can I go see her?"

"Well…"

Erin watches with bated breath as Kelly kneels down to JJ so he's at eyelevel and then slightly bows his head. A few seconds later her hand grabs Matt's and grips it tightly as JJ starts to shake his head and then cry as Kelly quickly gather's the young boy in his grasp and holds him tightly. "Oh God…" she whispers as her eyes water.

"Where's…he going to stay tonight?" Matt asks quietly as Erin looks up with a teary eyed expression.

"Your apartment. Kelly thought it might be better than to have him stay here tonight."

"Sounds good. We'll get Kelly's shift covered tonight and then how about Dawson and I come by for breakfast."

"I'm sure JJ would like it that," Erin acknowledges as she pulls away and heads toward the small room where Kelly is comforting a very distraught JJ.

The young boy looks up in misery as Erin enters the room and her heart instantly shatters a few tears slowly slide down his flushed cheeks. Adding to the emotional misery of the situation is Kelly's teary gaze as she nears.

"Did you know my mom died?" JJ asks Erin in misery.

"Yeah and I'm so sorry," she whispers as she takes JJ into her arms and gives him a tender hug.

"What happens to me now?"

"We're trying to get a hold of your aunt," Erin explains as JJ pulls back and wipes his eyes and sniffs. "You'll come home with us tonight okay?"

"Might be a bit more comfortable than staying here," Kelly suggests as JJ looks up at him with a huff and then shrugs and rests his head on Erin's shoulder.

"Okay. Can Pouch come too?"

"Ah…well we can't have pets in our building but…we're back on shift tomorrow so you'll see him then okay?"

"Okay."

"Come on buddy…" Kelly tells him in a soft tone as he hoists JJ's frame up into his grasp and hugs him tightly as Boden enters the room with Matt, both of them coming up to JJ and giving him comforting pats on the back before the room slowly disperses.

"Chief, Kelly's working tomorrow? We can cover it."

"He thought it might be best for JJ to be really distracted and he…he honestly didn't know what might set him off if they go somewhere he went with his mom," Boden explains as they watch them leave.

"Makes sense," Matt sighs. "Tonight's going to be a tough night."

"For all of them."

XXXXXXXX

The ride to the apartment is spent mostly in silence as Erin sits in the back with JJ pressed up against her, still softly crying. Her arms hug him tightly but she knows there are no words she can offer right now that'll ease his pain in any way. His mother was gone. The one person who had been his rock his entire young life and now…now that had been taken away by forces against her control. It wasn't fair.

"So you can just…" Kelly suggests too JJ as they enter the quiet apartment. But JJ simply pushes past him and heads into the living room, slumping down onto the couch and just staring absently at the TV. He turns to Erin and shakes his head as her hand reaches up and gently brushes away a tear.

"I don't know what to do either. How about we order in something and just…be with him in the living room. I doubt he'll want to eat much but…just in case?"

"Good idea. You order and I'll put on the hockey game. Just something neutral."

"Okay."

She gives him a tender kiss on the cheek and then watches him head into the living room with slightly slumped shoulders and then ease himself down onto the couch as JJ sags against him and clutches his arm.

"So sorry," Kelly whispers as he kisses the top of JJ's head and then hugs him tightly. "Erin's gonna order some pizza okay?

"Not hungry."

"Okay," Kelly agrees as Erin soon joins them on the couch, the three of them sitting quietly until the pizza arrives. Even then, it's mostly Kelly and Erin who pick away at the large pizza; the three of them not having much in the way of an appetite after the trying day's events.

"Do you guys each have your own room?" JJ asks as he stands in the hallway looking at the two bedrooms about half hour later.

"Actually…one is Matt's. It's…complicated," Kelly slightly chuckles as he kneels down to JJ. "Erin and I are looking for our own place but staying here in the meantime."

"Okay," JJ shrugs as Kelly turns on the bathroom light.

"Just…use what you want and then come on back into the living room."

Kelly closes the door so that the young boy can have some more privacy and then rejoins his wife on the couch. "I wish I knew what to say."

"Yeah…me too. Can't say it'll be okay because for him…it'll never be okay with regards to his mom," Erin sighs as she leans her head on her husband's shoulder. A few seconds later they hear JJ crying in the bathroom and both exchange worried glances. "Should we go…maybe he wants to be alone or…?"

"Lemme see if he's…yeah damn," Kelly replies with a gentle stammer as he pushes himself up off the couch and goes in search of their special houseguest. "JJ?" Kelly softly knocks and then waits, not wanting to intrude if he wasn't invited. A few seconds later the door opens and JJ looks up in misery.

"Sorry. I'm done now."

"Hey…hold on a sec," Kelly kneels down to look at JJ and then wipes away a straggling tear. "You don't ever have to say sorry about being sad at missing your mom okay? And don't let anyone ever tell you that real men don't cry."

"Have you ever cried?"

"Yeah…many times," Kelly replies softly and offers a small smile. "It's okay to be sad and cry; means you really miss the person."

"Okay," JJ agrees as he follows Kelly back into the living room and both return to the couch. A few seconds later, JJ tentatively reaches for a piece of pizza and then leans back on the couch and starts to take a few bites. The conversation was mostly strained and both Kelly and Erin can tell that JJ just wants to be alone for a bit.

"Do you know where Aunt Mary is?"

"No. She's uh…travelling."

"Yeah she does some online blog thing," JJ huffs and then frowns.

"Matt's on shift tonight so how about you sleep in his room?"

"Will he mind?"

"Not at all," Kelly tells him in truth as he takes JJ by the hand and leads him toward Matt's bedroom at the end of the hallway.

"Very…clean," JJ softly comments to which Kelly can't help but chuckle and then nod in agreement. He didn't want to tell him everything but just made sure that JJ knew where everything was and then pulled back and lingered in the doorframe for a bit.

"Our bedroom is just down the hall. The door will be open. If you need anything…just come and get me okay. Don't worry about waking me up or whatever."

JJ turns and looks up at Kelly with a tightly drawn expression and the nods sadly, Kelly's heart breaking all over again. He nods and then turns around to change, Kelly taking that cue and leading the room.

"How is he?"

"I think just…numb," Kelly replies as he slumps down beside his wife; both of them looking straight ahead down the hallway.

"How are you?"

"Numb," he tosses back as her head leans on his shoulder and his arm pulls her close. "You?"

"Numb," she counters and his lips offer a slightly smirk before he kisses the top of her head. "Tonight is going to be hard for him."

"I know," Kelly slowly answers and then stops; prompting Erin to look up. "If he…maybe I'll sleep in here just in case he needs something. Is that okay?"

"Course it is," she whispers as she brings his lips to hers and plants a brief but warm kiss on them. "I love you."

"Love you too," he whispers in return as he prolongs another kiss and then pulls back with a tender smile. He feels her tense up beside him but say nothing. He waits and then after a few seconds asks what's going on?

"You ever…thought about having kids?" Erin asks weakly; her mind recalling a discussion she had with Matt about Kelly and Shay wanting to have a baby but her dying before that wish could be fulfilled for either of them. This time, it's her who feels him tense up and her heart rate instantly rises. "Maybe another time…"

"This kinda forces us to talk about it. And I want you to be able to ask me anything. Kids…yeah thought about it," Kelly answers with a tense tone. "Nearly had one of my own."

"Really."

"Yeah…with Shay. Lesley Shay. We were roomies and…she…well she had this ex that had come back and she…she said she started to feel these maternal feelings and then…she just asked if I would have a baby with her," his voice dies out as he recalls the happy but nervous expression on Shay's face when she asked.

 _'Kelly…do you wanna have a baby…with me?'_

"I was surprised and taken back a bit but uh…well she was my best friend and I…she said she'd do everything but after I thought about it then I was excited for it too and said yes. She said her father would pay for artificial insemination but then found out the cost. Was too high so we planned to…. have sex one night."

"Really?" Erin looks up with an amused smile. "She was okay with…you?"

"Thanks," he deadpans and then chuckles. "Yeah drunken sex. She said, we'd both get really drunk. She'd go into her bedroom, turn off the lights and then I could come in and…do my thing. I explained what would happen and she said…'gross' but okay," he pauses with a chuckle as Erin lightly laughs. "I said it feels the same as a strap on but she just shook her head and said no way. But it was that or take out a loan for insemination and well neither of us could afford that. So…we made a plan and then…then things went south."

"Sorry."

"Me too. After that I uh…I didn't think about it again…well until tonight. What about…you?"

For a few seconds, Erin's mind flashes her images of her own sordid childhood and she slightly shudders. "Don't…think I'm ready yet. When I first heard about Bianca and I know cops have kids and that she was making it work and JJ seemed happy and I was like…cops have kids. But now…Kelly we both have high risk jobs and…"

"Hey…" he quickly interjects as he takes her hand and holds it tightly. "I was just asking. Didn't say I was ready to be a father yet either."

"Plus…we did just get married…like a month ago."

"It's been a month already?" He playfully tosses back, earning himself a small pinch. "I was just asking. No pressure."

"I'd like to enjoy being married for a bit first. Kids…are a lot of work."

"Yeah…they are," he quietly agrees as his cheek rests atop her head and both sit in silence a bit longer. "And we'd both have to be ready right?"

"We'd definitely have to be on the same page. But what happens if…they can't find his aunt? I'm sure she's just in some remote place but…" Erin's voice trails off as a small lump forms in her throat. "Or what if she doesn't want to just stay in one place to look after him? What if she…wants to give him up?"

"Foster care? Damn…" Kelly gently curses as Erin's lips draw tightly. "We're not ready to…we'll figure something out."

"Okay. But…we can still look for our own place right?"

"Definitely," he smiles as he pulls his phone and then both of them stare at the small screen with the listings on them that they had bookmarked.

About an hour later, Erin feels her head lolling a bit forward than wanted and quickly snaps her head up and her eyes open which instantly prompts Kelly to awaken also.

"Guess we should call it a night."

"I'm gonna sleep here just in case."

"Okay. Goodnight," she whispers as she kisses him on the lips and then gets up to leave.

Kelly grabs a blanket and pillow and then arranges himself back onto the couch and tries to settle in. But as hears JJ softly sniffling in the other room his heart sinks a bit further. He was mentally and emotionally torn about leaving JJ to his grieving for his mother or offering a shoulder to cry on and assuring the young boy he's not alone. If he was with his aunt would he sleep with her? He didn't want to make it creepy either as he wasn't related to JJ in any way.

So he tries to settle in for the night, close his eyes and get some rest; something they didn't get the night before. However, that is once again short lived as he hears small feet padding toward the kitchen and his eyes snap open. "Hey buddy," he mentions in a soft whisper as he turns on the light, not wanting to totally startle the young boy.

JJ looks at him and then slightly purses his lips. "Did Erin kick you out?" He asks innocently as Kelly chuckles and then shakes his head no. "Can I have some water?"

"Yeah…course," Kelly replies as he quickly stands up and then heads for the kitchen; Erin lying awake silently listening in the other room. "Still feeling pretty raw?"

"Kinda," JJ shrugs as he takes the glass of water and then takes a few sips. "So, why are you sleeping on the couch?"

"Case you needed anything. I know tonight would be hard for you so…come on and sit down for a bit."

"Okay."

"How come you don't have a dog? You like them right?"

"Yeah I like dogs. Just kinda hard to have one at home when both Matt and I work mostly the same shifts and long days at that. Plus…our landlord said no," he ends with a soft smile.

"Makes sense," JJ replies as he takes a few more sips and then puts the glass on the side table. "Does Erin like dogs?"

"She does. Her schedule is a bit better than mine but we wouldn't want to have a dog and then not care for it properly," Kelly concludes as JJ merely nods; the young boy trying to keep his eyes open. "Hey why not just stretch out here for a bit okay? You don't have to be alone all night after losing your mom today."

"Are they gonna find my aunt?"

"Sure they will. I'm sure she's just in some remote area without cell service."

"What if they never find her? What happens to me?"

"I uh…"

Kelly's lips purse as he tries to come up with a credible answer; Erin listening from the other room and hoping her husband can offer a satisfying answer. But before Kelly can answer those loaded questions, JJ piles on another.

"Could I stay with you?"

 _Oh…._

* * *

 **A/N:** uh oh…hmm so how will Kelly answer? And are they all totally free of danger just yet? Would love your thoughts on where you think this is going and thanks so much!


	34. In the Blink of an Eye!

**Title: Till Death do us Part  
** **Chapter 34 – In the Blink of an Eye!**

* * *

 _"Could I stay with you?"_

Kelly looks at JJ's innocent expression and stalls as he tries to come up with a satisfying answer. The distraught boy had just lost his mother, his aunt wasn't anywhere to be found and how could he tell him that he might just end up in foster care.

"I'm sure they'll find Mary."

"Okay," JJ replies somewhat glumly as Kelly's frown deepens.

"But if they don't we'll make a plan okay?"

"Will I end up in a foster home? Mom always said those places are scary."

"Yeah…I know they are," he admits as his heart sinks. "But I'll do my best to make sure you don't end up there okay? Come on buddy…let's try to get some sleep."

Just as he finishes tucking JJ in beside him, his ears pick up a soft creaking and his eyes raise and look in the direction of his bedroom; the place his wife is sleeping. He knows she's heard JJ's question and his answer and feels an uneasiness starting to form in the pit of his stomach. Kelly can only hope by morning that a clear solution would present itself but that would be rendered moot. The night is restless for all of them, mostly in part to JJ's intermittent bouts of sorrow.

XXXXXXXX

"Can I help make breakfast?" JJ eagerly asks Erin the next morning.

"Course you can."

She looks down and for a few seconds, imagines what it might feel like to add one more word to that sentence – _mom._ However, she tells herself to snap out of it as her and Kelly had only been married a month and a family was a big step and a big responsibility. _We don't even have our own apartment yet!_

"Something smells good," Kelly comments as he joins them about twenty minutes later.

"It's the bacon!" JJ says proudly.

"And…we're making…pancakes," Erin adds.

"Really? From…scratch?" He deadpans in a mocking tone as Erin's lips purse.

"From…a mix," she declares as she flashes him the box and then goes back to finishing up the meal that would start their day. "Matt and Gabby might join us…will depend on how it went last night."

"Are night calls scarier?" JJ asks in wonder as he looks at Erin and then Kelly.

"Depends on the call," Kelly answers first. "If it's a car accident for example at night….if it's raining and on the highway, you have traffic to contend with. Sometimes people don't always slow down. Might be fuel we can't see leaking because of the rain or perhaps it's downed power lines…so yeah depends on the call."

"And for cops?"

"Also depends on the type of call. Each situation presents something challenging and you just gotta be ready for whatever."

"Think if mom's hearing was at night she wouldn't have been seen as easily?"

Erin instantly feels her stomach tighten as she looks at Kelly who looks to her to supply the answer. "Well…these guys were prepared and they might have taken that into account."

"Wish her bullet proof vest was better or something."

"Yeah," Erin replies softly as her hand gives JJ's a comforting squeeze. "Me too."

"So…what are we going to do today?"

"Well….you can come and see where I work? See if the precinct can compare to the firehouse."

"Really? I can?" JJ asks as he looks up at Kelly in expectation.

"Sure thing," Kelly smiles as he gives JJ's shoulder a playful squeeze and then hears a knock at the door.

"Something smells gooood."

"Gotta feed the hungry beast," Matt chuckles as Dawson heads straight for the table and plucks a piece of crispy bacon. "I meant her."

"So gonna pay for that," Dawson teases Matt with a playful scorn.

They join Kelly, Erin and JJ and soon the conversation turns to something a bit more upbeat. However, a morose pall still hangs over them as JJ looks around the table at the sea of friendly faces but misses the one that means…has meant the most to him – his mother.

"How was last night?" Matt asks softly as he looks up at Kelly and JJ on the couch in the living room while he helps Erin and Dawson with the dishes.

"It was rough. Kelly was up most of the night. JJ…he asked what would happen to him if we don't find his aunt."

Matt and Dawson exchange furtive glances but know if they cannot locate Mary Holloway or if she doesn't or cannot take the young boy then he would become a ward of the state and none of them would want that to happen, especially Kelly and Erin.

After everything was done, JJ gets on his coat, gathers up his knapsack and heads to the door while Kelly and Erin have a few quiet moments in the kitchen.

"Drop by the house after your shift. I have tomorrow off and we can put the apartment hunting on hold if you want," Kelly states softly as he kisses her cheek and pulls back with a soft frown.

"Okay," she agrees with a tight lipped smile. "I'll call if we hear anything."

"Okay."

The five of them disperse, three heading to the fire hall and two heading toward precinct 21. The night had been tense and both Kelly and Erin were running on near empty, but for JJ's sake they knew they had to just suck it up and hope that a solution would present itself by the end of the day – one that would satisfy them all.

XXXXXXXX

"Did you ever work a case with my mom?" JJ asks as they enter precinct 21 and near Platt's desk.

"No. But I think I would have liked it. I think we would have made a pretty good team," she replies softly as JJ's expression softens.

"Trudy, this is…JJ."

"Hi," JJ extends his hand as Platt takes it with an amused smile and gives it a hearty shake. "So what do you do here?"

"Oh…I just run this place," Trudy replies offhandedly as Erin smirks and shakes her head. "He's in good hands. Oh and you have a visitor."

"I…do?"

"Ian Simpson."

"Ah…thanks."

Erin hurries up the stairs and then quickly scans for the younger man who was a friend of the late Nadia Decotis. She finally spies him with Mouse and decides to just leave them and head for Voight's office.

"How was last night?"

"Tough," she huffs as she slumps down into a chair before her boss; a man she considers a father figure. "JJs father…he…what did you find on him?"

"Deceased," Voight answers in truth. "He was an architect and the Cartel did a real number on him. Wasn't pretty and I doubt it was a quick death."

"Damn. Poor JJ…they got his father and his mother. And…the aunt?"

"Still trying to track her down," Voight answers as he watches her open her mouth and then close it. "What?"

"No just…what if they find her and she doesn't want him? Her lifestyle doesn't seem too conducive to raise a child. JJ…Kelly will never guilt her into taking JJ but he'll not let him go into some cold, unloving foster home either."

"Her blogs are up to date and active. I'm sure it's just a matter of trying to find her," Voight tries to reassure her. "The other part…cross that bridge when you come to it."

"I don't know if we're both ready to have a family," she whispers with a hint of distress in her tone.

"Let's panic when we have to. In the meantime, did you see Ian Simpson?"

"Yeah. How's he doing?"

"Okay. I think he's found a friend in mouse."

"I'm glad. He has nothing else either. Kinda like…JJ. Maybe they should meet," she adds morosely and then curses as Voight's lips purse. "I'm going to say hi to him and then finish up the Jackson case notes."

"Okay."

Voight watches her go and knows that Kelly Severide won't be the only one emotionally affected by this – no matter what JJ's future turns out to be. And as much as he had always wanted to try to shield Erin from any kind of emotional distress, this was something else he couldn't shield her from. She had to face it. But at least…she didn't have to face it alone. Neither Kelly or her had to.

"Erin," Ian states with a broad smile as she nears the little cubicle near the back of the intelligence area. "I know I should have called but uh…but I wanted to see if I could come here on my own."

"I'm glad you did. And…you're in good hands."

"That's what Sargent Voight said also. I uh…I just wanted to see what it's like here."

"So…what do you think?"

"Seems cool so far. So when I start…I can start here?" He asks as Voight nears them.

"Not right away, but if you work hard enough…you'll earn a seat here," he tells the younger man who's expression instantly brightens.

"Come on let's…"

"Erin! Look what I found!"

She pauses her statement to Ian and turns to see JJ walking up to her with an oversized bullet proof vest on and Platt a few feet behind with a dry smile.

"Can I get a gun next?" He asks with a toothy grin, making all the adults smile and laugh.

"Your son wants to be a cop too. That's cool," Ian says with a smirk as he raises his fist to pump at JJ's. However, he can only look at Erin in shock when the young boy looks at him with a sudden expression of distress and turns and rushes out of the room. "I uh…what did I say?"

"You couldn't have known. His mother was actually killed in the line of duty yesterday. I'm just…letting him hang here today until we connect with his Aunt."

"And I…ah damn what an ass I am," Ian curses himself as Erin looks at Platt for some verbal support.

"You know…JJ is the kind of kid that accepts apologies," Platt states kindly but matter-of-factly as she touches Ian's shoulder. "I think he'd like to hear it from you."

"I don't want to make a bigger mess."

"Trust me. If anyone can empathize with JJ right now…it's you," Erin reminds him. "Make your father and Barney proud."

Ian gives her a nod and then follows after Platt as the two of them go in search of JJ.

"That was my fault," Erin concedes as she looks at Voight with a sad expression.

"You didn't do it knowingly and JJ will have to face stuff like this when he gets back to…well wherever he ends up. Better for him to face it now in a setting he can trust. He'll be fine. Okay…so what's the latest on the Henderson case?"

Erin gives Voight her case notes and then about twenty minutes later goes in search of Platt. "So….how'd it go?"

"Think they each made a new friend," Platt nods to the bench near the end of the hall.

Erin turns to see the boys sitting side by side and looking at something or playing a game on Ian's phone, laughing and acting like they had been lifelong friends.

"Nice when something good comes out of something so bad…for both of them."

"Well if anyone can relate to losing parents, it's those two," Erin confesses softly as a warm smile remains.

"Nadia would be proud."

Erin's eyes instantly well as she turns to Platt just after the words escaped the senior officer's lips and she nods. "You're right…she would."

"And I told him that. Seemed to make his day," Platt winks as she turns back to what she was doing and letting Erin turn back to look at the boys.

Deciding not to interrupt them, Erin heads back upstairs, pulls her phone and texts her husband before going in search of her partner and then finishing up an interrogation before checking back on Ian and JJ.

XXXXXXXX

"Hate traffic accidents where there is more traffic than accident," Herrmann groans as the crew slowly sheds their gear after getting back from a call that wasn't as urgent as the caller made it out to be.

"At least the scenery was…interesting."

"They were cheerleaders," Herrmann glares at his best friend. "And you're married. I'm telling Trudy."

Matt laughs and slaps Herrmann on the back as he pushes past and hurries after Kelly. "Saw you get that text just as we were packing up. Everything okay with JJ?"

"Yeah…I uh…I got two at the same time. First was from Erin and she said JJ and Ian bonded and are hanging around Mouse who's basking in all the sudden attention."

"I'll bet. And…the second?"

"Was from an apartment we wanted to see. There's a space for rent and we can see it tomorrow."

"That's good right?"

"It's a one bedroom and den…not," Kelly pauses as he looks at his friend with a nervous smirk. "I'm sure…we'll find her right? Mary Holloway?"

"Kelly…"

"So yeah thinking about getting a bigger place for JJ is…we'll find her," he nods firmly as he taps his phone on his palm and then ducks into his office.

Matt watches him go and feels his lips purse; his ears picking up soft footsteps and looking up to see Dawson nearing.

"What's going on?" She wonders in an undertone.

"Kelly's preparing himself for if they don't find Mary Holloway or….she can't take JJ."

Kelly slumps down into his chair and then looks at the text from the apartment complex as his brain struggles on what to tell his wife. _You're not ready for a family…you both know that. JJ just lost his mother. He needs stability and two people who want to parent full time._

"Right…" he huffs as looks out the window of his office, laughing to himself as he watches Cruz and Otis trying to play some one on one basketball but doing more arguing about the rules than actual dunking anything.

But before he can ponder another word, Kelly hears some footsteps running toward him and looks up to see JJ rushing toward him with Erin coming behind.

"Kelly!"

"Hey buddy!" Kelly smiles as JJ plunks himself down onto the small bed in his office. "So…what's going on?"

"We have a case to go on and Platt was…busy."

"Did you have fun today with Erin?"

"I met a guy named Ian who lost his parents also and a cop named Mouse who's a computer genius!"

"Ian?" Kelly asks in shock as Erin nods in agreement. "Sounds like a busy day."

"I gotta go. I'll come by later."

"Okay," he tells her as she offers him a tender smile and then turns to leave. "So…what else did you do at the precinct?" They talk a bit longer before JJ wants to go outside and play some basketball with Otis and Cruz.

"Will you come play too?" JJ asks as Kelly slightly frowns.

"Sure…the report can wait. I'll tell my Chief and then meet you outside."

"Okay."

He can only give JJ a smile as he watches the little boy bound outside and then heads for his chief. "It'll be just a few minutes."

"Just make sure the report is on my desk by the end of the day," Boden tells him as he watches with a warm smile.

"Copy that," Kelly agrees before he pulls away and heads outside, pushing through the doors into the large truck area with the open doors, eyeing JJ playing with Otis and Cruz a few meters in the distance.

But he's so distracted with JJ and the other two that he fails to notice a dark sedan slowly rolling toward them, windows opening and semi-automatic weapons about to be pulled, shots fired, and lives about to be forever altered.

Darkness was about to fall – again.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay thank you!" Voight slams the phone down in haste as he rushes out of his office just as Erin returns to her team. "Erin!"

"What's…going on?" She asks as he hurries toward her.

"Where's JJ?"

"I just…dropped him off with Kelly. Why?"

"Team, let's go."

"What's going on? Thought we were going to take down Henderson?"

"Just got some Intel that the Cartel is going after JJ and whoever is with him. The hit is being carried out right now!"

"What?"

"And they have orders to kill _anyone_ who stands in their way!"

"WHAT? Kelly! JJ!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Uh yeah so…*runs and hides*….so Alice might have decided to alter a few things here…hurt is coming for sure but to who? And to what extent? Okay…not going to give away anymore so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	35. Rewriting Destiny

**Title: Till Death do us Part  
** **Chapter 35 – Rewriting Destiny**

* * *

 _But Kelly's so distracted with JJ and the other two that he fails to notice a dark sedan slowly rolling toward them, windows opening and semi-automatic weapons about to be pulled._

"Ah, here comes the real pro!" Cruz states loudly as Kelly heads toward them with a broad smile. He looks from Cruz to Otis and JJ trying to get the ball from each other that he's momentarily distracted. "Show us your moves Jordan!"

"Alright let's just…" he starts with a laugh but then stops suddenly when he finally notices the dark sedan getting closer than wanted.

The windows roll down.

The guns emerge.

Kelly Severide's sapphire orbs widen to the largest extent possible and he knows he cannot save them all at once. "What the….hell…"

For a moment he tells himself this isn't real…that it's a figment of his imagination as it was over – the threat was gone. However, that thought was wrong. And he was about to feel just how wrong.

"GUNS! DUCK!" He shouts just as the first few bullets start to fly through the air toward them. His lips utter a painful cry when one of them meets its target and tears into his flesh. His body wasn't able to drop fast enough.

At the same time, Matt exited the doors from the building into the garage and instantly stopped short in terror. "CHIEF! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Matt shouts as Herrmann and Mouch rush toward him and then all duck for cover.

"They're coming back!"

"We hafta do something!"

"We have no cover!"

"They're sitting ducks out there!" Herrmann yells as they watch Boden rush past them and jump into the front of Squad truck 3 and start it up.

"Let's go get our boys!"

Matt looks at Herrmann and nods as they know what to do. It would mean risking their lives as well but they weren't about to just watch, Severide, Otis, Cruz and JJ be slaughtered for no reason. Matt looks at Dawson who stands ready with the ambulance to transport to Chicago Med; Brett already on the phone with the calls to PD and the ER.

"Hold on!" Matt shouts as they slowly start to emerge out of the garage. As much as he's worried about his friends and his team, he knows his superior is also putting his life on the line.

This wasn't going to end well.

For any of them.

XXXXXXXX

"Oh God…"

"Reports of shots fired and multiple inj…"

"Dispatch said causalities!" Erin growls as she snaps at Jay and then frowns. "Someone called in causalities!"

"Will said Brett just called the ER to get ready for multiple injuries. Just…"

"Kelly said he and JJ would play some basketball and…outside there is no cover!" She groans as she pushes down on the pedal a bit harder, praying that she'd get there and everything would be fine. That prayer wouldn't be answered. The best she could hope for was no death – injuries would be a given.

"Must have been a group of them out there."

"This can't be…what the hell…why would they attack…you think she told JJ anything and they heard? Or…Kelly? Did she give…no he'd tell me. Hasta be JJ. She must have told him something that…" her voice trails off as she looks at Jay on the phone with Voight. "What? What's going on?"

"Unsanctioned hit," Jay groans. "Apparently this guy…Carlito Rodriguez blames Bianca for a raid that claimed the life of his wife and son and so it's…eye for an eye and he's vowed revenge ever since. She never knew of…what? Damn," Jay curses as he listens to Voight. "The CI only overheard one of Carlito's buddies telling another they'd have to leave without him as he was going to make right for his wife's and son's death."

"JJ," Erin whispers in dread.

"And yeah…he was the one that killed Bianca."

"Kelly will do what he can to protect him. Jay…"

"We're almost there."

"Hold on Kelly…" she whispers as she quickly glances over at her partner. "This guy Carlito…he has nothing to lose now."

Sadly Jay had no comforting words to offer as he too wasn't sure just what state Firehouse 51 would be in when they arrived.

They'd know soon enough and it would horrify them both.

XXXXXXXX

Pulling ahead of the other two pursing police cars, Erin rounds the corner and then audibly gasps as she gazes upon the aftermath of the Cartel's revenge on Bianca Holloway's legacy.

"Oh damn," Jay softly curses as her eyes water as she stares at state of Firehouse 51.

"Jay…where is…"

But she doesn't finish that sentence. She brings the car to a screeching halt and then bolts from the driver's side and races toward the carnage. Truck 3 had taken a real beating and she could only pray that no one was in the front cabin at the time. If they survived it would be a miracle.

"MATT!" Erin shouts as she races up to him. She looks at the fresh blood stains on his shirt and then his bandaged arm and tries to ask what happened. Words fail to reach her lips in time. Finally…they do. "Matt! Wh-where's…Kelly?"

"They caught us by surprise. Cruz, Otis, Kelly and JJ…they were all outside playing basketball when it happened."

"Oh no…Matt…tell me…is Kelly…"

"He was hit in the side and the leg. He was awake when Dawson took him and JJ to Med. Cruz was hit in the chest and Otis…we don't where but it was bad; looked uh…like the back. JJ…Erin I don't know if he made it. They're all on their way to Chicago Med. As is…Chief Boden."

"What happened to Boden?" Voight asks in haste.

"He drove the truck to cover us while we…" Matt's voice breaks as he shakes his head. "They got him but uh…but I think he'll be fine. Truck the brunt of it. They drove by once and then came back. What's going on?"

"Unsanctioned hit from a guy wanting revenge on Holloway for the killing of his wife and son," Voight answers grimly.

"I need to go…I need…I gotta go," Erin stammers in misery.

"Go. Casey go with her. We'll take it from here," Voight directs as Matt looks at Erin's watery gaze and nods. He watches the two of them pull away and then starts to direct his team to fan out and check the area for anyone left over wanting to see if everything was done to satisfaction. Next he gets on the phone to dispatch to get an update on the vehicle but knows it's a pipe dream…they are probably long gone by now.

"Bastards," Voight curses as he looks at the blood stains on the ground and then up at Mouch a few meters away. "Anyone else hurt?"

"No," Mouch answers somberly. "What the hell happened? Who were those guys?"

"Rogue member of the Cartel," he huffs as he looks at Jay as he and Atwater approach.

"They're gone."

"What happens now? Think this guy and his driver will just go away not knowing if the boy is dead?"

"Think they went to Med to see if JJ's really dead?"

"If this guy wants revenge for his family that bad, he'll follow to make sure. He has nothing to lose now," Voight huffs in truth. "Go before we have a showdown at Med and more lives lost!" Voight directs them as Jay and Atwater pull away and race back to a waiting cruiser and then speed after Erin and Matt.

"And what happens if JJ survives?"

Voight turns and watches as Herrmann approaches. "We hafta worry about this happening again?" He asks with a hiss as Voight's brow furrows.

"Damn…" he curses in an undertone as his phone buzzes and he looks at his superior's number. "Chief…yeah it's bad. Call Tiberg. He better get down here, 51 looks like a damn war zone and there could be…incoming casualties."

XXXXXXXX

"Matt…I hafta ask…"

"It was bad…" Matt starts with a heavy sigh. "Dawson and I were by the door…going to head outside to just hang with JJ and shoot some hoops. I heard Kelly shouting…raced for the door to see what was going on and then…all hell broke loose. They were aiming for JJ. He was closest to Otis who tried to cover him," Matt pauses as his breath catches and Erin's watery gaze looks over. "I hope he makes it."

"This…this can't be."

"Some guy out for revenge. Really?"

"Really," Erin replies in truth. "Apparently his wife and son were killed in a raid that she orchestrated while undercover and he…he found out and now wants revenge. I get it but…but damn I hate it. Matt…they have to make it."

"Boden's idea was to back the nearest truck…Kelly's truck for cover and thank God he did that or they'd all be…worse. Kelly tried to get to JJ and that's when he was hit in the side. They started to pepper the truck and Boden took one in the arm as he ducked down and then crawled out the passenger side but…but as soon as they saw JJ not moving…they took off."

"Bastards!" Erin curses as they near Chicago Med.

"Think they'll come here?"

"Possibly. Voight thinks so. If even just to confirm he's dead. We tried to call over there when we first heard…wanted to warn, but the lines were jammed. Glad Brett called when she did but…but damn wish it was sooner. Matt…what if…"

Matt just shakes his head as they near the busy ER entrance. "Wish I could say something…but right now…I don't know who's going to survive."

The two of them trade teary glances before getting out of his truck and heading toward the busy fray of the ER entrance. They near Dawson who rushes up to them and gives Matt a hug before pulling back with a distressed expression.

"How…how are they? How's Kelly? Dawson is he…"

"He was…he was unresponsive when we got here. Same with JJ. His…looked bad."

"No," Erin whispers as she shakes her head and her eyes flood. Dawson gives her a warm hug and then pulls back with a frown. "I hafta…see him…them…" she mumbles as she pulls free and hurries into the ER.

"Gabby…did he…"

"I don't know. But…JJ was pretty bad. Matt…it looks bad."

"Hey come here," he entreats as he pulls her into his arms. "I hope Voight gets these guys and makes them pay!"

Erin spies Will Halstead in the near distance and rushes toward him. "Will!"

"Erin," he replies with obvious exhaustion on his face as he nears. "Kelly's in surgery right now."

"Please just tell me…is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know. It's too soon to tell but I think it was just blood loss. The leg wound wasn't that deep. The side…it should be okay after surgery. I'm more worried about the young boy…JJ Holloway…"

"Is he okay?"

"He's…still in Trauma right now. Sorry, it doesn't look good."

"But…" Erin tries as Halstead is urgently called back into one of the treatment rooms. She watches the flurry of medical activity around her; feeling a hand on her shoulder but not turning around for a few seconds. When she does she looks up into the concerned face of Kelly's superior. "Chief…" she whimpers as Boden's free arm wraps around her and gives her a hug. "How…is everyone?"

"Joe Cruz took a bullet to the chest and Otis…he took one to the lower back. They're also both in surgery. There was no warning."

"Voight got the Intel a bit too late," Erin explains in remorse. "We tried to call as soon as we found out but…but the lines were busy or…or no answer…" her voice starts to stammer as she looks up to see Trudy rushing toward her.

"Where's Randall?"

"Mouch is fine. He stayed behind at the House with Herrmann to help with the cleanup. Just a graze," Boden tells her in truth. "He said he'd come later."

"Stubborn man!" She lightly growls as she turns and rushes out of the hospital as fast as she had entered.

Erin could only give her a somewhat amused smile before she watches as her partner rushes toward her. "Jay? Are they….coming here?"

"Voight…just wanted to be sure but he thinks whoever did the hit will send one of his guys to make sure," Jay explains as he looks at her in distress. "How is Kelly?"

"Still in surgery. He…he was hit in the lower right side and on his leg but…but Otis was shot in the back and JJ…Jay this….this can't be. They went after a child and a bunch of unarmed firefighters!" Her voice rises; drawing a few wondering stares before falling back down a soft whisper. "What the hell…is wrong with this world," she mutters as she pulls away and rubs her weary face, turning back to her partner with a teary gaze. "Can't lose him."

Erin slowly heads toward the trauma room that her beloved husband is being worked on, her phone buzzing but her eyes not wanting to pick it up and deal with any more bad news from Voight in that moment. Course she couldn't have known the surprising message it would contain.

"Kelly…" she whispers in sorrow as she finds herself once again praying for him to pull through and not die on the operating table. Her thoughts then drift toward JJ – the young boy now also fighting for his life, and her heart sinks. _If he dies…Kelly will be devastated._

She glances over at the various members of Firehouse 51 slowly milling around; glancing over at Matt and Gabby standing side by side with worried looks, Chief Boden – almost pale, if that was possible and the rest…all in a state of shock. Trudy, Mouch and Herrmann all rush in a few moments later with the rest of the squads and the ER waiting area starts to buzz once more.

Her team was outside, patrolling the building and watching…waiting…possibly daring anyone to make a move – a final move? _Hope those murdering bastards have just tucked tail and ran!_ Her mind seethes as she listens to an overhead code and all 51 hold their breath as the team rushes into the room where Otis was being worked on.

"Otis!" Matt calls out as he makes a move toward the room but stops himself as he knows he cannot interfere in any way and Otis's best chance was the people in there now racing to save his life. Dawson takes his hand the two of them stand watching with cautious but hopeful expressions.

Everyone in the near vicinity holds their breath until they hear Dr. Choi call out…"we got him back!" and immediately a chorus of relieve exhales follows.

"Come on Kelly…" Erin whispers as her fists ball tightly as she dares to near the room again once more. Finally, after what seems like a small eternity, Will Halstead nears her and nods his head. "Is he okay?"

"He's pulled through surgery with success. He's still out, but he'll make it."

"Oh…thank God."

"Last time he lost a bit of his appendix, this time…we had to remove it all. The bullet to the thigh didn't hit anything vital so he should make a full recovery in a few weeks. Joe Cruz will also pull through. I'll check on Otis right now."

"Thank you," she replies with a soft teary nod as Dr. Halstead pulls away to update Boden and Matt, leaving her to head toward Kelly's room with trepid steps. She nears the entrance to his room and gives April a tight lipped smile as she nears. "How…is he?"

"He'll be fine," April tells her as her hands give her shoulders a hug before she heads into the next room to help out.

"He'll be sedated for a bit yet," one of the two nurses still tending to him tells her in a casual tone.

"Okay. Can I…come near?" She asks and then shakes her head before she closes the gap and takes her husband's, cold, limp hand in hers. Erin quickly leans in and plants a soft kiss on his cheek as a stray tear escapes her eye and slowly slides down his stubbled jaw. "Love you…you better pull through this," she whispers into his ear before she straightens up and squeezes his hand. "Which room will you take him to?"

"As soon as we have one available, the doctor will let you know."

"Course," she nods as she hears her name and then turns to see Benny Severide rushing toward the room with a panicked expression.

"Hank called. What the hell…Kelly!" He exclaims as he looks past his emotionally distraught daughter-in-law to his son lying motionless on the bed; his chest bare and the lower right side marred with black webbing and stains of blood and saline. "Is he…" he starts as he looks over at Erin in wonder.

"He's…he's going to be fine."

"Thank God," Benny utters in relief as he gives her a hug and then looks up to see Boden approaching. "Wallace…I just heard about 51 from Hank…what the hell…who else?"

"Otis and Cruz took the brunt. Casey and Mouch had flesh wounds. The rest…a few grazes and bruises. This…" Boden pauses as he motions to his left arm in the sling. "Was nothing."

"What's going on?"

But before Erin can answer, they watch as Will Halstead heads toward them with a remorseful expression and her heart starts to race faster. Was it JJ?

At the same time, Boden readies himself for the worst about Otis. Did he die?

The stillness in the air was palpable; the chaotic movements around her seeming to slow as her heart rate picked up even more. She knew. Even before Will Halstead turned to look directly at her, she knew. JJ didn't make it.

"Erin I'm so sorry…"

"No…" she shook her head in disbelief as her eyes flooded and Benny's brow furrowed. "He…he can't have died," Erin whispers in horror as a lump of emotion catches in her throat and words refuse to come forth. "No…no this can't be."

"I…am so sorry."

"Who? Kelly?" Benny asks in sudden confusion.

"No…JJ Holloway," Will Halstead confirms as his gaze remains fixed on Erin. "I'm sorry. He didn't make it."

However, at the same time, another face emerges and hears the horrible news.

"WHAT?" Another female voice shouts in shock. "JJ is dead?"

Erin turns to see Mary Holloway emerge and suddenly her world starts to spin out of control. _What the hell is going on?_

* * *

 **A/N:** eeks! Okay so….my only defense is that I've been reading too much work of the CF creators and have this advice – keep reading! Saw interest dropping the past few chaps so decided to up the angst factor as we head toward some kind of conclusion. So please do review with your thoughts on this update and thanks so much!


	36. The Truth Hurts

**Title: Till Death do us Part  
** **Chapter 36 – The Truth Hurts**

* * *

 _"JJ Holloway," Will Halstead confirms as his gaze remains fixed on Erin. "I'm sorry. He didn't make it."_

"NO! YOU'RE…LYING!"

Erin watches the strange woman rushing toward Dr. Will Halstead and then frantically looks for Voight but fails to see him.

"No no no no! He… my nephew…he can't be dead," Mary Holloway rushes up to Will with flooded eyes and starts to tug on his white jacket, Erin stepping up just as Jay and Atwater reemerge into view. "This…what's going on?"

"I'm sorry. There was just too much internal damage from…the bullets."

"Bullets? What….someone better tell me…where is Bianca? I need to see my sister!"

"Mary Holloway?" Erin dares to ask as the distraught woman looks at her in shock.

"Yes! Who are you? What's going on?"

"I'm uh…detective Erin Severide."

"Please someone…just tell me why JJ was shot to death?"

"Come with me," Will entreats as Erin, Jay, Mary and Matt Casey all follow after him toward a private room; Boden staying behind and then turning to the rest of his team but directing his gaze to one of Voight's.

"This…is a dark day for us all. Detective Atwater, please call police Commissioner Crowley and let her know what has happened. She'll call Voight and call off the hunt."

Atwater gives Boden a nod and then looks at Antonio standing beside his sister and gestures for him to come with him and Burzek, the three intelligence members leaving the ER area; regrouping outside.

XXXXXXXX

"Someone needs to tell me…" Mary starts as they enter the small room and she looks at the stranger waiting for them.

"Hank!" Erin exclaims in shock.

"What is going on?" Matt asks in mirrored shock.

"I want to know that also."

"This was necessary. Mary Holloway? Sargent Hank Voight," Voight greets as he offers her a chair; Erin looking from Voight to Will Halstead.

"Please…you…you called me but…tell me…" she begs as she clutches Voight's hand. "Tell me…is JJ dead?"

"JJ is alive," Voight confirms as he looks up at Will who nods; Erin's eyes widening in wonder. "We knew one of the Cartel would be here waiting on word of their success and report back to Carlito."

"Cartel? Oh God…Bianca. Her case?"

"I'm very sorry."

"No…" she starts, shaking her head as fresh tears form. "No, this can't be."

"She was asked to testify against the Cartel and they…they took her out. We thought that was it but one of them with a personal grudge against Bianca came after JJ."

"But…he's a child, why?"

"She led a raid that ended up with his wife and son accidently killed in the crossfire," Erin explains with a look of distress. "We only found about the hit on JJ just as it was being carried out at the firehouse."

"But…he's alive?" Mary asks as she looks back at Will Halstead who nods. "And he's been staying with…"

"Me and my husband. He's a firefighter at house 51 where he uh…well he helped Bianca with a case and bonded with JJ."

"You're the husband?" Mary looks up at Matt, asking after eyeing the logo on his grey shirt.

"No. His best friend. He and two others from our house were injured in the drive-by shooting along with JJ," Matt relates somberly.

"We've been trying to get a hold of you for a few days. Since Bianca died," Erin tells her somberly.

"I…I went off the grid, I just…I can't believe this. I'm so sorry," she apologizes as Erin takes her hand and gives it a comforting squeeze. "Can't…believe this."

"So what happens now?"

"Now, if our Intel is right, the cartel member will have heard Dr. Halstead's revelation to you all and reported back to Carlito that the hit was a success and JJ is dead. JJ has been moved to a special ICU room under a different name; a name not associated with anyone the Cartel can trace back to any of us. However, that doesn't mean he'll be safe once he gets out and stays here."

"What…what does that mean?"

"It means…because of these circumstances we'd like to put you both into Witness Protection," Voight explains. "It's the only way to ensure JJ grows up with relative safety. I know it's a big decision but we have to put it into play right now."

"I'd…like to see JJ."

"We can't take that risk right now," Voight replies with some regret. "I've briefed one of our nurses on what happens next. But for his safety you need to play along," he pauses he looks up at Erin with a heavy frown.

"I'm so confused."

"And I wish we had more time to discuss this," Voight sighs as he looks at her with a determined gaze. "But there is probably a man out there right now. These guys are smart and efficient. As soon as you leave here, I'm going to contact you and we'll meet somewhere private tonight and I'll explain everything."

Mary Holloway looks around at all the sad but determined faces and knows that this is as real as it would get. They were serious and now she was a part of what was happening. "Okay. So…what happens now?"

"The rest of us…are going to have to leave here and pretend that JJ Holloway has died," Voight instructs them.

Erin's eyes water with fresh tears as Mary looks up at her. "You…looked after JJ? Did your husband…get hit?"

"He's in recovery," she replies in haste before she looks at Voight with a thin set expression. "Kelly will want to say goodbye before he leaves."

"I know. We'll work that out when both are up."

"Okay."

Voight leaves the paperwork for her to take and then disappears out a small back door that he had entered from, one that the he hopes the informant wouldn't have seen him using.

"Can't believe this," Mary whimpers as Erin's hand rests on her back and gives it a comforting pat. "I…I should have been here. I just never thought…oh God I'm a terrible aunt…sister…I should have been here. Shouldn't have left."

"It's not your fault, you couldn't have known. We only got Intel about the hit just as it was going down," Erin informs her in remorse as she swallows back some fresh tears. "We never thought they'd take it to this level. We didn't know about the hit. It wasn't our case to work at first."

Mary looks up at her in wonder before she shakes her head. "Your husband…I'm sorry. He tried to protect JJ?"

"He and a few others."

"And the others…will they be okay?"

"They will be," Will Halstead replies frankly.

Mary looks back down at the paperwork before her and exhales heavily. "Bianca…I know we always talked about if something happened to her. High risk job and all. And I uh…I assured her that I would…if it came to that would take a job as a travel agent or something…you know just to give JJ something more stable. She was okay with that. But uh…well never thought…witness protection. Is this…for real?"

"These guys have ties to El Chapo in Mexico. They're as bad as they get and they…well they have no remorse about who they kill. If JJ was to be released and to live with you…they'd just track you down as soon as you both left here and kill ou both. You'd never be safe."

"This…this can't be."

"I know and I'm…I'm sorry," Erin replies softly and then looks away; turning back a few seconds later.

"You care for JJ don't you?"

"We…yeah I do…both me and my husband care for him. We…well we were prepared to take him into our home if you couldn't be found or…"

"Or didn't want him?"

"Yeah but…glad you're here," Erin adds in haste with a forced smile. "As much as I don't want him to go…and I know Kelly will miss him also but…but it's best for him and you at this time."

"Never expected all this."

"None of us did," Erin huffs as Mary turns and gives her a hug.

"Thank you for looking after him after Bianca died. Still can't believe this."

"I know."

"So…what happens now?"

"Now," Erin states as she looks up at Will.

"First I'm going to leave. I've given you the news, told you you can take your time and then…Matt can leave and then you guys but you gotta act…"

"I know…like he's dead," Mary interjects with a sad whisper. "I'll just…think about Bianca."

Erin shakes her head as she wipes away a few tears, Matt's hand giving shoulder a friendly squeeze; Will Halstead taking his leave.

"I have to go and see my husband but if you…if you want a place to stay…"

"Thank you but…but I need to think about this…this stuff," Mary sighs as she shoves the paperwork into her purse and then watches as Matt takes his leave from the room. "Lot to process."

"It is. Meet with Sargent Voight tonight and then…then see JJ tomorrow and figure this out. I hope your husband be fine."

"He'll be fine…" Erin echoes softly, leaving out _it'll take longer when he finds out he'll not be able to see JJ on a regular basis for at least a good number of years._

"I'll see you soon," Erin tells Mary as she squeezes her hand and then gets up to leave the room. Once outside, she leans against the doorway for a few seconds as her partner approaches. "I need to see Kelly," she sighs as she gives Jay a hug and then nods that she'll be fine; keeping up appearances in case they were still being watched.

Just as she reaches the elevator, Mary Holloway exits the room and then as they had worked out, heads for Dr. Halstead to sign a form, a fake death certificate release and then turns and heads for the front door, shooing away anyone that tried to near or help her; once again all played out, but as she thought of her dead sister, the exhaling grief was real.

"Kelly's gonna be relieved and heartbroken," she whispers to Matt as they ride up the elevator to the area where Kelly was in recovery; an opposite side of the hospital from JJ Holloway.

"I know. He even mentioned looking for an apartment with an extra bedroom for a possible…guest."

"Oh damn," Erin sighs as she pulls her phone and finally looks at Voight's text message. _'Found Mary Holloway. Incoming. 5 minutes. She knows a few things but there's a catch. Call me.'_

"Voight?"

"Yeah…he texted me before Mary came in but I didn't get it in time. As much as I don't like the idea of him leaving…I get it."

"Yeah," Matt agrees with a small frown.

Everything had happened so fast with Will and then Mary and then Voight that by the time the elevator stops, her eyes are flooded and Matt has to help direct her out of the elevator and over to a nearby bench. "I'm okay…I just need…a minute."

"Take your time, Kelly's probably still out," Matt tries to assure her as she leans against the bench and then quickly brushes away a few anguished tears.

"Can't believe this. JJ…when I heard that he was under fire I was just as sick as when I heard Kelly was a target also. He...he means a lot to us and I know that Mary wasn't confirmed dead or…he's not ours. He's alive and with his family and that's what counts. As much as I want him to stay with us…I know he can't."

"I wish there was a better way but there isn't."

"No…there isn't," Erin sighs as she slowly pushes herself back up and then looks at Matt with a frown. "Maybe…maybe this is for the best. We just weren't ready for a family."

Matt watches her stand up and then slowly walk toward Kelly's room and pushes himself up with a heavy sigh and follows after her with a heavy heart. He had seen his friend bond so fast with JJ and had said that he would readily adopt JJ if the aunt didn't show up. But now with his life in danger…he knows, the same as Erin, that while Kelly would be heartbroken he'd understand.

Still…it wouldn't be easy to tell him.

Erin enters Kelly's room and slowly walks up to his bed and feels her heart rate starting to gain momentum once more. She could only whisper to him that JJ was alive, audibly she'd have to confirm he was dead – just in case active ears were still listening – somewhere in the hospital. And then it would be telling him why JJ wouldn't be coming out of the hospital with them and after he left…they'd never see him again.

She had hoped that he'd still be asleep, but as soon as she reaches his side, she notices his eyes flutter open and look at her directly.

"Hey baby," Erin whispers as her hand quickly grabs his and gives it a squeeze, her breath sucking in as she's finally able to see the bruising on his face, chest and then the thick padding on his stomach and the padding bulge on his thigh under the blanket.

"H…hey," Kelly tries as his watery eyes try to focus and he looks at his wife and then over to the right to see Matt standing in the doorway.

"You need to just rest."

"Er…in…" he tries once more, his throat dry and desperate to swallow. But even a small bit of agitation causes his heart monitors to jump and Erin watches as a nurse rushes into the room.

"What's going on?" Erin asks in haste. "Kelly…"

"He needs to just relax, Ms.…"

"I'm his wife!" Erin snaps as Matt steps toward them. "Sorry…I'm just…Kelly," she quickly turns to her husband. "Otis and Cruz will be fine."

"JJ…wh…at um…hap…pened…to JJ?"

The nurse looks at her intently the same time she hears shuffling and looks up to see an orderly pausing just outside and remembered Voight's words that the Cartel could still have a few _"ears"_ planted in the hospital. And with more than just Matt in the room, she wasn't sure what chances to take.

But what would be the consequence?

"He uh…he didn't make it," she stated as her eyes freshly watered and a tear escapes and then rolls down her flushed cheek.

But before his heart could react in the worst way possible, she quickly bent down, Matt's frame stepping into the doorframe to block any view so that she could whisper to him the truth and that she'd explain everything very soon. She then pulls back and looks down as her eyes water, her hand gripping his.

"I'm sorry," she whispers as fresh tears escape the corners of his eyes.

The next few hours as they all started to come to the full realization of everything; lives were going to change – again.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I did waffle on JJ's future but the muse came up with a few ideas for the SL going forward so hope you all liked this little twist and are eager to see how it plays out in the last few chaps. So please do review before you go and thanks so much!

 **PS:** If you saw this week's eppy I'm sure you'll agree that despite the sad theme, Taylor's acting was AMAZING‼ I am slightly biased but seriously he nailed it‼ And with that in mind I penned 2 little one shots (already up on my board) so hope not to many updates this week but the muse was inspired to write some angstyness and boy was it cathartic!


	37. What Matters Most

**Title: Till Death do us Part  
** **Chapter 37 – What Matters Most**

 **A/N:** Yes so it seems the site is fixed again (at least I hope so‼) and glad that most of you got my PMs last week about last week's update and thanks for all the continued reviews! A bit more to come here so please enjoy!

* * *

"Hey buddy…" Matt whispers as he gives Kelly's shoulder a comforting squeeze, turning around to see Dawson and Boden enter the room.

"Popular," Kelly manages dryly as Matt's lips smirk.

"Don't let it go your head," Matt smiles as he gives his friend a nod and then promises to return the next day.

"The guys are gonna pull through…everyone is going to be okay," Boden assures Kelly as he looks down with a proud smile. "Erin can fill you in on the rest."

"Thank you," Erin offers Boden a hug and then pulls back with a weary expression; Boden taking his leave as another familiar face comes into view.

"Damn boy…I use up all my nine lives worrying about you," Benny tells him with a relieved smile as he leans in and plants a soft kiss on his forehead. "Don't tell anyone what I said or I'll kill you – all lives gone," he snickers as Kelly's lips produce a soft smile. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay," Kelly tells his father with a sleepy tone as he clasps his hand and then watches him take his leave; a few seconds later his eyes lift to look at his wife. "Doc Halstead…said lost my…appendix?"

"What's left of it," Erin tried to make light of the tense situation but was unable to hold back a flood of tears. "Kelly…I'm sorry…I shouldn't…." she huffs as she quickly wipes her face. However, a few seconds later his hand finally lifts and captures hers and holds it tightly. "Mary Holloway is here."

"What?" Kelly asks as his heart monitor starts to jump a bit faster and Erin's eyes instantly lift in worry.

"Okay just….calm okay? We knew she would be found right?"

"Erin…"

"It was a rogue hit. I tried to call as soon as I found out but…oh God we were too late," Erin whispers in remorse as she eases herself down to a nearby chair and then takes his hand once more. "One of the um…members blamed Bianca for a raid that claimed the life of his wife and child…so he uh…he wanted to take JJ out just…just for revenge. Hank told us that…that we had to say loudly that he was dead."

"Loudly?"

"In front of everyone. Will…he made it so real and the timing was…Mary Holloway entered just as he told us all that JJ had died."

"Oh damn."

"Hank never got to prep her beforehand…or me. She...just barged past him and heard the news and…and anyone listening would have thought it was real. I thought it was real until we went into a small room where Hank was waiting and he told us it was for the sake of whoever might be listening. So they'd think the hit was a success and that would be it."

"It…like hell…" Kelly wheezes as his agitation starts to climb and his monitors jump once more. "Why didn't he…"

"I get it. This way the guy thinks he succeeded, he has no reason to stick around," Erin interjects with a huff. "At least you don't have to stay to long in this place. Off for a month and we can finally look for our own…"

"Erin…"

"They're putting JJ and Mary Holloway into witness protection for their own safety…just in case and I think Mary will agree."

"What? But…"

"If someone reports that JJ is alive and if he stays with his aunt or…or us, none of us will ever be safe," Erin explains with a heavy sigh.

"We'll never…see him again."

"Better for him to be alive though right?" She retorts with a tightly drawn smile; one he can tell is put on for his benefit only.

"Erin…"

"I…I can't…this is the only way. The other way…would hurt too much. Kelly I nearly lost you. Otis nearly died and Cruz…what if it happened again?"

Kelly's slightly raised head slumps back down onto his pillow; his watery blue sapphires looking up in silent misery. "When I saw him fall…it was hell…if it wasn't for Boden's quick thinking and the guys…Matt was hit it…yeah it coulda been worse. Erin, can we just let him go?"

"He wasn't really ours in the first place was he," she counters softly as her hand wraps around his a bit tighter.

"Neither of us…was ready."

"I know. Part of me…wished Mary didn't…no I know that's selfish. He's with family now as Bianca would have wanted."

"Yeah," he agrees quietly as his eyes water once more and she leans in closer, pressing her check against his and not caring about getting a cramp in her side from her body's odd angle. "The…truck?"

"It'll need some major fixing. Same with the firehouse. But…but I think it's over now."

"Said that…before."

"Least you haven't your sense of humor," she deadpans as he looks up with a small smirk. "Hank thought that maybe it was because of something that Bianca had given to JJ or said. Single mom…maybe she confided in her son one last time or…or if he said something to you or gave you something. But all the chatter was about revenge. And just one guy. If JJ goes into hiding then…"

"If?"

"Mary didn't sign the papers right away. This would be a big sacrifice for her also right? She said she needed a few hours to process…everything. But if she doesn't take him…I don't know what'll happen. I don't want to risk his life Kelly. As much as I don't want him to go…it's not fair for him. He deserves the chance to grow up. If he stays with us and someone finds out. It won't be fair."

"I know…but grow up…happy."

She just shakes her head and closes her eyes for a few seconds and exhales heavily.

"Can I at least see him…before…" his voice dies out as he looks up at her in uncertainty.

"I told Hank if he doesn't arrange it, I would," she smiles as her fingers idly stroke his cheek and then rest on a small bruise just below his eye where his face had struck the pavement.

"That's…my girl," he praises with a sleepy smile.

"Get some rest. I'm going call Hank and get an update but I'll be back," she tells him as she slowly stands up and then leans in to kiss him. "Love you."

"Love you too," he replies as he watches her go and then instantly lapses into darkness.

XXXXXXXX

Erin hears some soft clicking on the hospital linoleum and looks up to see Will Halstead heading toward her with a weary expression.

"How is he?"

"Sleeping," Erin answers with a weary frown of her own as they talk in quiet tones outside Kelly's recovery room. "Kelly's sleeping. How's JJ?"

"He's awake. Do you want to see him?" Will asks as Erin nods her head in haste. The two of them head toward a part of the hospital where they do kidney dialysis; an area that wasn't near the pediatric Ward where anyone looking for JJ might look. _'Just to be safe…'_ they had been told earlier.

"Not to long okay? He really needs to rest now."

Erin whispers okay to Will as he takes his leave and then slowly enters JJ's room, pausing a few meters from his bed and just remaining in place for a few seconds longer. But when JJ's head slowly turns toward her and his eyes open and then lock with hers, she knows she cannot wait any longer.

"Hey…" Erin offers softly as she nears his bedside; her heart rate climbing as her fists curling and uncurling nervously at her sides.

"I…was shot…"

"I know. But you're going to be okay. You had the best doctors working on you."

"Where's…Kelly?"

"He's in his own room. He was hit also but he'll be fine."

"What…happened?" JJ asks in a sleepy tone as her fingers tenderly caress his cheek and she looks down with an adoring gaze.

"It was a drive-by. But you're okay and that's what counts okay? You just need to rest now," she tells him tenderly as she leans in and kisses him on the forehead.

"I was…scared," JJ admits as his eyes water as her heart instantly shatters.

"Yeah…can't imagine," she whispers in sorrow as his eyes struggle to stay open. "You need to get your rest now."

"Will you be here…when I wake up?"

Erin hears the question and knows she cannot say no; but in that moment she's not the only one to hear. Unbeknownst to Erin, Mary Holloway had returned wearing a disguise with Voight at her side and came in the back where no one would see her – all with the goal to see her nephew. However, when she hears the love in Erin's tone and the trustful pleading in JJ's her mind starts to have doubts about her decision.

"I will be," she assures him as she gives his hand a squeeze.

Mary pulls back and then decides to wait until Erin has left or JJ is asleep before she enters the room. She wouldn't have to wait long for either.

XXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Kelly's lips utter a soft groan as his eyes flutter and his head lifts to see if Erin was in the room with him. She was.

"Kelly?"

"Hey yeah…couldn't…just…" he grumbles as he tries to get himself untangled from the tubing and ease himself upright.

"What's going on?"

"Just need to get up and walk…to the bathroom. Did you see JJ?"

"He's going to be okay. He asked about you. I told him you'd be in to see him tomorrow, after you've both had some rest."

"Yes mom," Kelly retorts in sarcasm, earning himself a small smack to his ass just as he stands up. "Liked that," he smirks as her lips purse.

"I'll bet you did," she slightly giggles as she offers her arm for him to take and then they slowly head toward the bathroom. "I didn't tell him….about his aunt. I couldn't."

"He needs to know."

"I think Hank said he'd be bringing her back here to see him. The two of them need to talk without…"

"Our interference?" Kelly counters as they reach the entrance to the bathroom.

"Mary is his family and it was Bianca's… _legal_ wish for her to look after him in the event of her…passing," Erin reminds him as she looks up with a distressed expression. "I want him to stay also. I want her to get a job here…a stable job so that they can stay and we can see him or when she travels he can stay with us but…"

"But it's us being selfish and if he stays he might be in danger," Kelly interjects with a sigh as he pulls Erin into embrace and plants a kiss on top of her head. "I love you so much. Feels so good to hold you," he huffs as his cheek rests atop her head. "We aren't ready…I know that."

"I know but…but it still hurts. Bianca would want us to put JJ's welfare first. She'd want him to grow up safe," Erin muses with a distressed note in her tone. "Come on…do what you need to do and then we'll see him in the morning."

"Okay."

Erin closes the door and then turns and looks into the hallway when she hears some shuffling and watches Voight enter their room. "Everything…okay?"

"Mary is with JJ now. Thought it best to come and see him under the cover of night…in a disguise just to be sure," Voight explains in a low tone; Kelly exiting the bathroom a few seconds later.

"Do you know what….she has decided?"

Voight looks at Erin's pained expression and then up at Kelly's and feels his heart sink; telling two people he cares about as his own children was painful at the best of times – this…was almost traitorous. "She wants to put JJ first and has decided to take up the WitSec offer. That's what matters most right now. Doing what's best for JJ."

"Course…makes sense," Erin replies as her eyes water; Kelly's arm instantly wrapping around her slightly shaking shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Voight offers in quiet remorse.

"We figured she would but uh…but it still doesn't feel right," Kelly adds as he slowly walks back to his bed with a slight limp and then eases himself down. "Can we see him before he goes?"

"Course. Just be discreet."

Erin gives Voight a hug; Voight giving Kelly a squeeze on the shoulder before he leaves and the two of them are once again alone in the hospital room. She nears him and leans in closer, his arms wrapping around her waist as this time it's her cheek resting on the top of his head.

"So…we both know we're not ready for a family…or kids of our own right?"

"Right."

"And we both want JJ to grow up safe and we both want to honor Bianca's wishes right?"

"Right."

"So we if know all that…why does it hurt so much?"

"Because we both love him and want him to stay…with us."

Her eyes water and a few tears escape and wet the parts of his salt and pepper hair just beneath her flushed skin. "Kelly…"

"I know baby…I know," he whispers as he looks up and tenderly brushes away a tear; her lips meeting his a few seconds later and planting a soft kiss on them.

"Try to get some rest okay? And then we'll see him in the morning," Erin tells Kelly as she helps him get back under the covers and then kisses him on the cheek. "I'll get a sleeping chair and be right back."

"Okay."

XXXXXXXX

 _Erin heads into the hallway in search of a chair or an orderly to help get her one for the night when she rounds a quiet corridor and then stops short – looking at the person standing a few feet away with a tepid expression. "Mary?" She asks softly as the woman nods and nears. But before she can react, Mary Holloway pulls a knife and plunges it into her stomach._

 _"You can't take him away from me!"_

"NO!" Erin gasps as her eyes snap open, flutter and she looks around at Kelly as he slowly pulls himself from his sleepy stupor and looks at her in concern. "I'm…okay…damn nightmare," she lightly gasps as her hand rests on her stomach and then joins the other as she rubs her face and then pushes back some golden strands and then offers her husband a tight lipped smile. "Don't even remember what normal is anymore."

"Hey…" Kelly starts as he leans over and takes her hand and holds it tightly. "We know what we have to do today with JJ and then…then with my time off I'll find us our own place and we can…"

"Finally start to make a life of our own as husband and wife?" She interjects as a small smile tugs at the corners of her lips. "Guess we haven't done that yet have we."

He shakes his head as he slowly stretches and then sits upright. "Let's go see…JJ. I'm sure Mary's told him so he'll be at least ready for…well some of it."

"Are we?" She counters as his grip around her hand tightens.

"Come on…let's go."

Erin helps her with his housecoat that Benny had brought for his son and then the two of them slowly leave his hospital room; it being very early in the morning so most were still sleeping and the staff count was lighter than mid-day or early evening. On the way they talk about the area they really want to settle in and finally start their official roles as husband and wife.

JJ hears the soft shuffling and looks up with an instant smile as Erin and Kelly enter the room with warm smiles of their own. "Kelly!" JJ exclaims as he tries to sit up a bit more.

"Whoa there buddy," Kelly cautions as he gives him a hug and then helps him settle back down. "So glad you're okay," he whispers as he kisses the top of his head and holds him a bit longer in his embrace before he lets go.

"My aunt Mary is here."

"Yeah, we know," Kelly tells JJ who looks up with a small frown.

"She said we have to go away and I'll never see you again. Is that true?" JJ asks sadly as his heart monitors start to slightly jump; Erin's eyes instantly misting and Kelly's heart sinking.

But before either Kelly or Erin can answer and explain a soft cough is heard and all eyes turn to see Mary Holloway standing in the doorway.

"I…want to answer that," Mary states with a small frown.

* * *

 **A/N:** alright so the angst continues but our couple is able to talk and bond and try to help each other through it. Hmm what will Mary say? Please do review with your thoughts before you go and thanks so much!


	38. A Plan for the Future

**Title: Till Death do us Part  
** **Chapter 38 – A Plan for the Future**

* * *

 _"I…want to answer that," Mary states with a small frown._

JJ looks up as his aunt nears them, slowly walking past Erin and Kelly and taking JJ's hand in hers and holding it tightly and then turning to look at them with a small smile.

"This…oh wow this isn't easy," Mary starts with a small huff. "When Bianca told me she was becoming a cop I was worried but thought ah beat cops can last on the job for…for years and then…" she pauses as her voice slightly breaks. "When she was promoted…she told me about some of the dangerous stuff she was doing and it really scared me. I hoped…prayed this day would never come but uh…but I never thought when it did, it would be like this."

"None of us could have predicted it would be taken this far," Erin interjects softly.

"I am torn here because I made a promise to Bianca that I would look after her son…after JJ and if that meant taking another job to settle down so be it but…but now I'm forced into hiding and…ah damn I didn't want to take JJ away from his life here but I have to put him first right?"

"You do," Kelly answers in haste as he feels his wife's grip around his hand tighten from anxiety. "Letting JJ go will be very hard but you promised Bianca and she would want her son to grow up safely. That…we have to put him first now."

"But I don't wanna go," JJ pouts as he looks at Kelly for help.

"Hey buddy I know but uh…but the guys who did this…they're pretty bad and one in particular was out for a grudge so if he finds out that you are still alive…he could come back and finish the job for good and then we'll have failed your mom."

"But for how long? Forever?" JJ asks sadly as Erin's eyes instantly mist and Kelly's heart starts to thud a bit deeper in his chest.

"Can it be for only a short time?" Mary inquires as Erin's lips purse. "I know they'll give us new names and everything but uh…but is this really forever? Can we just let things settle here for say a year or…and then come back? With new names and everything?" Mary asks hopefully.

"Well of course we can't tell you what to do," Erin replies quickly as Kelly's brows slightly arch.

"Voight's gonna be pissed," Kelly whispered.

"Won't be the first time," she mutters in return.

"Will…me asking your superior get you in trouble?"

"You asking? No. But maybe let's all keep this between us," Erin replies with a small smile.

"I just want to make my sister happy."

They all new that making Bianca happy would have meant making JJ happy and that would have meant him staying in Chicago right now…just as is. But they also all knew that there could still be some lingering resentment on the part of Carlito Rodriguez and the old adage out of sight out of mind was the best course right now. However, that didn't mean the hurt wouldn't linger for some time after Mary and JJ had left Chicago.

"Is Otis and Cruz okay?" JJ inquires next.

"Yeah…they'll be fine."

"Otis told me to play dead. It really hurt to just lie there," JJ rattles on as the three adults just listen in misery. "I asked if he was scared. He said yes. I thought he'd lie but he was scared. I was scared too. I didn't want to die."

"I know."

"Did mom feel scared? Think she was scared?" JJ asks sadly as the countenance of every adult within ear shot plummets.

 _How could he lie? She didn't die instantly but did JJ know that? how could…_ "No one wants to die and I don't know for sure but I'm sure she was thinking of you. That would have given her some comfort."

"I miss her."

"We all do." Kelly offers JJ a hug as both their eyes water and he gently rocks the young boy in his strong arms; looking down a few moments later with a warm smile. "It's gonna be okay."

Voight arrives about half hour later with two Federal Agents and both Erin and Kelly know they have to leave so that all the details can be worked out – something they won't be privy too unless told from either Mary or JJ.

"Thought I was ready to say goodbye," Kelly whispers as they slowly walk hand in hand back to his room.

"Me too. But she has to honor her sister's wishes and we…we have to do what's best for his. Plus…we need to get our new life started."

He hears some hesitation in her tone just as they reach his room and pause, Kelly's arm snaking around her side and pulling her close on his uninjured side. "Love you," he whispers as he plants a soft kiss on her lips and then looks at her tenderly. "I'm ready too."

She had no doubt in her mind but to hear him say that just reconfirmed the intense feelings in her heart and told her they had survived this long the future would be theirs to survive together come what may. "Come on…get some rest so we can properly say goodbye to JJ together."

As much as that made him sad, he knew it was what had to happen so gives her a nod and then slowly climbs back into his hospital bed; his body more than ready to succumb to the darkness. And that's what it does, mere seconds after his eyes close.

"Love you so much," she whispers as she kisses his forehead before she slips into the sleeping chair and is also whisked away into the comforting realm of sleep.

XXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Kelly's senses pull him awake and his eyes slowly flutter open to see his father and Voight sitting in two chairs near the doorway, each with a freshly brewed coffee. "Hey…where's Erin?"

"Went home to freshen up," Voight replies as Kelly slowly sits up and then rubs his weary face.

"JJ still here?"

"He is. Didn't want to leave without climbing up a ladder?" Voight asks slowly as Kelly's lips crack a soft smile.

"Yeah I had uh…well I promised I'd take him to the top of the ladder…at night…just to see the lights. But…well I guess…can it still happen?" Kelly pauses as his voice slightly rises. "Still can't believe all this is going on."

"Hank filled me in on who JJ is and…and how you ended up here," Benny interjects with a crestfallen expression.

"Neither Erin nor I expected him to come into our lives and…and well impact it like he has," Kelly confesses to both older men as they look at him in concern. "We…we talked about keeping him…or well fostering him if the aunt couldn't be found or didn't want to but uh…but we never thought that he…can he climb the ladder before he goes? Is he well enough?"

"Otis took the worst of it. JJ should be fine to leave tonight," Voight tells him in truth. "But Kelly…"

"I know…I can't ask where they'll be going or tell him to call me or…I don't want him to die," Kelly admits softly as his shoulders slump. "But we'll both miss him."

"I know," Voight agrees with a tight lipped smile.

"Need anything son?"

"Actually…yeah I do."

XXXXXXX

Erin lingers in the doorway of Kelly's apartment and looks at a small pile of JJ's things on Matt's bed and feels her stomach seize.

 _'Kelly said he got a call from a landlord about an apartment with an extra bedroom…just in case JJ…'_ Matt's voice resounds in her head as her eyes mist.

"We weren't ready," she tries to convince herself as she feels her breath suck in sharply as she gathers up his things and then turns to leave, shoving them into his knapsack and then ducking into Kelly's bedroom. His lingering scent both teases and comforts her senses at the same time; prompting her heart to beat faster.

She puts together a small bag for her husband, grabs her jacket and then heads for the door, telling herself once more that they weren't ready for a family – even a makeshift one with a kid as seemingly self-sufficient as JJ Holloway. But then, she reminds herself, JJ is self-sufficient because of the training of his mother and that makes both happy and sad at the same time.

But on the ride to the hospital, she couldn't help but think on how JJ's life was about to change and how it might affect him being forced to leave everything familiar behind. _Don't dwell on that…I think you'll see him sooner than you think,_ her mind reminds her as she nears Chicago Med.

"Hey…is Kelly awake?"

"Yeah, Benny's in there right now."

"Got some of JJ's things," Erin tells Voight with a small huff. "Any word on Carlito?"

"This soon after the hit, he'll probably lay low for a few days and then try to head south. That is if he's still in favor with the Cartel."

"Gonna let him or try to stop him?"

"Not my case," Voight replies slowly; his brow slightly furrowed. "Course if he's not around here and then pops up on a watch list so he can't get back in…I won't fight it."

"Course," she agrees curtly as he and then heads past.

Kelly looks up as his wife enters and offers her a warm smile. "Benny just left. Think he was actually worried this time."

"Despite his flaws, he loves you."

"He ever tell _you_ that?" Kelly retorts as Erin playfully swats his arm. "Voight said I could still do the ladder climb with JJ."

"Kelly…"

"Not at 51. Won't be as good, but just wanted to have that one last moment with him."

"I think he'll love it," Erin smiles as she hands him the small duffle bag. "I think you both will. Just wish we could give him something to remember us by. Something…he'll love."

"We'll think of something."

"Get dressed and we'll go see him. He's been moved to another ward."

"Okay."

Erin watches Kelly slowly limp toward the bathroom and feels a sense of melancholy starting to consume her. _You both just need to get past this day and then tomorrow…tomorrow you'll start a new path together as husband and wife. Your own place…your own path. Together._

That was at least a small comfort to her and she hopes that it'll carry them both through the next few days after JJ had left their lives – at least for now.

This time when the enter JJ's room, he's already up, with some happy color in his cheeks and looking a lot more rested than the day before.

"Hey you get to leave today also?" JJ asks as Kelly enters his hospital room dressed in jeans and a sweater, ready to go home.

"Yeah the surgery was fine so…I'll finish up my recovery at home," Kelly smiles as he gives JJ's hair a playful ruffle.

"I don't know where I'm going. Well I kinda have an idea but I can't say."

"We get it," Kelly assures him as he eases himself down onto the bed beside JJ. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess," JJ shrugs. "Did they catch the guy who did the shooting?"

"It's all taken care of. You just worry about getting better okay? Maybe getting to know your aunt a bit better?"

"She snores," JJ frowns as both Kelly and Erin lightly laugh. "I'll miss all my friends at school. What if they ask about me?"

"It um…" Kelly looks up at Erin with a small frown as she pulls her phone.

"This is the headline that will be in the newspaper today."

 _'Elementary student gunned down and several firefighters critically injured in drive-by shooting.'_

"Oh so…they'll all think I died?" He asks without looking up right away.

"Part of the deal," Erin tells him as he finally looks up with a frown. "The shooter had to believe that he accomplished what he set out to do or he might have tried again or got someone else to try for him. His revenge runs deep."

"Oh. Okay," he huffs as he lets his body sag into Kelly's; Kelly's arm instantly encircling his shoulders and pulling him close and giving him a comforting squeeze.

"It's gonna be okay buddy," Kelly whispers as he kisses the top of JJ's head and then looks at Erin with a weak expression.

"So…what happens today?"

"Well…soon Erin and I will hafta leave, go home and then tonight…we're gonna meet you at the airport where a medical chopper will be waiting to transport you to a private airplane and…"

"Why a medical chopper? I mean it's cool but I'll be okay right?"

"Well you did take a bullet to the lower side and they just want to make sure nothing happens."

"Can I at least say by to Otis and Joe? Especially Otis. He saved my life."

Kelly knew he couldn't deny the young boy the request but at the same time, knew that Otis was still in the ICU and he wasn't even sure he was awake yet.

"I'll check and see. He might still be out of it but I know he'd want to say bye also," Kelly tells him with some uncertainty in his voice as Erin calls Voight to see what he can do.

"Alright buddy, I gotta go. I'll be back to see you later okay."

"But…but you're leaving? And then…that's it?"

A small lump of emotion instantly forms in Kelly's throat as he looks down with a tight lipped smile; trying to be brave on the outside because he knows he's failing on the inside. "I know this seems…sorry buddy, but it has to be this way. I'll see you tonight."

Erin steps up to give JJ a hug just as her husband looks up with watery eyes and a defeated expression. "Just concentrate on getting better sweet boy," Erin whispers as she kisses his cheek and then looks down at his sad face. "I wish it could be different but your life is worth too much. Your mother would want us to respect her promise to keep you safe no matter what."

"This is for mom," JJ states somewhat morosely.

"This…is for mom," Erin replies with a heart just as heavy. "We'll see you tonight."

Just as Erin pulls away, Mary Holloway enters the room with a small smile and nears them with trepid steps.

"Hope I'm not interrupting."

"No we were just telling JJ we'll see you both tonight and Sargent Voight is going to arrange for JJ to see Otis and Joe Cruz."

"Oh…can I record one more thing before I go?"

"Course," Kelly agrees as he pulls his phone. "What do you want to say?"

XXXXXXXXX

About a half hour later, Kelly and Erin finally head for the ER doors, hand in hand but not saying a word; their expressions as heavy as their hearts but no one around them able to fault them at all. Boden and Casey had checked in with Otis and Cruz and throughout the past two days and in the ones to come, a steady stream of family members from 51 checking on their once fallen and now recovery team members and doing everything to keep them encouraged and strengthened.

Voight would arrange a temporary disguise for JJ and take him to see Otis and Cruz and JJ would be more than thankful to the leader of the Intelligence unit that he was able to say thank you in person to the two men, especially Otis, who helped save his life. He'd be forever grateful.

Kelly takes Erin's right hand in his and gently kisses it; Erin glancing over from the driver's side as they head for his apartment. "Feels…weird."

"I know. Almost not real. But we had no choice right?"

"We couldn't take that chance Erin. His life is worth more than our feelings," Kelly reminds her sadly. "He deserves a chance to grow up and it's what his mother would want and in the end…its her wishes that mean the most to him. Don't want him resenting us."

"Yeah. Just wish there was something we could give him to remember us. Something more than just a card or…I don't know."

Kelly's lips slightly purse before he looks at her with a small smile.

"What?"

"I have an idea."

"That's scary," she lightly retorts with a small smile. "What?"

"You'll see. But I think he'll like it."

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay so I thought this would be the end but having coming this far but I didn't want to rush it so one more update after this and hope you all are okay with how things are playing out. Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	39. Starting Anew (epilogue)

**Title: Till Death do us Part  
** **Chapter 39 – Starting Anew (epilogue)**

* * *

They arrive at the darkened airplane hangar just before midnight; the streets were quiet and Voight was able to move JJ and Mary out of the hospital in the back of a street maintenance van and then head to a part of O'Hare where private planes take off and then stops the van inside one of the large empty hangars.

Well not entirely empty. During the daylight hours, Boden had arranged for one of the airport fire trucks to be parked just outside the hangar for use later – at Kelly Severide's request.

"He did it."

"Yeah, Boden's an amazing guy. JJ's gonna love this," Kelly agrees as he brings Matt's truck to a stop and then looks at the dimly lit building before them. "Gonna miss him."

"Me too," Erin agrees as her hand rests on his and gives it a tender squeeze. He looks over at her with a small frown but knows this is something they have to do – for JJ and also for them.

"Come on…let's go."

"Okay. I'll let you guys to up to the top of the ladder and then I'll bring him the surprise."

"Okay."

The two of them slowly walk hand in hand toward the dark van with the familiar faces waiting in front. But it only takes a few seconds once Kelly rounds the corner and comes into view that JJ pulls away from Mary and rushes toward him.

"Kelly!" JJ exclaims as he rushes into the firefighter's strong grasp.

"Hey buddy," Kelly smiles as he kisses the top of JJ's head. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm not supposed to run," JJ replies as he looks up with a small frown, his boyish expression making Kelly's heart instantly soften. "I'm going away tonight."

"I know," Kelly agrees with a soft whisper as Voight nears them. "You sure it's okay?"

"We have all points covered. You're good."

"What's going on?"

"I promised you a trip up the ladder at night right?"

"Really?"

"It's not truck 3," Kelly tosses back with a cheeky grin as he playfully ruffles JJ's short hair; the small boy looking up with an adoring smile. "Come on. We'll be careful."

Kelly's hand protectively slides down JJ's back as he gently leads him toward the waiting truck and then gives the operator a high five; JJ following suit. They slowly climb to the very top; Kelly instantly putting his jacket around JJ's slightly shivering shoulders.

"Wow from here I feel like I can see around the world!" JJ exclaims happily as Kelly's arm remains protectively draped around the young boy's shoulders. "Can I tell you where we'll be going?"

"No," Kelly reminds him sadly as JJ looks at him with a heavy frown. "Just think of it as a new adventure."

"Yeah," JJ shrugs as he looks back at all the twinkling lights with a sad smile that makes Kelly's heart sink. "But…then you can't come visit me right?"

"No," Kelly echoes as his eyes droop. _As much as he wants to add – it won't be for very long…._ he knows he cannot; that would be unfair to them all. They stay up at the top of the ladder for a few minutes until Kelly notices JJ starting to shake under his coat and knows it's time to go.

"I don't wanna go. Kinda cool up here."

"I know but uh…but I don't want you to get sick or something."

"But…when we go down there. Then I have to leave right?"

"Best to leave under the cover of darkness," Kelly explains as he offers his hand. "Come on."

The two of them slowly climb to the bottom and then stop; JJ's hand squeezing Kelly's as he looks up with an adoring smile; Erin watching with a silent, watery gaze. Voight's hand gives her shoulder a fatherly squeeze but knows that it'll take more than a few comforting touches and words before either of them would be okay.

"Okay…it's time to go."

JJ looks up at Voight who offers a small frown but merely nodded and then looked at Kelly with a small smile, trying to hold back tears.

Kelly kneels down and takes the small boy in his arms once more. "Take care of your Aunt okay?"

"Okay," he nods as they hear a bark and both look up to see Erin nearing them with Pouch at her side. "Aww Pouch," JJ's face instantly brightens as the dog bounds toward him and instantly laps up all the loving attention the boy can give him. "I'll miss you Pouch."

"Why? He's going with you."

"What? Really!" JJ looks up at Kelly with a beaming smile and then at his Aunt who cannot help but nod in agreement.

"He likes you best anyways and I think he'd be sad if had to be with just us," Kelly snickers as he playfully pats Pouch's head and then all of them head toward the waiting plane.

"Take care," Erin tells Mary as she gives her a hug and then kneels down to JJ and kisses his cheek. "I'll miss you sweet boy."

"Me too," he laments as he hugs Erin tightly her watery gaze meeting Kelly's as his eyes fight back fluid emotion.

Kelly helps them get into the plane and then looks at JJ one last time just before helps to seal the door and then swallows quickly.

"All set!" He slaps the door a few times and then pulls back and slightly limps back to his waiting wife and Voight. He wraps his arm around her and holds her close as they watch the small private government plane slowly pull out of the large hangar and then head toward the runway to take off.

"Kelly…"

"I know baby…I know," he whispers as he kisses the top of her head and hugs her close. After the plane is out of view, Voight turns to them with a look of concerned distress.

"Sorry…but this was for the best for JJ."

"We know," Kelly agrees as Erin nods and tries to offer him a brave smile.

"Still hurts."

"Will for a while. Take your time," he adds as he slowly heads past them, gets into the dark SUV and heads for home.

"We weren't ready."

"Not ready."

"We needed a bigger place."

"Bigger place."

"It was bad timing."

"Bad timing," Erin mimics for the third time as she looks up with a slight smirk. "Come on…let's go home and cry in private."

"Sounds good," he exhales heavily as the two of them head for their vehicle, get in and head for home. And keeping to their promise, they lay in bed that night, talking about JJ and offering some fluid emotion until both of them are forced into exhausted slumber.

XXXXXXXX

The next few weeks that pass are a whirlwind of activity as Erin goes back to work and Kelly spends part of his recovery looking for an apartment for him and his wife to start anew in and visiting Cruz and Otis in the hospital.

"So…"

"I think she'll love it," Matt comments as they stand in the middle of what would now become Kelly and Erin's new start together.

"You sure you won't miss us?"

"Hardly," Matt deadpans as he shrugs and laughs.

"Dawson wants us out now right?" Kelly counters as he claps Matt on the back and laughs.

"Actually…." Matt retorts with a grin and nod as the building manager walks up to them.

"I'll call my wife and see if she can come today after work…but I'm pretty sure we'll take it."

Kelly texts Erin and then he and Matt head outside and slowly walk down the street to a nearby diner, where they enjoy a casual lunch and talk about how the truck team is coping with a few new temps, Cruz and Otis's recovery and what JJ might be doing right now.

"I miss him. I know Erin knows…we just…we both don't say it much. I think not to stress out the other," Kelly admits with a small huff between sips of strong coffee.

"Any more word on the guys that did this?"

"Voight's Intel makes it seem like they have moved on to bigger and badder things," he gently smirks and then turns serious again. "And the guy Carlito that made the hit…think he's been disappeared for being a loose canon."

"Honor among thieves."

"Yeah…damn, right?" Kelly tosses back dryly. "I'm sure in a few years they'll move back with their new names and that'll be that."

"Kelly…"

"I know. I just…I tell you that," Kelly tells Matt in truth.

The conversation turns to another topic but Matt knows that Kelly can't completely push JJ Holloway out of his mind and would always wonder how he'll fare during those few years. They all would. Or would it be as long as perceived?

XXXXXXXX

"Well…what do you think?" Kelly asks Erin later that same night as they stand in the empty loft space in the neighborhood of their original choosing; the top of their list.

"I think…" she pauses as her eyes scan the space and then turns back to him with a big smile. "I think I love it. We'll take it."

"Okay so I'll need first month's deposit and…" the building manager's voice trails off as he pulls out a file with some paperwork for them to fill out. After that, they headed outside into the brisk evening air, walking hand in hand to briefly explore their new neighbourhood before ending up in a Chinese restaurant at the end of the block.

"I'm excited about this move," Erin mentions as they sit in the small both relaxing after their meal.

"Me too," Kelly agrees as his hand holds onto hers across the tabletop. "About time right?"

"Don't think we expected this much…action?" She pauses to smile. "Right after our…"

"Vegas wedding," he replies with a small frown.

"Kelly?" Erin prompts as he looks up with a kind smile. "Do you regret…anything?"

"No. I regret nothing. Maybe not being fully sober for the original ceremony."

"In the Elvis chapel?" Erin teases.

"Yeah, whatever happened to that guy," Kelly smiles in return as they both share a laugh and them reminisce about how they came to know they were actually married to each other.

"Okay so…next few weeks now with this are gonna be even busier."

"So you're going to mentor Ian as he goes through the academy?"

"It's what Nadia would have wanted," Erin confirms. "And you've picked up a few teaching shifts I see."

"Gotta help out the new recruits right?"

"Right."

"And then was thinking this summer…might go out to dad's cabin and fix it up a bit. Needs some tending to and then…spend a few days there?"

"Sounds wonderful," she smiles as she leans in closer and kisses him on the lips. "Mmm I've missed you. How's that side?"

"Strong enough for some dessert," he grins as he gestures for the check. "Wanna take advantage of me?"

"Lead the way," she grins in return.

The bill is paid and the two of them leave the restaurant, arm in arm, slowly walking back toward his waiting car and excitedly chattering about all the things that would be waiting for them to accomplish over the next few months; something they'd happily complete together as a new family unit.

But just before they reach Kelly's car, his phone buzzes and he's quick to pull it and read the new text message.

"From Matt?"

"No…it's from…JJ," he replies with a smile as Erin's brows arch.

"JJ? But he…"

"He says he's using a number no one can trace thanks to…"

"Mouse?" Erin arches her brows as Kelly nods. "Course."

"Voight know about this?" Kelly questions.

"Doubt it. So, what's…going on?"

Kelly just shakes his head and smiles as he holds up the phone for his wife to see; her smile widening at the same time.

"So…yeah."

"Yeah."

 _'Hi Kelly, it's me… I'm in… '_

 **THE END (?)**

* * *

 **A/N:** So even when I started this story and had this arc in mind I never wanted them to have a family this soon but as this story progressed I wanted more and more to leave it open and hope everyone is okay with how this all played out. Hey it's fiction – we're allowed to bend 'some' reality rules! Hehe so kept the ladder climb and Pouch's departure the same as the show but left it a bit open for JJ's return but also showing a new start for our couple. So please do review before you go and let me know if you'd like a sequel or other Kelly/Erin adventures and thanks so much!

 **PS:** hope you all liked the two little one shots posted last week based off the season finale and yes both are Kelly/Erin! (b/c no matter what happens on either show I'm always going to love our couple and write for them as long as people review and support!) *grin*


End file.
